Verano de 1983
by Lady Dee M
Summary: Siempre existe un punto crucial en nuestras vidas, un punto donde te das cuenta de que ya nada volverá a ser como antes... [COMPLETO]
1. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Cambios.**

 _ **D** os muchachos, uno de lentes grandes y redondos y otro con una pañoleta amarilla y negra atada a la frente, buscaban como desesperados al tercer miembro de aquel trío en el estanque en el que se encontraban._

 _—¡RANMA! —llamó él de lentes— ¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _—¡Ranma! ¡No nos obligues a decirle a Akane que te moriste! ¡No te atrevas! —insistió el de la bandana mientras sus ojos vagaban frenéticamente por la superficie del cuerpo acuático—. Ranma… no te atrevas…_

* * *

 **T** odo comenzó en la ciudad japonesa de Nerima, en el verano de 1983…

—¡TONTOOOOO! —resonó por toda la vivienda aquel grito femenino, proveniente de una chica de ojos marrón avellana y corto cabello azul oscuro.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejaba a su vez un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro peinado en una trenza mientras que el mazo que blandía la chica impactaba violentamente contra su cráneo— Akane, ¡detente!

—¡Obligame! —lo desafió.

—Akane —llamó su hermana mayor acomodando su moño blanco—, ¿podrías poner la mesa mientras vigilo los ravioles?

—Claro, ya voy —aceptó, dejando en libertad al muchacho—. ¡No creas que hemos terminado, Ranma! —le previno antes de asestarle un último golpe con mucha fuerza— ¡Pervertido!

El ahora llamado Ranma suspiró y volteó hasta quedar recostado sobre su espalda, quedando frente a sus ojos el cielo nublado y oscuro de Nerima. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, tratando de aplacar la migraña que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cabeza debido a los mazazos que había recibido por parte de su prometida. _«A lo mejor debería entrar… Sí, antes de que…»_ no fue capaz de terminar su idea, pues una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente, resbalando por el puente de su nariz, seguida de muchas otras. _«Ay no, demasiado tarde…»._

El muchacho, ahora convertido en una linda muchachita pelirroja por el efecto del agua fría sobre su cuerpo, no pudo más que dejar que sus párpados cayeran y otro suspiro escapara de sus rosados labios. _«Al menos se me está pasando un poco el dolor de cabeza»._

— _Cuiik, Cuiii_ —se escuchó suavemente entre los arbustos, como queriendo llamar su atención—. _¡Cuiiiik!_

—¿Uh?

Ranma volteó levemente la cabeza en dirección al sonido, sus ojos azules se agrandaron al encontrarse con un puerquito negro con grandes y expresivos ojos miel oscuro y un pañuelo amarillo de motas negras alrededor de su pequeño pescuezo.

— _¡Cuiii!_ —clamó por atención el animalito.

El chico –convertido en muchacha- se incorporó en un codo para mirarlo.

—Oh, hola, Ryoga —saludó—. Con que ahí estabas, ¿buscas a Akane?

— _Cui, cui_ —el cerdito negó.

—Ah, ¿vienes a pelear conmigo?

— _Cui, cui_ —volvió a negar.

—Quieres agua caliente —afirmó, haciendo que el cerdito asintiera—. Vale, vamos adentro. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

El cerdito le guió hasta el arbusto de donde había salido, para que Ranma tomara una gran mochila de campamento y unas ropas amarillas que, a estas alturas, estaban más que mojadas. Levantó en brazos al animalito y entró con sigilo hasta el baño, donde llenó la tina con abundante agua caliente, llenando rápidamente el furo de vapor. Minutos más tarde, tanto Ranma como Ryoga eran de nuevo ellos mismos.

—Tienes suerte de que te encontrara, Ryoga —comentó Ranma—. Si no vaya a uno a saber lo que te hubiera pasado.

—Ranma… —pronunció Ryoga mirando las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el agua—. Te lo agradezco, eres un buen amigo…

—¿Eh? Bueno…yo… Gracias, Ryoga —soltó el de la trenza sin encontrar ninguna respuesta mejor, ¿desde cuándo Ryoga lo llamaba "amigo"? Claro, Ranma siempre lo consideró como tal –excepto cuando se ponía denso-, pero no siempre Ryoga estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Sabes a qué vine?

—No. Tú no lo mencionaste y…

—Es sobre Akane… —le interrumpió Ryoga, Ranma se tensó, mirándolo fijo, el del pañuelo tomó aire y prosiguió—. Ranma, a partir de ahora… tú… ¡debes hacerte completamente responsable de Akane y asegurarte de que ella sea muy feliz!

Ranma lo miró confundido.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

Ryoga colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Pronto lo entenderás —prometió.

El de la trenza simplemente se encogió de hombros, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Ryoga, de hecho… le parecía recordar que el de los colmillos le había dicho algo parecido cuando estuvieron en el "Túnel del amor perdido".

—¿Sabes…? A P-Chan se le perdió su pañoleta —comentó, mientras se enjabonaba el hombro.

—Simplemente _tenías_ que decirlo, ¿o no, Saotome? —le contestó de mala manera.

—A P-Chan se le perdió su pañoleta —insistió, esperando que Ryoga captara a que se refería.

No lo hizo.

—Vale, ya puedes explicarme el chiste, Ranma —le gruñó—. Porque no lo pillo en absoluto.

Luego de rodar los ojos, Ranma procedió a explicarle.

—Ayer, cuando venía de hacerle unos recados a Kasumi, vi que una tienda de mascotas están regalando puerquitos negros de la china.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que es en serio! —le riñó— ¿Qué te crees? ¿que veo cosas?

—No, quiero decir, ¿en serio harías eso por mí?

El de la trenza sólo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 **-2-**

— **¡A** y, muchas gracias, Ryoga! —le agradeció Akane a la mañana siguiente cuando el muchacho de los colmillos le entregó un paquete de golosinas de regalo.

—Je, de nada, Akane…

Ranma se levantó de la mesa y le agradeció la comida a Kasumi para luego voltear a Ryoga.

—Ryoga, ven, acompáñame por favor.

El muchacho del pañuelo simplemente se levantó y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación de Ranma, éste último cerró la puerta y procedió a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Espero no estés enojado conmigo por traerle un regalo, Ranma —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, sólo quería mostrarte algo —le contestó distraído, aún buscando en su mochila.

 _«¿Soy yo o Ranma se está portando más… "amable…" conmigo?»_ Ryoga miró al muchacho al otro lado de la habitación y sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba pensando estupideces. _«Nah… es impresión mía…»._

—Oye, Ryoga, mira necesito que me acompañes al Neko-Hanten para que le mostremos este libro a Mousse.

—Si te vas a pelear con Mousse, yo no pienso meterme.

—¡No voy a pelearme con Mousse! —le discutió Ranma..

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido —aceptó a regañadientes.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué hay en el libro que es tan importante?

—Paciencia, porque no voy a explicarlo dos veces. Por ahora, sólo quiero que me acompañes.

Ryoga asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente del muchacho de colmillos, haciéndolo congelar en su lugar.

—Oye, Ranma…

—Dime, Ryoga —contestó por sobre su hombro el de la trenza, deteniéndose también.

—Tú… —decía jugando con los dedos índices y mirando hacia abajo—, tú sabes que no me gusta imponerme en una casa ajena…

—No te preocupes por eso, eres mi invitado, a mi tío no le molestara que te quedes —le contestó mirando para otro lado y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es eso —insistió—. ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa más tarde? Me… Me gustaría ver a mi madre…

—Sí sabes que estamos en Nerima, ¿no? Y eso es muy lejos de dónde íbamos a la escuela.

Ryoga le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Créeme que lo sé, Ranma. La casa que tú conoces, es dónde vivían mis abuelos maternos. Mis padres… o, bueno, mi madre, vive aquí, en Nerima. Me gustaría verla…

—No veo por qué no —aceptó el de ojos azules con un encogimiento de hombros—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay que llegar al Neko-Hanten antes de la hora del almuerzo.

—Sí —asintió Ryoga.

* * *

 **-3-**

 **M** ousse se encontraba en la puerta del Neko-Hanten, barriendo la entrada a pedido de Cologne, quién se encontraba contando las ganancias obtenidas en el turno del desayuno. El muchacho de lentes movía enérgicamente la escoba sobre la calle mientras maldecía bajo su aliento en mandarín.

— _Vieja bruja… Mono reseco… Pasa de uva podrida al sol…_ —miró dramáticamente al cielo, antes de pronunciar, nuevamente en japonés, un pequeño suspiro de su voluntad—. Ay, Shampoo, mi amor… con las ganas que tenía de invitarte a salir hoy. No que me fueras a decir que sí… —sopesó.

—¡Oye, Mousse! —llamó Ranma, agitando la mano en su dirección.

—¿Ranma? ¿Vienes a retarme por la mano de Shampoo?

—¿Qué? No, Mousse… Obvio no.

—Entonces vete por donde viniste que no me interesa —le cortó, retomando su tarea.

Mousse se permitió la pequeña venganza de meter la mugre que había barrido debajo de la alfombra de entrada al lugar. Toma eso, vieja bruja.

—Es sobre tu maldición… —insistió el de la trenza—, nuestra maldición—agregó, mirando a Ryoga.

El muchacho chino dejó la escoba, dando por terminada su tarea, para luego cruzar los brazos, escondiendo las manos en sus voluminosas mangas blancas.

—Me interesa, Saotome —aprobó—. Te escucho…

* * *

 **Ahí está, primer fic del año y el primero que publico en este fandom. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que tengo muchas ideas para esta historia. No puedo prometer que habrá juegos de azar y mujerzuelas pero les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer.**

 **Ah, una cosa más, Ryoga no le dijo todo a Ranma en este capítulo, piensen en eso ;)**

 **¡Feliz 2017, para todos!**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/01/2017**

 **08:02 pm**


	2. Acércate a mí

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Acércate a mí.**

 **-1-**

— _Entonces vete por donde viniste que no me interesa —le cortó, retomando su tarea._

 _Mousse se permitió la pequeña venganza de meter la mugre que había barrido debajo de la alfombra de entrada al lugar. Toma eso, vieja bruja._

— _Es sobre tu maldición… —insistió el de la trenza—, nuestra maldición—agregó, mirando a Ryoga._

 _El muchacho chino dejó la escoba, dando por terminada su tarea, para luego cruzar los brazos, escondiendo las manos en sus voluminosas mangas blancas._

— _Me interesa, Saotome —aprobó—. Te escucho…_

—¡Mousse! —gritó Cologne desde el local— ¿Has terminado ya? ¡Apresúrate que aún debes de lavar los platos!

El muchacho de cabello largo soltó otra maldición por lo bajo y se acercó al oído de Ranma.

—Vuelvan en media hora —susurró—. Shampoo y la vieja momia se habrán ido para entonces.

—Aquí estaremos —prometió Ranma.

Pasada la media hora –en la cual se la pasaron yendo de aquí para allá-, Ranma y Ryoga regresaron al Neko-Hanten.

El de la trenza golpeó la campanita sobre el mostrador y esperó.

—Lo siento, está cerra-… —Mousse venía ajustándose los lentes—. Ah, sólo son ustedes. Por favor, pasen.

 _«¿Por favor?»_ se sorprendieron los dos artistas marciales.

Sin perder tiempo, siguieron a Mousse hasta la cocina y se sentaron en una mesa con tres sillas de madera. El de lentes venía secándose las manos en un trapo, el cual dejó sobre la mesada, junto a la que colgó su delantal amarillo. Apoyó grácilmente una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas en la mesa, para luego comenzar a llenarlas con el claro líquido del té verde preparado.

—Esta es una marca que trajimos de allá, de China —contó Mousse, cual buen anfitrión—. Espero que les guste.

—¿Estás seguro de que ni Shampoo, ni la abuela regresarán pronto, Mousse? —preguntó Ranma.

—Seguro.

—Bien, porque no quiero que Shampoo se me eche encima o algo así.

—Lo dices como si ella lo hiciera por gusto —se quejó Mousse dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

 _«Por favor no le respondas, por favor no le respondas, por favor no le respondas, Ranma, por favor, Ranma…»_ rogaba mentalmente Ryoga bebiendo algo de té, conociendo a la perfección el mal hábito de Ranma de irse de boca cuando contestaba.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es ella la que dice que quiere casarse conmigo!

 _«Ranma, ¿por qué eres así? No podías sólo callarte, ¿verdad?»_

Mousse se levantó de golpe, la ira contenida oscurecía sus ojos azules a la par que golpeaba la mesa con los puños haciendo temblar la bandeja y el juego de té. Ranma lo miró poco impresionado.

—Lávate la boca antes de siquiera pensar en hablar así de ella —le dijo con voz ronca y aguantándose las ganas de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, pues Cologne había dejado claro que nada de peleas en el restaurante.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Cómo si la conocieras, Saotome! Tú no sabes nada sobre ella, ¡tú ni siquiera la conoces! ¿Y te haces llamar su prometido? ¡No te la mereces!

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de enojarse.

—¡No me hago llamar su prometido, ni mucho menos! ¡Yo ni siquiera la quiero de esa forma! Si tanto quieres ser tú su prometido, ¿por qué no te haces hombre y haces algo al respecto?

—¡Basta! —irrumpió, esta vez Ryoga antes de que Mousse pudiera contestar y la situación fuera para peor— ¿No ven que siempre termina pasando lo mismo? ¡Siempre nos ponemos a discutir y nunca llegamos a nada!

—Tienes razón, Ryoga… —concordó Mousse, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron callados, el de lentes y el de la trenza se volvieron a sentar.

—Hagamos algo —sugirió Ryoga—. Prometamos que, de ahora en más, no pelearemos. Al menos hasta hallar la cura.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? —le siguió Ranma— Vamos a discutir de todas maneras.

—Aquel que falte a la promesa deberá pasar una semana completa en su forma maldita y hacer todo lo que los otros dos digan —sugirió rápidamente Mousse.

—Me suena a desafío —aprobó Ranma con una sonrisa presumida.

—¡Sí! Está hecho —dijo Ryoga chocando la palma y el puño, para luego poner la mano extendida en el medio—. ¿Trato?

—Trato —aprobaron los dos muchachos, colocando sus manos también.

—Ahora, les contaré —empezó Ranma, tomando el libro que había quedado sobre la mesa—. El fin de semana fui a la biblioteca y, al pasar por la estantería de ciencia ficción, me encontré con este libro. No sé hablar mandarín **(1)** , pero reconocería este nombre en cualquier lugar.

A continuación, volteó el libro para que sus acompañantes pudieran apreciar las letras doradas en la portada. Mousse ajustó sus gafas para luego soltar un jadeo.

—Jusenkyo, maldiciones varias… —leyó para que Ryoga entendiera.

Ranma le entregó el libro al Mousse, quién lo examinó unos minutos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ryoga, ansioso y tratando de echar un vistazo al libro que Mousse sostenía bastante cerca de su rostro.

—Esto no es mandarín —dictaminó Mousse, serio, bajando el libro.

—¿¡Qué?! —se desesperó Ranma— ¡No es posible! El… El título dice…

—Tranquilo, sólo dije que no era mandarín, no que no lo pudiera leer.

—¿Puedes?

—Es un antiguo idioma de la tribu de Joketsuzoku, lo estudié de pequeño.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces puedo leerlo tan bien como leo japonés. Puedo traducirlo.

Ryoga, que llevaba un rato callado, levantó la vista y los miró a ambos. Un brillo de esperanza resplandecía en sus ojos, que, de hecho, se encontraban cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que estaban por resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¿Nos vamos a curar? —preguntó Ryoga con la voz quebrada.

Ranma, muy contento, le sonrió y, colocándole una mano en el hombro, dijo así:

—Sí, Ryoga, nos vamos a curar.

Se levantaron y Mousse los acompañó hasta la entrada de Neko-Hanten. Estando allí, les aclaró que comenzaría con la traducción esa misma noche después de la hora de cerrar el restaurante. Un hombre saludó de lejos al de lentes, llamándole la atención a los tres. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con ropas negras y lentes oscuros, tenía una barba negra de chiva junto con unos pequeños bigotes y una sonrisa jovial en su rostro. Se notaba, además, que era calvo pese al sombrero que traía en su cabeza. Venía cargando con una bolsa, aparentemente, de compras.

Notaron que no era muy alto cuando se acercó, pues tenía que levantar la vista para mirar a Mousse. Ranma y Ryoga le llevaban una cabeza.

—Ah, es usted Señor Tzao. Chicos, él es el Señor Tzao, es el padre de Shampoo, vino hace unos días desde China.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? No me digan que ustedes también son amigos de mi Shampoo.

—Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, es un placer señor —se presentó el muchacho de colmillos con una pequeña reverencia.

—Ah, y yo soy Ranma Saotome, a su servicio —respondió de igual forma.

—Un placer muchachos. Aguarda… ¿Ranma Saotome, has dicho?

—Sí, señor, ¿hay algún problema?

Al afable hombre se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, causando que Ranma se diera cuenta de su grave error.

—-¿El mismo Ranma Saotome que derrotó a mi pequeña?

El silencio se instaló en el cuarteto…

—Emm… esto… —decía Ranma buscando una explicación—. ¡Nos tenemos que ir! —exclamó, antes de tomar la muñeca de Ryoga y echar a correr—. ¡Un placer conocerlo Señor Papá de Shampoo! —gritó al alejarse.

—…

—…

—No sé qué estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era eso —admitió Tzao—. ¿Umm? Mousse, muchacho, ¿qué traes ahí?

Mousse bajó la vista y se encontró con que aún sostenía el libro que le había traído Ranma para traducir.

—Ah… ¿qué? ¿Esto? —preguntó buscando excusas, pues los tres habían prometido no decir nada.

—No es momento para leer —le reprochó levemente Tzao, para luego explicarle—. Me mandó Cologne, ella y Shampoo llegarán más tarde de lo esperado, necesitan que tengamos el restaurante listo para abrir a la hora del almuerzo.

—Ah, está bien, Señor —aceptó el muchacho, guardando el libro en una de sus mangas blancas hasta que éste despareció de la vista.

—Nunca entenderé cómo haces eso —admitió Tzao mientras ambos entraban al local.

* * *

 **-2-**

— **¿Q** ué ha sido eso, Ranma? —se quejó Ryoga.

Ahora caminaban por una estrecha avenida, apenas a dos calles de distancia del Neko-Hanten. Ryoga iba cruzado de brazos y Ranma traía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ryoga, con el paso del tiempo he aprendido algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó al ver que su compañero no continuaba.

—Que cuando alguien me pregunta si de verdad soy Ranma Saotome, ¡significa PELIGRO!

—…

—Bueno, ¿aún quieres ir a ver a tu Mamá?

* * *

 **-3-**

— **¡D** imos tantas vueltas! —se quejó Ranma— No hay manera de que este sea el lugar.

Ambos se encontraban frente a una casa de porte considerable, estilo americano y de dos pisos. Las paredes eran de un suave blanco perla que contrastaba perfecto con el caoba de la puerta y los marcos de las muchas ventanas. Al frente, un pequeño y modesto jardín lleno de flores, aunque predominaban las flores amarillas.

—Puede que siempre esté desorientado, pero sé perfectamente cómo luce mi casa.

—¿Cuánto llevas sin pasarte por aquí?

—Un año —contestó sin rodeos.

—Ya veo —algo llamó la atención de Ranma al otro lado de la calle—. No puede ser… —musitó—. ¡Ryoga, mira eso!

—¿Eh? —soltó girando la cabeza para mirar— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Cruzando la calle, había un negocio de comida rápida, pero no cualquier negocio.

" _ **Ucchan's Okonomiyaki"**_

—¡Las vueltas que dimos! —protestó Ranma— ¡Las tres horas que tardamos en llegar! ¡Y TU CASA ESTÁ FRENTE AL RESTAURANTE DE UKYO, RYOGA!

—¡Ay! ¡Yo estuve en el restaurante de Ukyo MIL VECES! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta que mi casa estaba enfrente?!

—¿No que reconocías tu casa? ¿Y qué haces visitando tanto a mi mejor amiga, cerdo?

—¿Ahora es tu mejor amiga?

—¡Claro! Recuerda que la conozco desde pequeño.

—A mí también me conoces de pequeño —se quejó Ryoga.

 _«¿Por qué dije eso?»_

—¿Qué rayos? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Me estás haciendo una _escena de celos_ , Ryoga?

—¡Obvio, QUE NO! Oye… estamos peleando —notó el de colmillos.

—¿Y eso qué? —le preguntó— Ah, la promesa…No creo que cuente si no estamos los tres juntos…

—Sí, debimos aclarar ese punto. Como sea, ¿quieres pasar?

—Si eso evita que me hagas otra escena de celos, _amorcito_.

Ryoga se tornó de un rojo carmesí del cuello a la punta del pelo.

—¡No me digas _"amorcito"_ , suena raro! ¡Vete a decirle amorcito a alguna de tus prometidas!

—Gracias, pero NO, gracias.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa, que estaba sin llave, y entraron para luego quitarse los zapatos en el _genkan_ **(2)**.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Ryoga— Mamá, ¿estás en casa?

—Ryoga, _mon trésor,_ ¿eres tú?

Ranma se sorprendió mucho cuando salió a recibirlos la que supuso era la mamá de Ryoga. Tal vez sólo le sorprendía el hecho de que la madre de Ryoga fuera rubia, es decir, ¿dónde has visto una mujer japonesa rubia natural? Notó sorprendido que su amigo era más parecido a su madre, tenían ambos los mismos ojos miel, los mismos dientes que parecían colmillos, la misma manera de mirar, rayos, ¡hasta el mismo sentido de la moda!

La mujer tenía una blusa de botones amarilla sin mangas y unos shorts azules. Llevaba una cinta morada que mantenía su cabello en una coleta alta y también usaba mucha joyería, más precisamente pendientes de aro, un collar dorado del cual colgaba una piedra púrpura y brazaletes también dorados en ambas muñecas. Eran alhajas de apariencia costosa.

Ranma notó que no era sólo el color de su cabello lo que le llamaba la atención, sino también su manera de vestir. Para Ranma, las mamás sólo se vestían con ropa tradicional, como kimonos y esas cosas.

 _«Para ser una mamá, no se viste como una»_ , concluyó. _«Aún así actúa como una, eso es seguro»._

La mujer estaba llenándole el rostro de besos a Ryoga y estrechándolo fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Oye, Ryoga, ¿ella es tu hermana mayor? —preguntó.

—No seas tonto, obvio no. Ranma, ella es mi madre Amaya Hibiki —los presentó—. Mamá, el es mi amigo Ranma Saotome.

—A su servicio —musitó Ranma con una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Ranma Saotome? —repitió ella acercándose a él— ¿El mismo Ranma Saotome que iba con Ryoga a la escuela en secundaria básica?

Ranma sonrío.

—Sí, señora, el mismo.

—Dime, Ranma, querido, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —preguntó Amaya, sonriente.

* * *

 **-4-**

 _ **«S**_ _i tanto quieres ser tú su prometido, ¿por qué no te haces hombre y haces algo al respecto?»._

Las palabras pronunciadas por Ranma esa misma mañana seguían resonando en la mente de Mousse, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el de la trenza llevaba razón, él era quién debía hacer algo con respecto a su amada chica de cabello azul.

Y esa noche lo haría.

Tras cerrar el restaurante y dejar todo lo que se pudiera preparado para el día siguiente, cada quién se dedicaba a lo suyo. Tzao sacaba una silla a la calle para fumar afuera –Cologne le había prohibido hacerlo dentro de su restaurante- y la propia matriarca le acompañaba con su pipa y una taza de té de tilo calentita.

Mousse y Shampoo eran una historia completamente diferente. Dado que la muchacha de cabello azul estaba cansada de estar de acá para allá con los pedidos y atendiendo las mesas, se quedaba en su cuarto o en el cuarto de Mousse. La joven amazona podía parecer despreciar al chico pato pero éste era, en realidad, el único amigo que tenía. Incluso cuando vivían allá en _Nyuchezú_ **(3)**.

 _«Tal vez, es por eso que lo sigo soportando»_ supuso amargamente.

Suspiró mientras hojeaba la revista acostada bocarriba sobre su cama, era verdad, desde pequeños Mousse siempre había estado para ella. Se habían conocido cuando ambos tenían tres años y él había quedado prendado de ella al instante. De pequeña pensaba que se le pasaría algún día, ahora, catorce años después, ya no estaba tan segura. Aún así, una parte de ella siempre deseaba que Mousse se quedara siempre, pues él era la única constante en su vida. Era como si él siempre estuviese ahí, sin importar qué…

Admiraba eso de él, su determinación, su fuerza para luchar por ella, incluso cuando ya estaba comprometida con alguien más…

Recordó lo mucho que se preocupó sobre su reacción, pues él se la pasaba pregonando que ella algún día sería su esposa y había veces en las que ella no desmentía los rumores. Le preocupaba el bienestar del chico pato. A veces, incluso, le era muy fácil verse como la esposa de Mousse…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensares y recuerdos. Dos golpes cortos y uno largo para que supiera que era él. Realmente no veía por qué tanto problema, su padre y su bisabuela se quedarían abajo hasta la hora de dormir, como siempre. Y no creía realmente que alguno les molestara que el muchacho de pelo largo estuviera en su cuarto, Cologne no lo veía realmente una amenaza para su compromiso con Ranma y a Tzao parecía agradarle Mousse por un extraño motivo que ella desconocía.

—Poder entrar —accedió ella, cambiando de posición hasta quedar arrodillada, para luego guardar su revista en un cajón de su mesa de luz.

Por su parte, Mousse entró a la habitación, con cuidado, como si temiese romper algo. Shampoo arqueó una ceja ante su actitud. Una de las cosas buenas que tenían esas noches antes de dormir era que el de lentes conseguía comportarse como una persona relativamente "normal", si es que eso podía llegar a existir en un lugar como Nerima.

El punto era que él no parecía estar en la necesidad de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, o de abrazarla, o de algo similar. Era… agradable, el tener alguien con quien hablar de cosas triviales, típicas de chicos de su edad.

— _Xian-pú_ —le susurró en mandarín, tan bajo que casi parecía no querer ser escuchado— _. Debemos hablar._

Ella se levantó de la cama y se le acercó.

—¿Qué sucede, Mousse?

— _Debemos hablar_ —insistió, aún en mandarín, a la par que se recargaba pesadamente en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Aquello la confundía aún más, sólo utilizaban su lengua materna para temas importantes pues Cologne dijo que mientras estuvieran en tierra extranjera debían hablar el idioma de dicho lugar. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar el tono utilizado por el chico, pero asintió y se volvió a sentar en la cama, esta vez con las piernas cruzadas, para luego gesticular hacia Mousse para que se sentara frente a ella. La tomó de las manos, haciéndola fruncir los labios al ver en él una expresión de seriedad con la que no estaba familiarizada.

— _Xian-pú_ —volvió a insistir—, _te preguntaré algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?_ —al ver que ella asentía, continuó serio y directo, tras una larga bocanada de aire para darse valor— _¿Amas a Ranma Saotome?_

Shampoo suspiró pesadamente y soltó las manos de Mousse. Por supuesto que la cosa iba sobre Ranma, siempre era sobre Ranma.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— _Mo Tzu_ —replicó seriamente ella ahora en mandarín, también— _, ya tuvimos esta conversación, ¿recuerdas? No, no amo a Ranma, pero eso no significa que por eso te ame a ti. Creí… que ya lo habías entendido. De mi boda con Ranma depende que recupere mi honor y pueda regresar a casa… ¿crees que de lo contrario haría todo lo que hago?_

— _¡Pero tú no lo amas!_ —continuó Mousse— _Debes casarte con alguien que ames y que te ame de regreso…_

— _Ya hablé de eso con mi bisabuela, me explicó que el honor está primero que el amor… Ella ni siquiera amaba a su primer esposo cuando se casó._

Hubo un silencio. Él pensaba en las palabras de su bella Shampoo, y ella recordaba cuando usaron el espejo griego y viajaron al pasado, remembrando la historia que tuvo Happosai con su bisabuela.

 _«¿Por eso no amó a mi bisabuelo al principio?»_ se preguntó _«¿Porque aún amaba a Happosai? ¿Y si nunca quiso a mi bisabuelo? ¿Y si aún ama a Happosai?»._

— _Xian-pú, hay algo más que necesito saber…_ —ella prefirió callar y esperar, mirando como una de las manos de Mousse tomaba las suyas y con la otra levantaba su barbilla para que ella lo mirase a los ojos—. _Si no estuvieras atada a el por el beso del matrimonio, si no estuvieras prometida a él… si… si sólo…_

— _¿Si las cosas fueran diferentes? —_ ofreció ella, haciéndolo asentir.

— _Si las cosas fueran diferentes…, y, por favor te lo pido, contesta con la verdad, ¿tú te hubieras enamorado de mí?_

 _«Debo decir que_ _ **no**_ _»_ fue lo primero que pensó _«Pero… ¿quiero decir que no? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Claro que quiero decir que no! Claro que quiero que él deje de hacerse ilusiones estúpidas… que deje de preocuparse tanto por mí… ¿verdad? ¿No es así?»_

— _No lo sé…_ —admitió apartando la mirada luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Él le dejó un beso en la frente, causando que ella soltara un jadeo de sorpresa y levantara el rostro para mirarlo.

—Era lo único que necesitaba saber, amada Shampoo —le dijo, volviendo a hablar en japonés.

Luego, así como si nada, Mousse se levantó y se fue de la habitación, dejando a una Shampoo muy confundida y aturdida.

 _«No temas, amada Xian-pú, yo voy a liberarte de ese compromiso sin valor…»_

* * *

 **-5-**

 **A** maya iba conduciendo en silencio, acaban de dejar a Ranma en su casa y ahora volvía junto a su hijo, éste miraba hacia afuera, con el codo apoyado en la puerta y la mejilla descansando en su mano.

—¿Tesoro?

—¿Sí? —preguntó volteando a verla.

—Te he extrañado…¿sabes?

—Yo también, mamá.

—Y he querido hablar contigo… es… es sobre tu padre, Ryoga.

Iba mirando el camino, pero tras esas palabras, volteó a ver a Ryoga. La miraba con un brillo esperanzado que le iluminaba los ojos.

—¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Volverás con él? —preguntó emocionado.

—No, tesoro… —Amaya echó una mirada a dónde una vez estuvo su anillo de compromiso—. Han pasado cuatro años y casi ni lo he visto en todo ese tiempo…

—¿Casi?

—Llegó una tarde, casi para navidad… te trajo unos regalos. Los tengo guardados, después te los daré.

—¿Entonces?

—Conocí a alguien… —le explicó suavemente—. La cosa es muy seria, Ryoga. Le llamé mientras tú y Ranma estaban en tu cuarto, él quiere conocerte.

Silencio. Ryoga había retomado su posición y Amaya se mordía los labios.

—Si tú… dejaste de querer a Papá porque no lo veías, ¿también me vas a dejar de querer a mí?

Amaya estacionó frente a la cochera de la casa y volteó a mirarlo.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡TÚ eres mi hijo, Ryoga! ¡Nunca dejaría de quererte!

—¿De verdad, Mamá?

—De verdad, tesoro —Ryoga sonrió—. Sin importar cuántas veces te pierdas, siempre estaré esperándote, ¿vale? —le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar— Ya no llores y ve adentro mientras yo meto el auto a la cochera.

Ryoga asintió e hizo lo que su madre le ordenó. Al verlo entrar por la puerta, Amaya suspiró, volviendo a mirar su dedo anular, había extrañado mucho al padre de su hijo pero él casi nunca estaba con ella. Sabía que no era su culpa, claro, más eso no significaba que por eso dejaba de doler. Se había divorciado del padre de Ryoga cuando éste tenía ya cumplidos los doce años. No hubo pelea por bienes maritales, o por la custodia de Ryoga, él sólo firmó los papeles de divorcio y se fue… Ella bien sabía que, aún así, seguía amando a Ryoga, pues siempre recibía cartas que eran para su hijo, cajas de golosinas, regalos, juguetes… de todo, sólo para compensar el hecho de que no estaba allí.

Esa Nochebuena, cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo, le dolió.

Aunque le dolió más decirle que Ryoga no estaba y, por ende, que no podía verlo para darle sus regalos.

 _«Hago lo mejor que puedo…»_ se recordó cerrando la cochera, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

Ryoga, por su parte, miraba al hombre que tenía delante en la sala de estar. Cabello castaño corto, ojos azules y expresión entre amistosa y avergonzada. El de colmillos frunció el ceño cuando el hombre le tendió la mano.

—Tú eres Ryoga, ¿verdad? Bueno, tu madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Soy Leroy Fairchild.

—¿Eres inglés? —fue lo primero que Ryoga preguntó, sin tomarle la mano.

El ahora llamado Leroy bajo la mano al notar que el muchacho frente a él no la tomaría, aún así asintió.

—Así es, Ryoga, ¿lo notaste por mi acento? Eres un muchacho muy listo.

—¡Ryoga! Veo que has conocido a Leroy —sonrió su madre entrando a la sala de estar, antes de tomar el brazo del hombre.

—¿No es un poco tarde para visitas? —preguntó fastidiado.

—De hecho, tesoro… Leroy lleva unos meses viviendo aquí conmigo, ¿sabes?

El muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla detuvo su mirada en cada uno, para luego girar sobre sus talones y enfilar a la escalera.

—Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, mamá.

Subió las escaleras, escuchando como su madre consolaba a Leroy diciéndole que pronto se llevarían bien y demás. Ryoga resopló entre los dientes descubiertos.

 _«Si están esperando que lo abrace y lo llame "papá", lo llevan claro…»_ pensó molesto. _«Ahora, ¿dónde era que estaba mi cuarto?»_

* * *

 **(1) Mandarín:** Si bien existen varios dialectos en el idioma chino, el que utilizan Mousse, Shampoo y Cologne es el mandarín.

 **(2) Genkan:** El genkan es el lugar en una casa donde te quitas los zapatos. Es como un recibidor, supongo.

 **(3) Nyuchezú:** Es lo mismo que Joketsuzoku, sólo que Joketsuzoku es el nombre japonés y Nyuchezú el nombre en mandarín. Que son las Amazonas Chinas, pues.

 **Significados:**

 **Tzao:** Nombre chino que significa "Por encima y más alla de todo", no tiene significado real para su personaje, sólo me gustó el nombre. Variante de Zhao.

 **Amaya:** Nombre japonés que significa "Lluvia nocturna" y combinado con su apellido (Hibiki: que hace eco o que resuena), significa "Lluvia nocturna que hace eco o que resuena".

 **Leroy:** Nombre inglés que significa regio.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **07/01/2017**

 **11:03 pm**


	3. Dame una respuesta

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** **: Dame respuestas.**

 **-1-**

— **Ryoga** , tesoro, hora de levantarse —le llamó Amaya temprano en la mañana—. Tienes una llamada, tu amigo Ranma quiere hablar contigo.

Ryoga, aún medio dormido, batalló un tanto contra la ropa de cama que se había enredado en él. Cuando ganó la contienda se sentó y se talló los ojos.

—Eso ya te va pequeño, ¿no, cariñito? —preguntó al ver el pantalón de chándal que se había puesto su hijo para dormir— Qué suerte tienes, porque te compré un montón de conjuntos.

—Ésta vez me quedaré tiempo suficiente para que me los veas todos puestos —prometió, haciendo a su madre sonreír.

—Bueno, te los dejo en el armario, vete a atender el teléfono, ¿vale?

Bajó las escaleras y tomó el tubo del teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, P-Chan! ¿Te desperté?

—De hecho, sí —contestó—, pero ya que lo hiciste, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Sólo quería avisarte que no podré ir contigo y Mousse hoy. Recordé que tengo que ir a la escuela y…

—¿Cómo olvidas que tienes que ir a la escuela? —inquirió Ryoga.

—Bueno, ya. Lo que pasa es que en la tarde llega mi mamá a visitarme, esta vez me verá como soy.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿Ranko no hará una aparición? —Ryoga no conocía a la madre de Ranma, pero había escuchado a Akane, siendo él P-Chan, sobre el contrato de seppuku que Ranma debía respetar.

—Nop, no hoy. Ya le avisé a Mousse, no te preocupe-… ¿Akane, adónde vas? ¡No, Akane, espérame! —le oyó exclamar—.Te veo mañana, me tengo que ir —agregó apurado—. ¡Niña boba, que me espere-…! —el click de que habían colgado se hizo presente en el auricular y Ryoga también colgó.

El de colmillos suspiró.

 _«Akane…»_

 _«Akane, mi amor…»_

 _«Akane, mi amiga…»_

—Ranma, si tan sólo supieras… —musitó, mirando dramáticamente al techo antes de subir las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Ryoga tardó más de lo que tal vez debería debajo del agua caliente de la ducha, pero no siempre podía permitirse una ducha caliente en las mañanas. Cerró el agua antes de que se enfriara, no quería que su madre lo viera convertido en puerquito todavía. Sin embargo, recordó lo que él y Ranma hablaron el día anterior, mientras esperaban que se hiciera la hora para volver al Neko-Hanten a hablar con Mousse.

" _Ranma miró a lo lejos, sin ver nada en realidad._

— _Oye, ¿cómo es tu mamá? —preguntó de repente, dando un gran sorbo al vaso de gaseosa que habían comprado entre los dos._

— _No te la tomes toda —se quejó, arrebatándole el vaso—. Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta…, pues no sé, ¿a qué te refieres? —Ranma se encogió de hombros— Bueno, mi mamá es muy cariñosa y atenta conmigo… Ahora, cuando vayamos a verla, no te vayas a reír, eh —le previno._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Al muchacho de colmillos se le pusieron algo rosadas las mejillas._

— _Es que mi mamá… bueno, siempre que me ve me dice: "Ryoga,_ mon chérie _" o "Ryoga,_ mon trésor _"._

— _¿Y eso qué es? —soltó Ranma._

— _Es francés —explicó aún algo sonrojado—. "_ Mon chérie" _significa "Mi querido" y_ "Mon trésor" _significa "Mi tesoro"._

— _¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué tierna tu mamá, P-Chan! —se burló Ranma— Oye, ¿por qué te habla en francés?_

— _Es que mi abuela es francesa y mi abuelo es de aquí de Japón, mi mamá se crió allá en Francia en una ciudad que se llama Touluse. A los dieciséis años, vino aquí a Japón y conoció a mi papá —Ryoga frunció el ceño y el de la trenza notó que era momento de cambiar el tema._

— _Así que Francia, ¿eh?… ¿tú hablas francés, Ryoga?_

—Oui, Oui, monsieur Ranma, je parle français très fluide —dijo orgulloso.

— _Wow. Ahora, tradúceme qué rayos has dicho, amigo._

 _Ryoga rodó los ojos._

— _Dije: Sí, Ranma, hablo francés muy fluido —hizo una pausa—. También sé hablar inglés, español y algo de italiano y portugués._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Sí, los he aprendido de tanto viajar, viene bien saber tantos idiomas cuando de un mal paso puedes terminar en México. Ahora, ¿por qué me preguntaste lo de mi mamá?_

— _No es nada, sólo quería saber si piensas decirle sobre tu maldición…, después de todo, tú si puedes —agregó bajito"._

Ryoga suspiró, por mucho que le pesara, Ranma tenía razón. Aún así… ¿cómo decirle a su madre que al contacto con el agua fría se convertía en un cerdo? Buscó la manera de decirle a su madre mientras se vestía. Se puso una playera blanca y unos pantalones deportivos grises. Bajó las escaleras, atándose la pañoleta amarilla a la frente. _«Qué bien dormí»_ pensó de buen humor _«Ha de ser porque al fin estoy en casa»._

En la cocina, su madre cocinaba algo en una pequeña sartén y Leroy leía el periódico mientras bebía café.

— _Bonjour, Méré_ —saludó Ryoga sentándose a la mesa, miró a Leroy—. _Good morning…_

Leroy le sonrió.

En casa de Ryoga tenían la costumbre de saludar en francés, cuando comenzó o por qué, Ryoga no lo sabía. Supuso que estaba bien saludar al… _puaj…_ novio de su mamá en su lengua materna.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ryoga. Y no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que me saluden en francés.

Amaya apoyó con suavidad un plato de _hotcakes_ calentitos enfrente de su hijo y luego le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Acto seguido, le sirvió también un plato aparte con dos huevos fritos, un par de tostadas francesas y… _oh, santo dios…_ dos tiras de tocino recién hecho. Si bien antes de Jusenkyo había gustado de comer ese tipo de cosas, después de ver lo que le costaba a un cerdito sobrevivir y evitar que se lo comieran, el simple olor que despedía el tocino –o cualquier otro plato preparado con cerdo- lo enfermaba.

—Um… Mamá… no tengo ganas de comer tocino, ¿lo puedo dejar?

—Dámelo a mí si no lo quieres, Ryoga —le dijo Leroy acercándole su plato—. Me encanta el tocino.

Ryoga puso cara de asco y volteó a su madre.

—¿Puedo mirar televisión?

—Claro, tesoro. Ve a la sala y mira lo que quieras.

Ryoga apoyó el tenedor en el espacio libre que había quedado tras la ausencia de los trozos de tocino en su plato y, luego, procedió a llevar ambas viandas a la mesita de café de la sala. Volvió a la cocina por su vaso de jugo de naranja, finalmente, se sentó y tomó el control remoto. Entre bocado y bocado, encontró algo que ver y se entretuvo con eso. Escuchando como Amaya continuaba alentando a Leroy por lo bajo para que se llevara bien con él. Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a su madre explicarle que tenía problemas de confianza, que le costaba aceptar a las personas, etc. Aún así, Amaya sostenía que, cuando lo conociera bien, Ryoga lo iba a querer.

 _«Claro que sí, Mamá, claro que sí»_ pensó el muchacho de colmillos con cierto sarcasmo _«Cuando el infierno se congele»._

—Ryoga, tesoro, ¿qué estás viendo? —preguntó su madre desde la cocina, tras un rato de no escuchar más que gritos y explosiones.

—Una película sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Del bombardeo de Pearl Harbor.

—Violencia no. Mira otra cosa, Ryoga.

El muchacho levantó las manos y miró al techo como diciendo: _"¡Oh, vamos!"_ , más acató los deseos de su madre y se puso a ver el bloque matutino de anime. Estaban pasando uno de deportes, de fútbol para ser más exactos.

Tras terminar de comer, dejó los platos en el fregadero y salió al patio a hacer ejercicio, siendo recibido por un borrón blanco y negro que lo tacleó al suelo.

—¡Wouf!

—Aww, hola para ti también, Blanquinegra —correspondió, acariciando a la canina detrás de las orejas, haciéndola aullar contenta.

Blanquinegra se tensó y echó a correr hacia la casa.

—¿Qué-? —preguntó Leroy sorprendido al ver al perro y a Ryoga correr escaleras arriba.

Ambos adultos se miraron para luego asentir y subir al primer piso, guiándose por los ladridos del animal.

Encontraron una escena curiosa al entrar al cuarto de Ryoga, éste tenía a Blanquinegra agarrada del collar mientras ella le ladraba a la mochila de viaje del muchacho, la cual, extrañamente, se movía. Amaya se acercó y la abrió.

Del equipaje, salió un pequeño cerdo rosa con un moñito rojo alrededor de su pescuezo.

—¡Aww! —soltó Amaya antes de tomar al animalito entre sus brazos— ¡Qué lindo! —lo mostró a su novio— ¡Mira qué bonito, Leroy!

—Aw, no, aléjalo —se quejó avergonzado—. Ese animalito tan lindo me hace sentir mal por haber comido tocino en el desayuno. Además, Amaya, podría estar enfermo. Podría tener rabia o triquinosis.

—¡Pinky no tiene rabia! ¡Y tampoco tri-… tri-…! —Ryoga frunció el ceño.

—Triquinosis **(1)**.

—¡Esa cosa! ¡Pinky es una cerdita sana!

—¿Pinky? —preguntó Amaya.

—Así se llama —explicó Ryoga, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros? ¿Por favor, Mamá?

—Claro que sí, esta cosita linda será buena compañía para Blanquinegra, que siempre está solita.

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Shampoo** frunció el ceño mientras refregaba un trapo húmedo sobre una mancha que se negaba a desaparecer. Casi terminaba de limpiar las mesas utilizadas para el turno del desayuno y estaba en la última. Había estado tan distraída ese día… ¡estaba peor que Mousse!

Suspiró cuando finalmente eliminó la mancha y se dirigió a la cocina, donde el chico pato lavaba los platos, Tzao apagaba un cigarro con cara de disgusto y Cologne contaba las ganancias de la comida.

—Bisabuela, Shampoo acabar con las mesas.

—Muy bien, Shampoo.

—Um… Bisabuela, Shampoo no sentir bien, ¿poder descansar un poco?

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, tuvo tres pares de ojos encima llenos de preocupación. Se encogió sobre sí misma… vamos, ni que hubiera dicho que había matado a alguien.

—¡Shampoo, mi amor! ¿Qué tienes? —se preocupó el muchacho de lentes tomándola de las manos, las cuales estaban mojadas.

—¡Mousse el agua corre! —le regañó Cologne dándole un bastonazo en la cabeza para luego mandarlo a continuar con su labor.

—¿Qué tienes, mi niña? —continuó Tzao, apoyando su palma en la frente de su hija.

—Dolerme la cabeza, Bá **(2)** … — explicó.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar —aportó Cologne.

—Y, si sigues mal para el turno del almuerzo, yo atenderé las mesas —se ofreció Mousse.

—Y yo haré las entregas —combinó Tzao—. Descansa, mi niña, está todo bajo control.

Shampoo les regalo una linda sonrisa sincera y colgó su delantal, para luego subir las escaleras que daban al apartamento en el que vivían. Si bien al llegar a Japón tuvo que compartir el cuarto con su bisabuela, tras acomodar la mudanza hubo más que espacio para ambas. De hecho, el lugar poseía cinco habitaciones, un living, un baño y una cocinita, ésta última no se usaba mucho porque, por lo general, comían en la cocina del restaurante, que servía, a su vez, de comedor diario.

El cuarto de la joven amazona era el segundo más grande, siendo el primero el de Cologne, pero era simple. Había una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de noche, un escritorio con lámpara y un armario con espejo. Se dejó caer encima de la cama y miró como la luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas rosa pálido de su ventana.

Sabía muy bien la causa de su malestar; su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación con Mousse el día anterior…

 _«¿Amas a Ranma Saotome?_ _»_

 _«Debes casarte con alguien a quién ames y que te ame de regreso»_

 _«Si las cosas fueran diferentes…, y, por favor te lo pido, contesta con la verdad, ¿tú te habrías enamorado de mí?»_

 _«Era lo único que necesitaba saber, amada Shampoo»_

—¿Qué querer decir con eso, Mousse? —se preguntó Shampoo abrazando una almohada— ¿Saber Mousse algo que Shampoo no?

Dos golpes cortos y uno largo en la puerta.

—Pasar, Mousse —aprobó.

El chico pato se asomó por la puerta, trayendo una taza humeante.

—Te traje un té de tilo y una aspirina —dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

La chica de cabello azul se sentó junto a él, aceptando la taza para dar un rápido sorbo. Lo miró sorprendida.

—Tiene-…

—Miel —completó él—. Como a ti más te gusta.

—Gracias, Mousse —sonrió levemente.

—¡Ay, de nada, Shampoo! —exclamó con una sonrisa boba hechizado por el brillo de la sonrisa de Shampoo— ¿Quieres la aspirina también?

—No hacer falta.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Mousse la miraba de reojo mientras ella, que ni se percataba, disfrutaba del té. El chico de lentes pudo notar que algo no iba bien, ya se le había declarado como tres veces a la joven china y ella ni caso le había hecho. Claro, ella nunca le hacía caso, pero, ese día, no lo había ni golpeado, ni insultado, ni nada. Lo único que hizo fue decirle que no estaba de humor. Tenía que admitir que el trato que había tenido Shampoo con él hasta lo halagaba pero comenzaba a preocuparlo porque ella no era de actuar así porque sí. Le preguntó a Tzao –pues confiaba más en él que en Cologne- si sabía que tenía la chica, pero él no supo contestarle, ya que tampoco sabía.

—Shampoo… ¿qué te sucede hoy? Estás extraña.

—No ser nada, Shampoo tener muchas cosas en cabeza.

—Te conozco desde que usaba pañales, Shampoo, no trates de engañarme —ella suspiró y él frunció el ceño preocupado—. ¿Es por lo de ayer, mi vida?

Shampoo se acabó su taza de té y la dejó en la mesa de luz, no muy segura de sí debía contarle. Luego de unos minutos, a pesar de sí misma, se encontró buscando las palabras con las cuales explicarle su malestar.

—Sí, Shampoo molesta por lo de ayer… —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué cosa en especifico? —preguntó Mousse temeroso.

 _«¿Será por el beso que le di en la frente? La tomé por sorpresa, tal vez no le gustó…»_ pensó frunciendo los labios.

—Mousse no decirle todo a Shampoo ayer —explicó—. Shampoo saber que Mousse no decir todo.

—Emm… Shampoo, yo…

— _Mo Tzu_ —le cortó en ella en mandarín—, _por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué me ocultas?_

Mousse suspiró derrotado. No podía decirle que no a los brillantes ojos de Shampoo. Y qué ojos tenía esa muchacha, muchos creían que eran color carmín, pero eran, en realidad, de un tono más oscuro. Un color cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar.

 _«Escarlata»_ supo de pronto _«El color se llama escarlata»._

Así era, el color era escarlata y los ojos de ella seguían esperando. La tomó suavemente de los hombros y simplemente la miró, aunque veía algo borroso al no tener puestos sus anteojos. La joven amazona buscó en sus ojos algún indicio de lo que podía estar sucediendo, sin encontrar en ellos más que duda y preocupación.

 _«Los ojos de Mousse son más azules y más bonitos que los ojos de Ranma»_ se encontró pensando. _«Es realmente una pena que tenga que usar lentes…»._

—Promete que si te digo… tú no te enojarás conmigo —rogó con la voz ronca y llena de pesar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, justo igual que el día de ayer, y continuó, en mandarín—. _Hay una manera de que recuperes tu honor sin tener que casarte con Saotome, y no, no es matándolo. Existe una tercera opción._

— _¿Cuál es?_ —preguntó ansiosa.

Mousse no contestó, en su lugar, se acomodó los lentes y deslizó la mano en una de sus mangas para sacar un libro. Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron considerablemente al notar que lo que el chico pato sostenía no era otra cosa que uno de los viejos manuales de Cologne. Aun así, era uno de los más recientes, tendría cincuenta años, a lo mucho. La chica de cabello azul se mordió el labio mientras veía a Mousse buscar la página.

 _«No entiendo por qué cree que me enojaré con él, me estás sacando del problema…»_ frunció los labios. _«Aún así, nada es tan fácil… me pregunto, ¿qué será lo que tiene Mousse para decirme?»_

Tenía que admitir que todo eso del compromiso con Ranma se estaba volviendo realmente un problema. No sólo por el hecho de que, hiciera lo que hiciera –incluso cosas de las que no estaba muy orgullosa-, Ranma le negara su atención. Sin embargo, debía de regresar con él como su esposo, o la castigarían de nuevo. _«No sé que pueda ser peor que la maldición que recibí en Jusenkyo. ¡En la poza del gato ahogado me fui a caer! No hay cosa que Ranma odie más que los gatos»._ Estaba también el incentivo de mostrar que era mejor que Akane, Ukyo y Kodachi, pero eso no podía ser su motivación para siempre. Además de que ya sabía que había perdido en hacer que Ranma se enamorara de ella. Akane se había asegurado de eso…

 _«Sólo lo veo como un amigo, igual que a Mousse»_ admitió para sí misma. _«Aunque Mousse es el único que siempre está cuando lo necesito…»._

Allá en Nyuchezú, ella tenía amigos a montones, ¿cómo no tenerlos? Era bonita, venía de buena familia y era una guerrera fuerte, ¿quién no querría hacerse amigo suyo? Tras perder contra Ranma en el torneo anual, comenzaron a dejarla de lado. Nadie quería juntarse con ella, como si tuviera la peste o algo peor, sólo Mousse se quedó. De hecho, Mousse le consiguió el pasaje de avión a Japón con la ayuda de su madre, pues ésta era la representante de la aldea fuera de la misma. Aunque, en realidad, el chico pato le había conseguido el boleto para que viniera a matar a la extranjera, pues en ese momento no sabían que "ella" era en realidad un "él".

 _«La extranjera merece la muerte por la falta de respeto que cometió contra tu honor»_ la había animado el chico de lentes cuando le flaquearon fuerzas, pues nunca había matado a nadie. _«Muéstrale a todos estos ignorantes de lo que eres capaz, muéstrales que nadie puede pavonearse por aquí y tratarte de esa manera. Yo esperaré pacientemente por tu regreso victorioso, mi amada Xian-pú…»_

—Aquí está —pronunció sombríamente Mousse entregándole el libro.

Shampoo lo tomó y leyó el párrafo que el chico le indicaba. Luego de unos minutos, miró al muchacho frente a ella con un brillo frío en los ojos, más éste se disipó al ver la manera en que le rodaban gruesos lagrimones por las mejillas. Sin poder contenerse, colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y la limpió con el pulgar.

— _Mo Tzu_ —trató de decir, con la voz cargada de ternura.

El muchacho se aferró a su torso y, sollozando, la interrumpió.

—Por favor, Shampoo, ¡tiene que haber otra manera! —le rogó, estrechándola.

Mousse sintió lo tensa que estaba ella y le dieron el doble de ganas de llorar, más se le fueron en el momento que sintió como Shampoo se relajaba y una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. Se acurrucó contra el regazo de la muchacha para estar más cómodo y suspiró, si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así para siempre… si tan sólo las leyes de la tribu les permitieran a ambos ser unpar de adolescentes "normales"…

— _¿Xian-pú?_ —musitó sin mirarla.

— _¿Mo Tzu?_

— _Wo ai ni, Xian-pú._

La chica de ojos escarlata no dijo nada.

 _«Me gustaría poder decirte que yo también, Mo Tzu, de verdad…»_

Miró el reloj y suspiró, eran casi las diez de la mañana ya, hora de prepararse para el turno del almuerzo. Su acompañante lo notó, levantándose como rayo.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Shampoo. Descansa, por favor, iré a ayudar con el restaurante —se apresuró a decir, sin emoción alguna, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Quiso discutir, decirle que estaba bien y que ella también ayudaría, pero él no se lo permitió. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Shampoo sola con sus pensamientos, otra vez.

* * *

 **-3-**

 **De** vuelta en la residencia Hibiki, el muchacho de colmillos miró por la ventana de su cuarto hacia la calle. Notó que el negocio de Ukyo estaba abierto, ¿acaso no era hora de escuela? Se encogió de hombros y, decidiendo que no importaba, se dirigió a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Tesoro, ¿quieres que te haga el almuerz-…? ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Amaya entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

—Ah, no nada, má. Es que voy a almorzar al restaurante de enfrente y buscaba…

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi comida? —bromeó ella.

Ryoga se sonrojó mientras buscaba como explicarle la situación a su mamá.

—No es eso… es que… al frente trabaja una amiga que hace mucho no veo…

 _«¡Aww! ¡Parece que mon trésor está interesado en una chica! Me pregunto, ¿quién será?»_

Ni lenta, ni perezosa, tomó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de vestir y tomó unos cuantos billetes. Ryoga se negó al principio, pero acabó cediendo por la insistencia de su madre. Ella lo acompañó a la puerta y lo vio cruzar la calle. El muchacho no despegó los ojos del negocio por miedo a perderse.

Nada más entrar un delicioso aroma azotó su nariz y pudo oír el ruido de unas cuantas cosas ser movidas de aquí para allá. Una pareja de ancianos salió del local, pasando junto a Ryoga y deseándole buenos días a lo que él respondió asintiendo.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo-…? ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Ryoga! —saludó la cocinera con una brillante sonrisa que pronto lo contagió para sonreír también.

Tras la carrera de obstáculos y su subsecuente viaje a Atami, ambos se habían hechos amigos cercanos. Para él, la compañía de la chef le resultaba de lo más agradable… cuando no estaba gritándole, golpeándolo con la espátula, llamándolo imbécil o haciendo planes extraños, claro está.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas y volvió a sonreír.

—Hola, Ukyo, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, el negocio va de maravilla, aunque no por las mañanas —expresó, para luego reír—. ¿Y tú, Ryoga? Cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí en Nerima?

—Estoy muy bien, también, gracias. Y, bueno, se puede decir que me acabo de mudar a casa de mi mamá.

—Me alegro mucho, Ryoga, ¿hambre?

 _«Así que por eso no trae la mochila. Hum, que extraño que no esté buscando a Akane»._

—Hum, de hecho, tenía antojo de okonomiyaki de carne con verduras.

—¿Cerdo o pollo?

—Uh…

—Ah, espérate, creo que también hay carne de res —ofreció al ver la expresión de Ryoga.

—Sí, de res estaría mejor —sonrió aliviado.

Siendo sincero, cada vez que Ryoga veía alguna clase de ave en un plato –y, de hecho, Ranma le había dicho que pensaba lo mismo-, se acordaba de Mousse y le daba pena comerse al pobre animal. Las maldiciones de Jusenkyo si que eran un fastidio más allá de la maldición en sí…

—¡Saliendo! —canturreó contenta— Oye, dónde dices que vives con tu mamá, ¿no? ¿Entonces vas a empezar a ir a la escuela también?

—No lo había pensado —admitió.

—Deberías. Después de todo, ya nos conoces a Ran-Chan, a Akane y a mí.

—Hablando de la escuela —comentó—. ¿No deberías estar tú ahí, Ukyo?

—Mi alarma no sonó esta mañana —explicó—. Cuando por fin me levanté, ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, por lo que decidí abrir.

—Ya veo, ¿has tenido suerte?

—No mucha —admitió frunciendo los labios—. Sólo vinieron tú y la pareja mayor que recién se fue. La verdad hubiera preferido ir a la escuela y supongo que no me desperté porque ayer me quedé hasta tarde ocupándome del restaurante. Aunque es lindo verte —admitió.

Un pequeño foco se prendió en la cabeza del muchacho de colmillos. Se sentía un genio, pues aquella idea lo ayudaría tanto a él como a Ukyo. Desde ayer venía pensando que hacer con respecto a las mañanas, pues Ranma estaba en la escuela y Mousse trabajando en el Neko-Hanten lo que significaba que no podía verlos porque estaban ocupados. Es decir, que necesitaba ocupar sus mañanas también.

—Y dime, Ukyo… De casualidad, ¿no estarás necesitando alguien que te ayude en el restaurante? —preguntó.

—Ryoga Hibiki, ¿me estás pidiendo trabajo?

—Umm… algo… ¿así? —admitió dudoso, sonrojándose y jugando con los dedos—-. Lo que pasa es que tengo las mañanas libres y… esto… y-yo no sé hacer okonomiyaki como tú… ¡pero, si tú me enseñas seguro que aprendo…!

Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, no había nada más lindo que el que te pidieran enseñar algo que amas hacer y, para colmo, ¡Ryoga tenía muchas ganas de aprender!

 _«Qué suerte tiene Akane de que un chico como Ryoga se interese por ella»._

El muchacho de colmillos esperaba ansioso la ía que no podía asistir al colegio, sería inútil, pues estaría más preocupado por no perderse que por estudiar. Y, si prestaba atención, no podía perderse camino al restaurante de Ukyo, ¡un plan perfecto!

 _«¡Esta debe ser la mejor idea que haya tenido!»_ se auto-felicitó.

—Tienes razón, cariño —aprobó ella con la voz cargada de ternura—. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda en el restaurante, quedas contratado.

—¡Gracias, Ukyo! No te arrepentirás.

 _«Oh… rayos…»_ recordó de pronto él. _«Casi olvido que debo hablarle sobre_ eso. _Aunque creo que eso puede esperar un poco más»._

—¿Te invito otro, cariño? —preguntó, poniéndose a preparar la masa.

—¿Invitar? —repitió— No, Ukyo, no hace falta que me invi-…

—Los empleados comen gratis —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y logrando causarle un sonrojo.

—Con que aquí estás.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a la puerta, donde no se encontraba otro que Mousse. Traía una pequeña sonrisa y, por una vez, llevaba puestos los anteojos. Se sentó en un taburete junto a Ryoga y le pidió a Ukyo un okonomiyaki de camarón.

—¿Mousse? —se sorprendió el chico de colmillos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te buscaba —explicó, mientras Ukyo le servía su platillo—. Gracias —volteó a ver a Ryoga—. Tu hermana me dijo que te podía encontrar aquí.

—¿Mi hermana? —repitió sorprendido.

—Sí, rubia, ojos miel, colmillos, ¿no es tu hermana? —preguntó sorprendido, antes de llevarse a los labios un vaso de té.

—Ahhh, no. No es mi hermana, es mi mamá. No tengo hermanos.

Mousse se atragantó con el té.

—¡¿Tu mamá?!

—Síp, ella es —una idea cruzó su mente, frunció el ceño—. ¿No habrás coqueteado con ella o sí?

—¡¿Cómo osas pensar así de mí?! ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi amada Shampoo!

—Lo siento… —admitió Ryoga—. Es que ayer me entere que el… _ugh_ … novio de mi mamá vive con nosotros y estoy un poco… susceptible.

Mousse le palmeó la espalda de manera amistosa.

—Está bien, oye, ¿esta cosa que me siguió es tuya? —preguntó, levantando un cerdito rosa con un moño rojo alrededor del pezcuezo.

Ukyo le sirvió su segundo okonomiyaki, para luego arrebatarle el animalito de los brazos a Mousse y estrecharlo contra su pecho. Ambos muchachos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Aww! —decía mientras lo estrujaba— ¡Qué lindo! ¡Es igual de lindo que el P-Chan de Akane! ¿Es tuyo, Ryoga?

 _«No puedo creerlo… ¡Ukyo cree que soy lindo! Al menos en mi forma maldita… no, no debo ilusionarme. Casi todas las chicas que creen que P-Chan es una ternura no me mirarían dos veces en mi forma natural»._

—Se puede decir que es una de mis compañeras de viaje —admitió—. Es una hembra y su nombre es Pinky. Yo… no sabía que te gustaran los cerdos.

—¡Es que los cerditos son lindos! —dijo ella— ¡Los animalitos pequeños me dan mucha ternura! Hasta pensé en conseguirme un cerdito como el que tiene Akane un día que pasé por una tienda de mascotas y regalaban cerditos negros, pero, entre la escuela y el restaurante, no creo poder cuidarlo apropiadamente.

Mousse golpeó levemente las costillas de Ryoga con su codo, haciendo que el chico perdido le mirara justo a tiempo de ver como este levantaba sugestivamente las cejas, ganándose un pellizco de su interlocutor. Ukyo, ocupada como estaba con el cerdito rosa, no vio nada de esto.

—Oye, Ryoga, ahora que recuerdo, tu mamá me pidió que te diera esto —dijo Mousse, antes de sacar un ya conocido sweater amarillo de su manga—. Según ella, hace frío.

—Estamos en verano —intervino Ukyo incrédula.

—Sólo repito lo que dijo la mamá de Ryoga —replicó el chico-pato encogiéndose de hombros.

Mousse y Ryoga terminaron de comer. El chico de cabello largo le pagó a la cocinera y miró al de colmillos con una ceja arqueada cuando no le vio hacer lo mismo.

—Los empleados comen gratis —explicó, repitiendo lo dicho por Ukyo y sacándole una risa al muchach0.

—Igual que en el Neko-Hanten. ¿Nos vamos?

—Ammhh… debo… hablar con Ukyo un momento, ¿podrías-…?

—Te espero afuera —aprobó Mousse con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ryoga volteó a ver a una muy sorprendida cocinera.

—Sólo quería preguntarte cuándo empiezo y todo eso.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Empiezas mañana, cariño, te pagaré 20 yenes la hora y te tocará trabajar en las mañanas y en las noches porque no abriremos por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, es perfecto.

—Increíble, pasaré a buscarte mañana. ¿Dónde queda la casa de tu mamá?

—Aquí enfrente, vecina —le contestó sonriente, mostrando los colmillos y señalando hacia la puerta con el pulgar.

—Muy bien. ¿Y Ryoga? —él arqueó una ceja como diciendo "¿Sí?"— Gracias —al ver la sorpresa y la confusión en los ojos y el rostro del muchacho, se apresuró a explicar—. No sabes lo que significa para mí el que alguien me pida que le enseñe a hacer una de las cosas que a mí más me gustan.

Sonrió y Ryoga correspondió su sonrisa con una propia.

—De nada, Ukyo. También significa mucho para mí el que confíes lo suficiente como para darme la oportunidad.

—Ryoga, ¿nos vamos? —se escuchó desde afuera.

—¡Adiós, Ukyo! ¡Y gracias!

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Rato** más tarde, Mousse y Ryoga caminaban lado a lado hablando de cosas triviales, ¿hacia dónde? Ryoga no lo sabía, pero estaba bien. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar, pese a los lentes, que su acompañante tenía las esquinas de los ojos rojas. Frunció el ceño.

—Mousse te veo los ojos un poco rojos, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que… estuve cortando cebollas allá en el restaurante —mintió. _«No hace falta que sepa que estuve llorando por lo que hablé con Shampoo»_. A continuación, esbozó una sonrisa sincera—. Aún así, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ryoga.

—Ah… bueno, ¿para qué están los amigos?

En cierto modo, ambos lo eran ya. Tras tantas veces que, para bien o para mal, se habían aliado, era difícil no considerarse como tales.

—Así que… ¿adónde le dijiste a mi mamá que íbamos?

—A la preparatoria Furinkan, porque Ranma me llamó para avisarme que salía temprano. Luego le dije que iríamos juntos a buscarlo.

—Ranma… ¿te llamó?

—Obvio no, Ryoga —le contestó, rodando los ojos—. Aún así, encontré algo interesante en el libro que seguramente le importará más que los estudios —explicó muy pagado de sí mismo.

 _«Además de que necesito estar un tiempo lejos del restaurante»_ pensó. _«Y lejos de Shampoo…»_ agregó disgustado. _«Al menos hasta que aclare un poco mis ideas»._

Mientras tanto, Ranma se encontraba en el pasillo junto a la puerta del salón, sosteniendo un balde de agua fría. Había llegado un poco tarde a clase tras el almuerzo y lo habían mandado afuera, siendo honesto, no le molestaba demasiado, pues podía cargar el recipiente con relativa facilidad siendo como era un artista marcial.

No, no, era eso. El problema era tener que estar parado ahí, haciendo nada, hasta que tocara el timbre y fuera hora del cambio de profesor, para la cual faltaban aún treinta minutos. El chico de la trenza resopló y cambió el balde de una mano a la otra cuando sintió su brazo comenzar a acalambrarse.

—¡Saotome! —escuchó.

Miró a ambos lados, más el pasillo, como era de esperarse en una hora de clase, estaba desierto.

—¡Por aquí! —insistió una segunda voz.

La ventana se abrió, dejando ver a Ryoga y Mousse del otro lado.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Mousse? —se sorprendió el chico de ojos azules— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a buscarte —explicó Ryoga con una colmilluda sonrisa—. Mousse encontró algo en el libro que puede sernos de utilidad.

A Ranma le chispearon los ojos de la emoción. Los tres emprendieron entonces la fuga. Saltaron por la ventana del tercer piso, para luego deslizarse de modo experto y temerario entre las ramas del árbol junto a la misma. Después, sólo quedó correr hasta la entrada y saltar por sobre una de las paredes que servía de valla para el predio escolar porque, según Mousse, hubiera sido muy obvio saltar la reja.

Ya en la calle, Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Me convierto en chica y hablamos sobre esto con unos mantecados? —ofreció.

* * *

 **-5-**

—Muy bien, Mousse, procede —ordenó Ranma con un movimiento de mano y ganándose unas miradas extrañadas por parte de los otros dos muchachos—. Lo siento, es que siempre quise decir algo como eso.

Los tres rieron, sin poder evitarlo. Mousse le dio otro sorbo a su batido de frutilla y, abriendo el libro, comenzó a explicar.

—Después de una leyenda sobre las pozas que sirve de introducción para el resto del libro, comienza a narrar, como si fuera un cuento infantil, el origen de cada una de las pozas y, ¿adivinen qué? Da la ubicación exacta de cada una de ellas con respecto a las demás. Lo que significa…

—…Que si llega a estar la poza del hombre ahogado en esa lista… —continuó Ryoga

—…¡Podremos encontrarla y curarnos la maldición! —completó Ranma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cuáles has encontrado hasta ahora?

—Los nombres están en mandarín, pero los traduciré para ustedes —se aclaró la garganta y comenzó—. _Existen en el legendario campo de entrenamiento de_ _Zhòuquánxiāng,_ que es el nombre en mandarín de Jusenkyo, _varias pozas que han sido encantadas debido a los trágicos sucesos ocurridos en ellas._ _A continuación, detallaremos todas las pozas que se han encontrado en Jusenkyo hasta el momento_ _._ _Xióngmāonìquán, la poza del panda ahogado;_ _Niángnìquán, la poza de la chica ahogada;_ _Hēitúnnìquán, la poza del puerco negro ahogado_ —Ryoga hizo una mueca—; _Māonìquán, la poza del gato; Yāz_ _ǐ_ _nìquán, la poza del pato; Níuhèmánmáorénnìquán…_

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron los otros dos muchachos.

—Ni voy a intentar traducirlo, pero creo que es la poza donde se cayó Taro. Ahora, ¿puedo continuar? —ambos asintieron— _Zhāngyúnìquán, la poza del pulpo y Āxiūluónìquán, la poza de la diosa guerrera_ … Y eso es todo lo que tengo, pero estamos más cerca.

—Está bastante bien, Mousse… por ahora eso basta —aprobó Ranma contento de que, por una vez, la fortuna le sonriera y le ayudara a encontrar ese libro.

Una idea cruzó fugaz por su cabeza. _«Bueno»_ pensó, mirando el reloj encima del mostrador de la tienda _. «Aún es temprano para volver a casa. Akane debe seguir en la escuela… Además, Mamá dijo que llegaría para la cena»._

—Mousse, ¿tienes algo de agua caliente en esa túnica tuya? —preguntó de repente.

El de lentes asintió y sacó una tetera de su manga.

—Siempre.

—¿Quieren…? No sé… ¿Ir al Arcade o algo? Digo, nada más para pasar el rato…

—¡A que los hago pedazos en el _Dance Dance Revolution_! —apostó Ryoga.

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Era** tarde cuando Mousse volvió al restaurante, casi hora de abrir para la cena. Él y Ranma acompañaron a Ryoga a su casa y siguieron sus caminos. Aún así, debía admitir que fue una tarde divertida, allá en Nyuchezú estudiaba todo el tiempo y, tal y como les había contado a Ranma y Ryoga una vez, no había tiempo para hacer amigos. Y tampoco era como que muchos niños quisieran ser sus amigos… no con el problema de sus ojos.

De hecho, su única amiga era Shampoo.

 _«Shampoo…»_

Sacudió la cabeza, debía pensar en otra cosa, así que mejor se concentró en lo que habían hecho esa tarde mientras se preparaba para atender en el turno de la cena.

Luego de los mantecados, fueron al Arcade, donde Mousse trapeó el piso con Ryoga y Ranma en el _Dance Dance Revolution!_ para que luego Ranma se vengara en un partido de _Invaders_ porque _"Ranma Saotome nunca pierde"_.

Al mismo tiempo, Shampoo miraba por la ventana, aún atrapada en sus pensamientos. Miró por su hombro con desdén al ofensivo libro que descansaba sobre su escritorio, era el que esa mañana Mousse le había mostrado. No podía entender la reacción del muchacho. Según el escrito, si ella no conseguía matar a la extranjera o casarse con el extranjero, podía elegir ser la prometida de un _sangre azul_ para reparar el golpe ejecutado en su honor. ¿Qué eran los sangre azul? Éstos eran antiguos miembros de familias "nobles" pertenecientes a la tribu que se conformaban de hombres y mujeres muy respetables.

Más quedaba sólo una familia.

Ella la conocía y bien sabía que tenían un solo heredero.

Un hijo varón de su misma edad.

 _«No entiendo, Mousse… ¿no quieres acaso que yo te elija para ser mi esposo?»._

* * *

 **Hasta ahí, por ahora. Originalmente, iba a cortar la escena de Shampoo, pero me pareció importante que supieran qué es lo que Mousse le dijo.**

 **Bueno… aquí está, ¡después de tanto tiempo!, es largo así que supongo que eso compensa, de alguna forma, la espera.**

 **Significados:**

 **(1) Triquinosis:** Enfermedad que poseen los cerdos. La cual, al ser contagiada a los humanos provoca que se carcoman los músculos.

 **(2) Bá:** Según el traductor, es la palabra china para "Papá".

 **El capítulo pasado no respondí reviews, así que en este si lo haré, ¡muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo!**

 **ElvisF231:** Bueno, he visto un tomo del manga, capítulo 20, creo, que se titula "¡Oh, Hermano!" donde Ranma finge ser la hermana menor perdida de Ryoga para que él no se quede solo con Akane. Allí se muestra que Ryoga encuentra una nota de su papá que dice que irá a Hokkaido por negocios y volverá en verano pero él dice que entonces regresará para navidad. Hay también un plato de comida que tiene una nota de la mamá de Ryoga que dice que le ha preparado el almuerzo pero nuestro chico perdido deduce que es de diez días atrás. Aún así, yo me estoy guiando por el anime, ya que no leí el manga completo y no me gustaría equivocarme, además de que me da más libertad a la hora de los backstorys. Y, sobre Ranma, él siempre fue un caradura, no esperes mucho de él y sus lecciones de vida :v

 **Deliza22:** Me halagas, cariño –se sonroja-, me alegra que lo sientas así. De hecho, es lo que pretendía, hay muchos fanfics que tras leerlos me da ganas de agarrar al escritor/a y decirle: «NO, corazón, ASÍ NO» he llegado a ver fanfics donde están las tres parejitas Akane/Ranma, Ukyo/Ryoga y Mousse/Shampoo, pero nadie explica por qué. O el típico "Voy a decidirme por Akane y eso no debe afectar en lo más mínimo mi relación con Ukyo o con Shampoo y Ryoga me va a felicitar» Cuando el único que estaría feliz en ese escenario sería Mousse. Lo siento, me fui de tema xD. Y pues sí, los abrazos y los "wo ai ni" de Shampoo me suenan… falsos en la serie, no sé porque…De hecho, leí un capítulo del manga del tomo 13 en que Cologne le dice: "Ahora es tu oportunidad para atrapar al Yerno" y recién ahí se acuerda ella que Ranma es su prometido y trata de chantajearlo para que salga con ella.

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Gracias! Besitos a ti también, cariño.

 **Haruri Saotome:** :D Era la idea… yo creo que hay más de Shampoo que la chica bonita que se mete en medio de la pareja feliz.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **24/01/17**

 **09:58 AM**


	4. Necesito una amiga

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Necesito una amiga.**

— **Sí** , creo que ya lo tengo —musitó Ryoga mientras volteaba cuidadosamente un okonomiyaki sobre la parrilla.

—¡Sí, eso es! —aprobó Ukyo mientras le alcanzaba un plato.

Ryoga llevaba unos días trabajando en el Ucchan's con ella y estaba aprendiendo bastante rápido como hacer los okonomiyakis.

La muchacha tomó un par de palillos y se preparó para probar el plato. Cortó un trocito bien chiquito y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Hmm! Soy una maestra excelente, ¡te quedó muy rico, Ryoga!

—¿En serio?

En lugar de responder, Ukyo cortó un poco más de okonomiyaki con sus palillos y lo puso contra los labios de Ryoga. Como reflejo, él abrió la boca, para luego ponerse colorado al darse cuenta que una chica le acababa de dar de comer en la boca.

—¿Picante, eh? —preguntó ella al ver su sonrojo— Sí, también creo que debiste haber hecho la mezcla de carne con menos picante, pero me gusta.

Amaya entró a escena con uno de sus usualmente estrafalarios atuendos. Esta vez era una blusa de botones amarilla en _animal print_ , pantalones de vestir negros y unos tacones Mary Jane amarillos. Y así como Ryoga siempre llevaba su bandana amarilla atada a la frente, no había día que no se viera a su madre sin su pañuelo púrpura alrededor de su cuello ó atado en su dorado cabello, esa vez tampoco fue la excepción. Traía en la mano un pequeño bolso amarillo de sobre en una mano, el cual venía revisando.

—Hola, chicos —saludó, cerrando su bolso.

—¡Oye, Mamá, prueba esto! —pidió Ryoga ofreciéndole el plato y los palitos.

—Acabo de… —al ver la mirada expectante de su hijo, no se encontró capaz de decir que no—. Oh, bueno, sólo un bocado.

—¿Te gusta?

—Um, algo picante para mi gusto pero sabe bien, ¿lo preparaste tú, cariñito?

—Síp —asintió orgulloso y con un puño sobre la cadera.

—¿Crees que pueda robártelo esta tarde, U-Chan, cariño? —preguntó amablemente Amaya, mirando a la cocinera.

—Por mí no hay problema… —aprobó ella, no podía negarle nada a esa mujer tan amable—. No olvides tu paraguas, Ryoga, dijeron que iba a llover.

* * *

— **¿Mon** trésor? —preguntó Amaya sentada en el auto con su hijo al lado—. ¿Recuerdas ese truco que me mostraste con los ladrillos el otro día? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Ryoga hizo memoria, apenas un par de días atrás había estado entrenando en el patio de atrás con los ojos de Blaquinegra fijos en él. Amaya y Leroy también salieron a ver que hacía, y, por asustar al novio de su mamá, se puso a practicar el truco de la explosión con algunos ladrillos. Le había costado bastante controlar la risa cuando al inglés se le puso la cara más pálida que una hoja de papel.

—¿El Bakusai Tenketsu?

—Ese mismo. ¿Qué tanta potencia tiene?

—Uh… no lo sé. ¿Mucha?

—¿Podría tirar abajo un edificio?

—¿…Supongo? —contestó dudoso, sin entender porque su madre le preguntaba eso.

—Escucha, mon chérie, algún día tú te harás cargo de la compañía familiar, ¿recuerdas que ya te lo había dicho? —él asintió—. Pues ahora, mami necesita que les des una lección a unos desgraciados que quieren pasarse de listos, ¿vale, cielito?

—¿A los golpes?

—¡Ryoga Jacques Hibiki, tú no eres ningún salvaje!

—¡Mamá! —se quejó con las mejillas prendidas fuego—. ¡No digas mi segundo nombre en voz alta!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo odio…—dijo Ryoga, con tono de que era obvio.

—Pero, cariñito, es un nombre precioso.

—Ni mis amigos saben que ese es mi segundo nombre. Nunca lo uso.

Amaya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Porque no.

Amaya estacionó el auto frente a su más reciente proyecto, un edificio abandonado a su suerte desde hacía veinte años con un índice de deterioro bastante importante. Abrió la puerta de su flamante Mercedes Benz negro 380SL convertible.

Tras la muerte de su padre, Keichiro Hibiki, automáticamente Amaya heredó la compañía familiar. Esto se decidió unos días antes de que su padre partiera, pues él estaba seguro de que su fin se acercaba y quería dejar un buen porvenir para su esposa e hijas. Sí, hijas. La madre de Amaya, Jacqueline –debido a ella el segundo nombre de Ryoga era Jacques-, había decidido que, tras ver que no tardaría mucho tiempo en seguir a su esposo, se decidieran ente las dos quién se quedaría con la compañía. Amaya era la mayor de las dos y la más preparada, por lo que se ofreció para el puesto.

Su hermana pequeña, Paulette, estuvo más que feliz de dárselo, pues ella prefirió quedarse allá en La Toscana, Italia, dónde vivía con su esposo Giancarlo –un magnate- y su hijita Isabella.

Claro que al principio hubo algunos problemas cuando asumió el mando por ser mujer y porque era una _gaikokujin_ **(1).** Aún así, se hicieron conocidos porque supo manejar bien las riendas, siempre quiso ese puesto, venía practicando desde que había salido de la secundaria –se dio un año de descanso cuando tuvo a Ryoga-. Empezó desde lo más bajo en la empresa, quería saber cómo era cada trabajo como funcionaba, y así, llegó a Vicepresidenta.

Aunque había veces en las que ser la jefa era difícil.

Ryoga bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar junto a su madre, observando todo a su alrededor. El sitio de construcción era espacioso, pudo ver las máquinas, los trabajadores y las mesas dónde estaba la planificación.

Amaya notó su mirada curiosa alrededor.

 _«Bien, puedo empezar a enseñarle desde ahora»_ pensó satisfecha. _«Yo tenía su edad cuando empecé a trabajar en la compañía de Papá»._

—Tesoro, dime, ¿qué ves aquí?

—¿Qué veo?

—No sé, dime, ¿notas algo fuera de lugar?

—Umm… —miró alrededor—. ¿No hay ruido?

—Muy bien, ¿por qué será?

—¿No están las máquinas trabajando?

—Exacto, ¿alguna idea de por qué será?

—¿Algo anda mal?

Amaya sonrió, parecía que su hijo había sacado de ella su intuición.

Una mujer menudita de unos veinte años con largo cabello castaño y ojos de color marrón se les acercó. Iba bien vestida y traía una tablilla con sujetapapeles entre los brazos.

—¡Amaya-san! —le llamó con cierto tono de preocupación—. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

—Tesoro, ella es Gretchen Schimdt, mi secretaria. Gretchen, él es mi hijo, Ryoga Hibiki.

Luego de las formalidades, Gretchen explicó la situación.

—Como te dije por teléfono, la compañía demoledora que contratamos está exigiendo más dinero del que acordamos más gastos, aún cuando ya pagamos por el material. Hice que Leonard investigara, parece que lo han hecho antes y planean hacerlo con nosotros.

—¡Eso está por verse! —bramó ella, comenzando a caminar con enérgicos pasos hacia donde se encontraban los demoledores, seguida de cerca por Ryoga y Gretchen—. Tesoro, voy a necesitar que prestes atención —dijo sin aminorar en los más mínimo su marcha.

—De acuerdo, Mamá.

Ryoga observó como su madre le hacía frente a un hombre alto y corpulento, con apariencia de tener años de experiencia en su campo de trabajo. Era casi cómico ver a su madre, pequeñita como era, encararlo. Haciendo una comparación, su madre debía de ser, aproximadamente, un par de centímetros más baja que Ukyo.

 _«Ukyo…»_ recordó de pronto. _«Ha pasado casi una semana y todavía no le he dicho, debo hablar con ella pronto, antes de que se le ocurra otro de sus planes extraños»._

—Ryoga, cariño, ven aquí —le indicó su madre.

Se acercó a ella, que le tomó por los hombros y lo empujó ligeramente frente al hombre.

—Él es mi hijo, Ryoga Hibiki —lo presentó, por lo que Ryoga hizo una reverencia. El hombre la devolvió.

—Soichiro Takada, muchacho —se presentó, quitándose un montadientes de la boca—. ¿Qué es esto, Amaya?

A Ryoga no le gusto la manera poco formal en la que se dirigía a su madre.

—Mira, querido. No puedo permitir que te estés pavoneando por aquí pidiendo más dinero del que te he pagado y exigiendo aumentos que no se merecen ni tú, ni tus empelados. Ryoga sólo tiene diecisiete años, y sabe mucho más de lo que tú jamás sabrás. Puede incluso hacer mejor trabajo que tú.

Soichiro Takada se echó a reír.

—¿En serio? Tiene buena complexión, eso lo admito, pero, ¿saber más que yo? Eso lo dudo mucho.

—Tesoro, aquel es el edificio que hay que demoler, ¿qué opinas?

—Por lo que me habías dicho, pensé que era más grande —volteó a la secretaria de su madre—. Señorita Gretchen, ¿me deja ver el plano, por favor?

—Está por aquí.

Ryoga fue a la mesa dónde tenían pegado los planos del edificio. Soichiro lo miraba divertido, con los brazos cruzados, pensaba: _«¿Qué sabe éste niño del oficio?»._ El muchacho de colmillos recorrió con los dedos los planos del edificio, buscando un buen punto para tirarlo abajo. Había cuatro columnas que lo sostenían, más estaban sobre una gruesa placa de cemento que servía de base y de soporte para el resto del edificio. Perfecto.

—De un solo golpe bastará —concluyó.

—¿Con qué máquinas? —le provocó Takada— ¿O qué? ¿Lo tirarás abajo con tus propias manos? Ya que eres tan "especial", como insiste tu madre, tendrás que arreglártelas sin ellas.

—No las necesito —le dijo seco.

Soichiro se volvió a reír.

—Es igual a ti.

—Hagamos una cosa —sugirió la mujer rubia, ignorando su comentario—. Si mi Ryoga es capaz de probarte que puede hacer esto, limpiarás el desastre GRATIS —le apostó tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Inclusive te devolveremos el importe de lo que ya gastamos! —se mofó—-. De lo contrario, no me pagarás ni el doble, ni el triple. Me pagarás el cuádruple.

El sótano siempre estuvo bajo tierra y esa habían sido sus paredes, pero los de la compañía los habían quitado, dejando un piso sin pared alguna. Ryoga se concentró y golpeó con un dedo el punto de presión, saliendo rápido del lugar.

—¿Eso es todo, chico maravilla? ¡Sólo le has dado un pequeño toquecito con tu dedo! Antes de alardear, deberías-…

—¡Jefe! —le llamó otro de sus empleados, señalando el centro de la plataforma desnuda.

Se estaba llenando de grietas.

Todos miraron en shock como las grietas alcanzaban toda la plataforma hasta que ésta explotó hacia arriba, llevándose consigo el resto del edificio. A Soichiro se le cayó la mandíbula y el montadientes. Amaya le miró con satisfacción.

—¿No es increíble mi pequeño trésor?

Soichiro no quería trabajar gratis, pero no tenía otra opción, era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplirlo.

Ryoga por su parte subió donde estaba el resto, con su mamá esperándolo.

—Ay, cariño, mírate, estás hecho un desastre —rió, pues Ryoga estaba cubierto de polvo de los pies a la cabeza. Comenzó a sacudirle la remera.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—De maravilla, cielito. ¿Quieres una soda?

—¿Qué podía esperarse de una familia _gaijin_ **(2)**? —escucharon musitar a Soichiro.

Todo el personal de Amaya se quedó de piedra, más que nada por el ya conocido temperamento de su jefa. Ésta última miró por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó bajito.

Gretchen, Leonard, Ryoga y todo el staff estaba rezando que Takada no le contestara porque sabían que iba a arder Troya si lo hacía.

—¿Estás sorda mujer? Dije: _¿Qué podía esperarse de una familia gaijin?_

—Veo que no escuché mal —dijo en ese extraño tono indiferente y frío, tan poco propio de ella.

Acto seguido, se acercó a Takada con pasos lentos y deliberados, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Soichiro la miró nervioso, esa mirada persistente le molestaba. Entonces, la mujer de colmillos le pegó un sonoro cachetazo, seguido un coro de "ohs" y "ahs". Le agarró el borde de la camisa y lo hizo bajar a su nivel.

—Escúchame y escúchame bien, a mí nadie me llama de ese modo, ni mucho menos a mi hijo. Esto es lo que vas a hacer, Soichiro Takada, no sólo te vas a disculpar conmigo y con Ryoga, te vas a disculpar con todo mi personal porque, de uno u otro modo, todos somos _gakokujin_. Ese es el término correcto, no es mucha ciencia aprenderlo, ¿o es que tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de asimilarlo? Luego de que te disculpes, te irás de vuelta a tu empresa, tus hombres se quedarán a limpiar el derrumbe. Y te recuerdo que no te voy a pagar ni un solo yen.

Lo soltó, dejándolo patidifuso, ¿qué rayos acababa de hacerle esa mujer?

—Ella te ha pedido que te disculpes —le recordó Ryoga, rompiendo una roca con las manos a modo de amenaza.

Enseguida, Soichiro Takada se echó al suelo y su frente tocó la tierra tres veces.

—Lo siento mucho, Hibiki-sama, le ruego perdón a usted, a su hijo y a sus empleados.

—Vete —dijo ella—. Fuera de mi vista.

Soichiro desapareció de ahí más rápido que lo que dura un latido.

Amaya volteó a sus empleados, su cara pasó del enojo, al alivio y, finalmente, al cansancio. Odiaba tener que ponerse así, pero sus empleados eran como su familia. Además de que había insultado a su hijo. Se acercó de vuelta al grupo. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules le alcanzó una botella de agua mineral.

—Gracias, Leonard, querido —agradeció, antes de dar unos cuantos sorbos—. Rayos, ¡cómo me cansa enojarme!

—Lo hiciste bien, Amaya —le dijo Gretchen, olvidando por un momento las formalidades que usaba en el trabajo para con Amaya, pues, fuera de horario, ambas eran amigas cercanas.

—Mamá, ¿no crees que es injusto que esa gente tenga que trabajar gratis por lo que dijo ese señor? —preguntó Ryoga mirando con preocupación a dónde estaban los trabajadores limpiando los escombros que él había producido.

Los trabajadores parecían apenados por lo que acababa de suceder y también molestos pues estaban trabajando sin paga.

—Así me parece, Tesoro —sus ojos miel centellaron—. ¿Gretchen? ¿Leonard? ¿Qué hora es?

—Ah, déjame ver mi reloj —pidió el rubio.

—No me refería a eso…

—¡Hora de aventu-…! Digo, digo, ¡hora de hacer negocios! —completó Gretchen.

—¡Así es, Gretchen, querida! —apoyó Amaya— Veamos si podemos conseguirle a nuestra compañía un equipo de limpieza de escombros…

* * *

 **Ukyo** tomó otra galleta del plato junto a ella, sentada en una de las bancas del mostrador mirando una telenovela mientras bebía té verde fresco. Había decido cerrar cuando unos truenos, seguidos por la cálida lluvia de verano, se hicieron presentes en el cielo de Nerima. Era media tarde y Ryoga aún no había vuelto. Estaba aburrida… lo suficiente como para mirar esa novela.

Un ruido que se entremezclaba con el de la lluvia llamó su atención.

 _«Suena como un gato…»_ pensó.

Tomó un paraguas junto a la puerta y salió. Allí, se encontró con un gatito, aunque no cualquiera, era un pequeño felino rosa con pequeños cascabeles amarillos entre su pelaje.

Era Shampoo en su forma maldita.

Venía arrastrando la ropa con los dientes y pudo ver que una de sus patas estaba lastimada.

—Shampoo… —musitó, llamando la atención de la chica-gato—. Espera, estás lastimada, no te muevas. Voy a levantarte, no me vayas a morder —le previno, antes de, con una mano levantarla y acomodarla en su brazo para poder seguir sosteniendo sobre ambas el paraguas. Luego, tomó las ropas empapadas de Shampoo y volvió a entrar.

Rato más tarde, ambas se hallaban sentadas en la mesita de la sala de estar en el apartamento de Ukyo. La cocinera estaba sirviendo un poco de té caliente para la joven china. Shampoo la miraba sin decir nada, pues no había esperado recibir ayuda de, justamente, una de sus rivales. La joven castaña se había mostrado de lo más hospitalaria, le había dejado tomar un baño para volver a su forma natural, le había prestado ropa e incluso le había curado la herida en su brazo izquierdo.

—Toma, cariño. Tomar algo caliente te hará bien —dijo, alcanzándole la taza.

Shampoo aceptó la taza sin decir nada.

Ukyo, viendo que empezar una conversación con la chica gato sería inútil, suspiró y se levantó a buscar algunas galletas en la alacena. Shampoo la seguía con la mirada.

—Gracias.

La chica de los ojos azules se dio vuelta como rayo, su mirada fija en la chica de cabello azul, sin moverse.

—Bu-bueno —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. Bueno, de nada, supongo que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí y todo eso… ¿qué estás-…? No, Shampoo, no hace falta que te inclines…

—Sí hacer falta —explicó ella, levantando la frente del suelo para volver a su posición arrodillada junto a la mesa—. Tú demostrar que ser mejor que Shampoo, ser situación al revés y ni querer pensar en qué haber Shampoo hecho —dijo todo rápido, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras los gruesos mechones de su flequillo azul tapaban sus ojos.

Ukyo, enternecida, se sentó frente a ella y tomó sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió, Linda?

—Yo muy, muy distraída pensando. No darme cuenta cuando comenzar a llover y perro tonto de calle pensar que yo gato de verdad y atacarme.

—Suena como que necesitas una amiga, o alguien con quién hablar, como mínimo.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno, yo, por ejemplo —Shampoo arqueó una ceja—. Todos necesitamos amigos y un hombro en el que llorar de vez en cuando.

—¿Tú? —preguntó escéptica—. Seguro tú tener muchos amigos, además nosotras ser rivales.

—No te creas. Cuando no estoy en el colegio, estoy trabajando en el restaurante. No tengo mucho tiempo de salir. Y, de casualidad, ¿no le dice tu abuela a Mousse que no coqueteé contigo en el trabajo?

Shampoo asintió, no muy segura de a qué venía la pregunta.

—Siempre decirle que no ser correcto hacer eso en hora de trabajo cuando restaurante abierto —se encogió de hombros—. Él hacerlo de todos modos.

—Bueno, si quieres, fuera del " _horario de perseguir a Ranma_ " —dibujó comillas en el aire—, podemos ser amigas.

—¿De verdad?

—De veritas, nos gustan las mismas cosas, ¿no? La cocina, las artes marciales… el mismo muchacho…

Ukyo evaluó la reacción de Shampoo, ella había arrugado el entrecejo, pero no como si estuviera enojada, parecía estar pensando.

—Tú tener razón en casi todo —dijo finalmente—. Excepto una cosa…

—¿Cuál?

—A nosotras no gustarnos el mismo muchacho —Ukyo arqueó una ceja al ver a la joven china bajar la mirada. Finalmente la escuchó musitar muy suavemente—. A ti no gustarte Mousse…

* * *

 **El** restaurante estaba cerrado.

Fue lo primero que Ryoga notó cuando se bajó del auto de su mamá.

A los diez segundos ya se había refugiado adentro.

Amaya arqueó una ceja ante esto mientras abría el portón para entrar el auto, se preguntó qué rayos pasaba con su hijo. Una repentina y tibia lluvia fue su respuesta.

—¡Maldición! —musitó, subiéndose rápido a su automóvil.

Ryoga se sentó en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas. Había llegado a huir de su enemigo mortal, después de Ranma, el agua fría. Aunque en Nerima algunas lluvias fueran cálidas, no podía fiarse.

Así como tampoco podía fiarse de que siempre iba a evitar que su madre viera su forma maldita.

Era tiempo de decírselo.

—Ryoga, ¿estás bien?

El muchacho de colmillos saltó al escuchar la voz del novio de su madre tan cerca de sí. Leroy venía con una taza de café en la mano y le miraba con preocupación. Tenía que admitir que el inglés no era _tan_ insoportable como podía parecer y, de hecho, realmente le preocupaba el bienestar de Amaya. Esa era la única razón por la que Ryoga había permitido su estadía, de otra manera ya lo hubiera sacado a patadas de ahí, sin importar qué tanto le regañara su mamá después.

—Sí…

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, y revisando su rostro.

Leroy era médico de urgencias y, por lo general, tenía turnos de noche, razón por la que Ryoga no le veía hasta que llegaba a cenar luego de ayudar a Ucchan a cerrar. Aún así, le había probado que estaba realmente tratando de llevarse bien con él más allá de si la Matriarca Hibiki estuviera presente o no. Unos días atrás, se había hecho un moratón bastante feo en el brazo después de estar toda la mañana entrenando con Ranma y Mousse, y cuando se lo vio, sin preguntar cómo, dónde o por qué, Leroy trajo su maletín –también hacía visitas médicas para algunos de sus pacientes- y le curó el brazo, para luego darle una crema para que se pasara todos los días antes de dormir.

—¿Cómo está tu moretón?

—Ya casi ni se ve —aprobó mostrándole la zona del hombro donde la única prueba que quedaba de una herida era un leve tono amarillezco que se confundía muy bien con la piel tostada de Ryoga.

Fue cuando entró Amaya, resoplando con el cabello húmedo.

—Mamá, tengo que decirte algo —dijo el muchacho de improvisto, levantándose rápidamente del sillón.

La mujer rubia parpadeó, sorprendida.

—No voy a ser abuela, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Mamá, por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?

—La verdad, Amaya —combinó Leroy, arqueando una ceja y mirándola por sobre su hombro.

Soltó unas risitas.

—Lo siento, mon trésor, es que yo le dije eso mismo a tus abuelos cuando les conté que ibas a nacer tú.

Ambos la miraron patidifusos mientras ella continuaba riendo. Fue cuando Ryoga se levantó y fue hasta la ventana balcón que daba al patio. Balnquinegra le miró desde el suelo y él apoyó la mano sobre el cristal.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Jusenkyo?

—Ah, sí, ¿cuándo te fuiste a China con Ranma?

Ryoga rodó los ojos. Cuando él dijo _"Fui a China para perseguir a Ranma y hacer que pague por huir de nuestro duelo, dónde terminamos en un lugar maldito…"_ , ella escuchó lo que quiso y entendió _"Me fui de viaje a China con mi mejor amigo Ranma y su papá por diversión y fuimos a un mágico lugar encantado"_. Mejor así.

—Sí, ese.

—¿El de las pozas encantadas?

Asintió.

—Lo que no te conté fue que yo me caí en una de las pozas y ahora estoy maldito. La maldición se activa con agua fría.

 _«Nota mental: pedirle a Kiyomi que me dé el número telefónico de su esposo, el psicólogo»_ ,pensó Leroy.

Acto seguido, Ryoga abrió el ventanal y salió, dejando que las heladas gotas del agua lo mojaran. Sintió el cambio, pues aunque se viera instantáneo, él podía sentir todos cada uno de los ajustes. Cómo se le estiraba el rostro dando lugar a una trompita, cómo se le pegaban los dedos para dar lugar a la salida de las pezuñas, el encogimiento de su cuerpo, la manera en que se reacomodaban sus costillas, eso último dolía a veces. Aunque no tanto como el sentir cuando le salía la cola de resorte desde la base de la espalda o cuando sus orejas subían a la parte de arriba de su cabeza y estiraban, deformándose hasta optar por la forma de un par de orejitas de cerdo.

No, todos estos cambios pasaron desapercibidos por Leroy y Amaya. Todo lo que ellos vieron era a Ryoga salir debajo de la lluvia y desaparecer, dejando su ropa atrás. El inglés escupió su café.

—¡Santa madre de…!

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Amaya preocupada, corriendo a dónde había visto desaparecer a su hijo, revolviendo entre las ropas húmedas.

Y allí estaba.

Un pequeño y rechoncho cerdito negro con un bandana negra y amarilla alrededor del pescuezo.

Esa cosa… esa cosa era… ¡La cosita más linda y tierna que había visto desde que su mon trésor era bebé!

El lindo animalito trataba de alejarse de ella mientras temblaba y sus muy expresivos ojos miel la miraban con temor. Una sola mirada a esos grandes ojos y lo supo. Ese tierno y asustadizo cerdo era su Ryoga, no sabía cómo, ni entendía del todo el por qué, pero seguía siendo su bebé.

—Shhh… —le acalló al levantarlo y atraerlo a su busto. Acarició su lomo—. No pasa nada, Mamá está aquí, cariño.

El cerdito dejó de temblar, optando por acurrucarse contra su cálido pecho.

Amaya no lo sabía, pero no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que su hijo podía sentirse seguro en esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el Dojo Tendo, pues allí debía preocuparse no sólo porque Ranma tendía a golpearlo cuando lo encontraba demasiado cerca de Akane. También había que preocuparse de que no le fueran a echar agua caliente encima por accidente.

—¿De dónde salió ese cerdo? ¿Y dónde está Ryoga?

—¡Ay, Leroy, no seas idiota! ¡¿No ves que es mi trésor?! Pon su ropa a secar, ¿quieres?

Amaya llevó en brazos a su hijo y lo llevó hasta la cocina, dónde lo apoyó sobre la mesa de desayunar, para luego indicarle que se quedara quietecito. Diez minutos después, tenía junto a él un largo vaso de té helado con un popote de color verde claro de plástico y un plato de pequeñas galletas que, pese a su hocico, podía tomar con facilidad.

Leroy volvió a entrar con su taza de café y la apoyó junto al vaso de té helado de Ryoga.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro? —le regañó Amaya, sentándose a la mesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sentándose frente a ella—. Es un poco difícil de asimilar todo esto. Me pregunto… ¿duele transformarte, Ryoga?

El inglés acercó la mano al hocico de Ryoga y éste lo mordió.

—¡Auch!

—¡Ryoga! —regañó Amaya.

—Fingiré que ese fue tu instinto de supervivencia y no que realmente quisiste morderme —decidió Leroy—. Muy bien, ¿cómo hacemos para que vuelvas a la normalidad?

Ryoga señaló la taza de café de Leroy.

—¿Café? —preguntó Leroy, el cerdito negó—. ¿Café caliente?

—¿Agua caliente? —sugirió Amaya y el cerdito asintió— Bueno, en ese caso, te prepararé el baño para después de merendar.

* * *

 **Shampoo** y Ukyo se encontraban nuevamente calladas. La jovencita de cabello azul no había soportado más la presión y le había revelado todo a Ukyo. Desde lo que venía pasando, hasta la propuesta de Mousse de convertirse en su nuevo prometido.

—Yo no entender por qué el actuar así. Yo creer que Mousse querer casarse con Shampoo.

—Tal vez no quiere que le uses como una forma de escapar del compromiso con Ranma. A lo mejor… él lo que quiere es que lo quieras…

—¡Pero yo quererlo! —alegó Shampoo con cierta exasperación—. ¡Yo quererlo más de lo que ser correcto! Yo quererlo desde que nosotros ser pequeños…

A Ukyo se le cayó la galleta de la boca y estaba más que segura de que su mandíbula había tocado el suelo o, por lo menos, la superficie de la mesa. Shampoo miraba la mesa, una lágrima de enojo y frustración consiguió escapar de sus ojos escarlata, para rodar por su sonrosada mejilla. Eso era algo que nunca le había confesado a nadie, que quería a Mousse, que le quería con locura. Una locura perfectamente enmascarada con golpes, insultos y malos tratos.

 _«¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?»_ había preguntado una vez. _«¿No ves que no me interesas?»_

 _«Yo sé que me mientes»_ había contestado él muy seguro. _«Sé muy bien que sólo actúas así porque la vieja momia que tienes por bisabuela te obliga, Xian-pú. Sé que me quieres y pienso pelear hasta el final por ti. Te aseguro… no, te prometo. Sí, te prometo que un día serás mi esposa…»._

—Si le quieres… —sopesó Ukyo, sacando a la chica de sus recuerdos—, ¿por qué le tratas tan mal?

—Porque… porque…—no halló ninguna excusa—, maldición, Mousse tener razón.

—¿En qué?

—Bisabuela… ella no pensar que Mousse ser adecuado para mí, por eso yo actuar así. Yo pensar que si Mousse creer que Shampoo no interesada él dejarme en paz y buscar otra muchacha. Aunque eso molestarme…

—Dime algo, Shampoo… ¿quién vive tu vida? ¿Tú o tu bisabuela?

—¿Qué?

Ukyo se levantó y se sentó a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Shampoo se enderezó, mirando con ojos como platos a la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

—¿Te digo qué me parece? —preguntó, la jovencita de cabello azul asintió—. Creo que ya es tiempo de que Mousse sepa cómo te sientes. Y quita ese horrible ceño fruncido en este instante, deja que te diga por qué —ella se cruzó de brazos, lista para escuchar, mas no dejó su mueca—. Seguro crees que te digo esto para "sacarte de la competencia", pero no es así. Yo sé cómo te sientes, Shampoo, tienes una deuda de honor y por eso quieres casarte con Ranma. Pues adivina qué, estamos en la misma situación —los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron incluso más que antes—. Así es, yo también tengo una deuda de honor. Nosotras nunca hablamos así, por eso no lo sabes, pero, cuando Ran-Chan y yo éramos pequeños, nuestros padres arreglaron que nos casaríamos.

—Eso ser igual a…

—La manera en que Ranma y Akane se comprometieron, sí. La diferencia es que Genma no planeaba respetar el acuerdo con mi padre, pero sí el que tenía con los Tendo. Supongo que eso hace más válido el compromiso que tiene Ranma con Akane que el que tiene conmigo. El padre de Ranma se fue con la dote que tenía mi papá para comprometerme, es una suerte que no hayamos quedado en la ruina. Sin embargo, poco después y con ayuda de mis abuelos y unos amigos, mi papá pudo abrir un pequeño restaurante que ahora es uno de los más concurridos de Osaka. Le costó pagar a todos los que lo ayudaron, pero nadie le juzgó por lo que pasó, mi familia siempre residió allá y nos conocían bien, sabían que no fue culpa nuestra… pero… siempre hay _alguien_ que no entiende… —la muchacha mordió su tembloroso labio, intentando aclarar un sollozo.

Shampoo frunció el ceño nuevamente, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ukyo.

—Las otras niñas en mi escuela se enteraron… pensaron que había algo mal conmigo y por eso me abandonó mi prometido. ¡Tenía seis años! A esa edad debía estar preocupándome por jugar y estudiar, ¡no sobre con quién me voy a casar! Aún así… después de todo lo que pasó… quería recuperar el honor familiar, se lo debía a mi papá… que es tan bueno… Iba a hacer que Genma cometiera seppukku de ser necesario.

—¿Qué ser…?

—Ofreces tu vida para recuperar tu honor —explicó—. En otras palabras, te suicidas.

A Shampoo eso más que honorario le pareció un acto cobarde, pero no hizo comentario.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Llegué aquí, me enlisté en el colegio, reté a Ranma un duelo… —suspiró—. Después me dijo que era bonita… no, muy bonita, dijo él. ¡Enfrente de Akane y todo! Me enamoré de él…porque yo sé que no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su papá. Si vuelvo a casa sin ser su única prometida al menos me queda el consuelo de que no me fui sin luchar. Yo… ya sé que Ranma nunca me va a amar, que Akane es quién tiene su corazón. Una parte de mí se niega a aceptarlo, pero, en fin… Lo que intento decir, Shampoo, es que tú tienes una oportunidad de escapar de esta locura y ser feliz. Tómala —Ukyo entrelazó sus manos con las de Shampoo—. Hazlo, sé feliz por nosotras dos.

La joven muchacha no dijo nada mientras Ukyo se levantaba para levantar la vajilla y ponerla en el fregadero. Ahora tenía muchas más cosas en qué pensar. Miró a la cocinera mientras ella lavaba los trastes, realmente no había esperado encontrar en ella una amiga, aunque era pronto para considerarla como tal, apenas ese día había comenzado a ver los verdaderos colores de Ukyo. Sin embargo, la castaña tenía razón, siempre es bueno tener alguien en quien confiar y a quién acudir cuando te sientes solo.

—Ukyo…—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Tú querer salir mañana? Nosotras poder ir de compras.

—Claro —sonrió la cocinera—. Suena divertido.

* * *

 **Al** día siguiente, Ryoga notó a Ukyo algo… algo. No podía describirlo, era como si su usual brillo se hubiera apagado, realmente le molestaba eso. Comenzaba a extrañar su sonrisa.

—Y… ¿qué tal tu día ayer? —preguntó ella mientras limpiaban la parrilla tras el turno del almuerzo. Se llevó la muñeca a la frente y apartó algo de sudor.

Era una calurosa tarde de domingo y el ventilador ya no daba abasto. Ucchan abrió un poco el escote de su uniforme, se estaba sofocando. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Ryoga, que tuvo que apartar la mirada antes de que le diera un derrame nasal. Era un adolescente, después de todo, y no podía pasar por alto que su amiga era una chica bonita.

—B-bien…

 _«¡Contrólate, Hibiki! ¿No ves que se va a dar cuenta que andas de mirón?»_

Para su suerte, Ukyo tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse en ese momento como para estarse fijando si Ryoga estaba mirándole el pecho.

 _«Me pregunto si todavía usa esas vendas o si usa un brassi-…»_ se cortó allí antes de imaginarse algo demasiado candente. _«¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago pensando en eso? Debe ser el calor. Estúpido calor»._

—Ah, ¿y qué hiciste?

—Bueno, verás, mi mamá tiene una empresa constructora… es la empresa familiar.

—Ah, entonces el truco de la explosión te ha de venir de maravilla —supuso ella.

—Justo eso fui a hacer —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Mamá necesitaba ayuda y recordó que le había mostrado el truco de la explosión, así que me llevó y me encargué de tirar abajo un edificio —explicó, como quién cuenta una visita al médico.

—Suena a que te divertiste —aprobó ella—. Ah, casi lo olvido… sé que por las tardes siempre te vas por ahí con Mousse y Ranma a hacer sólo-dios-sabe-qué, aún así, ¿crees que podrías pedirle a alguno de los dos que te traiga más temprano? Necesito que prepares el restaurante para la hora de la cena, ¿vale? Hoy saldré con Shampoo de compras y no sé a qué hora vuelvo.

—Claro, no hay problema Uky.

Ella sonrió ante el apodo que Ryoga tenía para ella. Se le había ocurrido tras que ella le empezara a decir "Ryo-kun". Tenía que admitir que era un apodo tierno, nunca la habían llamado de una manera que no fuera "Ukyo" o "Ucchan".

—Gracias, Ryo-kun —lo premió con un pequeño besito en la mejilla que le hizo poner rojo hasta las orejas, logrando que ella riera enternecida—. Eres uno en un millón, Hibiki.

—Gra-gracias, Uky. Oye, espera —dijo, olvidándose por un segundo de lo demás—, ¿con Shampoo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo soportas a Shampoo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—De vez en cuando, a las chicas que nos gustan las mismas cosas nos gusta llevarnos bien también, Ryoga.

—Ah, claro, claro…

Ryoga archivó ese hecho en su cerebro, en la misma carpeta en que guardaba las cosas que nunca entendería sobre las chicas.

Acto seguido, entraron Ranma y Akane al local. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la entrada de sus amigos, aunque no fuera raro que Ranma se pasara a ver a Ukyo para que le diera de comer. Y, vaya sorpresa, la muchacha del cabello azul traía en brazos al que Ranma y Ryoga habían bautizado como "falso P-Chan".

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Ucchan—. Acabamos de limpiar la parrilla, pero si tienen hambre les preparo algo.

A Ranma se le iluminó el rostro.

—No —cortó Akane, logrando que la expresión de Ranma decayera—. Ya comimos, venimos por otra cosa.

Le dio un pequeño codazo a Ranma y le hizo un gesto como para que comenzara a hablar. Él se rascó la nuca.

—Yo… Bueno, nosotros… pasamos por el Neko-Hanten, Mousse y Shampoo llegarán en cualquier momento. Les explicaré en cuanto lleguen ellos.

El corazón de Ukyo latió a mil por hora cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Había una sola cosa de la que Ranma querría hablar con sus tres prometidas –y Mousse- presentes. _«¿Acaso ya va a decidirse? ¿Ya nos dirá que Akane es la elegida?»._ Minutos más tarde, la pareja china entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Subamos arriba —instó Ukyo.

—¿Quieres que me quede limpiando? —le preguntó Ryoga.

 _«Parece que también se dio cuenta… pobrecito, ha de dolerle como a mí…»_ pensó Ukyo.

—No —pronunció Ranma antes de que la cocinera pudiese contestar—, quiero que escuches también.

El grupo subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de Ukyo, donde se acomodaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor. La castaña se apresuró a sacar unos cuantos vasos largos que tenía –que, en realidad, eran del restaurante pero se había quedado sin espacio en los gabinetes de abajo-, para luego también sacar una jarra de té verde fresco del refrigerador. Sirvió los vasos y también un plato de galletas, de esas de supermercado.

—Muy bien, dinos que pasa Ran-Chan.

Ranma bajó su taza y los miró a todos, antes de tomar un suspiró y comenzar a hablar.

* * *

— **¿Te** quedaste mal por lo que dijo Ranma? —le preguntó Ryoga a Ukyo, cuando volvió de su salida.

Él ya se había encargado de preparar el restaurante, tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Ukyo traía mejor cara que antes, pero quería asegurarse. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ryo-kun, ya estoy algo mejor después de salir con Shampoo —olisqueó el aire—. Oye, ¿estás cocinando algo? Huele bien.

Pasaron a la trastienda, donde estaba el fregadero, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y un pequeño horno. Sobre el mismo, había una gran olla, cocinándose a fuego lento. Se acercó y la destapó.

—¿Sopa miso?

—Amm, sí, ¿quieres probar un poco? —dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole un poco en un tazón.

Ukyo aceptó el recipiente y la cuchara que su socio le alcanzaba. La sopa lucía bien y olía bien también. Levantó una pequeña cucharada y la sopló, para, finalmente, llevársela a la boca.

—Hum.

—¿Hum, qué? —le urgió Ryoga.

—Está sabrosa —aprobó ella, dibujando una linda sonrisa en el rostro de Ryoga, tomó otra cucharada—. ¿No te parece que es demasiada sopa para nosotros dos? Además, pensé que ibas a ir a cenar a tu casa hoy.

Algunos días, Ryoga se quedaba con Ukyo a cenar porque no le gustaba tener que dejarla y que cenara sola. Ese era el tipo de gestos que a Ukyo le derretían el corazón de ternura. Miró al muchacho frente a ella, que jugueteaba con los dedos, visiblemente nervioso y arqueó una ceja.

—Hum, verás, mi mamá invitó a comer a todos sus empleados por un problema que hubo ayer en la construcción.

—Oh, ¿por eso no vas a tu casa? ¿Tanta gente es?

—De hecho, los invitó a comer a un restaurante.

—¿Y entonces por qué…? Oh… Oh.

—Pensé que sería más fácil si servimos okonomiyakis con la sopa miso.

—¿Cuántos comensales son?

—¿Uh?

—Clientes, Ryoga, ¿cuántos?

—Unos… ¿treinta? Quizás… más, hay gente que no confirmo si venía…

Se atrevió a mirar a la cocinera y ella sonreía contenta, hasta le brillaban los ojos. Sin pensarlo, la muchacha dejó el tazón sobre la mesa y se lanzó efusiva a Ryoga, abrazándole por el cuello y enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Ukyo? ¿Q-q-qué haces?

—¡Eres increíble! —se apartó un poco para mirarle—. Desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, tengo muchas más ganancias y hasta me queda tiempo para mí porque ahorró mucho más si me ayudas con los quehaceres. Realmente eres uno en un millón, Ryoga Hibiki…

Desenredó las piernas de la cintura del muchacho, apoyando las puntas de los pies en el piso y dejándole un besito en la mejilla antes de separarse por completo de él y girar sobre sus talones, lista para abrir el restaurante. Más paró en seco cuando vio un ramo de flores apostillado contra la pared en la que estaba la puerta de la trastienda.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bello! —suspiró, tomándolo— Ryoga, gracias, es precioso…

—¡N-no! —exclamó más rojo que un farolito navideño y sacudiendo las palmas a modo defensivo—. ¡Yo no te las traje! ¡Estaban en la puerta cuando vine para acá! ¡Tenía una tarjetita que decía que era para ti!

Se encontró decepcionada de que el regalo no fuera de Ryoga, sorprendiéndose por ello. Entre las flores, halló un pequeño cartoncito que decía "Para Ukyo". Y no pudo sino preguntarse quién las había enviado, pues se dirigía a ella con bastante familiaridad. Volviendo a suspirar, mandó a Ryoga a preparar la parte delantera del restaurante mientras ella llenaba un florero con agua para sus flores.

* * *

 ** **Después** del desayuno, Ranma agradeció la comida y se dirigió a la puerta.**

—¿Adóndevas? —preguntó Genma.

—Voy a Quera.

—¿Quera?

—¿Qué rayos te importa? —pronunció, antes de sonreír satisfecho por la broma y voltear a su prometida—. ¿Nos vamos, Akane?

Todos los presentes trataron de disimular su sorpresa. Soun se ocultó tras su periódico, Genma se concentró en su arroz y Kasumi ofreció otra ronda de té. Nabiki, por su parte, fingía concentrarse en el reporte financiero matutino, pero sospechaba que algo tramaban Ranma y Akane.

Los jóvenes prometidos salieron entonces, sólo para que Kasumi se levantara y les siguiera.

—Disculpen, he olvidado decirle algo a Akane.

La mediana de los Tendo entrecerró los ojos. Oh, sí, definitivamente algo pasaba. Y Kasumi parecía saber qué era. Excusándose de la mesa, subió a su habitación y miró por la ventana, sabía perfectamente que no recibiría respuestas de su hermana mayor, por lo que debía buscarlas en otro lado. Decidida, se cambió rápido de ropa y bajó las escaleras.

Los siguió de lejos, para que ellos no notaran su presencia. En el camino, vio que se encontraron con Mousse y Shampoo, más tarde, con Ukyo y Ryoga. Ya juntos los seis, tomaron un camino con una dirección clara y un destino que la muchacha desconocía. Nabiki estaba más que curiosa ahora, pues los había visto pasar por enfrente de un hotel y ahora estaban parados en la puerta de un registro civil, haciéndola pensar lo peor.

No era como si Ranma pudiera casarse con sus tres prometidas a la vez, ¿cierto?

¿Y Mousse, qué? ¿Y Ryoga?

¿Acaso Ranma pensaba casarse con sus tres prometidas y sus dos amigos?

No era ningún misterio para Nabiki la razón por la que el muchacho perdido siempre pasaba por su casa, sentía algo por Akane. No sabía que tan fuerte era ese algo… ¿tanto era el amor que le tenían Mousse y Ryoga a Shampoo y Akane como para casarse también con su rival? ¿Vendrían todos a vivir al Dojo?

 _«Imagina el costo…»_ pensó horrorizada. Su fachada de reina de hielo cayéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo al imaginar la cantidad de gastos que eso supondría. Mousse y Ryoga también eran artistas marciales, ¿a poco comían la misma cantidad de comida que Ranma? Palideció. ¿Y dónde dormirán todos? ¿En el cuarto de Ranma o en el de Akane? _«Despierta, Nabiki, no seas tonta»_ se auto-regañó. _«Obviamente, también tendríamos el ingreso del Neko-Hanten y del Ucchan's. Dinero no faltaría… si es que Cologne no cierra el Neko-Hanten una vez que se haya casado Shampoo»._

Nabiki era una chica lógica, gracias a eso tenía tan buenos negocios a su corta edad. Por ende, tomó un respiro y decidió analizar críticamente la situación. Ranma no se podía casar con sus tres prometidas, ni con Ryoga, ni con Mousse. Eso era ilegal. Dudaba mucho que les permitieran hacer semejante cosa. Aunque, días atrás, había leído que dos parejas amigas de toda la vida habían realizado una boda conjunta, el hecho era tan insólito que hasta salió en el diario, lugar de dónde ella lo leyó.

¡Una boda triple! No… espera, eso no tendría sentido, porque entonces sólo una de las chicas se casaría con Ranma. Entonces irían por la idea de casarse los seis entre ellos, ¿cómo funcionaría eso, en primer lugar? Ni siquiera podían casarse, eran todos menores de edad y, por ende, el permiso de los padres era imperativo. Su padre no le había firmado a Akane más que la última boleta de calificaciones que mandaron de la escuela, su Tío Genma probablemente no supiera que debía firmar un permiso para que Ranma pudiera casarse, Cologne no reconocía más que las leyes de su tribu y ni se molestaba en conocer las de Japón, el padre de Ukyo estaba en Osaka y, tomando en cuenta que había hecho a su hija desafiar a Ranma a un duelo, lo más probable era que no tuviera su bendición aún. Por lo que sabía, la madre de Ryoga vivía en Nerima, mas no la conocía así que no podía asegurar nada.

Un momento…

¡MOUSSE!

Se había olvidado de Mousse, ¿cómo pudo? Su madre estaba en China, sí, ¿pero acaso él no tenía la misma edad que ella? Si era así, entonces Mousse ya tenía cumplidos los dieciocho años. Entonces…

Vio como Ryoga rebuscaba algo en su mochila, Mousse hacía lo mismo con sus mangas. Luego, le entregaron unos papeles a Ukyo y Shampoo, respectivamente, para luego entrar todos juntos al registro civil. Nabiki se acercó lo más que pudo al edificio y esperó.

Transcurridos diez minutos, volvieron a salir. Venían riéndose, probablemente de algún chiste, se ocultó tras la pared de concreto para que no la vieran. Pararon justo a su lado sin darse cuenta, podía verles las espaldas, pero ellos no podían verla. A menos de que voltearan.

—Tardamos menos de lo creí —aprobó Mousse, guardando unos papeles.

—Ser cierto. Bisabuela seguro poner contenta —combinó Shampoo.

—Bueno, nos da un poco más de tiempo, aún así hay que movernos —opinó Ukyo—. Vamos, o Ran-chan perderá el tren.

 _«¿Tren? ¿Qué tren?»_

Y así, la mediana de las Tendo se encontró nuevamente siguiendo nuevamente a su hermana y sus… ¿amigos? Todos iban riendo y charlando como si realmente lo fueran.

Tras llegar a la estación, Ranma compró un boleto y se sentaron a esperar que llegara el tren. Nabiki se sentó en otra banca, lejos de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observar que sucedía. Esperó y esperó, hasta que finalmente el tren de Ranma llegó y lo despidieron. Era el momento.

Con la cabeza gacha, se acercó hasta dónde estaba el grupo.

—Akane —pronunció, quitándose dramáticamente los lentes de sol que llevaba, causando que su corto cabello castaño se bambolease suavemente debido al movimiento.

—¡NABIKI! —gritaron todos sorprendidos.

—¿De dónde saliste? —preguntó Mousse—. Eso de los lentes se vio bastante épico, por cierto.

—Gracias. Ahora, explíquenme qué sucede.

Se miraron entre todos.

—No aquí —dijo solemnemente Akane, para luego guiar al grupo a un parque cerca de la estación, estando todos sentados, comenzó a explicar—: verás, Nabiki, ayer cuando Ranma y yo salimos de casa, fuimos al restaurante de Ukyo…

— _Muy bien, dinos que pasa Ran-Chan._

 _Ranma bajó su taza y los miró a todos, antes de tomar un suspiró y comenzar a hablar._

— _Necesito su ayuda con algo…_

 _Ukyo sintió un alivio que no se supo explicar, tal vez no estaba todo perdido aún._

— _¿Con qué? —preguntó curioso Mousse, antes de dar otro sorbo a su vaso de té._

— _Como todos saben, nunca veo a mi mamá por el contrato de seppukku y todo eso… pero, de verdad quiero verla y que me conozca como soy. Sin embargo, mi papá no estará de acuerdo, le tiene miedo a Mamá, supongo. A lo que quiero llegar es, ¿me ayudarían a ir a ver a mi madre sin que se entere mi papá?_

 _Ranma vio como sus amigos –porque esos cinco eran sus amigos sin importar quién estuviera prometido o enamorado de quién-, se miraban entre sí para luego sonreír. El primero en hablar fue Ryoga._

— _Yo te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda —dijo—. Si no fuera porque me acompañaste a mi casa la última vez, ve tú a saber cuánto hubiera pasado sin ver a mi mamá._

— _Yo también —aprobó Akane—. La otra vez el Tío Genma se metió en nuestros planes, ¡pero ahora vas a ver que sí vas a ver a tu mamá! —proclamó solemnemente la joven Tendo._

— _Sé lo que es no ver a tu madre por mucho tiempo —apostilló Mousse—. No he visto a la mía desde que llegué a Japón, nos comunicamos por carta, pero no es lo mismo._

— _Akane y Mousse tienen razón —aprobó Ukyo—. Debes disfrutar de tu madre mientras puedas…_

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó Ranma._

 _Ucchan le regaló una sonrisa triste._

— _Mi mamá murió cuando yo era pequeña —explicó—. Tenía casi seis años, no me acuerdo mucho de ella…_

— _Mamá morir en batalla —combinó Shampoo—. Yo extrañarla… Shampoo ayudarte también Ranma._

—Ya veo —dijo la castaña—. Podría haberlos ayudado.

—Aún puedes —alegó—. No sé a qué hora vuelve Ranma, tendrás que ayudarnos a mí y a Kasumi.

—Sólo dime que necesitan…

* * *

 **Palabras: 8164**

 **El capítulo estaba quedando algo largo, así que me pareció apropiado terminarlo ahí :). Veamos, veamos, parece que Ukyo tiene un admirador secreto y ella y Ryoga se están volviendo cada vez más cercanos. Nabiki se formó ideas equivocadas por andar metiendo la nariz dónde no la llaman, así que ya saben, Darlings, nada de andar de metiches xD. Shampoo está a nada de darle el "sí" a Mousse, pero, ella misma lo ha dicho, nada es tan fácil. Y, si recordamos el capítulo anterior, Mousse, por alguna razón, no está muy de acuerdo con la idea. Hubo quejas porque no muestro mucho a Ranma y Akane, no es a propósito, es sólo que los otros cuatro me demandan más tiempo en pantalla para contar sus partecitas de historia.**

 **Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero ya no tengo internet en mi computadora y no sabía cómo actualizar desde mi celular xD.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Devi2791:** Gracias :). Tengo que admitir que mis partes favoritas de la serie son aquellas en dónde se ve cómo interactúan Ryoga, Mousse y Ranma, como en el capítulo "La decisión de Ryoga" o el capítulo en el que encuentran un sobre con polvo del "Manantial del hombre ahogado" y tienen que trabajar juntos para encontrar el sobre correcto o en "El demonio de Jusenkyo" cuando pelean juntos contra Pantimedias Taro.

 **ElvisF231:** Asíes, querido, como dije, Shampoo está a nada de darle el sí a Mousse, pero el chico pato no parece querer aceptar, ¿quién te entiende, Mousse? Y sí, el detalle de la comida puede no estar en el manga, pero si en el anime. Aparece en el capítulo "De Ryoga, con amor", cuando le preguntan si ha visto un pequeño cerdo y que si se lo ha comido, Ryoga responde: "¿Cómo comerme a un amigo?" Indicando que Ryoga no es capaz de comer carne de cerdo y, si lo piensas bien, también puede aplicar a Mousse, ya que en China, especialmente en Pekín, se come mucho pato, es decir que, si bien Mousse está habituado a ver ese tipo de comidas, no por eso quiera ser la cena de alguien. Como dato curioso, estos son también dos animales que se comen mucho en la cocina francesa, como vimos en el capítulo de la técnica del Foie Du Grás (Hígado de pato usualmente cortado en fetas).

Para aclarar, la mamá de Ryoga no come como Piccole Sheldon, come normal (?)

Si te pones a pensar, nunca se ha dicho explícitamente que Ukyo sepa que Ryoga es P-Chan.

Y si tu "sensación" de que esto es yaoi viene del comentario que hace Ryoga sobre que con Ranma "no se pierde tanto", fue a propósito xD.

 **Elisa Lucía V 2016:** Gracias, linda :). Besitos :*

 **Haruri Saotome:** Como ya dije, tanto Mousse y Shampoo, como Ryoga y Ukyo, me exigen más tiempo en pantalla que Ranma y Akane, quiero ir desarrollando las cosas de a poco, aunque esta historia será corta xD. La dinámica de Ranma y Akane es la más ampliada y explorada en el manga y el anime, así como también en los fanfictions, aunque ahora se viene un gran problema para Ranma, el no será el foco de la atención y Akane tampoco.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **26/03/17**

 **03:53 p.m.**


	5. ¡Extra, extra! Sid & Nancy

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 5:** **¡Extra, extra: Sid & Nancy!**

— **Akane,** ¿poder nosotras hablar? —preguntó suavemente Shampoo aferrándose a la manga de la chica de cabello azul—. Ser importante.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por el pedido de la joven amazona. Akane no era muy fan de Shampoo, pero al ver su mirada no pudo evitar decir que sí. Obviamente, la muchacha china había puesto esa mirada específicamente para que la joven Tendo dijese que sí. Le importaba poco si la escuchaba o no, pero necesitaba hablar con ella porque, más allá de cómo fueran a afectarle a Akane sus palabras, necesitaba decírselo, por ella misma.

Ukyo tomó el brazo de Ryoga, tironeando para que le siguiera, pues se hacía una idea de que era lo que Shampoo deseaba discutir. El muchacho de colmillos dudó un momento, antes de ofrecerle a Akane una última mirada de preocupación y, finalmente, ceder ante el agarre de la cocinera.

—Claro, Shampoo.

Mousse arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada. Se volvió a poner los anteojos y siguió a sus dos amigos. No había pasado ni una hora de que despidieran el tren de Ranma, Nabiki se había ido tras la revelación y que Akane le dijera que le informara a Kasumi vaya uno a saber qué. Caminando a la par de Ryoga y Ukyo, no pudo evitar notar un pequeño detalle; iban tomados de las manos. Supuso en un principio que era por el casi nulo sentido de orientación del chico de amarillo.

 _«¿Sabe Ukyo que eso no es necesario?»_ pensó curioso el chico-pato.

Cuando ambos salían con Ranma nunca estuvieron en necesidad de llegar al punto de tomarle la mano a Ryoga, pues estando con ellos, nunca se perdía.

 _«Seguro no sabe, pero tampoco veo que Ryoga le diga nada»._

De hecho, el chico-cerdo iba muy animado conversando con la cocinera, sin notar el agarre de sus manos. Si él no decía nada, bueno, pues entonces Mousse tampoco iba a decir nada. Le incluyeron en la conversación prontamente, por lo que se sintió agradecido. Llegando al restaurante, Mousse estaba por despedirse, cuando notó el colorido ramo de flores que ahora adornaba una esquina del Ucchan's.

—¿Y eso, Ukyo? No sabía que te gustaran las flores —comentó.

Para su sorpresa, la cocinera se sonrosó un poco y sonrió.

—No las he comprado yo…

—Se las ha mandado un "admirador secreto" —dijo Ryoga rodando los ojos.

—No le hagas caso a Ryoga, está celoso. ¿Verdad, Hibiki?

—¡Que no lo estoy! —le discutió con un leve rosa en la mejillas, para luego cruzarse de brazos—. E-es sólo que les has estado diciendo a todos que tienes un admirador secreto desde que recibiste las flores.

—Psh…Estás celoso… ¡Ryoga está celoso! —canturreó Ukyo contenta.

—¡Que entre en tu dura cabezota que NO estoy celoso, Kuonji!

—Se pelean como un viejo matrimonio —observó el muchacho chino, causando que sus amigos voltearan a mirarlo.

—¡¿A quién llamas matrimonio?! —se quejaron los dos.

—A ustedes, pues.

—¿Realmente crees que me casaría con ella? —preguntó Ryoga señalándola.

—¿Realmente crees que me casaría con él? —inquirió Ukyo al mismo tiempo y con el mismo ademán.

Mousse los miró, arqueando una ceja, al punto de que ésta se veía por encima del armazón de sus anteojos.

—Ya discuten como si lo estuviesen, no veo por qué no. Harían linda pareja.

—¿T-tú c-crees? —preguntó Ryoga con las mejillas rojas y jugando con los dedos.

—¡Espabila, Hibiki! —le dijo Ukyo, sacando su espátula y dándosela con fuerza en la cabeza a Ryoga.

—¿Ves? ¡Por esto mismo es que no serías una buena esposa! ¡Te la pasas golpeándome y diciéndome cosas feas!

—¡Pues, venga! ¡Defiéndete!

—No puedo golpearte, eres una chica.

—¡Eso no pareció importarte la primera vez que peleamos!

—¡Eso es porque no sabía que eras una chica hasta que Ranma te abrió la blusa!

Ukyo se puso colorada recordando el incidente y Mousse se quitó los lentes al mejor estilo _"Mother Of God"_.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No preguntes! —le previno la pareja.

—Como sea —le restó importancia—. Perdónense y ya.

—¡Claro! —dijo Ukyo alegre… demasiado para el gusto de Ryoga—. Cuando Ryo-kun admita que está celosito de mi admirador.

—¡Otra vez la burra al trigo, mujer!

—Oh, por dios —se quejó Mousse rodando los ojos—. Sólo bésense.

Los dos chicos lo miraron completamente rojos, especialmente Ryoga. Decidió cambiar el tema.

—Como sea, me pareció curiosa la elección de flores, es todo —dijo, dándose cuenta que toda la discusión había empezado por su comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Conocen el arte de hanakotoba?

—¿El _qué_? —preguntaron.

—Verás, en la época victoriana, se utilizaba el llamado "lenguaje de las flores", que consiste en que cada flor tiene un significado y expresa un sentimiento distinto.

Ukyo soltó un pequeño y soñador " _¡Oh!_ " ante las palabras del muchacho, ¡eso era tan romántico! Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad por saber quién se las había enviado, de algo estaba segura, no eran de Ranma.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Ryoga frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

—Que, a lo mejor, le han mandado un ramo con un algún significado especial. A ver, estas son amapolas blancas y geranios rojos, ¡ah! Si mal no recuerdo, ambas significan "consuelo", ¿has estado triste últimamente, Ucchan?

—Algo… pero la verdad ya se me pasó.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un libro sobre el tema, si quieres te lo puedo traer mañana cuando Ranma y yo venimos por Ryoga.

—¡Gracias, Mousse! Realmente te lo agradecería.

* * *

 **Más** tarde, Ukyo y Ryoga lavaban los platos tras el turno de la cena. Usualmente, esa era la tarea de Ryoga, pero la chica de los ojos azules había decido darle una mano ya que había terminado con las demás tareas. Charlaban de todo y de nada a la vez, que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a ella cuando terminaba el día.

—Ay, ¿te conté?

—No, ¿qué?

—Hoy, en la escuela, hicieron una muestra de clubes porque algunos están buscando miembros nuevos. Estaba pensando… en, tal vez, unirme a un club.

Miró al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo, evaluando su reacción, tampoco quería cargar con trabajo extra a Ryoga, pero llevaba tiempo queriendo unirse a uno de esos clubs escolares. Él sólo le sonrió.

—Suena divertido, ¿ya elegiste alguno?

—Pues… hay muchos. Aunque el que más me llama la atención es el de francés.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, ella asintió—. Tu parle français?

—Em… Je parle… em… ¿petite?

Ryoga sonrió divertido, causando que ella le golpeara juguetonamente en hombro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué?

—¡No presumas, Hibiki! Apuesto a que no sabes mucho más que yo.

—Para tu información, Kuonji —le dijo él, sacando la mano del agua tibia para luego moverla frente a ella de modo que algunas gotas aterrizaron en su rostro—. Mi mamá es francesa, así que conozco el idioma desde pequeño.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió curiosa—. A ver, dime algo bonito… ¡y no me mojes! —se quejó, llenando un vaso a medias, para luego echárselo encima del torso.

Ryoga gruñó al contacto con el cálido líquido que comenzaba a expandirse en su camiseta amarilla. Lamentando haberse quitado su delantal blanco, se acercó a un alto y estrecho armario con estantes, para luego tomar otra camiseta. Se aseguraba de que siempre hubiera una muda de ropa en caso de que sucediera algún "accidente" con agua fría. A Ukyo le había parecido extraño al principio, pero no le había dicho nada al respecto.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó a la muchacha, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero obedeció.

—Vas a quitarte la camiseta, no a hacer un _striptease_ —le recordó mientras cerraba el grifo de agua y tomaba los platos que faltaban secar. Había que admitir que fue una buena inversión la de comprar la vajilla, ya que la que tenía antes era de plástico porque no tenía tiempo de lavar los trastes. Aunque, gracias a cierto muchacho de colmillos, parecía que el tiempo le sobraba.

Arriesgó una miradita sobre su hombro, llegando a ver parte de la espalda desnuda de Ryoga mientras acababa de reemplazar su camiseta amarilla por una negra. No podía evitar ser curiosa, después de todo, tenía diecisiete años y no son sólo a los chicos se les alborotan las hormonas. Al único muchacho que había visto sin camisa era a Ranma, pero Ryoga era igual o más apuesto. Eso siempre estuvo a la vista, es decir, ¡estaba comprometida, no ciega!

—Ya vi que te volteaste, ¡eres una pervertida! —le regañó entre dientes el muchacho mientras tomaba también algunos platos.

—Oye, sólo te vi un poco la espalda —se defendió—. Además, tú viste más que sólo un poco de piel el día que me conociste, ¿debo recordarte también cuando fuimos a Atami?

—E-eso fue u-un a-accidente, ¿recuerdas? Y-yo no tenía ni idea de que te es-estabas ca-cambiando —decía sonrojado y jugando con los dedos—. N-no fue mi intención, Ukyo…

 _«¡Es tan inocente!»_ pensó con una risita. En Atami, de hecho, habían compartido habitación. El pobre Ryoga incluso se había desmayado por falta de sangre después de verla con el torso descubierto y en bragas, lo cual no era para tanto, en esa época todavía usaba las vendas en el pecho, de todas formas.

—Como sea, sigo esperando algún cumplido en francés —le recordó, dando por zanjado el tema—. ¿Y bien?

—¿U-un cumplido?

—Sí, ¿acaso no te sabes ninguno?

Ryoga dio unos suaves golpecitos sobre su barbilla con el dedo índice mientras miraba al techo. Ukyo arqueó una ceja divertida cuando el muchacho pareció asentir para sí mismo y, con las mejillas coloradas, se volteó a ella.

— _Tu es une fille tré jolie._

—Vale… ahora tradúceme qué es lo que me dijiste.

—No… —se quejó colorado.

—Si no lo haces, lo averiguaré yo —le amenazó.

—Suerte recordando la pronunciación.

—¡Qué malo eres! —le regañó haciendo un puño sobre la camiseta del muchacho, notando algo en el proceso—. ¿Sex Pistols? ¿Te gustan los Sex Pistols, Ryoga?

Él miró su playera y luego a ella con los ojos como platos, mientras una enorme sonrisa se abría paso entre sus labios.

—¿Los conoces?

—¿Conocerlos? ¡Pshh! ¡Tengo la edición limitada del álbum _"Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols"_ en vinilo y en casette!

—¡No!

—¡SÍ! ¡Hasta tengo un VHS de la gira _"Never Mind the Bans"_ y de cuando tocaron en el Cain's Ballroom en Estados Unidos! —frunció el ceño—. Aunque nunca me pude conseguir una de estas —le contó, señalando su remera y haciendo un pucherito.

—¿En serio? Bueno, es normal, aquí no son tan conocidos. Esta —dijo tomando su camiseta—, en realidad, me la compré en Londres. Allá son todo un ícono. Ah, ¿sabes qué? Regreso enseguida.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿A buscar a tu Nancy, _Sid_?

—Tú podrías ser mi Nancy… —le dijo sin pensar.

Ryoga salió del restaurante y Ukyo apenas alcanzó a decirle "no te pierdas", antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta. Terminó de arreglar los platos y se puso a barrer, para hacer tiempo de esperar al muchacho de colmillos. Internamente, temía que se hubiera vuelto a perder, eso era normal para Ryoga, pero se encontró muy preocupada al respecto. _«Aguarda, ¿acaso Ryoga acaba de pedirme que sea su Nancy?»_ barrió con más fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonrojándose para apartar el pensamiento de su mente. Finalmente, tras veinte minutos y cuando ella estaba por apagar las luces, su socio regresó.

—Lamento haber tardado —dijo—. Es que no la encontraba, toma, es para ti.

Era un tela, que al desdoblarla, Ukyo descubrió que era una camiseta negra, pero no cualquiera, pues tenía estampados la bandera de Inglaterra y el logo de los Sex Pistols.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Es mía, pero ya me va algo pequeña porque la compré hace como dos años…

—¿¡Bromeas?! ¡ME ENCANTA! —chilló emocionada, para luego abrazar a Ryoga con fuerza.

* * *

— **¿Bá?** —llamó suavemente Shampoo a su padre, que estaba en la cocina leyendo el diario antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Sí, cariño?

— _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ —inquirió, cambiando al mandarín.

— _¿Qué pasa, corazón?_ —contestó, bajando su periódico y prestándole total atención a su hija.

— _¿Qué piensas de Ranma?_

— _Bueno, me parece buen chico y todo eso…_ —sopesó, extrañado por la pregunta de su hija—, _pero no es el tipo de muchacho que quiero para ti, calabacita._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Y quién si lo sería?_

— _Está el hecho de que, además de ti, tiene dos prometidas más, Xian-pú. Eso ya no me agrada. Tampoco ha demostrado que le importes más allá de cuando viene a comer gratis_ —Tzao no quería ser brusco con su única hija, su más preciado tesoro desde la muerte de su esposa Mei, pero ella necesitaba escuchar eso. A él le importaban un comino las leyes, por más de que Cologne las siguiera como mandamientos. Él sólo quería ver a su hija feliz.

Y ese chico Saotome no estaba contribuyendo demasiado a la causa.

Evaluó la reacción de su hija, lucía pensativa y muy concentrada. Lo tomó como un buen indicio, más esperó su repuesta para continuar.

— _Tiene sentido para mí_ —aceptó finalmente.

— _Pues… Mousse SÍ es el tipo de muchacho que me gustaría para ti, cielito. Desde que te conoció te ama y no pierde oportunidad de demostrártelo._

—Entonces… —dijo ella, volviendo al japonés—, ¿tú ser Team Mousse?

—Exactamente, mi cielo —finalizó antes de regresar a su lectura.

—Yo entender —asintió ella—. ¡Oh! Yo olvidar que tener que llamar a Ukyo.

Tzao frunció el ceño tras su periódico, esa era otra de las razones por las que no le terminaba de agradar Ranma. Shampoo, tras mucho tiempo, finalmente había hecho una nueva amiga en Japón, resultando ser otra de las prometidas del chico. No quería que su pequeña terminara peleándose con la muchacha por culpa de Saotome.

Deseando darle un poco de privacidad a su hija, se levantó y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, para luego subir las escaleras.

Shampoo, por su parte, marcó el número del restaurante de Ucchan, eran las nueve y media de la noche, por lo que esperó que la chica no se hubiese ido a acostar. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, alguien contestó.

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Nihao!

— _¡Hola, Shampy!_ —le saludó la cocinera—. _¡Aw! Oye, quédate quieto._

La joven china arqueó una ceja ante eso último, un momento… ¿acaso era música de rock eso que se escuchaba de fondo?

—¿Tú tener compañía? —preguntó.

— _Ignora al imbécil, se cree muy gracioso tirándome papelitos mientras hablo por teléfono. ¡Ugh! Maldición, Ryoga, déjate de manosearme._

Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron como platos, ¿Ryoga y Ukyo estaban…? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitar esa imagen de su mente y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

—¿Q-qué…? —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Qué estar ustedes dos haciendo?

— _Nada de lo que tú pervertida mentecita está pensando, Shamp-…_ —se interrumpió con un gruñido—. _¡Estás pidiendo que te dé con la espátula, Hibiki!_

Shampoo arqueó una ceja, ¿exactamente _qué_ estaban haciendo Ryoga y su amiga?

Miró el reloj, las diez menos cuarto. El Ucchan's cerraba el restaurante a las nueve, igual que el Neko-hanten, ¿qué no debería Ryoga haberse ido a su casa ya? Estaba por agregar algo más cuando el teléfono cambió de manos.

— _¡Hola, Shampoo! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Nihao, Ryoga, yo muy bien. ¿Qué estar ustedes haciendo?

Escuchó un no muy leve _"¡Devuélveme el teléfono, imbécil!"_ , seguido de unas risas por parte del muchacho.

— _Oh, verás, Shampoo, estábamos teniendo una discusión y ella dijo que no soy más fastidioso porque no puedo, estoy probándole lo contrario._

—¿Por eso tú estarla manoseando? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa ladina, aunque ellos no pudieran verla.

— _¿¡EH!? ¡No, no, no, no, no…! Y-yo no estaba… ¿có-cómo crees que yo…?_

 _ **CLANG.**_

 _«Le ha dado con la espátula»_ adivino Shampoo haciendo una mueca.

— _¡Sáquese de aquí!_ —una pequeña pausa, llena de ruido—. _Ahora sí, ¿qué se te ofrece, cariño?_

—Querer contarte que ya hablar con Akane.

— _Uh, oh, ¿cómo te fue? —_ preguntó la cocinera preocupada por el ya conocido temperamento de Akane.

—¡Ir bien! No poder decir que nosotras ya amigas, pero creo que ya no ser enemigas.

— _¡Oh, cariño! ¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿le dirás? ¿Finalmente…?_

—¡Sí! —contestó decidida—. Esta noche, en cuanto nosotras terminar de hablar.

— _Entonces no te retengo más, Shampoo. Buenas no-…_

—¡Alto ahí! Yo querer saber que hacer Ryoga en tu casa.

— _Am… mañana te cuento, ¿vale?_

—Um, vale, pero Shampoo querer oír todos los detalles.

— _Claro, claro, buenas noches…_

—Buenas noches, amiga —Shampoo sonrió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

 _«Ukyo y Ryoga harían tan linda pareja»_ se encontró pensando. Ahora que ambas eran amigas, no podía evitar desearle la felicidad también. Sonrió ante la idea de, tal vez, invitar a su amiga a un viajecito por el especiero de su bisabuela, a lo mejor hasta encontraban algo de utilidad para la vida amorosa de la cocinera.

Apagó las luces del restaurante y subió las escaleras al apartamento. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, por lo que, con sigilo, se escabulló hasta la habitación de Mousse. Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con que el muchacho de cabello largo se había quedado dormido, es más, aún tenía los lentes puestos y un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a la cama y le quitó los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche. Acto seguido, tomó el libro y le colocó un separador que, convenientemente estaba donde ella puso los anteojos. Arropó al chico-pato, pues, pese a que era verano, era una noche fresca, cerró también la ventana.

No podía enojarse, el pobre había estado haciendo entregas todo el día porque ella tenía que atender las mesas mientras Tzao y Cologne preparaban las órdenes en la cocina. Había sido un día agotador para todos.

Cuando estaba por cerrar, una fugaz idea cruzó su mente. Sonriendo pícaramente, dejó entreabierta la puerta y se escabulló al baño a lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el pelo. A continuación, fue a su habitación, tomando un pijama de su armario. Era rosa claro, sin mangas y corto hasta los muslos. Perfecto. Con cuidado, salió de su habitación y, asegurándose de que nadie la veía, entró al cuarto de Mousse otra vez, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, cerró la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto estuvo dentro, pudo ver que el muchacho se había dado vuelta, quedando sobre su costado y de cara a la pared. Sonrió nuevamente, feliz de lo bien que le estaba saliendo todo, para luego meterse debajo de las sábanas y abrazar a Mousse.

— _Buenas noches, Mo-Tzu_ —ronroneó en mandarín, antes de caer rendida.

* * *

 **Akane** miró por la ventana de su cuarto, eran casi las diez y media y Ranma todavía no había regresado, ¿se habría quedado a dormir en casa de su madre? Esperaba que no… eso podría tener consecuencias desastrosas. Abrazó con más fuerza a P-Chan, tanta que el cerdito profirió un quejido.

—Shh… —le acalló—. Lo siento, encanto, sólo estoy preocupada.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el futón extra, enrollado en una esquina de su habitación, listo para usarse. Sintió las mejillas arder. Genma, molesto por la ausencia de Ranma y la falta de explicación, había hecho un precario tapiado en la ventana y la puerta de su habitación, dejando muy en claro que su hijo tendría que dormir en otra parte. Kasumi y Nabiki fueron las que trajeron el futón a su cuarto y sugirieron que compartieran habitación por esa noche.

Se arropó, dándose por vencida en esperar a Ranma y molesta por tener que dejar la ventana abierta, ya que soplaba un viento fresco.

—¿Akane?

—Ranma… —musitó sentándose en la cama.

El muchacho de la trenza se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirándola de reojo entre la oscuridad.

—Traté de usar la entrada, pero estaba cerrada. Kasumi me avisó que entrara por la ventana.

—…sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

—¿Akane?

—¿Hum?

—Gracias por dejar que me saliera con la mía hoy.

Si no fuera por la oscuridad, la muchacha hubiera sido capaz de ver el leve tinte rosa que se acumulaba en las mejillas de su prometido. Éste no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. ¡Apenas si se había enterado por medio de Kasumi que tendría que compartir cuarto con la más joven de las Tendo! Akane fue quién rompió el silencio.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó suavemente, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

Ambos parpadearon, tratando de ajustarse al cambio de luminosidad, cuando lo hicieron, evaluaron la expresión del otro. Ranma sonreía, de una manera tan diferente a la engreída mueca que estaba acostumbrada a ver… no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Increíble… se puso tan feliz cuando me vio. Me dijo que soy más apuesto de lo que me recordaba —contó. Acto seguido, se bajó de la cama de Akane y comenzó a extender el futón—. ¿Sabes? Mamá les manda saludos a ti y a tus hermanas. Y ella… hum, quiere… —Ranma se rascó la nuca incómodo—. Me pidió que, la próxima vez, su hijo la visite con su prometida.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Akane sorprendida, sabía que le había caído bien a la madre de Ranma, pero aún así no podía creer que la mujer pidiera verla de nuevo.

Bueno, se suponía que algún día ella sería la esposa de su hijo… si es que no elegía a una de las otras prometidas. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas…

—Pues seguro Ukyo, Shampoo o hasta Kodachi estarán muy felices de ir contigo.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Primero, Kodachi está más loca que una cabra. Así que no, ¡demonios, no! Y segundo, yo me refería a que quería que fueras conmigo, niña boba, pero si te vas a poner así, ¡entonces no vengas!

—¿Me ibas a invitar a mí porque querías…? ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo?!

El muchacho de la trenza la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras se quitaba la camisa china blanca que había elegido para la ocasión.

—Me desvisto para dormir, duh.

—¡No en mi cuarto! ¡Ponte la ropa!

—¡Oblígame! No voy a vestirme para dormir, Akane, ¡hace calor! —le discutió en voz baja, cruzando los brazos.

La sonrojada muchacha pateó las frazadas y se levantó con fastidio. El chico de la trenza, por su parte, la miró, arqueando una ceja mientras seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella tomó la camiseta de Ranma del suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

—¿A-Akane…?

—Te dije… —le susurró con la voz ronca—, ¡que te pusieras la ropa!

La pequeña pelea derivó en una muy ridícula persecución estilo el gato y el ratón. Era difícil pensar que ambos podían mantenerse callados en semejante situación, de hecho, y pese a que lo estaban intentando, estaban tirando la mayoría de las cosas con las que se tropezaban, sin poder mantener un completo silencio. Al escuchar el alboroto, Kasumi salió de su cuarto sigilosamente para ir al de su hermana menor.

—¿Ranma, Akane…? ¿Qué ocu-…? ¡Oh, cielos! —dijo con la mano sobre la mejilla.

Akane respiraba pesado, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus mejillas presentaban un profundo tono rojizo. Estaba recostada con la espalda contra el piso con las manos por encima de la cabeza, aún sosteniendo la camisa blanca de Ranma. Dicho muchacho había aprisionado sus muñecas y se hallaba recostado sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Kasumi! —soltaron los dos.

—¿Q-qué hacen?

—¡No es lo que parece! —alegó Ranma, levantando las palmas a modo defensivo y soltando las muñecas de la chica.

Grave error.

La chica de ojos avellana puso las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y levantó con ímpetu la rodilla dándole a Ranma en su punto débil. Éste se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, hasta caer sobre su costado como peso muerto. A su prometida le pareció bastante admirable que no gritara ni se le escapara ninguna lágrima. Aunque estaba preparada para hacerlo comerse la almohada de ser necesario. Kasumi les pidió que, por favor, ya no hicieran ruido ni nada indebido y se retiró.

—Buenas noches, Ranma —dijo ella sonriente.

El muchacho de trenza sólo pudo arrastrarse a su futón, conteniendo los quejidos y las lágrimas por el golpe literalmente recibido en su hombría.

* * *

— **Gracias** por dejar que me quedara, Ukyo.

—De nada, Ryoga. Sólo explícame de nuevo porque no pudiste entrar a tu casa —le dijo divertida, mientras sacaban un futón extra del armario de su habitación.

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando entré a buscar la camiseta, estaba todo apagado, así que yo creo que Mamá se fue a dormir temprano, a lo mejor Leroy llegó del trabajo cuando yo volví aquí y seguro, como vio el restaurante cerrado, debió pensar que ya estaba acostado y cerró con llave. Bueno, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

—Aquí conmigo —respondió ella como si nada.

—¿A-aquí? —repitió poniéndose colorado.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—No pienses cosas raras.

—¿P-pensar co-cosas raras? Pff, si yo ni pienso —trató de excusarse el muchacho, haciéndola reír—. ¿Ukyo?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Yo… antes… sólo estaba ju-jugando, ¿sabes? No quise… realmente molestarte, ¿entiendes?

—Me dices esto porque Shampoo se creyó que me estabas manoseando, ¿verdad?

—Yo… yo… Lo siento. No quise-…

—Shh… —le acalló con un dedo sobre los labios—. Está bien, cielo. Sólo no vuelvas a despeinarme el cabello así, me molesta.

—Está bien. A-aunque… te queda bien suelto.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Te quiero mostrar algo, ¿me traes el reproductor de música que dejamos abajo?

Ryoga asintió con obediencia y bajó al restaurante. Mientras tanto, Ukyo extendió el futón extra junto al suyo. Realmente no le molestaba compartir cuarto con Ryoga, pues confiaba en que no querría pasarse de listo o propasarse con ella. Aprovechó su ausencia para cambiarse la ropa por la yukata azul que usaba para dormir, dándose cuenta de que la había dejado para lavar. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, hasta que se centraron en la camiseta que Ryoga le había traído.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se la probó y comenzó a modelarla frente al espejo, le quedaba perfecta. No tenía mangas y era algo holgada, pero le gustó. En eso, volvió Ryoga, ésta vez con el reproductor en mano, al verla, se tapó los ojos con la mano libre.

—Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? Ukyo, lo siento mucho…

Ella soltó una risita, mientras tomaba el reproductor de música y lo conectaba junto a su futón. Él la escuchó moverse sobre el suelo de madera, para luego escuchar el típico ruido que suena al cambiar el casette. Aún así, no se movió ni un milímetro. Ukyo volvió a reír.

—Ya puedes ver…

Obedeció, dándose cuenta de que la muchacha estaba ahora cubierta bajo las sábanas de su futón de la cintura para abajo. Se sentó sobre el suyo propio.

—Y-yo…

—Está bien, sé que no lo haces apropósito, Ryoga —su enternecida sonrisa cambió rápidamente por una burlona—. O eso quiero pensar. Aw, vamos, no me mires así… sólo juego contigo.

—Eres mala…—le riñó con un pucherito.

—Como sea —dijo ella rodando los ojos y restándole importancia—. Hay otra banda inglesa que me gusta… a ver si la conoces… —presionó el botón de _play_.

El muchacho se arropó mientras trataba de recordar de dónde conocía la canción.

 _I told myself so many times before, but this time I think I mean it for sure._

 _We've reached the full stop, nothing is gonna save us from the big drop!_

 _We've reached our natural conclusion, outlived the illusion…_

 _I hate begin in these situations that calls for diplomatic relations…!_

—¿Depeche Mode? —preguntó sorprendido mientras se acomodaba en su futón.

—¡Los conoces! —festejó ella contenta con un pequeño aplauso—.Cuando vengan a tocar, ¡hay que ir juntos!

—Deberías tener cuidado… —le previno él.

—¿Y por qué?

Sus oscuros ojos miel miraban los suyos con una intensidad que le produjo un escalofrío.

—Podría terminar enamorándome de ti, Ukyo…

Ukyo se echó a reír.

—No lo creo, amigo —cambió sutilmente de tema—. Oye, ¿te hago una pregunta? Tú que presumes saber tanto francés…

—Presumo porque sé, pregunta, mi pequeño saltamontes.

—Tonto —dijo, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué significa _"Tré Jolie"_?

—Muy bonita, ¿por?

—Ah, ¿entonces yo soy una chica muy bonita? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Ryoga, frunció el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refería la castaña, al hacerlo, se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Eso era lo que había dicho antes, cuando ella le había pedido un cumplido en francés.

—Bu-bueno, sí. Digo, bueno… yo…

—Eres todo un dulce, ¿lo sabías, Ryoga?

—No, no lo sabía…

Ukyo se acomodó sobre su futón, mirando a Ryoga. Él la miraba también, aunque con las mejillas visiblemente coloradas.

—Ukyo… ¿estaría…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Estaría bien si me… umm… quito la camiseta? Es que yo… para dormir…

—Claro, cariño, ponte cómodo, no hay problema —le aseguró—. ¿Debo voltearme otra vez?

—N-no, no hace falta. Digo, yo tampoco respete mucho tu privacidad.

—Ya te dije que eso no importa. Sólo me viste a medio vestir, no es como si me hubieras visto desnuda o algo. Como dije, te conozco, Ryo-kun, sé que eres buen chico —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Nunca había podido estar así con alguien…

—¿Así cómo?

—Acostados… hablando, escuchando Depeche Mode y los Sex Pistols… no te veía como el tipo de chico que le gusta el punk.

—Ha de ser por el ambiente en que se mueve mi familia —ella arqueó una ceja—. Mi familia siempre fue muy activa en la política… ¿has oído hablar del Mayo Francés? —ella negó—. Hace unos cuantos años, en la década del sesenta, allá por 1968, comenzó una disconformidad social por el declive económico que atravesaba Francia, pero luego se materializó con un contexto político bastante definido… todos estaban en contra de la guerra de Vietnam, en todo el mundo se hacía presente que la dominación europea y estadounidense eran ideas viejas. Además en lugares como América Latina el pensamiento de izquierda estaba ganando terreno, como con la revolución cubana…

Ukyo escuchaba a Ryoga embelesada, casi sin registrar que el muchacho le estaba dando una lección de historia. La manera confiada en que se expresaba le dejaba por sentado a la muchacha que su amigo se había instruido bien en el tema.

—…Se unieron entonces movimientos estudiantiles, como el de la universidad de Nanterre, en ese año, mi madre estaba tomando un curso de verano allí, por lo que se unió a la lucha con en el resto de sus compañeros. Ella tenía diecinueve años y no le importó la represión de la policía —contó con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Se había extendido mucho el movimiento "hippie", por lo que la ideología que profesaban estaba en contra del capitalismo y el mercado de consumo, estaban a favor de la inclusión de jóvenes a la escena político-social y de la… uh… libertad sexual…

La muchacha asentía a todo lo que el chico de colmillos decía, interrumpiendo cada tanto para aclararse alguna duda. Realmente nunca había estado así con nadie, hablando de cosas como esas, sobre todo. En su casa y en su escuela en Osaka, no se hablaba de política. Ni siquiera en el colegio de varones al que asistió.

A Ryoga no parecía importarle que no estuvieran en mismo nivel de conocimiento, es más, se desvivía pacientemente con los detalles para que ella entendiera la idea exacta que quería hacerle llegar. De hecho, y aunque ella no lo supiera, disfrutaba de poder hablar del tema con alguien. Eran pocos –si es que ninguno- los chicos o chicas de su edad que conocían del tema más allá de lo que básico o lo que hubieran escuchado en sus casas de parte de sus padres. Ukyo se vio visiblemente interesada por los métodos de lucha callejera, más aún cuando le dijo que los franceses los tomaron de estudiantes alemanes que, a su vez, lo adaptaron de un grupo japonés conocido como Zengaruken.

 _«Si ella va a ponerme toda esa atención… ¡Dios, podría seguir toda la noche…!»._

—¿Te digo algo, Ukyo?

—¿Qué?

—Luces mu-muy hermosa con esa c-camiseta de los Sex Pistols…

* * *

 **Mousse** se despertó, aún algo adormilado, por el calor. Echó un vistazo a la ventana cerrada, preguntándose en qué momento la había dejado así. Se tanteó el rostro y la frente, buscando sus anteojos. A su parecer, no le eran completamente necesarios, aunque, en realidad, fuese todo lo contrario, era sólo el hecho de que, allá en Joketsuzoku, los anteojos le hacían resaltar. Resaltar significaba ser diferente, lo que, a su vez, significaba ser débil. Su debilidad saltaba a la vista con ese accesorio. Y él odiaba eso.

Vagamente, registró que estaba abrazando algo cálido, pero, al tratar de distinguir algo entre las oscuridad, no pudo determinar qué era. Tras tantear la mesita de noche, consiguió sus gafas y encendió la luz.

Se quedó pasmado.

Allí, entre sus brazos, Shampoo dormitaba tranquila, con la respiración regular y apariencia de estar muy cómoda. Parecía un ángel. La joven amazona se retorció un poco, para luego abrir los ojos.

—¿Sha-Shampoo…? —tartamudeó, mientras se daba un fuerte pellizcón.

—No hagas eso —le regañó.

—¿Shampoo? —repitió.

La joven china se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando. Mousse, por su parte, trataba de NO fijarse mucho en el detalle de que el atrevido pijama moldeaba perfectamente la voluptuosa figura de su Shampoo. Tragó con fuerza.

— _¿Quién va a ser, pato tonto?_ —pronunció en mandarín mientras rodaba los ojos—. _¿Mi bisabuela?_

El muchacho de cabello largo puso cara de asco.

— _Sólo quería saber por qué estabas en mi cama, es todo. Oh, y gracias por la bonita imagen mental, te lo agradezco, Xian-pú_ —agregó con sarcasmo.

— _Vengo a darte mi respuesta_ —le dijo, directa e ignorando el comentario, que, dicho en otro momento, la hubiera hecho reír.

Mousse se tensó considerablemente.

—¿Respuesta? N-no, no sé de qué me hablas, ¿respuesta a qué? —cambió a nuevamente al japonés debido al nerviosismo—. S-si yo no te pregunté nada.

— _Mo-Tzu, hay que aclarar esto._

—¡NO! ¡No quiero! —exclamó, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

— _¡Baja la voz!_ —le siseó.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, atentos ante el menor ruido. El chico-pato sentía una molestia en el pecho que ni respirar bien le dejaba. Ya sabía la respuesta de Shampoo, siempre la supo. Incluso antes de hacerle aquella propuesta.

— _No quiero, Xian-pú…_ —dijo finalmente, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. _No quiero_ _que lo elijas a él, sabiendo que yo sería mejor esposo… que sería capaz de darte el mundo._

— _Nunca tuve otra opción, Mo-Tzu_ … —dijo ella solemnemente.

Ahí estaba. El golpe de gracia. Vagamente registró que la chica le quitaba la sábana de encima y le llamaba con suavidad. Todo lo que podía sentir era un horrible vacío en su pecho y frío. Mucho frío. También sentía las cálidas manos de ella sobre su pecho descubierto y la dulce presión de sus labios sobre los suyos… espera, ¿qué? Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no lo pudo creer… ¡Shampoo lo estaba besando! Ella se separó y lo miró con ternura.

Tenía que admitir que no era su primer beso. Había conseguido rozarle los labios a la chica cuando ambos tenían trece años, lo cual pagó con un ojo morado y tres costillas rotas, pero bueno, para él, valió la pena.

—¿Shampoo?

— _Nunca tuve opción… porque la única opción siempre fuiste tú… Mo-Tzu. Ahora te he dado el beso del matrimonio, no te puedes escapar._

Resumió su posición anterior y se quedaron acostados de lado, mirándose. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

 _«Finalmente, lo logré…»_ pensaba él con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y los dedos sobre los labios.

 _«Finalmente… se lo dije… ¡Ukyo no me lo va a creer cuando le cuente!»_ se deleitó ella.

Shampoo se acercó más a Mousse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volvió a besarlo, con más intensidad. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma y obligando al muchacho a recostarse sobre ella. La china entreabrió levemente los labios, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello largo de su nuevo prometido. Él, por su parte, disfrutaba de sobremanera las caricias de la chica, ¿cuántas veces había soñado estar así con ella? Al tocarla, sentía como si rozarle la piel le quemara la yema de los dedos.

Se separaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos parar.

Se quedaron acostados lado a lado, mirando el techo.

—Ser responsable apesta —se quejó la muchacha, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un tierno pucherito.

Mousse se incorporó sobre un codo para verla mejor, colocando su mejilla sobre su mano. Tomándose un momento para admirar la figura de su prometida… era increíble por fin poderla llamar así. Hubo momentos en los que quiso rendirse, pero no lo hizo, ¡oh, cuánto lo agradecía!

—Eres adorable.

Ella soltó una risita, para luego premiarlo con un rápido besito en los labios. Se tuvo que volver a pellizcar para darse cuenta que eso era real y ella nuevamente lo regañó.

—Tú no entender todavía, ¿no? —lo hizo recostar de espaldas y se acurrucó sobre su pecho—. _Me temo que ya no podrás deshacerte de mí, Mo-Tzu…_

* * *

 **Palabras: 6214**

 **Ay, qué bello es el amor…**

 **Por favor, no crean que porque Shampoo ahora quiere estar con Mousse todo de repente va a ser más sencillo XD.**

 **Bueno, ¿les gustó o no les gustó? Por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones en un review, que a mí no me pagan por esto, pero quiero hacerlos felices, che :'v.**

 **Ahora…**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Para los que no entendieron el título, **"Extra, extra"** es una canción de la banda argentina Zas que vio la luz en 1983 que, a mí parecer, es una crítica a la sociedad (por favor, recuerden que en ese año Argentina estaba saliendo de una terrible dictadura militar). **Sid & Nancy **hace referencia a Sid Vicious y Nancy Spungen, el primero fue bajista de los Sex Pistols (aunque se ha dicho que no tocaba bien y que, en realidad, Sid era todo aquello que la banda representaba a nivel ideología) y Nancy fue su novia groupie con la que, dicen, planeaba casarse en Nueva York. De hecho, la referencia directa se da en el momento en que Ukyo le pregunta a Ryoga si va a buscar a "su Nancy" y él le responde que ella podría ser su Nancy, qué tierno es Ryoga, ¿verdad?

El **Mayo Francés** es otro evento histórico que realmente sucedió, aunque la manera en que lo describe el chico perdido es muy resumida, tampoco quise aburrirlos, jeje.

La canción que Ukyo le pregunta a Ryoga si conoce es " **Leave in Silence"** (la traducción sería algo como "irse en silencio") de la banda Depeche Mode, que salió en su albúm "A Broken Frame" de 1982. Sin embargo, al escucharla no les va a remitir a Ukyo y a Ryoga , sino a la otra parejita, que son Shampoo y Mousse.

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Devi2791:** Muchas gracias, linda :3. Me gusta dar a los personajes "olvidados" su momento de brillar también y me gusta que todo vaya a su ritmo, así que puede que algunas as progresen "lento" porque gusta darle un toque de realismo.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Me alegra que te guste la trama, para eso publico la historia, para entretener :).

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **18/04/17**

 **09:40 A.M.**


	6. Dirty little secrets

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Pequeños secretos.**

 **Fue** hasta su puerta y se preparó para tocar, pero su mano cayó. Escuchó la voz de un _hombre_ en el camerino, diciendo:

—¡Christine, debes amarme!

Y la triste voz de ella contestando:

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? _¡Cuando canto sólo para ti!_

El corazón de Raoul latía tan fuerte que pensó que lo escucharían adentro, ¡abrirían la puerta y le indicarían marcharse! ¡Pero qué posición para un Chagny! ¡Ser hallado escuchando tras una puerta! Puso sus manos sobre su corazón para detenerlo.

La voz del hombre habló nuevamente.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

—¡Esta noche te he dado mi alma y estoy muerta! —replicó Christine.

—Tu alma es algo hermoso, niña —respondió el hombre—, y yo te agradezco. Ningún rey ha recibido jamás tan maravilloso regalo. _Los ángeles han llorado en el cielo esta noche_ … **(1)**

—Realmente espero que ese no sea el villano, Ryoga —le previno Ukyo.

La cocinera y el chico de colmillos se hallaban sentados juntos sobre el futón de ella. Ryoga leía en voz alta un pasaje en francés del libro "El Fantasma de la Ópera", pues la chica finalmente había optado por entrar al dichoso club de la escuela. Gracias a su socio, estaba sobresaliendo. Ambos habían decidido cerrar el local por ese día, no sólo porque el calor del mediodía no prestaba para comer comida caliente, sino también porque Ukyo estaba algo enferma. Los últimos días parecía tener un resfriado, que derivó en una fiebre que le hizo bajar la presión.

¡Cómo la había regañado Ryoga!

La presión le bajó de golpe y se mareó, ¡suerte que Ryoga se había quedado a cenar ese día! La hizo sentar y beber un poco de agua con azúcar, para luego cruzar de una corrida a traer a Leroy, que –tras un rápido examen- le recetó reposo y le hizo un certificado que la propia Amaya se había ocupado de alcanzar hasta el Instituto Furinkan. Ukyo se sintió realmente muy avergonzada de que la familia de su amigo se tomase tantas molestias sólo por ella, pero Amaya y Ryoga no lo quisieron de otra manera.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… habla bonito y con palabras muy lindas. Ay, ya me cayó bien —dijo ella con un pucherito.

Ryoga le puso un separador al libro y lo dejó junto al futón. Miró de reojo a la cocinera, que, a su vez, miraba el último ramo de flores que le había llegado de su admirador secreto. Una puntada de un conocido sentimiento se hizo presente en su pecho, por lo que cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios. No tenía ningún problema con ver la bella sonrisa de Ukyo todos los días, de verdad.

El problema era que quería que le sonriera de esa manera a él… no a unas tontas flores.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando el ramo, ¿y si Ukyo se decepcionaba al conocer la identidad de su admirador? ¿Qué haría él? No podría soportar verla triste…

—Son lilas púrpura **(2)** —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Es el nombre de éstas flores —acarició suavemente uno de los pétalos de una flor púrpura—, según el libro que me trajo Mousse, significan "primeras emociones del amor".

—¿Y? —preguntó él mirando para otro lado.

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué rayos le había picado al chico junto a ella, ¡estaban de lo más bien!

—Quiere decir que mi admirador está enamorado de mí, tonto —le reprochó para luego suspirar soñadoramente—. ¡Nunca nadie se había enamorado de mí antes! ¡Se siente súper lindo!

—Pero tú no lo amas… —dijo Ryoga con cierta esperanza en la voz.

—Bueno, no lo sé… —soltó una risita y luego tomó la pequeña tarjetita que había acompañado el arreglo—. ¡Escribe cosas súper bonitas! Escucha esto: —se aclaró la garganta, haciendo a Ryoga arquear una ceja—, _"No sé por qué cuando te veo, parece que el tiempo se detiene, no sé por qué pero me hechizas. Ni la rosa más hermosa se compara a tu belleza, ni la miel más dulce se compara a tu perfume. Si un deseo pedir pudiera, pediría tus labios con los míos probar…"._

Ryoga hizo una mueca mientras Ukyo se llevaba la nota al pecho y suspiraba.

—Suena muy cursi…—opinó el chico perdido.

—¿Celoso?

—¡NO! Digo… no, no estoy celoso… ¿de qué voy a estar celoso? ¿De un chico que ni conoces y dice que te quiere besar?

—Te ha picado el bichito de los celos, parece ser —dictaminó ella.

Ryoga la miró mal, fingiendo que podía sacar rayos láser de los ojos como Superman, ella sólo le sacó la lengua. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Shampoo con una de las canastas de hacer entregas y a Mousse, detrás de ella.

Ukyo sonrió al verla. Oh, ¡los efectos del amor! A cualquiera podría parecerle que Shampoo seguía siendo la misma, mismo peinado, mismos atuendos, pero esa era sólo la superficie… Para aquellos que la conocían no era difícil notar que la joven amazona estaba radiante, sonreía mucho más. De hecho, Ukyo no la había visto tanta feliz desde… bueno, nunca. Realmente le había hecho bien el compromiso con Mousse. Incluso se habían hecho más cercanas y la chica china logró entablar cierta cordialidad por Akane que muy lejos estaba de la animosidad que se tenían.

—¡Nihao! —saludó.

—¿Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó Ryoga, rascándose distraídamente la nuca y con cierta preocupación en la voz.

—Estaré bien —prometió ella—. Shampoo me hará compañía.

La jovencita de cabello azul asintió en dirección del chico perdido, dejándole saber que Ukyo estaba en buenas manos y no debía preocuparse. Ryoga suspiró y se levantó del futón, sacudiéndose la camiseta roja y los pantalones cortos de jean que llevaba puestos. Él, Mousse y Ranma planeaban pasar la tarde en la playa para escapar del agobiante calor de la tarde. Obviamente, ni él, ni el de lentes planeaban acercarse en lo más mínimo al agua, Ranma probablemente sí, pero en fin. Ambos muchachos se despidieron e iniciaron su camino al Dojo Tendo, a buscar al integrante que le faltaba al trío.

Shampoo sonrió a sabiendas de lo que la presencia de Ryoga desataba en su amiga.

—Sólo admitirlo —insistió la amazona—. Gustarte él.

—No digas tonterías —la regañó Ukyo, apartando la mirada para que la otra no viera su sonrojo—. Sabes que él y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

Su interlocutora soltó una risita.

—Estar bien. Como tú decir —sacó un bowl de la canasta de entregas, junto a una pequeña bandeja y colocó ambos sobre el regazo de la castaña—. Ahora comer ramen que Bá preparar. Yo decirle que tú muy enferma y él preparar sopa.

—Qué amable de parte de tu papá —sonrió, para luego tomar los palitos y comenzar a comer—. Está delicioso.

—Ser receta familiar para el resfrío —dijo Shampoo orgullosa.

* * *

 **M** ousse, Ryoga y Ranma, ya convertido en pelirroja, habían llegado a una playa cercana y aprovechaban la tarde. El chico-pato, feliz de estar lejos del restaurante y del alcance de los bastonazos de Cologne por un rato, aprovechó para resguardarse bajo una sombrilla y leer un poco. Ryoga, a su lado, se había recostado sobre una toalla extendida para tomar un poco de sol, con el torso descubierto. Y, por su lado, Ranma estaba haciendo algo de _surf_ en el agua.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó curioso el muchacho de colmillos, irguiéndose sobre su codo para mirar a su amigo.

—"El Arte de la Guerra" **(3)** de Sun Tzu.

Ryoga asintió impresionado.

— ¿Has leído "La Guerra y La Paz" **(3)** de León Tolstoi?

—Debo haber llegado a la mitad.

—Ya volví —dijo Ranma, sentándose junto a Mousse encima de una toalla—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Libros —respondió monótonamente Ryoga, sabiendo que a Ranma no le interesaría la conversación.

—Oh, ya veo. Ya he leído ese —comentó al ver el libro que traía el chico-pato—. ¿Por qué parte vas?

—Uh… es el capítulo de "Las nueve clases de terreno", casi al final —respondió, ¿desde cuándo Ranma _leía_?

—Qué bien, aunque a mí me gusta más uno que habla sobre los espías, creo que es el último.

Ambos muchachos se molestaron poco y nada en ocultar sus expresiones de escepticismo. Mousse solo parpadeaba sin apartar la mirada de Ranma, mientras que Ryoga arqueó una ceja, para luego rodar los ojos.

—Oigan, ¿por qué ponen esas caras? Es casi como si no me creye-… —frunció el ceño y se levantó con ímpetu—. ¿¡Ey, qué les pasa!? Sólo porque no estudié tanto como ustedes no quiere decir que no sea inteligente.

—No recuerdo que hayamos tenido eso en el programa escolar cuando estuvimos en la escuela —comentó Ryoga.

—De hecho, lo leí mientras estaba de viaje con Papá, le pareció importante que aprendiera de estrategia también.

Continuaron hablando de libros por un rato para que luego la conversación se convirtiera en un popurrí de temas que nada tenían que ver uno con el otro, hasta que Ranma se levantó, avisando que ya volvía, dejando a Mousse y Ryoga solos.

—Oye… —llamó Mousse.

—¿Hmm…? —respondió Ryoga sin prestarle mucha atención, pues entre el calor del sol y la suave brisa marina que corría, comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—Deberías invitarla a salir —comentó Mousse, casi como al pasar.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo, sin entender, mirando al chico-pato que le sonreía burlón.

—¿A quién?

—A Ukyo, hombre.

Ryoga se incorporó sobre sus brazos, olvidando todo el sopor provocado por su casi siesta. Sus mejillas se asemejaban a farolillos navideños de lo coloradas que estaban.

—¿D-De qué e-estás hablando?

—Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, se nota que te gusta —insistió—. Sólo invítala a salir, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Aparte de que te pegue con la espátula, claro —rió por su propio chiste, sus risas aumentaron cuando Ryoga empezó a balbucear, buscando excusas—. No seas ridículo, vas a invitarla a salir, no a pedirle matrimonio.

—Mousse, no molestes a Ryoga… —dijo Ranma, acercándose a sus amigos—. …sin mí.

Se sentó entre ambos y le entregó un potecito a cada uno con una cucharita.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Ryoga mirando el envase sorprendido.

—Helado —respondió Ranma, llevándose una cucharada a la boca—. ¿Pueden creer que no había mantecados? ¡Qué vergüenza! —contó indignado.

—¿Qué no son lo mismo? —preguntó Mousse, antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

—No seas ignorante —le regañó el de la trenza—. Los mantecados están hechos de crema y los helados son hielo picado con sirope. Estos son más frescos, pero me gustan más los mantecados de chocolate.

Mousse se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, mientras Ryoga hacia lo mismo, a ninguno se le pasó por alto que Ranma se había ocupado de traerles los sabores de helado que les gustaba comer, un bonito gesto en verdad.

—Así que… ¿qué tanto hablaban cuando me fui?

—Apóyame en esto —pidió Mousse—. Trato de convencer a Ryoga para que dejé de ser una gallina e invite a salir a Ukyo.

Ranma fingió sopesarlo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, para luego asentir y golpear a Ryoga en el hombro.

—¡Auch! ¿…QUÉ?

—Ve por ella, tigre —aprobó.

Mousse y Ranma se echaron a reír en lo que Ryoga gruñía y ocultaba su sonrojado rostro entre sus brazos.

—Son un par de desgraciados…

* * *

 **Akane** tomó aire y subió al piso superior del restaurante, abriendo con delicadeza la puerta. Allí se encontraban Ukyo y Shampoo que la miraban sorprendidas. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó su peso de un pie al otro con impaciencia, casi sin contener las ganas de dar media vuelta y volver a casa.

—Hola…

—Hola, Akane —saludó Ukyo—. Ven, pasa. Siéntate.

—Hola —repitió, sentándose entre ambas chicas—. ¿Cómo sigues, Ukyo?

—Estoy mejor, gracias. Tal vez mañana hasta pueda ir a la escuela.

—Qué bueno —dijo sincera—. Yo… te traje las tareas y unas galletas que mi hermana preparó.

—Oh, qué lindo detalle. Gracias —le sonrió —. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

Akane parpadeó mirando a ambas muchachas, ¿realmente le estaban pidiendo que se quedara con ellas?

—Bueno, no me gustaría molestar…

—¡No ser molestia! —aseguró Shampoo—. Conversación más divertida si tú quedarte.

Akane dudó un momento, pero luego asintió y se acomodó en el lugar para estar más cómoda.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—De la fiesta de compromiso de Shampoo y Mousse —le contestó Ukyo rodando los ojos.

Shampoo enseguida sacó una revistita del bolso que había traído con ella y prácticamente la enterró en la cara de Akane, la chica la tomó y comenzó a hojearla.

—Estos ser mis dos opciones para vestido —explicó, señalando dos vestidos de la misma página—. Ser muy bonitos, ¿sí?

Akane asintió, mirando las dos imágenes. Ambos eran atuendos cortos, de corte chino. Uno era rojo con dragones dorados y el otro rosa con flores plateadas.

—Son una belleza —aprobó—. Aunque no son lo que yo usaría —sopesó.

La amazona sacó otra revistita, rebuscó entre sus páginas para luego señalarle un vestido a la muchacha.

—¿Gustarte más este? Yo creer que ir bien contigo.

La chica de los ojos avellana agarró el papel que Shampoo le ofrecía y examinó el vestido del que hablaba, era precioso y se imagino muy a gusto con eso puesto. Asintió. Era rojo, largo hasta las rodillas y con detalles de puntilla blanco en los bordes de la falda y las mangas. Ukyo resopló y tomó la revista de las manos de Akane.

—Claro, ese vestido es divino, pero, ¿has visto el que me quiere hacer usar a mí?

—Ser muy, muy lindo —le recriminó la china—. No quejarte, yo tener buen gusto.

—¡Pareceré una cualquiera con eso puesto!

—Tú exagerando tanto…

* * *

 **Ranma** y Ryoga estaban sentados en el comedor del Dojo Tendo, en la puerta que daba al patio, mirando hacia afuera. Conversando entre bocados de las galletas que Kasumi les había preparado y sorbos de té helado. Mousse tuvo que volver al Neko-Hanten, pues había prometido volver para ayudar a preparar el turno de la cena. El de colmillos ya se estaba por ir a su casa cuando llegó la menor de las Tendo, gritando: "¡Buenas noches!". Ambos muchachos la saludaron, más su mirada se detuvo en Ryoga.

—¿Te ibas?

—Sí —admitió con la mano tras la nuca—. Ranma va a acompañarme porque tengo que ayudar a Uky con el restaurante.

—¿Podrías quedarte un momento más? Necesito hablarte de algo importante.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la mano del muchacho y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Si bien no opuso resistencia, Ryoga no se veía muy contento. Ranma quiso objetar algo, pero lo acalló una mirada que Akane le lanzó por encima de su hombro, advirtiéndole verbalmente y con rapidez que luego hablaría con él y que el chico de amarillo le contaría de qué había ido la conversación. Subieron al piso de arriba y Akane se encerró con Ryoga en su cuarto.

—¿A-Akane? —preguntó Ryoga, con cierta impaciencia—. ¿Nos tomará mucho esto? Realmente tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue Ukyo, la otra vez le bajó la presión y casi se desmaya, no quiero que esté sola.

—Tranquilo, Shampoo se quedó con ella —le explicó, sin poder evitar que un deje de ternura se colara en su voz.

—Está bien, pero, por favor, lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo rápido —pidió cruzando los brazos y mordiéndose los labios, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo alfombrado.

No quería ser descortés con Akane, pero necesitaba ir a ver a Ukyo, y pronto, para asegurarse que estaba bien. La muchacha frente a él sonrió.

—Te gusta Ukyo, ¿verdad, Ryoga?

—N-no sé de qué me hablas, Akane. ¿Era de esto de lo que querías hablar? Si es así, e-entonces déjame aclararte que s-sólo somos am-amigos, nada más…

—Aww, ¡te gusta! —aprobó al ver al muchacho sonrojarse.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?

La sonrisa de Akane se borró, haciendo que Ryoga temiese haber dicho algo incorrecto. La jovencita dio un paso adelante y, mirando a los ojos miel del muchacho, pronunció las palabras más terribles que hubiera podido escuchar.

—Quiero que hablemos sobre tu maldición, Ryoga…

* * *

 **Mousse** miró la carta sellada que le había llegado, el lugar donde debía estar escrita la dirección se encontraba en blanco, más sabía de quién se trataba. Era una suerte que hubiera interceptado el sobre antes de que llegara a manos de Cologne. Lo escondió en una de sus mangas y se apresuró a acomodar las mesas.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó su futuro suegro como secreteando.

—No es nada, no se preocupe, señor Tzao.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras el muchacho lo observaba irse.

—Y ya deja lo de "señor", Mousse —lo corrigió sin detenerse—. Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme "Papá".

Mousse no contestó, pero Tzao tampoco espero una respuesta.

 _«Espero que no tarde mucho…»_ pensó preocupado, aún con la vista dirigida a dónde, momentos antes, había estado el hombre que esperaba algún día poder llamar padre con todas las de la ley. _«Si no nos apresuramos, Cologne tratará de separarnos y convencerá al consejo de que la ley que acredita nuestro compromiso ya no tiene validez. No puedo permitir que me separen de ella, simplemente no voy a poder soportar que todo por lo que estoy luchando se vaya a la basura por culpa de Cologne… Llega pronto, te necesito…»._

—¡Ponte a trabajar, pato holgazán! —ordenó la anciana mujer, al verlo parado en medio del restaurante, haciendo nada.

Rápidamente, el chico pato obedeció a su jefa, que falló en notar aquel brillo mezcla de fastidio y hartazgo que ardía en sus ojos azules. No entendía cuál era el maldito problema de Cologne con aquel compromiso. Todos los involucrados lo habían aceptado bien, ¡Kodachi Kuno hasta les había mandado una tarjeta de felicitación, _por_ _todos los cielos_! ¿No entendía que todo lo que él deseaba era ver a Shampoo feliz? ¿Qué sólo quería protegerla, cuidarla, amarla? Especialmente eso último.

 _«Maldito mono reseco, a ver de qué te disfrazas cuando me tengas que llamar "yerno". Juro por mi honor que ni tú, ni nadie me va a separar de mi amada Xian-pú… Es una promesa que estoy dispuesto a firmar con sangre si es necesario»._

Fue cuando su alegría personal entró al local. Oh, cómo adoraba Mousse aquella capacidad que tenía Shampoo de, con su simple presencia, iluminar el entorno por el que pasaba. La muchacha se acercó casi a los saltitos a su posición, para luego plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Aww…

—¡Bá! —se quejó Shampoo sonrosada al notar a su padre en el mostrador.

—Oh, cariño, sabes que no me molesta. Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos… casi que me recuerdan a tu madre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes…

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, calabacita. Oye, ¿cómo está tu amiga?

—Mejor. No sé dónde meterse Ryoga, pero Señora Amaya quedarse con Ukyo.

—Espero que no se haya perdido… —musitó Mousse.

* * *

 **Fue** casi como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Quería llorar, reír, gritar, tirarse al piso y pedir perdón una y mil veces, todo a la vez, pero no fue capaz. Era casi como si su cuerpo se hubiese apagado y no le respondiera. Miró a la muchacha sin atreverse a romper ese delgado equilibrio. Oh, la decepción en esos ojos avellana. No podía soportarlo…

Le cedieron las rodillas y no hizo nada por detener su caída. Ella estuvo a su lado en un segundo, preguntándole que le ocurría, más no pudo responder.

 _«No…»_ quiso decir, sin encontrar su voz o siquiera el coraje para emitir palabra. _«No merezco tu preocupación, Akane»._

—Ryoga… por favor, contéstame, dime qué tienes… —le rogó la muchacha.

Los hombros sobre los que había apoyado las manos comenzaron a temblar levemente. Ryoga estaba llorando, logrando que la muchacha maldijese por debajo de su aliento. Sabía que debía habérselo dicho más despacito, no de golpe. Se arrodilló frente a él, quedando al mismo nivel.

—Ryoga… —musitó en tono conciliador, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho, éste la apartó, sin siquiera mirarla—. ¿…Ryoga…?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el muchacho la abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Perdóname… perdóname… —repetía una y otra vez—. Yo sé que me odias, pero…

—¿Cuándo he dicho que te odio? —se sorprendió ella—. Ryoga, no me has dejado terminar de hablar…

—No, no hace falta. Ya he entendido todo.

 _«¿Siempre fue así de denso?»_ se preguntó la chica, recordando lo difícil que era hacer que su amigo cambiara de opinión.

—¡No, debes escucharme! —le ordenó levantándose y zafándose del abrazo del muchacho—. No te odio, Ryoga. Eres mi mejor amigo…

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó mirándola a través de su tupido flequillo, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Sí… —lo vio como un buen indicio y prosiguió—. Me enojé mucho cuando me enteré, eso es verdad, pero me di cuenta que no era contigo con quién debía enojarme…

—Por favor, no culpes a Ranma… yo hice que me diera su promesa de guerrero de que no te diría nada. Si te vas a enojar con alguien, te lo suplico, que sea conmigo.

—Así que sí sabía… —musitó Akane, volvió su atención a Ryoga, que la miraba curioso y continuó—. La persona con quién debo enojarme es conmigo, por permitir esto al no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio. No quiero saber porque lo hiciste, Ryoga, no interesa… pero siempre estuviste para mí. Te conté todos mis secretos y jamás se los contaste a nadie.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo, Akane. Tu confianza es algo preciado para mí —volvió a agachar la cabeza—. Aunque creo que ya perdí eso también… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Has sido la primera que ha sido amable conmigo de las dos maneras.

La muchacha sonrió al ver que Ryoga estaba arrepentido, pues lo esperaba. Sabía que el muchacho de la pañoleta era muy tímido, que debía ser esa la razón por la que no se lo dijo, o por miedo, o por vergüenza, o ambos. Sabía que había una explicación lógica, que Ryoga siempre estaba solo y que todo lo que él necesitaba era un poco de cariño. De repente, el joven frente a ella dejaba de tener aires de villano con malas intenciones y se convertía de nuevo en el Ryoga Hibiki de siempre.

—Te perdono —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —articuló apenas mirándola con los ojos como platos—. ¿Cómo que me perdonas? ¿No vas a odiarme?

—Nop.

—¿No vas a echarme de tu casa y pedirme que jamás regrese?

—Nope.

—¿No vas a hacerme cometer seppukku?

—¡NO! —exclamó horrorizada.

—Pero… lo merezco… —musitó más confundido que asustado.

—No, Ryoga, no lo mereces. Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos para no volver a repetirlos. Por eso, te dejaré ir con nuestra amistad intacta y una advertencia.

—¿Cuál?

—Te estaré vigilando, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo como esto otra vez, porque te va a ir **muy** mal —amenazó—. Ahora, dame un abrazo.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, Ryoga se sentía tan pleno y feliz que tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, de correr y de gritar, por una razón muy distinta a la que tuvo antes.

—Siempre seremos amigos… —musitó ella.

—Por supuesto, Akane.

—¿Y, Ryoga?

—¿Sí?

—Te perdono, pero no te has librado de la paliza.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Akane —aprobó el muchacho.

Así, rato luego, Ryoga salió del Dojo Tendo con un ojo morado, tres costillas fuera de lugar, los labios partidos y la mejilla amoratada e hinchada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ranma tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, ayudándole a caminar.

—Estás demente, Hibiki —le regañó, más se dio cuenta que el muchacho no le prestaba atención—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Estás bien loco… mira que decírselo de esa manera…

—¿Oh? No, no, ella se dio cuenta sola. Siendo sincero, ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, ¡hasta me ha dicho que seguiré siendo su mejor amigo!

—¿Y cómo… te sientes con eso?

Ryoga lo miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por aquella pregunta.

—Ranma, ¿estás escuchándome tú a mí? —dijo—. Ella quiere que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿no me oyes? Me siento fantástico.

—Ella dijo que siempre serás su mejor amigo, ¿eso realmente te hace feliz?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar? ¿Por qué habría de ponerme triste de que Akane diga que siempre seré su mejor-…? —los ojos de Ryoga se abrieron un poco y se quedó callado, aminorando la marcha hasta que se detuvieron por completo—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien?

Ranma levantó el flequillo de Ryoga, -que le cubría los ojos, pues había agachado la cabeza-, esperaba ver una expresión de tristeza o escuchar el típico balbuceo depresivo que escapaba de su amigo en situaciones como esa. Más el muchacho le sorprendió cuando, al acercarse un poco más a su rostro, Ryoga le miró sin levantar la cabeza y sonrió, para luego acercarse como si le fuese a dar un cabezazo. Ranma, por supuesto se apartó del camino.

—¡Te engañé! —rió el de los colmillos.

—Torpe… —refunfuñó, molesto por la jugarreta, resumieron su marcha—. ¿Entonces no estás triste?

—No —musitó Ryoga, frunciendo los labios—. No es tristeza…la verdad, siento como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

—¿No tienes el corazón roto?

—Extrañamente, no —confesó.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Ya no amas a Akane o qué?

—Yo… bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que tengo mucho en qué pensar, pero ahora, hazme el favor de llevarme con Ukyo.

* * *

 **El** inconfundible ruido a pies descalzos hizo eco sobre la escalera alfombrada, mientras éstos se movían presurosos en dirección al piso inferior. Shampoo abrió con cuidado la puerta que separaba el apartamento del local, entrando a la oscura cocina. Encontró al tanteo la mesada, dónde apoyo la bolsa de plástico que traía con ella. Tras un par de segundos de vigilante espera, suspiró con alivio y encendió la luz.

Todo estaba como su padre lo había dejado tras el cierre, nada fuera de lugar.

 _«Ha sido cuidadosa…»_ pensó.

— _¡Mousse!_ —siseó, al no obtener respuesta, subió un poco el volumen de su voz—. ¡Mousse!

— _¡Quack!_ —se escuchó de uno de los gabinetes, del que estaba debajo del lavabo.

Con prisa, se movió hasta allí, encontrando a un pato blanco con anteojos encerrado en una jaula muy pequeña. El corazón de Shampoo dio un vuelco, ¡cómo le dolía ver a Mousse así! ¿Por qué tenía su bisabuela que ser tan cruel con él?

—Oh, Mousse… yo sacarte de ahí, quedarte quieto —le indicó.

Tomó un pasador de su cabello y con él abrió el candado que mantenía la jaula cerrada. El pato salió disparado de allí, emitiendo un fuerte graznido.

— _¡Quack!_

—¡Shh! —le indicó Shampoo, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, para luego abrir la puerta del armario que usaban como especiero, indicándole que entrara—. Mousse no hacer ruido, Bisabuela no saber que yo bajar.

El pato pareció asentir, por lo que Shampoo dejó uno de los termos de agua caliente que había traído consigo y dejó que Mousse pasara para luego cerrar la puerta, dándole un poco de privacidad. Sin embargo, se quedó cerca, escuchando como se daba vuelta el termo y algunas cosas se movían. La puerta se entreabrió y su prometido sacó la mano, moviendo los dedos, por lo que ella se apresuró a darle un cambio de ropa.

—…Gracias —murmuró él, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Ella suspiró, acercándose a la mesada para tomar el segundo termo, y verterlo en una copa de sopa ramen instantánea. Frunció el ceño, pues lamentaba no poder hacer algo más elaborado para Mousse, sabía que probablemente no hubiera probado bocado desde hacía varias horas y aquello la enfurecía. Sus ojos se posaron con odio sobre la jaula aún visible bajo el lavabo. La puerta estaba abierta, permitiendo ver la mugre que allí había, hasta una telaraña podía observarse en una de las esquinas.

 _«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien limpió allá abajo? No recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca»._

Tuvo ganas de llorar. Pensar que no era la primera vez que Mousse estaba encerrado en esa sucia y fría jaula, sin agua y sin comida, la ponía mal. Muy mal. Se secó las lágrimas que no habían llegado a derramarse y se palpó las mejillas, no quería que el muchacho la viera llorando. Volvió a preguntarse de dónde sacaba tanta crueldad su bisabuela.

 _«Y pensar que así podría ser yo… qué horror»._

Mousse apareció entonces, ya vestido y con los lentes puestos. Se sentaron en el mismo piso de la cocina y ella le entregó el ramen, que probablemente ya estuviera tibio, pero él lo comió igual. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, cuando terminó de comer.

—Nada. Sólo que yo quererte mucho —musitó , apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Shampoo… es… es la primera vez que me lo dices —respondió el muchacho con los ojos brillantes. Ella frunció el ceño, separándose del muchacho, para luego sentarse en su regazo y abrazarle—. ¿Sh-Shampoo?

Le dejó un beso debajo de la mandíbula.

—Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero —le decía entre besos en la mejilla, la mandíbula, la sien y debajo de la oreja.

Rieron.

—¿Está bien si nos quedamos así hasta que tenga que volver a la jaula? —preguntó suavemente contra su cabello.

Shampoo se volvió a separar de él, esta vez con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo qué volver a la jaula? ¡No, no y no! Prefería comer algo preparado por Akane durante el resto de su vida antes que volver a meterlo allí. No era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía. Luego de que Mousse pelease contra Ranma, estuvo un par de ocasiones en esa jaula, pero Shampoo todas las noches bajaba como lo había hecho esa vez. La diferencia era que ambas veces le pidió al muchacho que se volviera a convertir en pato para que su bisabuela no supiera que ella había bajado.

La joven amazona sintió todo el peso de la culpa sobre su pecho, sin notarlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Shampoo, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—Yo…yo ser tan mala como ella…

—¿Quién? —frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Como Bisabuela, yo ser como ella…

—Oh, eso no es cierto, mi gatita, tú sabes que…

—¡Sí serlo! ¡Yo dejar que ella convertir mí en monstruo! ¡Dejar de negarlo!

Mousse la hizo recostar la cabeza en su hombro y besó su cabello.

—Si fueras un monstruo, si fueras como ella… no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. La gente que es como ella no se da cuenta de que le hace daño a los demás, ni siquiera cuando es demasiado tarde. Tú te das cuenta de que lo que hace está mal, tú eres diferente, _airen_. Así que ya no llores, ¿vale? —dijo secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

La muchacha no dijo nada. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Se daba cuenta realmente? Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar:

—Shampoo no llorar si Mousse hacer algo por Shampoo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Perdonar Shampoo por cada vez que lastimar Mousse?—preguntó inocentemente, batiendo las pestañas.

—Sabes que yo no puedo enojarme contigo. Así que sí, te perdono, Shampoo.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza y estaba a punto de darle también un beso cuando notó que Mousse tenía los labios lastimados e hinchados. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué sucederte?

Para su sorpresa, el chico de lentes soltó una risa entre incómoda y nerviosa con una mano tras la nuca.

—Humm… verás…en la jaula no había mucho espacio para poderme mover, así que, en vez de usar mis armas, tuve que tratar de abrir el candado con el pico. Eso no salió muy bien que digamos…

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Esperar aquí.

Shampoo se levantó con ímpetu de encima del muchacho. Mousse se encogió de hombros y se levantó a buscar una gaseosa del refrigerador, para luego sentarse en la mesa. Su prometida volvió unos cuantos minutos más tarde, con dos pesadas mochilas de viaje que dejó sobre la mesa. Agarró también una caja de los repartos y sacó un par de cosas de la nevera, que colocó allí.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó él, sin entender.

—Irnos.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Lejos de aquí. Pero antes… —Shampoo dejó la frase inconclusa, para luego acercarse a dónde estaba la jaula.

Miró aquel objeto con un odio indescriptible, tomó la cadena que salía de un extremo con ambas manos y arrancó de cuajo el tornillo que la mantenía encastrada en la pared. Hecho esto, la lanzó en el basurero tras el restaurante con un estruendoso ruido. Mousse sólo se dedicó a observarla con una sonrisa mientras se calzaban sus mochilas.

—¿Mousse estar listo para ir? — inquirió ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la tomó y la besó.

—Para ti siempre lo estaré

* * *

 **Ukyo** jadeó abriendo los ojos, despertando de una pesadilla que no era capaz de recordar, ¿o no era una pesadilla? Bueno, como fuera no importaba. Suspiró, rodando bajo las agradables y cálidas mantas de su futón, tratando de concebir el sueño nuevamente. Sin olvidarse, claro, de abrazar la almohada extra que tenía.

 _«Hm, qué extraño… huele como al perfume de Ryoga, ¿y por qué están tan pesadas las mantas y tan dura la almohada?»._

Otro jadeo escapó de los labios de la muchacha cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró a pocos centímetros del rostro durmiente de Ryoga. Parpadeó, descolocada. El muchacho se encontraba junto a ella bajo las mantas, con un brazo fuera de las mismas, abrazándola y usando el otro como almohada. Su rostro se veía pacífico y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Se quedó quieta, con las mejillas coloradas.

 _«Demonios…»_ maldijo mentalmente. _«Ya recuerdo por qué estamos así… cuando volvió, me despertó para darme la última dosis de medicina y, como no me quise quedar sola, prácticamente lo tiré a la cama conmigo. Ay, muy sutil, Kuonji, muy sutil»_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Entonces, Ryoga frunció el ceño, algo le perturbaba mientras dormía. Ukyo le tocó el hombro y, sin saber que más hacer, comenzó a sacudírselo para que se despertara. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe, tal y como habían hecho los de la cocinera momentos atrás. Respirando pesado, miró a la chica y comenzó a reírse nervioso. Ella le sonrió, demostrándole que no estaba molesta, para luego sentarse.

—Oye, voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres alg-…? —quiso preguntar ella, más se cortó cuando, al encender la luz, le vio el rostro a Ryoga—. ¡¿Pero qué te sucedió?! —sin esperar respuesta, lo agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo con ella—. Ven, Ryoga, te voy a curar.

Bajaron al restaurante, pues Ukyo tenía guardado el botiquín en el mismo gabinete dónde Ryoga guardaba la ropa de repuesto. Comenzó rápidamente a sacar elementos y procedió a limpiar las heridas del muchacho.

—Lo siento si te lastimo, sabes que puedo ser un poco bruta con estas cosas… —se disculpó.

—Yo… la verdad yo sólo siento caricias —admitió el muchacho.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió ella, atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla hinchada de Ryoga con la yema de los dedos—. ¿Duele?

—Hmm… —suspiró él, inclinándose hacia su toque y cerrando los ojos—. Eres buena con las curaciones.

En menos de lo esperado, la muchacha acabó con el rostro de Ryoga. Guardando las cosas sin usar y tirando las usadas.

—Ukyo… yo… —quiso decirle tantas cosas, más no supo cómo empezar.

—¿Ryoga?

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, él miró sus labios mientras los ojos de ella comenzaban a cerrarse.

Golpearon la puerta, ella abrió los ojos y él se apartó. Avergonzado, concentró la vista en el suelo de madera del local, mientras Ukyo abría la puerta, sin saber quién podría querer okonomiyakis a esa hora. Mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró a Shampoo y a Mousse en la puerta.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Mousse? —preguntó, haciendo que Ryoga levantase la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero con aquellos semblantes sombríos no eran necesarias las palabras, no hacían falta para decir que algo grave había pasado. Ukyo le tendió los brazos a su amiga, con apenas un suave y sentido _«oh, cariño»_ luego del que la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando un poco. Ryoga colocó una mano sobre lo hombro de Mousse.

Era casi gracioso pensar que aquella escena no hubiese sido posible un año atrás, cuando la regla era todos contra todos y cada quién se vale por sí mismo.

* * *

 **Nodoka** Saotome se encontraba sentada en la sala de la solitaria casa en la que vivía. Sorbió por la nariz, con gruesos lagrimones cayendo sobre un viejo portarretratos con la fotografía de una muy feliz familia de tres personas. Acarició suavemente la imagen del pequeño bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—…Ranma…

Unos pocos días después de la visita de su hijo, fue ella quién le visitó. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la katana familiar que debía decidir si emplear o no.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Dio un salto cuando el ruido de la puerta al ser suavemente golpeada la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se secó las lágrimas, alisó su kimono y se levantó de su sitio para abrir la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo al atender—. Oh, no te esperaba tan pronto.

Frente a ella, la mujer sonrió. Tenía un largo cabello castaño, prolijamente atado en una coleta alta con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Unos gruesos lentes opacaban, en parte, sus vibrantes ojos verdes y sus tupidas pestañas. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo furioso, y de sus orejas colgaban dos largos aretes plateados. Ataviada en un vestido tan blanco como la porcelana, ceñido al torso, con una falda que caía hasta sus tobillos con un tajo desde el muslo y, aunque de por sí ya era alta, traía unos tacones de, por lo menos, siete u ocho centímetros de altura.

—Hola, Nodoka, qué gusto verte de nuevo —notó el leve tono rojizo en la esquina de sus ojos—. Disculpa, ¿he llegado en mal momento?

—Oh, no, no —se recompuso rápidamente Nodoka, apartándose de la puerta—. Por favor, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa. Me vendrá bien algo de compañía y tú debes estar cansada por el viaje. Te preparé algo de té.

Asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta la sala, dónde se sentó mientras su anfitriona se perdía en la cocina. Miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, pues era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de la matriarca Saotome, se habían conocido mientras ésta estaba de viaje y luego de eso sólo se habían comunicado por carta.

Su anfitriona volvió con una bandeja de té y comenzó a servirlo, conversaron un poco de cosas triviales, hasta que notó la foto en una esquina de la mesa.

—¿Él es tu hijo? —preguntó, haciendo que Nodoka asintiera orgullosa y las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos—. Qué niño tan tierno —aprobó, dejando el objeto sobre la mesa nuevamente—. Aunque, por la manera en la que me hablaste de él, pensé que era mayor.

—Lo es —admitió—. Esa foto es de cuando era bebé, ahora ya tiene 17 años.

—Ah, igual que mi hijo —su rostro pareció iluminarse y sus ojos brillar cuando sonrió—. En diciembre cumple los dieciocho años.

—Sí, crecen tan rápido…

La mujer de ojos verdes colocó con simpatía una mano sobre el hombro de Nodoka.

—Déjame adivinar…, haz hecho lo que hablamos por carta, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—F-Fui a verle… —relató con la voz temblorosa—. Estaba con dos amigos y yo… Yo… —los sollozos no le permitieron continuar.

—Está bien, Nodoka, soy tu amiga, no temas decirme lo que sucedió. Sigue, tu hijo estaba con sus amigos, ¿y luego?

—Les eché agua fría… —continuó.

—Ya veo. Aun así, ya lo sabías. Te advertí, Nodoka Saotome, que nadie que haya pisado los valles de Jusenkyo sale sin haber caído en alguna de las pozas malditas.

La mujer de la katana se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

—¿Por qué mi niño? ¿Por qué? —lloriqueó—. ¡Oh, Fang-Yi! ¡No tienes idea de la manera en que me miró! —su voz bajó un par de decibeles—. Esa mirada… parecía tener miedo… ¡DE MÍ! ¡Su propia madre!

—¿Te avergüenzas de su maldición? —quiso saber.

Nodoka levantó la cabeza mirándola estupefacta, parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que halló su voz para contestar.

—¿Avergonzarme? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en eso, Fang-Yi? ¿Qué hay de Ranma y esa terrible maldición que lo aqueja? Mi Ranma… mi pobrecito Ranma… mi niño…

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que la matriarca se levantó para secarse los ojos y acomodarse el cabello.

—Por favor, discúlpame, Fang-Yi…

—Está bien, no hay por qué disculparse… si estuviera en tu situación me sentiría igual. Dime, ¿has empacado?

—Estaba en eso hasta que llegaste, ¿quieres ponerte cómoda mientras yo…?

—No, deja, te ayudo —dijo levantándose.

—Oh, no es necesario… yo puedo…

—He dicho que te ayudaré —insistió, casi con severidad.

Nodoka asintió y fueron hasta la habitación matrimonial, donde las esperaba un par de pilas de ropa perfectamente doblada y apilada encima de la cama alrededor de una valija de mano. Comenzaron a guardar las cosas dentro de la maleta, en silencio. Sin embargo, Fang-Yi preparaba algunas líneas en su cabeza para decirle a Nodoka, pensando que tal vez podía convencerla de disuadir esa promesa estúpida. Y la gente decía que en su China natal, en su aldea, tenían costumbres raras, ¡hmp! ¡Cómo se notaba que ninguno había vistado Japón!

—Nodoka…

—Fang-Yi…

Parpadearon y se miraron sorprendidas, para luego sonreír al darse cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez. Tras unos momentos de insistencia por parte de ambas por que la otra tuviese la palabra, la mujer china volvió a hablar.

—Sé lo importante que es el honor, Nodoka, pero, ¿estás realmente dispuesta hacer que tu hijo y tu esposo entreguen sus vidas por una nimiedad como esa, por algo que tu hijo ni siquiera es capaz de controlar?

Nodoka no respondió, es más, ignoró la pregunta. En su lugar, tomó otro portarretratos de su mesa de noche, lo observó unos segundos y luego se lo entregó a Fang-Yi.

—Él es Ranma, nos tomamos esa foto cuando me visitó. ¿Verdad que es muy apuesto? Es más guapo de lo que fue mi Genma en su juventud —dijo la mujer, para luego soltar una risita. Fang-Yi asintió—. Lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Cuando lo conocí como mujer, había algo en él… No sé…

—Creo que eso es a lo que le llamamos "instinto maternal" de dónde yo vengo, amiga.

Ambas rieron.

—¿Crees que, como mujer, es más parecido a mí? Yo antes tenía un cabello rojo como los tomates, como lo tiene Ranma siendo mujer.

—No… ¿de verdad?

—¡Sí! Bueno, tal vez un par de tonos más oscuro, con los años se decoloro a como lo tengo ahora… Fang-Yi, dime una cosa.

—Claro, dime, Nodoka.

—Tú has hecho mucho hincapié en que pase por alto la maldición de mi Ranma, lo que me lleva a pensar, ese hijo tuyo del que tanto me hablas… ¿también cayó en Jusenkyo?

La mujer se puso seria, ajustándose los lentes. Suspiró y miró a Nodoka.

—Sí, te lo presentaré cuando lleguemos a Nerima, siempre y cuando me presentes al tuyo —la matriarca asintió—. Tienen la misma edad, a lo mejor hasta se hacen amigos…—sopesó—. Mi niño nunca tuvo muchos amigos de su edad.

—Nunca me has dicho su nombre… —divagó, haciendo a la mujer sonreír.

—Mi hijo se llama Mousse.

* * *

 **Palabras: 7.299**

 **Chan… chan… ¡CHAN!**

 **A que eso no se lo vieron venir xD.**

 **Referencias:**

Fragmento "The Phantom Of the Opera" de Gaston Leorux, edición Penguin Readers.

En realidad, si se busca "lilas púrpuras" en Google, no va a aparecer ese significado, pero, si se busca su nombre científico "syringa púrpurea", sí.

"El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu y "La guerra y la paz" de León Tolstoi son libros de estrategia militar, el primero es chino y el segundo, ruso.

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Konni1:** Merci, chérie :3

 **Devi2791:** Akane y Ranma pronto tendrán su momento, ¡lo aseguro!

 **Guest:** Deja de darme ideas, mujer xD Terminaré con un fic de 85 mil capítulos :'v

 **.Haruri Soatome:** Como dije, con el amor también vinieron algunos problemas xD –cof, cof- como ancianas amargadas que odian la alegría y a cualquiera que la sienta –cof, cof-. Disculpa, estoy con algo de tos xD.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **6/6/17**

 **07:22 PM**


	7. Ever fallen in love, sugar?

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 7:** **¿Te has enamorado (de alguien que no debiste)?**

* * *

 **Dos días antes…**

* * *

 **Ryoga** se miró al espejo, buscando alguna diferencia que, bien sabía, no encontraría con respecto a su rostro de todos los días. Dos noches antes, finalmente le había confesado a Akane el secreto de su maldición. No podía evitar sentir que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo y con su suerte, se había instalado uno nuevo, esta vez sobre su pecho.

 _«Debería dejar de pensar en ello. Mousse y Shampoo me necesitan ahora»._

La pareja china llevaba dos días sin pisar el Neko-Hanten, Ryoga se había enterado más o menos de la situación de la boca de Mousse. Eso de la jaula definitivamente era horrible, la simple idea de ser dejado bajo llave estando en su forma maldita le producía escalofríos.

Shampoo se estaba quedando en el Ucchan's y Mousse en casa de Ryoga. Había sido invitado por Amaya, que no le pareció muy apropiado que el chico de lentes se quedara con dos muchachas por más de que una fuera su prometida.

El muchacho de colmillos no pudo sino ponerse colorado al recordar el regaño que le montó su madre por haber pasado la noche con Ukyo, aún cuando le explicó que era porque ella estaba enferma y no quería dejarla sola. Se le hacía casi gracioso pensar que su madre fue una de las estudiantes que "lucharon" en el Mayo Francés, por lo que tenía entendido, uno de los problemas era que no se dejaba que los varones entrasen a los dormitorios de las mujeres en el campus.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en el espejo. Fijándose en su rebelde cabello negro y despeinado, en sus ojos, muy apagados para ser dorados pero, aún así, muy brillantes para ser marrones, las pestañas tupidas, los incisivos demasiado puntiagudos, al punto de parecer colmillos, la piel tostada por el sol de los caminos…

 _«Parezco un gaijin…»_ se le ocurrió, arrepintiéndose al instante. _«Claro que parezco un_ gaikokujin _…»_ se corrigió _«…tengo sangre europea corriendo por las venas, duh»._ Comenzó a vestirse, gaikokujin o no, tenía que ir a trabajar. Mousse ya se había levantado, acostumbrado como estaba a despertar a las cinco de la mañana para atender el Neko-Hanten, aunque ese día se hubiera permitido despertar más tarde.

Se colocó una camiseta negra, la de los Sex Pistols, unos pantalones negros deportivos y tomó unas botas estilo militar que le había mandado su padre por navidades, le iban algo grandes, pero le encantaban. Después se las pondría. _«Parezco un punk rocker inglés. Me pregunto… ¿le gustarán a ella los gaikokujin? ¿Le gustaré yo? ¿Le pareceré apuesto siquiera?»_ no podía parar de preguntarse.

—¡Ryoga, Tesoro! ¡Ven a desayunar o llegarás tarde al trabajo!

Ryoga arqueó una ceja, más obedeció. Al pasar frente al cuarto de su madre, vio que Leroy seguía acostado, eran casi las siete de la mañana, por lo que el chico calculó que debía de haber vuelto del hospital unas dos horas antes, pues salía a las cinco. Opinaba que ser médico debía ser agotador, pero el inglés amaba su trabajo.

— _Bonjour, meré_ —saludó a su madre cuando entró a la cocina, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—Buenos días, Mousse.

— _Bonjour, trésor._

—Buenos días, Ryoga.

—Te preparé tu preferido —dijo la mujer rubia contenta—. Omelettes, huevos fritos y avena con fruta. También un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Gracias, mami —dijo cortando un pedazo de omelette con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca—. ¿Y tú? ¿No comerás?

—No te preocupes, Tesoro, ya he comido. Tengo que salir para ver una planificación, pórtense bien, ¿vale? —le dejó un beso en la frente a su hijo—. Arréglate ese pelo antes de salir. Ah, antes de que lo olvide, Leroy no se sentía muy bien cuando llegó, no hagan ruido y no lo despierten. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Lo siguiente que ocupo el lugar fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ryoga comía despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tienes, Ryoga? —preguntó Mousse—. Te noto callado.

—¿Prometes no reírte? —cuestionó el muchacho, sonrojándose.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Ranma? —le reprochó.

—E-Es que… es algo tonto.… Creo… creo que…

—¿Sí? —le animó.

—¡Creoqueestoyenamorado! —soltó de golpe.

Mousse sonrió.

—Estás enamorado de Ukyo.

—Yo no dije…

—No hace falta, se te nota en la cara.

—¿Tan obvio es?

Continuaron desayunando, Ryoga lo hacía distraídamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía el plato vacío. _«Como mi alma…»_ no pudo evitar pensar. Sí, había aceptado que quería a Ukyo, más allá de lo que la simple amistad suponía. ¿Y qué? No por eso ella iba a corresponderle, ¿o sí? _«Lamentablemente no…»_ se angustió. No creía poder soportar otra decepción, ni siquiera podría soportar ser sólo su amigo como había hecho con Akane. _«Creo que tendré que presentar mi renuncia como empleado del Ucchan's…Ni modo… Con lo que me gusta mi trabajo»._ Irremediablemente eso traía a su mente la cansina pero bella sonrisa de Ukyo tras un largo día laboral.

Dios… adoraba esa sonrisa. Toda hermosa y radiante, sólo para él. Igual que ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando escuchaban la música que les gustaba o el suave calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ese que sólo era capaz de sentir cuando ella estaba acostada a su lado, con la respiración acompasada, el suave latir de su corazón, los sensuales roces de la piel que la ropa no llegaba a cubrir contra la suya…

—¡Oye, Mousse! ¿Quieres otro omelette o un poco más de avena? —le preguntó a su acompañante antes de imaginarse algo demasiado inapropiado. Se levantó a servirse una segunda porción de ambas cosas. ¿Era él o la temperatura en el ambiente había subido un par de grados?

Mousse se levantó y tomó otro omelette y se sirvió otro vaso de naranja. Ryoga podía insistir todo lo que quisiera con que él era el invitado y todo eso, pero al chico pato no le gustaba que hicieran las cosas por él.

—Piensas en ella —afirmó, para luego agregar con sorna—. ¡Qué pervertido!

—¿Por qué asumes que estoy pensando algo inapropiado?

—Porque te pusiste colorado —rió, picándole la mejilla—. Pareces un tomatito maduro.

Ryoga gruñó mientras se volvía a sentar, apartando con brusquedad la mano de Mousse y logrando que éste riera.

—¿Hoy qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el tomate…perdón, Ryoga, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Shampoo quiere averiguar si nos aceptan de meseros en otro restaurante —contó—. No parecer tener planeado regresar a casa.

—Parece molestarte eso…

—Por mucho que odie al mono reseco que tiene por bisabuela… Shampoo no tiene por qué estar lejos de su casa y su familia. Arreglaremos esto pronto, lo sé. Yo… realmente te agradezco que me dejes quedarme aquí mientras tanto, Ryoga.

—No hay por qué, amigo, obviamente harías lo mismo por mí.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron a levantar la mesa, preparándose para ir a ver a las chicas que los esperaban al otro lado de la calle…

— **He** decidido que me gusta —admitió Ukyo, mientras desayunaba con Shampoo, para luego reír, poniendo sus palmas sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas—. ¡Ay, me siento toda enamorada!

—Tú no decidir nada —la contradijo la amazona, rodando sus ojos carmín—. Tú sólo dar cuenta de cosa obvia.

—¡Oye! ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú querer revolcar con Ryoga.

—¡Shampoo! —regañó Ukyo toda colorada—. ¿Tienes que ser así de vulgar?

Ambas muchachas se encontraban en la cocina-comedor de Ukyo, se habían levantado a primera hora de la mañana, aunque la noche anterior se hubiesen quedado hasta tarde conversando, ya que no habían tenido oportunidad la primera noche que Shampoo llegó a su casa. Entre lágrimas, la jovencita por fin pudo desahogarse de todo lo que le venía pasando y su amiga se encargó de escucharla atentamente y consolarla.

—¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Quieres ir de compras? —ofreció Ukyo.

—No, salir con Mousse hoy —explicó ella, sin querer revelarle su verdadero plan de salir a buscar trabajo de mesera, porque sabría que Ukyo le ofrecería trabajar en el Ucchan's y no tenía la cara para aceptarle más ayuda de la que ya le había dado.

—Pues, diviértete —le deseó de corazón—. Yo creo que no abriré por la tarde, están pronosticando como más de treinta grados.

—¿Tú aprovechar tiempo con Ryoga? —se burló la amazona.

—Búrlate TODO lo que quieras, Shampy —contestó la cocinera, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero ten por seguro una cosa: no volveré a perder. Ryoga va a ser mío sí o sí.

Minutos más tarde, mientras las chicas limpiaban la loza, llegaron Mousse y Ryoga, la pareja china se despidió entonces, con el chico advirtiéndole a Ryoga que no sabía cuánto tardarían, así que mejor Ukyo le acompañaba hasta el Dojo Tendo a ver a Ranma.

—Hoy no vamos a abrir —dictaminó ella, una vez que sus amigos se fueron—, nos tomaremos el día. ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

 _«Hum…, es más fácil pedirle una cita a Ryoga que a Ranma, y, si vamos a la playa, ¡puedo usar ese traje de baño con moñitos que Shampoo me obsequió!»_ pensó la chica contenta.

—¿A la p-playa? N-no sé, Ukyo, n-no tengo muchas ganas de meterme al agua… —dijo nervioso.

—Bueno… ¿y si mejor vamos a comer un mantecado? —insistió.

—E-está bien…

* * *

 _ **«¿Cómo**_ _demonios llegué aquí?»_ se preguntó el muchacho de colmillos. Era de hacerse esa pregunta seguido, más con una maldición como la suya. En ese momento, sin embargo, realmente quería saber cómo hizo para llegar hasta ahí. Concentró la vista en el techo, mientras trataba de ignorar el suave aliento de Ukyo sobre su clavícula mientras ella dormitaba sobre su pecho descubierto. _«Esto de dormir juntos se está volviendo común entre nosotros… no estoy seguro de que sea apropiado…»._

Rato antes, Ukyo sugirió que antes él la acompañara a dormir la siesta, seguía en pijama, porque se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo acompañada, tomando en cuenta que las últimas noches las había pasado en compañía de Shampoo o con el propio Ryoga mientras la cuidaban del resfrío. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era _ese_ tipo de chica, que no sucedería nada fuera de lugar –tampoco era como si él fuese a propasarse con ella-, pero había algo que lo incomodaba y no sabía qué era.

Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, mas estaba seguro de que los amigos no dormían la siesta juntos en la misma cama. Le parecía que no era lo mismo si dormía en la misma cama que Ranma o Mousse por que los tres eran muchachos, incluso cuando una de esas veces Ranma hubiera estado convertido en pelirroja, él y el chico pato tenían un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nada al respecto, pero, aún así, no iba a negar que le gustara estar así con la muchacha a su lado. Ella se removió dormida y él no pudo evitar estrecharla un poquito más cerca.

—No sé qué me hiciste, Ukyo… peor aún es que no quiero deshacerme de tu embrujo… —murmuró contra su cabello.

—Hmm… Ryoga, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó ella con voz de dormida, se incorporó y se desperezó, para luego tallarse los ojos—. _Nngh…_ ¿dormiste bien, Ryo-kun?

—De maravilla.

Ella no necesitaba saber que llevaba hora y media mirando al techo de lo nervioso que estaba por su cercanía. No había podido pegar un ojo. Habían dormido juntos antes, más el conocer sus sentimientos por ella lo hacía un poquito más incómodo.

Vale, lo hacía muchísimo más incómodo.

—¿Quieres que ya almorcemos y vayamos a la heladería? —sugirió ella.

—Claro, si quieres por mí está bien —dijo, tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual, mientras se ponía la camiseta—. Y-yo s-saldré para que te puedas cambiar.

—A estas alturas… creo que ya da igual si estás en la habitación —rió nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas.

Ryoga, más rojo que un farolillo de navidad, bajó al restaurante a esperar a la muchacha. _«Las chicas tardan en vestirse, ¿cierto? Tal vez eso me dé tiempo de preparar algo de comer»._ En la nevera encontró algunas sobras de takoyaki de pulpo y sabía que había udon para preparar en la cocina del apartamento. Así que ya tenía más o menos una idea de qué cocinar. Agradecía poder cocinar arriba, pues allí, al menos podía abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de brisa que mitigase el sofocante calor que se sentía en Nerima ese día. _«Debe ser la ropa negra…»_ supuso mientras que, tras subir al apartamento, encendía la radio.

* * *

— **¡Estúpidos** patos, aléjense de MÍ! —se desesperó Mousse mientras lo seguía una bandada de tiernos patitos bebés.

—Patitos creer que Mousse ser Mamá Pato.

—Shampoo… estoy bastante seguro de que soy un pato macho… ¡ya no te rías! —reclamó.

La pareja se encontraba en el parque, ya que Mousse había terminado por convencer a la chica de ignorar su idea original de buscar trabajo y que, en su lugar, salieran a divertirse un rato para que ella se distrajera. Habían vagado sin rumbo por Nerima, hasta acabar en el parque. No sin que antes Mousse encontrase un pequeño gatito blanco que estaba en una caja, en un callejón. Se lo mostró a su prometida, que quedó prendada del animalito al instante.

Shampoo sostenía en brazos a su nueva mascota, ¡no podía creer que alguien hubiese dejado a ese gatito en ese frío y maloliente callejón! Era de lo más dócil y aceptaba mansamente sus caricias.

—Shampoo cuidar gatito —le prometió antes de besar su cabecita.

A la chica le encantaban los gatos, pese a que se convertía en uno –cosa que no le hacía la más mínima gracia-. Mientras pensaba en un nombre para su bebé, sí, bebé, porque el gatito no tenía familia, por lo que ella podía ser su nueva mamá, para cuidarlo y quererlo mucho, la interrumpió un grito por parte de Mousse mientras éste era picoteado por un pato blanco que luego se fue, con los patitos bebés detrás.

El chico pato se sacudió la ropa y se sentó junto a su prometida, para luego colocar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras ella recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— _Nos metimos en un buen lío, ¿verdad, airen?_ —preguntó suavemente ella en mandarín.

—Hmm… —contestó Mousse sin mucho interés—. Puede ser… pero lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo. Quiero que sepas algo… no te haré decidir entre tu familia y yo, trataré de que tengas las dos cosas… pero… si es necesario que nos separemos, aunque me duela, yo…

—¿Mousse querer oír un secreto? —le interrumpió ella, levantando la cabeza, no quería oír nada sobre despedidas, porque sabía que Mousse era perfectamente capaz de dejarla con tal de no enemistarla con su familia. Su prometido la miró arqueando una ceja, por lo que ella sonrió juguetona y le hizo con la mano un gesto para que se acercase, cuando lo hizo, Shampoo volvió a cambiar al mandarín—. _La verdad… es que siempre me gustaste, Mo-Tzu, tus gestos siempre me parecieron de lo más tiernos, no creas que porque fingía indiferencia no me daba cuenta de las cosas que hacías por mí_ —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. _Wo ai ni, Mo-Tzu…_

— _Wo ai ni, Xian-pú_ —contestó él, casi automáticamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Ahora… Mousse ser encanto y ayudar Shampoo elegir nombre para bebé.

—¿¡Bebé!? —exclamó Mousse histérico—. Shampoo, ¿estás e-embarazada? ¿¡Cómo!? No-nosotros nunca hemos…

—¡Yo estar hablando de bebé gatito, pato tonto! —le reprochó, dándole un pequeño codazo—. Nosotros ser nuevos padres, tener que dar nombre.

—Am… bueno, no sé me ocurre nada… —admitió, rascándose la nuca, aún sonrojado—. No me digas que de verdad seremos sus pad-… —lo acalló la mala mirada de la chica—. De acuerdo, sí vas en serio, ¿no podemos decirle sólo Gatito?

—¡No! Él necesitar nombre especial. A ver… tener ojos azules y ser blanco… ¡ya sé! ¡Mousse Jr.! —el mencionado hizo una mueca—. Mousse tener ojos azules y siempre usar blanco, probar que Mousse Jr. ser tu hijo —bromeó ella.

—Mejor otro… es blanco, ¿qué tal "Yuki"? Significa "nieve" en japonés. O "Snowflake", que es copo de nieve en inglés.

—¡Copito! —decidió Shampoo contenta, a lo que el gatito maulló—. ¡Aww! ¡A Copito gustarle!

No muy lejos de ellos, iba caminando otra pareja. Ryoga y Ukyo habían terminado su almuerzo y ahora se encaminaban a una heladería que conocía la chica, donde preparaban mantecados de crema artesanal. El muchacho de colmillos no podía evitar mirar a la cocinera de reojo mientras caminaban lado a lado. Ella llevaba un vestido color púrpura largo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de charol negros, planos y visiblemente lustrados con esmero, su cabello castaño se hallaba atado en una prolija coleta alta y tenía una cadenita dorada con una estrella con su nombre. Se veía tan bonita, tan femenina, que le era difícil no mirarla a cada rato.

 _«De haber sabido que íbamos a salir me hubiera arreglado mejor, me hubiera puesto una camisa o algo, no sé… Me siento medio mal al verla tan bonita y yo tan desalineado»_ pensó el muchacho con pesar. _«Bueno, tampoco es como si fuese una cita… ¿o sí? Nah. Un momento… Ukyo me invitó y se arregló y estamos juntos y… y… y… ¡Oh, dios! ¡Estamos en una cita! ¡Jesús! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!? Tranquilo, Ryoga, tranquilo, probablemente éste sólo sea un malentendido y Ukyo sólo quería que alguien la acompañase a comer un mantecado, no es la gran cosa. ¡¿Si no es la gran cosa por qué estoy entrando en pánico?! Oh, no… tendré que preguntarle. Muy bien, aquí voy…»._

—¿U-Uky…? —llamó con la voz temblorosa, deteniéndose un poco.

—Dime, Ryoga —le dijo con esa brillante sonrisa suya, volteando a verle y deteniéndose también.

—¡A-ah! —soltó él, mirando para el otro lado y comenzando a jugar con los dedos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable rojo—. ¿Esto es como una… cita?

— _Ay, no puede ser, qué lento…_ —murmuró Ukyo con cierto fastidio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te olvidaste tu bento?

—No, no —se apresuró Ukyo a corregirse, luego volvió a sonreír, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo, haciéndolo sonrojar más—. Claro que es una cita, Ryo-kun. ¿Crees que me arreglaría así para alguien más? —preguntó coqueta batiendo las pestañas.

Ryoga sintió que su rostro se calentaba más de lo usual, como siempre que se sonrojaba. No podía creerlo, ¡Ukyo prácticamente le había dicho que se había arreglado así para él! _«¡Oh, dios! SÍ es una cita… tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay motivo para alterarse»_ pensó. La chica arqueó una ceja, tratando de contener la sonrisa, mas falló, rompiendo a reír.

—¡Te pusiste nervioso! —exclamó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. ¡Qué tierno! Si no te conociera, Ryoga, hasta pensaría que te gusto —lo picó, para luego volver a reír, tratando de ocultar el propio nerviosismo.

—Bu-bueno… eres una chica muy linda…

—Cuidado, Ryoga —le previno ella con cierta nota juguetona en la voz—, terminarás enamorando a alguien con esa ternura tuya —le guiñó el ojo y siguieron su camino.

 _«Lo más probable es que sea a mí»_.

Ukyo estaba tratando de ignorar el pequeño sentimiento de culpa que se instaló en su pecho, aquel que venía fastidiándole cada tanto desde que le había pedido la cita a Ryoga. Algo le decía que estaba obrando mal, claro, ella estaba segura de que ya no sentía por Ranma más que una amistad, cansada como estaba de andar de acá para allá mendigando migajas de atención que hace rato sabía no la llevarían a ningún lado, y, si era sincera, Ryoga de verdad le gustaba. Podía nombrar un montón de cualidades del chico que a ella le agradaba ver en los hombres y varias de ellas, curiosamente, eran de las que Ranma carecía.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviese engañando a Ranma?

 _«Porque, por lo menos en palabra, sigo siendo su prometida. La única manera de arreglar esto de manera que ambos mantengamos nuestro honor es hablando con el jefe del clan. Muy bien, sólo le daré un par de espatulazos en la cabeza a Genma para que vea lo mal que trató a esa pobre niñita que conoció once años atrás y luego haré que le pague a mi padr-… Un momento, Genma no es el jefe del clan Saotome… el jefe del clan Saotome es… ¡ay no!»._

—¿Uky? —inquirió Ryoga—. Te veo un poco pálida, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, sí… es que… —trató de explicar—. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya llegamos!

El lugar se veía pequeño por fuera, era una simple heladería con un gran ventanal de cristal que permitía observar el tranquilo interior. El estilo occidental recordaba a un negocio de _gelato_ , demostrando una obvia inspiración europea. Ryoga fue el primero en comentarlo.

—¿Italia?

—Italia —confirmó—, aunque no lo supe hasta que me encontré a mi tía Paulette por la calle.

—¿Tienes una tía italiana? —preguntó ella maravillada, mientras entraban al local.

—No, no —aclaró—. Ella es francesa como mi mamá, sólo que vive en La Toscana con su marido Giancarlo, él sí es italiano —sonrió—. Tienen una hija, mi primita Isabella, tiene cinco años y es un amor, es más tierna que una muñequita. Aunque… la última vez que la vi tendría unos… tres años, ahora que lo pienso. Si la conocieras la adorarías.

—Adoro a los niños pequeños —aprobó ella con una tierna sonrisa que por poco hace al chico suspirar.

—Lo sé, aunque aún debo enseñarle a pronunciar bien mi nombre. Usa mi segundo nombre porque no puede pronunciar el primero.

Pidieron los helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas, dónde se erguía un gran ventanal que daba vista al maravilloso parque que estaba enfrente, en el cual resaltaba el verde vivo de la vegetación prolijamente cuidada. No había mucha gente en la calle –mucho menos en el parque-, debido al calor. Había, sin embargo, un par de niños jugando siendo perseguidos por sus visiblemente cansadas y acaloradas madres.

—¿Cómo que segundo nombre? —preguntó ella, genuinamente curiosa, una vez que estuvieron sentados y cómodos—. ¿Tienes dos nombres?

—Bueno… es normal que no lo sepas, verás, en occidente es común utilizar dos nombres. Yo tengo uno japonés y uno europeo, no se usa mucho por aquí así que no tiendo a usarlo —admitió, rascándose la nuca—. A mi familia materna le cuesta mucho pronunciar mi nombre japonés, por lo que me llaman por el otro —se encogió de hombros—, es más sencillo para todos.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Puedo saberlo? —Ryoga negó con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un suave rosa, ella, por su parte, hizo un pucherito—. Por favor, dime… no le diré a nadie, ¡será nuestro secreto!

Ryoga no podía decirle que no, no a ella. Más con esa tierna carita y esos ojos brillantes, se mordió el labio suavemente, para luego levantar la cuchara y llevarse a la boca una cucharada de su helado de fresa –al demonio los dichos de Ranma de que los hombres no comían helado de fresa- finalmente, volvió a mirar a Ukyo, quién mantenía su expresión, pese a que podía ver que en la esquina de su boca tenía una manchita marrón producto de haber probado su mantecado de chocolate con chispas de galleta.

—Jacques —confesó, evaluando su reacción—. Mi nombre completo es Ryoga Jacques Hibiki. Me pusieron ese nombre porque mi abuela materna se llama Jacqueline.

—Jacques —repitió ella, probando el nuevo nombre en sus labios—. Hm, me gusta. _Jacques_ …

Pese a la rústica pronunciación por parte de la joven, a Ryoga le fascinó la manera en que ella murmuró su nombre. _«Debe ser otra de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ella… no puedo creer lo rápido que caí enamorado de Ukyo…»_ sopesó. _«Tal vez… ¿tal vez no amaba a Akane tanto como creí hacerlo? Por eso saltaba tan rápido a los brazos de cualquier chica que fuera amable conmigo, a lo mejor siempre supe que no tenia oportunidad con ella…»_ descansó la barbilla en la base de la mano, admirando a la bella muchacha que tenía enfrente. _«No importa ya»_ sonrió. _«El destino me dio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz… a no ser que esa oportunidad siempre haya estado frente a mí y el resplandor de Akane me haya cegado ante ella»._

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó su acompañante.

—La mancha de chocolate que tienes en la esquina de los labios —contestó, alcanzándole una servilleta y, pese a que la idea cruzó su mente, sin atreverse a limpiarla el mismo como en las películas. Se sonrojó al ocurrírsele una manera mucho más creativa y placentera de quitarle el chocolate a Ukyo… luego pensando lo mucho que dolería el cachetazo por tratar de darle un beso en la primera cita.

Mousse y Ranma tenían razón… realmente tenía que dejar de leer mangas shoujo y novelas rosas…

* * *

 **Ranma** y Akane caminaban por la calle, de camino a la heladería. Ambos se miraban de reojo pero, si sus miradas llegaban a encontrarse, las apartaban avergonzados.

—Me gusta cómo luce tu cabello hoy —murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo Akane lo escuchara.

Aquello parecía volverse normal, de la nada y cuando nadie lo escuchaba –excepto ella, por supuesto-, Ranma le soltaba algún cumplido de lo que se le ocurriera. La hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, Ranma, no podía dejar que Kasumi tirase este moño tan lindo —explicó la muchacha ajustando la cinta que estaba sobre su cabeza.

—Hmm…

Todo había estado relativamente tranquilo para ellos desde hacía un tiempo. Bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede llegar a estar en un lugar como Nerima. Desde que Shampoo se había comprometido con Mousse, Ukyo rara vez se pasaba por el Dojo, si es que lo hacía en absoluto. Akane guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que se hubiesen rendido. Aunque, tras ver lo enamorada que estaba Shampoo del chico pato, no pudo sino estar segura que ella había terminado con Ranma.

Ukyo por el otro lado…

Suspiró. Tal vez debía hablar ella con Ukyo, pero seguía en duda de qué pensaría Ranma al respecto. Es decir, sabía que él la quería, sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Qué tal si no la quería de la manera que ella esperaba? ¿Estaría enamorado de Ukyo? ¿O de Kodachi? Espera, tacha eso, nadie nunca se enamora de la loca del pueblo.

—Te noto triste, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, sólo pensaba —admitió.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Puedo decirte luego? —inquirió mirándole a los ojos con una emoción que Ranma no reconoció.

—Claro, oh, mira eso, ya llegamos.

—Aquí no es dónde venimos usualmente.

—Lo sé, quise probar algo nuevo, ¿qué te parece?

—Intentemos —aprobó haciendo a Ranma sonreír.

Entraron al lugar, sintiendo el fresco producido por los ventiladores y pidieron sus helados. El chico, por el momento en el cuerpo de una voluptuosa pelirroja, notó que, en el rincón más alejado, se encontraba una joven de largo cabello castaño tomada de las manos de un muchacho de cabello negro, los reconoció enseguida.

—¿Ya viste quién está por allá? —le susurró a su prometida con cierta complicidad.

—Pero si son… —soltó apenas, con sus ojos avellana levemente más abiertos de lo usual, debido a la sorpresa.

Al otro lado de dónde estaban Ranma y Akane, Ryoga tomó las manos de Ukyo con delicadeza, los ya vacíos potes de helado se olvidaron mientras ella se sonrojaba debido a la intensa mirada del muchacho. _«No sé qué cacahuates decir…»_ pensó con pánico, « _hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepa pero no sé por dónde empezar… necesito una señal, sí, eso. Una señal que me diga que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Ugh, ¿a quién engañó? Eso sólo pasa en las películas…»_

El rostro de Ukyo pareció iluminarse aún más al oír la canción que sonaba en la radio.

—¡Aw! ¡Escucha eso!

El muchacho casi se cae de la sorpresa… no, no era posible… ¿o sí? ¿Esa canción? ¿Allí? ¿En ese justo momento en el que él necesita un indicio?

—¿The Buzzcocks? —soltó—. ¿Sonando en la radio? ¡Pero si son de la misma época que los Pistols, sino es que más!

—Lo sé, ¡qué coincidencia!

—Mi segunda canción favorita —dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose sorprendidos para luego sonreírse.

"… _And if I start a commotion I run the risk of losing you… and that's worse. Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in love? In love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with?"_ **(1)**

 _«Si eso no es una señal, no sé que sea…»_ resolvió, dándole un apretón cariñoso a las delicadas manos que aún sostenía entre las suyas, ella se sonrojó aún más por ello.

—U-Ukyo…

—Dime, Ryoga —instó ella con una bella sonrisa capaz de derretir cualquier coraje que el muchacho hubiese podido reunir—. Anda puedes decirme, ni que te fuera a morder… a no ser que tú quieras y me lo pidas —agregó juguetona guiñándole un ojo. La muchacha se arrepintió enseguida, aunque lo ocultó tras una risilla nerviosa. Ya se estaba pareciendo a cierta amazona que conocía y no estaba segura de que le gustara.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ryoga siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y convertirse en un charco en el suelo, fueron interrumpidos por ellos: la parejita dorada de Nerima; Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Ukyo se puso un poco pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, al verlos acercarse.

—¡Ryoga, Ucchan! —soltó Ranma, acercándoseles con Akane detrás—.¡Qué coincidencia! Ay, no me digan que están en una cita —bromeó con una sonrisa ladina bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Akane.

Ryoga iba a apartar sus manos, pues no quería avergonzar a Ukyo. _«¡Qué estúpido soy! No olvidemos quién es el verdadero dueño del corazón de Ukyo… Aunque ella me haya dicho exactamente lo contrario»_ pensó con cierta resignación, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la chica afianzó el agarre de sus manos, haciéndole corresponder, para luego pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Hola, Ran-chan, Akane —les saludó sonriente y satisfecha— Y, sí, Ranchan, ¿cómo lo has adivinado? Ryo-kun y yo estamos en una cita, aún así parece bastante obvio. Como sea, nosotros ya nos terminamos nuestros helados, ahora, ¿qué tal ese paseo por el parque que me prometiste, cariño?

Ryoga sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza como un bobo frente a las palabras de la chica.

—Por supuesto, Uky-chan —logró decir.

—¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! —se despidió dejando a la confundida pareja detrás.

Sonrió, sintiéndose bien por haber hecho eso, no sabía por qué. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver que su acompañante lucía más apagado.

—No me digas que estás así porque están juntos.

—No es por eso… pensé que… que bueno, yo… tú…

Ella se puso frente a él, entendiendo lo que quería decir, ¡se pensaba que lo había hecho por celos! ¿Qué clase de imagen tenía de ella para pensar algo así? Él, por su parte, no podía evitar pensar que ella sólo quería poner celoso a Ranma, como si éste fuera otro de sus planes, aún y recordando lo que le había confesado ella sobre su compromiso, que ya no le importaba. Creía poder llenar ese lugar… ¿a lo mejor se equivocó? ¿Tal vez él no era el caballero de la brillante armadura que ella esperaba? Se dio media vuelta, listo para huir del lugar y escapar de su vergüenza, aunque sintió que algo se enganchó al cuello de su camisa, reteniéndolo.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó, mirando a una muy molesta Ukyo por sobre su hombro.

—¿Adónde rayos te crees que vas? ¡No ha terminado la cita!

—P-pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Se supone que estás en una cita conmigo, que ni se te ocurra pensar en ella!

—¿En quién? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Y no te hagas el desentendido! —tomó aire un par de veces para calmarse, luego continuó arrastrando a Ryoga tras ella—. Ya vamos, Ryoga, quiero ir a la fuente de sodas, tengo sed.

 _«¿Por qué siempre me pasan éstas cosas a mí?»_ pensó desdichado el muchacho. _«Aunque… no es tan malo… se puede decir que era lo que yo quería…»._

* * *

 **Akane** subió al tejado. Siendo allí dónde finalmente halló a la persona que buscaba. Ranma había desaparecido poco después de tener una acalorada discusión con su papá, tras de que su madre se marchase. Todo iba tan bien… ella había estado haciendo la tarea en la sala familiar, sólo para ayudar a Ranma en caso de que lo necesitase, pues su madre estaba de visita y él no le prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba hablando con Mousse y Ryoga, sobre algo de lo que ella desconocía, pero que tenía que ver con alguna clase de libro.

Luego, todo fue cuesta abajo. Se excusó un momento, para ir a buscar un vaso de agua –tanto charlar con Nodoka le había dejado una fea sensación en la garganta, casi seca- y, cuando oyó unos gritillos, se apresuró a volver, encontrándose con que los tres muchachos eran ahora un cerdito con colmillos, un pato medio ciego de lentes y una muchacha pelirroja.

—Mamá… —había tratado de decir Ranma.

Nodoka sólo negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos exageradamente abiertos, los labios temblándole e incluso su rostro en general lucía un poco pálido. Akane notó vagamente al pato blanco que arrastraba sus ropas con el pico, hasta que regresó, nuevamente transformado en Mousse.

—¡Ranma! —le llamó, atrayendo la atención de madre e hijo—. Ryoga no está.

Eso lo sacó por completo de su estupor, por lo que él y su prometida revisaron entre las ropas apenas húmedas del muchacho de colmillos, sin hallar mucho. Les interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero les importó poco.

—No está aquí… —soltó—. Ven, Mousse, iremos a buscarlo. Akane, tú quédate aquí por si llegase a volver.

—¿No vas a cambiar? —inquirió el chico pato, arqueando una ceja.

—¡No hay tiempo, muévete, cegatón! —le urgió—. ¡O serás tú el que le diga a su madre!

Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta y desaparecieron de la vista de Akane al salir del salón familiar.

Mientras observaba a Ranma recostado sobre el techo con esa expresión triste supo que no le habían hallado. _«Pobre Ryoga, espero que haya llegado a su casa o a un lugar seguro, por lo menos. Uno con agua caliente… Por favor, Ryoga, estate a salvo»_ pensó la muchacha frunciendo los labios con cierta preocupación por su amigo del pañuelo. Acto seguido se recostó en el techo, junto a Ranma. Éste la miró arqueando la ceja, ciertamente sorprendido por su presencia.

La tristeza en esos ojos azules rompió el corazón de la más joven de las Tendo. Ranma era demasiado fácil de leer en lo que a emociones refería, excepto durante alguna batalla o entrenamiento, dónde su rostro se volvía una severa máscara de pura concentración. Admiraba eso de él y, aunque Ranma de no lo supiese, más de una vez ella había "espiado" como practicaba katas o cuando entrenaba con su papá, después de todo, ella también era una artista marcial, ¿cómo no interesarle aquello?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Akane? —pareció recordar algo—. Oh, ¿es por qué no pudiste decirme eso no? Lo que ibas a decirme en la heladería, bueno… —le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Estoy aquí para escucharte. Dime cómo te sientes…

—Pues, estoy… estoy bien…—la chica repitió el gesto, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—. ¿Ahora qué?

—No quiero que te hagas el macho y finjas, sabes que conmigo eso no sirve, Ranma. No quiero que te hagas el fuerte, porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cuando mientes.

—Los hombres no lloran —se quejó él, apartando bruscamente el rostro, pero la chica notó cómo algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Le abrazó con fuerza.

—Si tienes que llorar, hazlo —le indicó, mientras el muchacho le correspondía—. Estoy aquí para ti, Ranma.

—Yo sólo quería a mi mamá de vuelta… la extrañaba, incluso si no la recordara-… —soltó con la voz fallándole en la última palabra.

—Shhh… Está bien. Yo tampoco me acuerdo mucho de mi mamá y aún así la extraño, y no te imaginas cuanto… Hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría para las que mi mamá estuviera… mi boda, por ejemplo.

Ranma se tensó visiblemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Akane, que abrazó al muchacho con aún más fuerza, para que luego él se separase, negándose a mirarla.

—…Acabo de decirle a mi papá que reniego de todos los compromisos que me impuso… Eso quiere decir que ya no estoy comprometido ni contigo, ni con Ukyo… lo siento —dijo sin mirarla todavía.

Eso dolió para Akane, mucho, tanto que no fue capaz de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, soltando un sollozo, se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de Ranma, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿A-Akane?

—No importa si ya no soy tu prometida… déjame quedarme a tu lado, aunque sea como tu amiga, Ranma. Yo… te quiero… te quiero muchísimo. No puedo dejarte solo en un momento así, estaré aquí si me necesitas…

—¿Me quieres, Akane? ¿Realmente me quieres tanto? —ella asintió, por lo que él separó a la muchacha de sí tomándola con delicadeza por los hombros, para luego revisar el bolsillo de su pantalón azul—. En ese caso, quiero que tengas esto…

Akane se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna despeinar su cabello. Bajo la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir que Ranma le ofrecía un anillo, una simple banda de color plata, con un pequeño diamante blanco en el centro.

—Ranma…

—Mi madre me lo dio cuando la visité, es el que recibió de mi papá cuando se comprometieron —se sonrojó, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Akane y deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular—, me dijo que sólo se lo diera a la mujer que a-amara de verdad.

—Oh, Ranma… —suspiró—. Me queda perfecto…

La muchacha, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, se acercó a Ranma, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

—Uh… ¿qué tiene tu cara?

—Sólo bésame, Saotome…

—…Sé que no te di mi primer beso… —empezó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y rascándose la nuca.

—Si no fue conmigo… no contó —le previno, sintiendo como el muchacho tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. Yo quiero que tú seas el mío.

—Como quieras, Tendo —sonrió él, para luego encontrar sus labios con los de su nuevamente prometida.

Luego sólo se escuchó el canto alegre de los grillos.

* * *

 **Shampoo** subió las escaleras que daban al apartamento de Ukyo tarareando una canción de su China natal. No le sorprendió que estuviese cerrado el restaurante, después de todo, la chica le había dicho que se tomaría el día, ¡y cómo ansiaba conocer todos los detalles! _«Me pregunto si ya sabe Ukyo qué tan bien besa Ryoga, compararemos notas»_ , pensó con una risilla. Copito maulló, haciendo a la joven detenerse para tranquilizarle. Al hacerlo, pudo escuchar unos suaves sollozos que venían del cuarto de su amiga.

—¿Ukyo? —cuestionó suavemente, abriendo la puerta.

Realmente esperaba algo diferente.

Ukyo se encontraba recostada bocabajo en su futón, con el vestido aún puesto y sólo uno de sus zapatos de charol. Su rostro, que previamente había estado enterrado entre sus brazos encima de la almohada, se levantó, sólo para que Shampoo pudiese reparar en el ligero maquillaje que permanecía –ahora húmedo y fuera de lugar- en el rostro de su amiga. _«Realmente se preocupó de su aspecto… Oh, pobrecilla… ¿qué habrá pasado?»._

—¿Shampy? —replicó a su vez, con una voz terriblemente pastosa, que delataba el hecho de que hace rato que venía llorando.

Su amiga se aproximó al futón, dejando a Copito junto a la chica, para luego salir, murmurando que tenía que buscar unas cosas. Ukyo apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre las sábanas y se incorporó, arrodillándose, para luego secar sus lágrimas y tomar al gatito en brazos.

—Hola, encanto, ¿de dónde saliste tú? —arrulló, entre tanto el gatito batallaba para escapar de su agarre—. Shh… tranquilo, bebé, no te haré daño…

Shampoo entró entonces, cargando una caja en una mano y un recipiente en la otra, con una agilidad que sólo supo perfeccionar siendo mesera en el Neko-Hanten, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Colocó el recipiente junto al futón, para luego tomar al animalito de entre los brazos de Ukyo y colocarlo frente al tarro, de donde bebió. Asintió con aprobación, para luego voltear a su amiga nuevamente.

—Ser hora de que Copito comer —aclaró, antes de asir la caja, enseñándola—. Y traer pañuelos, tu cara lucir desastre.

—Vaya, gracias, amiga —respondió con sarcasmo, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco—. ¿De dónde salió el gatito? Es muy lindo…

—De nada. Mousse encontrar Copito y dar Shampoo —expuso la joven china rápidamente, acariciando su cabecita, sacándole un tierno ronroneo—Ser nuevo bebé. Tú deber visto Mousse, cuando decir "Bebé", él pensar que yo embarazada —su interlocutora se echó a reír mientras la de cabello azul tomó su turno para poner los ojos en blanco—. Pato tonto… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó?

El rostro de Ukyo se ensombreció, para que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir una vez más. Su compañera se apresuró a frotar lenta y atentamente las mejillas de la muchacha para deshacerse de cualquier vestigio de llanto o de maquillaje.

—A-amo a Ryoga, de verdad… —confesó.

Shampoo había sido tomada por sorpresa ante esa respuesta, no obstante, una sonrisa pronto se abrió paso entre sus labios. Porque lo esperaba, Ukyo de verdad se merecía ser feliz.

—¿Entonces por qué llorar? ¡Ser ocasión feliz! Contar más, ¿Ryoga tratar amiga Ukyo bien el día de hoy?

—¿Qué si me trato bien? Shampoo… él es un tierno, ¡hasta paramos dos veces porque me compró flores y chocolates! No quiero lastimarlo…

—¿Por qué decir eso? —inquirió su amiga, continuando con su tarea.

—La… La deu-deuda de ho-honor —tartamudeó entre sollozos—. Te-tengo que arreglarlo y no podré estar con él… ¡oh, Shampoo! —se aquejó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué va a pensar mi padre de mí si me ve así vestida y saliendo con alguien que no es mi prometido? ¡Soy una desgracia para mi familia! ¡Le dije que me casaría con un hombre digno de honor! Si mi padre se entera de esto… ¡voy a perder mi apellido, mi familia, mi restaurante, TODO! Ahí sí nadie va a querer estar conmigo…

—Basta de eso —la reprochó suavemente—. Tú hacer sonar Padre como un monstruo, Shampoo segura de que no ser así. Tal vez, si hablar con él, hallar otra manera, ¡incluso anular matrimonio con Ranma! Y tú poder estar con Ryoga. Él ser Padre y querer mucho Ukyo, seguro entender.

La joven chef se echó a llorar en brazos de su amiga. _«No necesita consuelo»_ notó la muchacha de pronto. _«Sólo necesita llorar acompañada…»_.

Horas más tarde, con las agujas del antiguo reloj del departamento casi llegando a medianoche, Ukyo bajó al restaurante en pijama, pues se le había antojado una gaseosa, además de que no había registrado que estuviera todo listo para el día siguiente. Shampoo, por su parte, se había quedado dormida en la sala, después de que comieran helado, con Copito acurrucado sobre su brazo.

 _«Me extraña que Mousse no haya pasado a saludar a Shampoo hoy como lo hace siempre…»_ sopesó, al tiempo que acomodaba algunas cosas cerca de la parrilla, para después bostezar sonoramente. _«Tal vez debería ir a dormir… Espera, ¿y eso?»._

Algo rasguñaba contra la puerta del Ucchan's, sonaba como un par de patitas de animal. La joven Kuonji abrió entonces la puerta, encontrándose con un pequeño y mojado cerdito negro que, al verla, saltó a sus brazos.

—¿Oh? ¿P-Chan? ¿Qué haces aquí, encanto? ¿Acaso te perdiste? —cerró la puerta con un brazo, para luego echar la llave. Acto seguido, apoyó al animalito en el mostrador, alcanzando un repasador para secarlo—. Pobrecito, te agarró la lluvia… —una vez seco, volvió a levantarlo en brazos, por lo que él restregó su cabecita contra su pecho emitiendo un suave " _cui, cui_ "—. Aww, parece que eres un cerdito mimoso… ¿quieres que te dé de comer, precioso?

Ryoga tenía una línea de pensamiento mucho más simple cuando estaba convertido en cerdo, por lo que, en ese momento, todo lo que registraba era que tenía hambre y frío y que los brazos de Ukyo eran seguros y cálidos.

—¡Cuii, cuii!

—Tomaré eso como un sí… —sonrió la chica, para luego rebuscar entre sus alacenas—. Podría usar un poco de comida yo también…, los cerditos comen de todo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Dos días después…**

* * *

— **¿Estás** realmente segura, Nodoka? —preguntó Fang-Yi, mientras bajaban del tren.

—Ya es tiempo —contestó la mujer, estrechando con aún más fuerza el mango de la katana envuelto en una tela.

Fang-Yi abrazó a Nodoka, deseándole buena suerte mientras partían por caminos separados a la entrada de Nerima. Vio a la mujer alejarse, lamentándose de no haber podido acompañarla, pero tenía otras de las que ocuparse, por lo que tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar a la dirección que su hijo le había mandado.

No le sorprendió que el lugar estuviera en penumbras, aún si era pleno mediodía. Entró.

— _Nihao, ¿hay alguien aquí?_ —inquirió en su lengua materna.

La mujer sintió que algo la empujaba contra la pared y la mantenía allí. Maldijo cuando su espalda golpeó la pared de hormigón. _«Demonios. Ya estoy vieja para esto»_ pensó, para luego olisquear el aire. _«Huele a perfume de anciana, qué asco»._

Las luces se encendieron, permitiéndole a Fang-Yi ver la figura de Cologne que la evaluaba con su sabia mirada. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que le había atrapado las mangas con simples cuchillas, dos de cada lado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué insulto era ese? ¡Usar algo tan simple contra ella; una maestra de armas ocultas! Con un simple movimiento liberó sus mangas, haciendo que las cuchillas cayeran a sus pies con un metálico estruendo.

—¿Así saludas a tus visitas, Cologne? No me extraña que tu restaurante esté vacío —le espetó, levantando el mentón en señal de desafío.

No era estúpida, por supuesto, sabía que Cologne podía ganarle cualquier día y no pensaba enfrentarla, no físicamente al menos.

—Qué gusto volver a verte, querida Fang-Yi —le dijo, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Mi hijo, ¿dónde está? —demandó saber.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Él y Shampoo se fueron hace cuatro días y no han vuelto.

—Ya veo —expresó, arqueando una ceja—. Entonces quiero hablar con Tzao —decidió, comenzando a caminar a la puerta de la cocina, sólo para ser detenida por el bastón de Cologne—. ¿Hmm?

—La matriarca de la Casa del Tigre soy **yo** , si lo que quieres es hablar sobre el compromiso tienes que referirte a mí.

—Así será de esta manera… muy bien, Cologne.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese hacer o decir algo, sonó la campanilla de la puerta, indicando que alguien había entrado y llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Y allí estaban, Mousse y Shampoo.

—Mo-Tzu —pronunció Fang-Yi muy seria.

—¡MAMI! —gritó él, corriendo a abrazarla, como si fuese un niño pequeño, y siendo correspondido por ella.

— _Mi niño_ —musitó en mandarín, acariciando su cabello. Luego, volvió al japonés—. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

Mousse arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario, optando mejor por subir las escaleras y obedecer a su madre.

—No lo creo necesario —opinó Cologne con una triunfante sonrisa de gato de Cheshire—. Shampoo parece haber recapacitado, ¿verdad, mi niña? ¿No es por eso por lo que volviste?

La muchacha parpadeó, pues no terminaba de entender a qué se había referido su futura suegra con lo de "Nos vamos", pero lo entendió cuando vio la sonrisa de su bisabuela. ¡No! ¡Creía que se había rendido! Shampoo miró a la mujer que la había criado con la mirada más fría que en su vida usó con alguien.

—No.

—¿Qué has dicho, Shampoo?

— _No_ —repitió, cambiando al mandarín. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de Fang-Yi—. _Suegra, por favor, lléveme con usted… se lo ruego, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más aquí y no toleraré estar separada de Mo-Tzu. Por favor…_

Cologne se quedó estática ante el pedido de su bisnieta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a darle la espalda?! Nadie podía negar la buena voluntad de Fang-Yi en viajar desde China para ayudar a su hijo, pero Cologne, sí. Ella sabía, o creía saber, por qué lo hacía. Mousse era el último heredero del Clan del Cisne, si Mousse no se casaba, el Clan moriría con él.

 _«¡Puede casar a Mousse con cualquier muchacha de la aldea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente mi nieta? Si espera conseguir algún beneficio con el consejo de esta forma… No. No debe ser eso. El Clan del Cisne una vez fue fuerte y estuvo lleno de guerreras prometedoras, por lo que yo recuerdo, llevándose a Shampoo no volverá a conseguir eso. Fang-Yi hubiera sido una buena adición al clan si su hijo no fuese un guerrero tan patético, ¿qué se podía esperar de él? Es varón, después de todo. Debí haberlo alejado de Shampoo cuando tuve la oportunidad»._

Si bien Shampoo siempre fue de tener muchos amigos, el que fuera la heredera del Clan del Tigre le había perjudicado un poco, pues, de pequeña, casi nadie se le acercaba… excepto Mousse.

—Ve por tus cosas.

El rostro de Shampoo se iluminó y dio una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

— _Mis cosas están aquí, en la entrada, Mousse ha de estar juntando las armas que no se pudo llevar cuando nos fuimos, iré a ayudarlo._

La muchacha despareció por las escaleras, dejando a las dos mujeres nuevamente solas. Cologne clavó sus caricaturescos ojos en Fang-Yi, que le devolvió la mirada con el desinterés pintado en el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Llevarte a mi bisnieta de esta manera! ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

—Yo NO me la estoy llevando —le aclaró—. Ella me ha pedido venir conmigo, tiene la edad suficiente para decidir lo que quiere, yo sólo he accedido.

Antes de que la conversación se convirtiese en una pelea, los dos prometidos bajaron con una mochila más, para luego tomar también las que estaban en la puerta del local.

—Dile a Tzao que le llamaremos cuando desembarquemos en Shangai —le indicó la mujer de lentes, acto seguido, volteó a la pareja—. Vamos, chicos, tenemos que hacer una parada más.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el peso de la situación cayó sobre Cologne, haciendo que se encogiese en sí misma con la vista clavada en la entrada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Es qué Shampoo no se daba cuenta de que sólo quería lo mejor para ella? ¿Qué la estaba protegiendo? Porque sabía que Mousse la terminaría lastimando como _él_ la había lastimado ella. Porque todos los hombres eran iguales…

Mientras tanto, Shampoo se alejaba junto a su prometido y suegra, arrastrando los pies y con los ojos clavados en el piso. ¿Por qué su bisabuela tenía que ser así de densa?

—¿Tienen todo? —inquirió Fang-Yi, tratando de hacer conversación.

—Faltar ir a buscar Copito a casa de Ukyo —comentó distraída.

—Shampoo… —le dijo la mujer, tomándola del hombro para que parase de caminar—. Te prometo que todo se arreglará, ¿está bien? No hace falta ponerse mal, ¿vale?

— _Es que me duele_ —explicó en mandarín, con un nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar. Mousse se apresuró a abrazarla—. _¿Por qué se pone así? ¿Acaso no me quiere? ¿Por qué quiere que me case con alguien a quién no amo en lugar de casarme con Mo-Tzu?_

—Ella cree que está haciendo lo correcto, airen, no tienes que ponerte así. Yo no soy exactamente el ejemplo de marido modelo…

— _¿Y qué con eso?_ —espetó, separándose de él—. _¡Tenemos diecisiete años, Mo-Tzu! ¡Obviamente ni tu sabes ser un marido, ni yo ser una esposa! ¡Le dejamos claro desde un principio que esperaríamos un tiempo antes de casarnos! Si hasta tú que me amas quieres esperar para casarte conmigo, ¿qué le hace pensar que Ranma, que NO me ama, se va a ir directito a la iglesia conmigo?_

— _Estoy segura de que pronto entenderá, Shampoo, cómo le dije a ella, tienes edad para tomar tus propias decisiones_ —expresó Fang-Yi, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la jovencita y, con la manga del brazo contrario, le limpió una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla—. _Algo de lo que me estoy dando cuenta es que has madurado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Estoy segura de que, si tú madre pudiese verte, estaría tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo. Ya no llores, querida. Mira, te contaré algo, una amiga mía vino a ver a su hijo a Nerima, me prometió que me lo presentaría a él y a su prometida, con la condición de que yo le presentara a Mo-Tzu, me encantaría presentarte a ti también con ella como la prometida de mi hijo._

Shampoo sólo pudo asentir ante los dichos de Fang-Yi, limpiándose las lágrimas, para luego sorprender a la mujer con un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió.

—Aww… mis dos chicas favoritas —soltó Mousse abrazándolas a ambas, tras unos segundos, se separaron y el muchacho volvió a hablar—. Oye, Mamá, no sé por qué, pero siento que lo que dijiste de tu amiga me suena de algún lado…

* * *

 **(1)** _"…Y si empiezo una conmoción, corro el riesgo de perderte… y eso es peor. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, enamorado de alguien? ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Enamorado de alguien de quién no debiste enamorarte?"_ **—Ever fallen in love (with someone you shouldn't've)?, The Buzzcocks, 1978.**

 **DATO CURIOSO:** Tal y cómo menciona Ryoga, Buzzcocks se formó en 1976, tras presenciar una presentación de los Sex Pistols, por ende son contemporáneos con ellos y con The Clash. Como curiosidad extra, esta canción en particular es utilizada en la película "Sid & Nancy: Love Kills", así como también en documentales sobre la pareja más famosa del punk y en la parodia que realizaron Los Simpsons sobre los Pistols.

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Rosefe-123:** Nabiki es una loquilla xD

 **Devi2791:** Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y claro, me encanta contestar reviews, ¿qué otra manera existe de decirles a ustedes, mis lectores, lo mucho que los quiero? :3 Besito.

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** Gracias a ti por leer :), ¡otro saludo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** No fue mucho tiempo el que tarde, ¿o sí?

 **NOTICIA: Hoy se cumplen exactamente siete meses desde que la historia comenzó el 01/01/17, diablos, el tiempo vuela…**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/07/17**

 **06:47 p.m.**


	8. Estoy contigo

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 8:** **Estoy contigo.**

 **Ranma** despertó, finalmente, tras una noche de malestar contraído por buscar bajo la lluvia a cierto cerdo idiota que vaya uno a saber dónde estuvo, pero que apareció en el Dojo Tendo por la mañana con cara de zombie, aunque el muchacho de trenza desconocía este último hecho. Su visión estaba algo borrosa debido al sopor del sueño, por lo que se talló los ojos, escuchando unos murmullos cercanos y discretos, así como el ruido de vidrio entrechocando sobre lo que supuso debía ser una bandeja.

—¿Lo ves? —escuchó decir a su padre—. Él está bien, sólo necesitaba dormir.

Su madre estuvo a su lado en un momento, sirviéndole un vaso con agua fresca, toda la somnolencia restante se esfumó enseguida al darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin darse cuenta, el miedo se coló en su mirada, haciendo que el corazón de Nodoka diese un vuelco. _«Tiene miedo de mí… ¡de su propia madre! ¿Cómo es posible? Él debería sentirse seguro conmigo, ¡soy SU MADRE, por todos los cielos!»_ pensó compungida, más no lo dejó notar. En su lugar, tomó delicadamente la nuca de Ranma, que se había sentado, y le acercó el vaso a los labios, hasta que éste estuvo vacío.

—Nos tenias tan preocupados, cariño —musitó cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ranma que se encontraba algo sucio debido al sudor de la noche anterior. Usualmente no aprobaba que los muchachos usasen cabello largo, pero a su hijo le quedaba bien y podía ver la muy evidente razón por la que Genma le había permitido tenerlo así. Acarició tiernamente la frente de su hijo cuando éste se volvió a acostar—. Has tenido mucha fiebre, pero parece que ya se te pasó.

—Está bien si fue sólo fiebre.

 _«¿Sólo fiebre? Oh, no, no, no, no, no…»_ se quejó mentalmente Nodoka, empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso tuvo fiebre antes? ¿Cuántas veces se enfermó y no estaba para cuidarlo? ¿Cuántas veces pasó hambre o frío? ¿Cuántas veces Ranma necesitó de su madre y ella no estaba? _«¿Exactamente qué fue lo que hice?»._

—No fue _sólo fiebre_ , muchacho —le dijo Genma severo—. Te subió tanto la temperatura que cuando tratamos de bajarla con agua fría, tu cuerpo no cambió —Ranma se mostró pensativo—. Pero ya no importa, ya estás bien. Tú madre vino para decirte algo, ¿verdad, querida?

Fue cuando notó la katana envuelta en tela que descansaba en una esquina del cuarto.

—He estado hablando con tu padre—dijo ella muy seria y con el rostro desprovisto de cualquier emoción, igual que el tono de su voz—. Él ha hecho muchas cosas que no apruebo… pero tú, mi hombrecito valiente —sus ojos se tiñeron de ternura y le acarició la mejilla—. Cumpliste con el contrato al pie de la letra… estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—¿O sea que seremos una familia otra vez? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—Muchacho tonto —le reprochó Genma en un susurro, a la par que tomaba la mano de su esposa y le miraba a él —. Nunca dejamos de serlo…

Y Ranma sólo pudo sonreír.

—

— **¿Volverás** a China entonces? —preguntó Nodoka sorprendida, sirviendo un poco más de té para ambas.

Fang-Yi se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos con las bases de las manos, para luego volver a colocárselos. Sólo logró conseguir cuatro boletos, dos para ir y dos para volver. Alguien tendría que quedarse. Por suerte, Akane sugirió que Shampoo se quedara en el Dojo Tendo, está de más decir que sorprendió a todos con ese comentario. Sin embargo, la chica de cabello azul quería darle una oportunidad a la amazona, no la creía tan mala como sus celos la habían pintado en el pasado. Además, Ranma la había elegido a ella, el anillo colgando de una fina cadena en su cuello oculto por la blusa lo probaba, y Shampoo estaba peleando con uñas y dientes para poder estar con Mousse.

—Tengo que hablar con el consejo, esto no puede seguir así. Mousse tiene que casarse con Shampoo.

—¿Por qué _tiene qué_?

—Supongo que ya estás familiarizada con nuestra leyes por lo que te expliqué —Nodoka asintió—. Mousse es MUY ingenuo, y tengo miedo de que alguna de las chicas de la aldea le tienda una trampa o algo, algunas para la edad que tienen son verdaderas arpías —dijo con disgusto.

—No es que dude de tu hijo, Fang-Yi —expresó su acompañante tomando una galleta—, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que eso va a pasar así?

—Como sabes, somos una tribu de mujeres guerreras, los hombres que se entrenen en el arte son escasos, por eso recurrimos a los extranjeros, nos gusta que conozcan el arte. Mi esposo fue un guerrero de estirpe amazona —contó orgullosa—. Murió cuando Mousse era pequeño, en una guerra tribal. Mi hijo es el único muchacho de su edad con conocimiento de artes marciales, además no te olvides que es prácticamente un príncipe. ¿Qué muchacha no querría casarse con un príncipe? En cambio, si se casa con Shampoo nadie se atreverá a molestarlo y, por supuesto, conozco a la niña desde que era pequeña, es una muchachita muy bien educada, ella es todo lo que quiero para mi hijo, sin mencionar que él la adora, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—Entiendo —aprobó Nodoka—. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Trataremos de volver lo más pronto posible, de hecho, partiremos esta noche. No olvidaré darles las gracias a tu nuera y tu consuegro por dejar que Shampoo se quede aquí.

—No es un problema —irrumpió Soun, sentándose a la mesa—. Los amigos de mis hijas siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

—Me alegra saberlo, realmente quiero a Shampoo como si fuese mi hija y no podría soportar la idea de que se quede con Cologne, es su bisabuela, claro, pero me quedaré más tranquila si se queda con alguien que no esté las veinticuatro horas del día acosándola para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Estoy segura de que será lo mejor para ella estar con sus amigos —aprobó Nodoka con una maternal sonrisa, para luego acabarse su té—. Debo ir a hablar con mi esposo, si me disculpan —se levantó e hizo amague de tomar los vasos de té, pero Fang-Yi se lo impidió—. ¿Hum?

—Oh, descuida, Nodoka, yo me encargaré de esto, tú ve y habla con Genma, parece que es importante…

—

 **Ranma** y Mousse corrían tras un fugitivo Ryoga para hacerle entrar en razón, pues éste les contó que Ukyo se había enterado de su maldición y tenía miedo de saber su reacción, por lo que se fue antes de conocer cuál fue. Sus amigos, obviamente, le dijeron que era un idiota y estaban seguros de que, si hablaba con ella, todo se aclararía. Sin embargo, el muchacho de colmillos estaba en estado de negación.

En un momento dado, Ryoga trastabilló frente al cuarto de invitados y dio de cara contra el piso. Apenas si pudo incorporarse sobre sus manos y rodillas para sobarse la mejilla cuando Mousse se le arrojó encima y rodaron por el suelo, terminando con el chico pato encima, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos para que no se moviese. Ranma, por su parte, se acercó a la puerta corrediza de la habitación al oír la voz de su madre, para luego espiar por el pequeño espacio que quedó, dejando la puerta vagamente entreabierta.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso? —lloriqueó Genma, postrado de rodillas frente a su esposa—. ¡A tu esposo, el padre de tu hijo!

—Es por nuestro hijo que lo hago —le dijo seria, de brazos cruzados—. Debes ser un buen ejemplo para Ranma.

Mousse y Ryoga se miraron, tras unirse a observar la escena junto a su amigo de la trenza. Éste último estaba más tieso que una tabla y se encontró también con un nudo en la garganta. Su madre había dicho que había actitudes de su padre que no aprobaba, pero ella no estaba pensando en… ¿O sí lo estaba?

¡NO! Genma podía no ser el mejor de los padres y era capaz de meterlo en un sinfín de problemas, pero…

… era el único padre que tenía…

…y lo quería…

…mucho.

—¿No tienes idea de la tortura que eso supone para mí?

—Genma, querido, DEBES hacer dieta, ¡estás todo GORDO! —enfatizó Nodoka, levantando los brazos.

Los tres muchachos tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para evitar que se les escaparan unas risas al oír lo que Nodoka decía. Fue más difícil cuando la expresión del padre de Ranma decayó hasta verse como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡No estoy GORDO, mujer! —reclamó—. ¡Sólo estoy PACHONCITO! ¡Y, para que te enteres, significa que es porque tengo mucho amor para dar!

Los chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo y, una vez afuera, se rieron como locos por lo que acababan de presenciar. Ranma rió de buena gana, ¡él preocupado por su viejo y resultaba que su madre sólo le haría hacer dieta! ¡Y bien le vendría!

Mousse aprovechó el momento y le lanzó unas cuantas cadenas al muchacho de colmillos, que cayó al suelo, soltando un par de maldiciones por debajo de su aliento. Le puso también un aparatoso moño rojo, de esos de regalo, y lo cargó sobre su hombro.

—El paquete está listo para entregar, ¿le hacemos de carteros? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—

— **¡Pase!** —aprobó Akane al oír que tocaban su puerta.

Resultó ser Nodoka.

—Akane, querida, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Tía, por favor, siéntate.

Nodoka, al ver que el único lugar desocupado era la cama, tomó asiento allí. Notó que Akane tenía un par de libros y hojas en el escritorio, debía de estar estudiando, así que decidió ser breve. La muchacha, por su parte, se sentía algo incómoda por tener a la madre de su prometido en su habitación. Fue la primera en saber, por boca de Ranma, que el contrato había quedado más que anulado. El chico de la trenza, con ayuda de Mousse y Ryoga, lo había quemado en el patio hasta que sólo quedaron las cenizas del papel, que fueron prontamente barridas por el viento.

—Akane, he visto que Ranma te dio el anillo que le regalé… —la jovencita se tensó—. Oh, pequeña, no debes asustarte. Estoy de tu lado, ¿vale? Si Ranma te ha elegido, yo estoy bien con eso —vio su rostro iluminarse y sonrió—. De hecho, no apruebo que Genma y Soun se estén inmiscuyendo cada dos por tres —soltó una risa discreta ante la expresión descolocada de Akane—. Ranma me lo ha contado, querida. Así como también el problema con la otra chica, Ukyo Kuonji. Yo me encargaré de solucionar ambas cosas, lo prometo. Por ahora, sin embargo, he tenido que seguirles la corriente —admitió, rodando los ojos—. Resulta que Ranma le dijo a su padre que ya no estaba comprometido con nadie.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

—Pues, Genma ha dicho que, como ninguno va a cometer seppukku, lo mejor será comprometerlos nuevamente y tu padre estuvo de acuerdo. Les dije que me parecía bien, pero les dejaré bien en claro que, de ahora en más, tú y mi hijo tomarán sus propias decisiones.

—¡Oh, tía! ¡Muchas gracias! —expresó lanzándose a los brazos de la que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se convertiría en su suegra.

—Akane, eres la prometida de Ranma —reprochó suavemente acariciando su cabello causando que ella le mirase—. Aquí entre nosotras puedes llamarme Mamá. ¿Oh? ¡Oh! Linda, no, las niñas bonitas no han de llorar —la arrulló, secando las pequeñas lágrimas sin derramar en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—De acuerdo… Mamá…

—

 **Ryoga** abrió los ojos sintiéndose levemente desorientado, bah, como siempre. Se encontró en un cuarto cálido, tapado con sábanas hasta el pecho. Cerró los ojos al sentir la suave brisa nocturna que se colaba por una ventana abierta, aliviando el calor que se sentía en el lugar. Pudo oír suave música que venía desde algún lugar de la habitación. Una mano acarició su flequillo, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Se congeló.

Era la mano de Ukyo, cuyos ojos lo miraban con la preocupación impresa en esos orbes azules.

—Oh, Ryoga… ¿estás bien?

Él no contestó, viendo a la chica como si no la conociese. No podía creer que ella quisiera siquiera hablarle, después de enterarse de su horrible secreto. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo con tanto alivio y cariño…? Un momento, ¿por qué lo miraba con cariño? Ella se inclinó y besó su frente, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Me tenías tan preocupada… —musitó, poniendo su frente contra la suya—. Me dijeron los chicos que te golpeaste feo y quedaste inconsciente. Has estado durmiendo todo el santo día, mi pobre Ryoga… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

El muchacho sentía que, en cualquier momento, se desmayaba por la cercanía de la muchacha. Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, admirando ese azul limpio y sincero, que, a su vez, se hundía en los suyos color miel. Luego miró sus labios, rosados y llenos, Ryoga llevó su mano hasta allí, acariciándolos levemente con el pulgar, haciendo que ella soltase un pequeño suspiro, separándolos levemente. Él la miró, como si buscase algún gesto de negación que le hiciese desistir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer o que le pidiese detenerse, pero nada.

Vagamente registró que, de fondo, sonaba la segunda canción favorita de ambos, así que, dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos y ella le imitó.

—Ryoga… —suspiró.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, él pensó que la muchacha no le correspondería, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Momentos después, se separaron. Ninguno dijo nada mientras Ukyo se recostaba sobre el pecho del chico y suspiraba.

No quería ser torpe, no quería arruinarlo. Decidió no decir nada, aunque cada segundo le hiciese ponerse cada vez más inquieto. Tenía suerte de que ella aún no hubiese sacado la espátula, más suerte aún de que no se hubiera enojado… todavía.

 _«Me ha de tener lástima, en cuánto nos levantemos va a fingir que no pasó nada. Entonces… entonces que lo sepa todo»_ decidió con firmeza.

—U-Ukyo, t-te quiero —confesó bajito entre tartamudeos.

Ella se levantó entonces, para volver a pegar su frente contra la suya.

—Yo también —le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que su corazón se disparase—. Mi Ryo-kun…

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido, proveniente del estómago del chico, quién rió incómodo rascándose la cabeza. Ella soltó una risilla encantada. Levantándose, se estiró y luego procedió a apagar la música y cerrar la ventana. Ryoga miró cada uno de sus movimientos, sin saber cómo proseguir.

—No has comido, ¿verdad? —le inquirió suavemente aunque se escuchaba el leve regaño tras esa pregunta.

—No desde el desayuno.

—¡Tch! Ryoga, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? —no esperó repuesta—. ¡Es casi medianoche! Ven, levántate despacio —le ayudó a sentarse con lentitud, mas se sorprendió cuando el muchacho de colmillos la abrazó de la cintura y se dejó caer en el colchón—. Ugh, déjate de juegos, ya dormiste suficiente, estar sin comer por tantas horas te va hacer mal.

—He pasado días sin comer, esperar un poco más no me hará daño —ella quiso refutarle, pero le colocó un dedo sobre los labios—. Shh… quedémonos así un rato más.

—Podemos dormir juntos después —se quejó ella, aunque sin intentar separarse de él.

—¿En serio? ¿No fingirás que nada pasó?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Em… ¿el beso? —inquirió él a su vez. Y empezó con su veloz perorata depresiva—. Lo siento, Ukyo, no quise besarte. Bueno, SÍ quise, pero, ¿quién no querría? Eres una chica linda, yo entiendo que no quieras que alguien como yo te bese, pero sólo lo hice porque me gustas, ¿a quién no le gustarías? —Ryoga se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras hablaba, a la par que movía enérgicamente la otra mano—. Te pido disculpas si no te gustó, digo, nunca di un beso antes así que no sé si… ¡pero no creas que soy patético o algo así! Porque-…

Ella rodó los ojos y le calló con otro beso, que cumplió su cometido dejándolo más que sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sintió sus labios moverse sobre los suyos y correspondió, sintiendo que las manos de ella se aferraban a su camiseta, por lo que, sin querer quedarse atrás, la atrajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura. Esta vez, al separarse de él, sonrió de lado.

—¿Ese beso? —preguntó traviesa, soltó otra risilla ante su expresión descolocada y procedió a dejarle un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Nunca podría enojarme porque TÚ me besaras, Ryoga, es más, me siento halagada de que quieras un beso mío. Ahora vamos, debes comer.

Rato luego, estaban ambos sentados en el restaurante. La frescura de la noche se mezclaba con el calor proveniente de la parrilla encendida. Ryoga comía en silencio, demasiado silencio para el gusto de la chica. Usualmente, con Ryoga podían estar cómodamente callados mientras hacían algo, pero notaba que, esa vez, algo le molestaba.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, no te preocupes —contestó con rapidez—. Luces cansada, levantaré las cosas, tú ve a dormir.

Ella le sonrió, mientras se levantaba, para luego dejarle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Te espero en la cama.

La vio perderse en las escaleras que daban al apartamento, quedándose quieto unos minutos, hasta oír la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, momento en el que suspiró de manera cansina, revolviéndose el cabello con la mano. Sin perder más tiempo, se levantó y comenzó a limpiar. Lavó lo que había usado para comer, las espátulas que la chica dejó, dio una rápida pero minuciosa limpieza a la parrilla y revisó que todo estuviese listo para comenzar al día siguiente.

Buscó desesperado algo más en lo que ocuparse, notando que sólo intentaba retrasar lo inevitable. Subió al cuarto de su… ¿amiga? con pasos pesados y, tomando algo de aire, abrió la puerta corrediza de papel. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al vislumbrar la figura, aparentemente dormida, de Ukyo recortada contra las luces de la calle que se filtraba entre las persianas. Resopló y se quitó la camiseta, para luego sentarse al borde del futón, lo más lejos posible de ella.

Un par de brazos, pálidos y delgados, se enredaron en torno a su cintura, logrando hacerlo jadear de la impresión, mientras que la frente de la muchacha se recargó entre sus omoplatos.

—Ya te estabas tardando —le regañó levemente—. Me estaba quedando dormida.

—Ah…

Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando que fuese el otro quién diese el primer paso. Cuando eso no pasó, Ukyo se separó de él con un resoplido de fastidio, que hizo a Ryoga encogerse en su lugar.

—Ryoga, ¿qué te pasa? Si estás incómodo, sólo dímelo. No quiero que te pongas todo distante conmigo —le dijo acariciándole el hombro descubierto.

—Es que… yo… yo no… —el muchacho no encontraba las palabras.

—¿Sí? —le animó ella.

—Es que esto es muy repentino —optó por decir, levantando la cabeza para mirar al techo en la oscuridad—. Nunca pensé que yo podría gustarte de esta forma y bueno… la verdad no sé tampoco cómo hacer funcionar una relación.

Ukyo sonrió volviendo a abrazarle por la espalda, e incluso se atrevió a dejar un beso en su hombro, haciendo que él se congelase. Sin embargo, Ryoga pronto se relajó e incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar una de las manos de ella y besar el dorso.

—Pues tendremos que aprender juntos, porque, aunque estuve comprometida, nunca tuve novio. Tranquilo, Ryo-kun, ya verás que, juntos, no será tan difícil.

Fue cuando el chico cerdo notó frunciendo los labios que nada había cambiado. Ella seguía comprometida con Ranma, tal y cómo acababa de mencionar, y él seguía maldito. Aunque habían avanzado bastante en la lectura del libro gracias a Mousse, aún no hallaban la cura para la maldición que los aquejaba. También se dio cuenta de que tampoco habían cambiado sus sentimientos por la castaña, la manera en que ambos se trataban –aunque hubiesen escalado un par de puntos en lo que demostraciones de afecto refería-, seguían siendo las mismas personas, seguían siendo Ryoga y Ukyo, el mundo entero seguía igual, ¿entonces porqué sentía como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar?

—¿Y ahora qué pasará? —inquirió—. Digo… si tú sigues… —era muchísimo más sencillo pensarlo que decirlo en voz alta, pero ella pareció entender. Volvió a suspirar de manera cansina y se pasó una mano por su ya despeinado cabello—. Todo sigue igual, nada ha cambiado —musitó gravemente.

Ella soltó un leve y fastidiado suspiro, entendiendo lo que él quería decir.

—La mamá de Ranma vino a hablar conmigo hoy —explicó—. En resumen, no le parece decoroso que su hijo tenga dos prometidas, así que vino a hacerse cargo y llamamos a mi padre. En cuánto él hable con los Saotome será oficial, pero ya no estoy comprometida. Entiendo que quieras esperar antes de lo que sea, Ryoga y, de hecho, yo también quiero esperar. Serán sólo unos días pero… cuando sea oficial… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Lo sintió tensarse y agradeció que, en la oscuridad del cuarto, él no fuese capaz de ver su sonrojo. La verdad, ya no estaba segura de nada, excepto que sentía algo por Ryoga, algo fuerte y se dejaría llevar por eso. Dónde y cómo terminaría, pues no lo sabía, pero, tras toda una vida siguiendo lo que le imponían en lugar de lo que ella quería, se había decidido a escuchar a su dormido corazón y que éste le dictase su siguiente movimiento.

—S-Sí —Ryoga se aclaró la garganta, sin querer que se notara en sus palabras su nerviosismo y entusiasmo ante esa nueva información—. Sí, Uky, quiero ser tu novio, pero…

—¿Pero? —le animó.

—¿Tengo que esperar hasta que sea oficial para volverte a b-besar? —preguntó con las mejillas prendidas fuego.

—No —dictaminó ella, con el rostro en el mismo estado—. P-puedes besarme ahora si quieres… pero nada de manosear, ¿entendido? —le espetó.

—No se me cruzaría por la cabeza —alegó, antes de voltearse y recostarse de lado sobre el futón.

Ella pronto le imitó, saltando del susto hasta quedar sentada cuando un poderoso trueno estalló afuera, seguido de una copiosa lluvia nocturna. Se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de normalizar su repentinamente acelerada respiración y sintiéndose realmente muy tonta por asustarse así. Fue cuando Ryoga la tomó en brazos y la atrajo a su pecho.

—Shhh… —la arrulló dulcemente, comenzando a acariciar su cabello—. Sólo es lluvia, Uky…

Ella se dejó mimar, pensando en lo especial que la hacía sentir Ryoga en momentos como ese. Tal vez estaba loca por aquella idea de seguir sus sentimientos, tal vez estuviese confundida. Todo lo que en ese momento le importaba era que estaba con él, con nadie más…

 _«Estoy contigo…»_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida de sueño entre los fuertes brazos de Ryoga.

—

 **Cómo adoro escribir sobre Ryoga y Ukyo, ¿les gusta a ustedes?**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Flakita:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el review!

 **Devi2791:** ¡Espero que también hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** ¡Graciaspor leer y comentar!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **08/08/17**

 **09:20 A.M.**


	9. Te estoy extrañando

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a RumikoTakahashi-sama.**

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Te estoy extrañando.**

 **Shampoo** estaba cambiada. Mucho.

Era todo lo que Tzao podía pensar cuando, tras cruzársela en el parque, la llevó a comer un mantecado, como cuando era pequeña. No iba a acribillarla a preguntas, pero había más de una cosa que necesitaba saber.

—¿Cómo has estado, cariño?—le preguntó paternalmente en su lugar, dejando las preguntas para después.

—Bien —contestó escuetamente antes de llevarse otra cucharada de postre helado a la boca—. _Lamento no haber llamado, Bá_ —continuó en mandarín—. _Me pareció mejor que la bisabuela crea que me he ido a China con Mo-Tzu y su madre._

—Está bien, hijita —le aseguró—. ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Con tu amiga Ukyo?

Ella hizo una mueca al notar que ni siquiera eso le había hecho saber a su padre.

—No, en casa de Akane. Tú pasar a ver mí, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, calabacita. Sólo quiero que sepas que no podré visitarte seguido, tampoco quiero que tu bisabuela note que sigues aquí —guiñó un ojo—. Parece que está repensando sus acciones, démosle un poco más de tiempo.

Luego de eso, Tzao acompañó a su hija devuelta al dojo y se despidió, dejándole un sobre que le pidió que abriera una vez adentro. Vaya sorpresa, era un sobre lleno de dinero. Shampoo masculló maldiciones bajo su aliento en mandarín y lo guardó en su mochila.

Ella estaba quedándose en el cuarto de Akane, por lo que no le extraño cuando dicha jovencita entró para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela. Aquel era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, por lo que ni ella, ni Ranma tendrían que ir al día siguiente.

—No hacer caso a mí —le previno levantando la palma—. Sólo estar aquí.

Akane se cambió su uniforme por un femenino vestido veraniego amarillo y se sentó junto a Shampoo, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros. La chica gato correspondió, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

Sólo pudo asentir, sintiendo como los ojos se le atiborraban de lágrimas y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. _«¡Maldita sea!»,_ gruñó mentalmente al no poder contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Las guerreras amazonas no lloraban, y ahí estaba ella, con la cara empapada y colorada del llanto.

Había pasado una semana y media desde la partida de Mousse, y Shampoo no tenía ni noticias. ¿Habría llegado bien? ¿Ya habría pedido sesión con el consejo? ¿Qué habrían dicho las ancianas? Akane la abrazó y la consoló.

—Volverá pronto —afirmó.

Para Shampoo, aquel "pronto" sonó a una eternidad…

Sin embargo, se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y decidió seguir con su día. Siempre con la frente en alto, como le había enseñado su bisabuela. Aunque su corazón se partiese, ella no derramaría ni una sola lágrima más, en espera del regreso de Mo-Tzu…

—

 **Ukyo** no se encontraba mejor que su amiga del cabello azul. Ryoga se había vuelto a perder, justo el día después de que ella le confesase sus sentimientos. Soltó un suspiro cansino, sabía que no era su culpa, pero aún así estaba molesta. Gruñó mientras arrastraba su gran bolso de compras por el mercado.

Días atrás, su padre llegó desde Osaka y arreglaron el asuntillo del compromiso.

Es decir que estaba soltera.

Y el otro imbécil no aparecía por ningún lado.

Aún así, su padre no estuvo muy contento cuando se enteró que ella tenía un nuevo novio. No importó que ella se deshiciese en argumentos de lo buen muchacho que era Ryoga, él quería conocerlo y juzgarlo por sí mismo. Eso enfureció a Ukyo, quién le dejó muy en claro que ella ya estaba grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones y que le venía sin cuidado lo que pensase de él. Estaba tan enojada que no dudó en echarle en cara el compromiso sin valor al que había estado atada durante casi once años.

Al menos eran vacaciones de verano, lo cual nunca fue mucha diferencia para ella, pero, el hecho de no tener que soportar la carga escolar también la ayudaba bastante.

Sonrió con picardía, mientras su paso al caminar se animaba levemente sin que le importase que comenzara a sentir que el cabello se le pegaba a la nuca y a la frente,debido al sudor por la alta temperatura del mediodía. Aquella noche, le había propuesto algo a Ryoga… Habían juntado mucho dinero esas últimas semanas, así que ella quería que se fueran de viaje. Juntos. Solos ellos dos.

Dejó que su flequillo cubriese sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable rojo. Ryoga, por supuesto que se había sonrojado también, poniéndose muy nerviosoy alegando que no tenían suficiente dinero como para pagar dos habitaciones de hotel y ella se encargó de recordarle,no muy sutilmente que digamos,que él tenía una tienda de campaña lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

Tan distraída iba, que hasta se chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza para pedir disculpas, pues era la ella la que iba sin mirar, y los ojos le chispearon de felicidad cuando notó que estos se habían topado con un par de ojos casi dorados que conocía muy bien. Riéndose, sacudió la cabeza, causando que su coleta se bambolease en el aire debido al movimiento. Obvio que iban a encontrarse así.

—Hola, Ryoga —saludó sonriente—. ¿Me has extrañado?

Él miró para todos lados, desconcertado e incrédulo.

—Uh… juraría que estaba en Sapporo, ¿acaso ya volví a casa? —inquirió, haciéndola reír encantada, para luego dejar el bolso apoyado en el suelo y enredar los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Le gustó mucho la manera en que un sentimiento cálido se arremolinaba en su pecho al darse cuenta de que Ryoga dejaba a entender que, para él, estar "en casa" era estar dónde estuviese ella.

—Estás en casa —aprobó sonriente, ocultando la cara en su pecho—. Estás conmigo.

Momentos luego, se separaron, él levantó la bolsa de compras de la chica y, con la mano libre, tomó la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Ukyo rió ante su caballerosidad, que, bien sabía, era muy propia de él. Soltó su mano, para, en su lugar, tomarlo del brazo y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Vio que una señora mayor que pasaba les sonreía enternecida, lo que la hizo sonreír también.

—Oye, Uky, ¿me he perdido de mucho? —le preguntó Ryoga, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta al restaurante.

—¡No tienes idea!

—

 **Kentaro** Kuonji tomó una cerveza fría del refrigerador y subió al departamento, optando por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando la lata con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 _«Se acabó Nerima»,_ era todo lo que podía pensar.

En cuanto Ukyo regresase, le diría que hiciera las maletas porque se la llevaba devuelta a Osaka. No podía permitir que su hija se quedase allí, no cerca de ese muchacho.

Sucedía que el supuesto "novio" de su hija había pasado a buscarla, ¡y no era para nada como ella se lo había descrito! Ni siquiera se llamaba Koga, como estaba seguro había mencionado ella. Primero que nada, nada más entrar le preguntó por Ukyo y cuándo él inquirió, como cualquier padre haría, para qué le buscaba el insolente ese le respondió que no era de su incumbencia y qué quién demonios se creía que era. Kentaro apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo, porque, para colmo, cuando le aclaró que él no era otra cosa que el padre de Ukyo, el muchacho soltó una risilla tonta.

—¡Lo siento, suegrito! ¡No me di cuenta que era usted! —le dijo, haciéndole dar un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—¿Tú eres el novio de Ukyo? —alcanzó a preguntar tras los dientes apretados—. ¿Koga?

Volvió a proferir esa risita que le hacía doler los oídos, aguda y estridente.

—En realidad, mi nombre no es Koga, señor, ¡pero no se preocupe! Tendrá tiempo de aprendérselo cuando Ukyo y yo lo llenemos de nietos —aclaró, guiñando un ojo.

Está de más decir que los sacó del restaurante a espatulazos en el trasero. Creía que su hija tenía mejor gusto que eso, pero bueno, ya no importaba. Se la llevaría a Osaka a que terminara la secundaria allá y fin de la historia. Ella podía poner otro restaurante aparte del suyo si quería, sin embargo, de que se la llevaba se la llevaba. Al menos tendría la ventaja de volver a tenerla en casa y ayudando en el restaurante. Extrañaba cocinar con ella.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta corrediza del restaurante, decidió levantarse, optando por tirar la lata de cerveza sin terminar a la basura, pues ya se había calentado.

—Ukyo, tenemos que hablar —sentenció al bajar.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con que su hija tenía compañía, un muchacho, totalmente diferente al que había venido antes y ese por lo menos si se parecía a un chico, que le miraba curioso.

—Buenas tardes, señor —le saludó, a lo que él respondió con un confundido asentimiento de cabeza, ¿quién rayos se suponía que era?

—¿Qué pasó, Papá? —preguntó ella, frunciendo las cejas, pensando que algo malo había sucedido, pero sin saber qué podría ser.

—Es que… —se encontró descolocado, pero pronto halló las palabras para explicarlo—. Vino un muchacho, diciendo que era tu novio. Parecía una chica con ese uniforme de niña, quiero que entiendas que tuve que sacarlo de aquí, porque-… —supuso que podía al menos explicarle a su hija para mitigar su enojo, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Uniforme de niña? Ay, Papá, era Tsubasa, ni caso le hagas. Está enamorado de mí, es ese que te dije que me persigue desde la escuela de varones —rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Mira, él SÍ es mi novio —empujó levemente al chico en su dirección.

 _«Bueno esto está mejor»,_ supuso con aprobación mientras examinaba rápidamente al chico. No parecía un delincuente o un miembro del clan de los yakuzas, y hasta podría jurar que parecía nervioso bajo su escrutinio. Tenía complexión de artista marcial, eso era seguro.

—Entonces, ¿tú si eres Koga?

—Sí, Papi —contestó Ukyo, con una pequeña venita palpitando en su frente—. Él es **Ry** oga —hizo énfasis en la primera silaba, de modo que su padre lo notase pero su novio no.

Ryoga hizo una apresurada reverencia al hombre frente a él.

—Es u-un placer conocerlo, K-Kuonji-san —carraspeó—. Espero le haya sido llevadero el trayecto desde Osaka.

—Bueno, de alguna forma, lo ha sido. Gracias, Koga.

— _¡Papá!_ —siseó Ukyo, dándose cuenta que lo había hecho apropósito.

La chica castaña infló las mejillas, fastidiada. Todo lo que Kentaro quería era ver cómo reaccionaba el chico ante la mala pronunciación de su nombre.

—D-disculpe, es Ryoga, señor.

—Ah, disculpa, chico. Un desliz mío —se excusó con una sonrisa sincera.

Rato luego, Kentaro envió a Ukyo a que comprara un postre para el almuerzo, mientras él cocinaba y Ryoga ponía la mesa. Tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho le caía cada vez mejor y definitivamente era una mejoría del otro que vino antes. Podía volver a casa tranquilo, no sin antes pasar un poco más de tiempo con su hija, claro está, seguramente su mano derecha podía ocuparse del restaurante una semana más o hasta dos.

—¿Señor Kuonji? Ya terminé, ¿necesita que lo ayude con algo más?

—¿Por qué no revuelves esta cazuela mientras yo picó unos cuantos vegetales más? —sugirió.

—Sí, señor.

Se abocaron a sus tareas, aunque Kentaro trató de hacer algo de conversación. Allá en su restaurante solía conversar amenamente con los empleados o los clientes.

—Ukyo me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Ryoga.

—Cosas buenas espero… —admitió el muchacho.

—Oh, sí, muy buenas, chico. Aunque también me mencionó tu problema con la orientación.

—Ah —sus hombros decayeron—. E-es un mal familiar.

—¡Bah! —le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Igual que el temperamento de Ukyo, es como el de su madre. Las cosas pasan, Ryoga.

Eso pareció levantar los ánimos de Ryoga y Kentaro supuso que podía hacer la vista gorda a ese pequeño problema del joven, si sólo contaba todo lo demás, aparentaba ser un buen muchacho.

Fue entonces, que Ukyo volvió con un pastel para comer de postre. Miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratase de adivinar cuál fue el tema de conversación en su ausencia. Al no hacerlo, guardó el postre en su refrigerador y ayudó a su padre y novio a servir la comida.

—

 **Shampoo** se sentó al pie de un frondoso árbol con Copito en brazos, suspirando. El gatito ronroneaba mientras dormía, de la manera más adorable. Con cierto fastidio, notó que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Abrió la boca, lista para dejarle en claro que podía pasársela perfectamente bien sola, porque no necesitaba, ni quería, compañía. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando pudo ver quién se había ubicado junto a ella.

—Lindo día, ¿no? —le dijo él como si nada.

Mousse sonrió cuando volteó a ver a Shampoo, cuando un maullido del gatito, que se había despertado, llamó su atención. Lo tomó en sus manos y acarició su cabecita.

—Mou-Mousse…

—Copito ha crecido mucho —comentó con una sonrisa, mas ésta pronto decayó—. ¿Shampoo? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? —ella se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar audiblemente—. ¿Shampoo?

—¡Extrañarte mucho!—expresó, juntando las palmas, para luego cambiar al mandarín—. _¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, MO-TZU!?_ —le demandó, separándose de él.

—En… ¿China?

— _¿¡Y qué rayos te llevó tanto tiempo allá!? ¿Estabas reinventando la rueda para que te pise o qué diablos?_

—Emm… Shampoo puedo explicarlo… —quiso excusarse.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja para ver que se inventaba su prometido. Dicho joven sabía perfectamente que el ochenta por ciento de las veces en las que Shampoo se enojaba era porque, en realidad, lo que quería era ocultar que estaba herida. Sin saber que me mejor respuesta dar, dejó al gatito sobre su regazo y abrazó a su prometida.

—Yo también te extrañé, a _iren_ —musitó contra su cabello.

Eso pareció calmarla, pues devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, notando que el gatito había comenzado nuevamente a ronronear, recostado en el regazo de Mousse. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas sobre su viaje a la tierra natal de ambos, saber que habían decidido las ancianas, que le dijera que ya no habría problema con que estuviesen juntos. En su lugar, se quedó callada, sólo disfrutando ese momento en un cómodo silencio en que sólo se oía el ronroneo de Copito y la brisa cálida que removía las hojas sobre sus cabezas, haciéndolas producir un suave arrullo que bien podría haber sido una canción de cuna.

Tras unos minutos de completa calma, Mousse miró al cielo y suspiró, ¿habría, acaso, algo más que pudiera pedir en ese momento? Lamentablemente, sí lo había pero no podía asegurarse de que lo conseguiría. Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez, con un deje cansino. Miró a la muchacha que descansaba el costado del rostro en su hombro, jugando con uno de sus mechones negros que no se había molestado en atar con una coleta. Ella sonrió cuando la mano del chico acarició su mejilla.

—¿Hm? —inquirió cuando él la hizo mirarlo, miró al chico, esperando una explicación.

No obstante, el chico no sólo no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirándola con un deje de algo que no se atrevía a reconocer. La miraba como si no se fueran a volver a ver, y eso la asustaba. Él por su parte, trató de memorizar cada milímetro del rostro de la chica, porque, siendo sincero y pese a todo lo que el consejo le había hecho pasar para probar que era digno de Shampoo, no creía que le dijeran que sí así como así.

Tomó el rostro de Shampoo entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas, luego uno de sus pulgares rozó su labio inferior, donde dejó un suave beso. Cuando sus ojos chocaron, pudo ver en esos orbes carmín un montón de amor y cariño. La tomó en brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cabello azul.

—Quedémonos así, por si acaso —pidió.

Ella no quiso pensar en el significado de esas palabras.

—

 **El** consejo había decidido que tendrían una última reunión en Japón, allí decidirían, finalmente, qué sucedería con ellos. Shampoo lucía tan apagada, como cuando se despidió de él en el muelle, el día que se fue. Mousse no podía evitar preguntarse si se había comportado así mientras no estuvo. Frunció el ceño, cualquiera hubiera pensado que él estaría bien con eso, pero no. No era lo que quería, no quería que ella fuese miserable mientras él no estaba, que no sonriera sólo porque él no estaba presente.

Lo que sí quería, era ser el causante de alguna que otra de sus sonrisas, que estuviera feliz por estar _con él_ , en lugar de _lejos de él_. Quería distraerla, echar a esa horrible impostora apagada y triste que no era más que una sombra similar a _su_ Shampoo.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —le contó el chico de cabello largo, cuando ya iban de camino al Neko-Hanten, eso la hizo levantar la vista, clavando sus curiosos ojos carmín en él, lo tomó como buen indicio y sonrió—. Me atrevería a decir que es el mejor regalo que te he dado jamás.

—Copito ser difícil de superar —admitió con una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

Como si entendiese, el gatito maulló. Sin decir nada en un principio, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus voluminosas mangas blancas. Cuando halló lo que buscaba, le indicó a la chica que cerrase los ojos.

Ella no mentía al decir que el pequeño gatito sería difícil de superar, ¿cómo mejorar a la pequeña preciosura blanca que descansaba entre sus brazos? Un chorro de agua fría sobre su cabeza la hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo los ojos y soltando un jadeo ante el contacto del agua contra su piel.

— _¿¡Qué rayos haces, Mo-Tzu!?_ —chilló cual posesa en mandarín—. _¡Está HELADA! ¿Qué no ves que me voy a trasformar? ¡Para colmo mojaste a Copito también!_ —el pequeño gatito aulló desconsolado, pues, en efecto, parte de su pelaje se había mojado—. _¿De qué demonios te ríes? ¿Acaso te parece gracio-…?_

La interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, esperando que notase qué era diferente.

—¿Tan fría estaba? —preguntó con la diversión bailando en los ojos.

—Yo… yo no… —musitó, dándose cuenta de que no había salido pelo, ni había decrecido de tamaño.

Seguía siendo humana.

—Agua del estanque de la chica ahogada, directo de Jusenkyo —explicó, para luego sonreír—. Adivina quién ya no se va a convertir en gato.

La chica casi suelta al gatito de la impresión, pero su prometido lo atrapó antes de que pudiese siquiera notarlo. Se quedó mirándolo. ¿Realmente había ido hasta Jusenkyo sólo para traerle la cura? ¡Pues al demonio su bisabuela y el consejo! En cuanto se le pasase el shock, iba a arrastrar a Mousse a la iglesia más cercana y se casaría con él sin que ninguna bruja anciana pudiese impedirlo.

—Tuve que rendir muchas pruebas ante el consejo, pero traer esto para ti fue lo que hizo que se decidieran a venir a Japón —ella le miró sin decir nada, aunque arqueó la ceja, como pidiendo que le explicase—. Eso se me ocurrió a mí —admitió con un leve rosa en las mejillas—. Las matriarcas se enojaron conmigo por ir sin permiso hasta Jusenkyo.

—¿Valer la pena? —preguntó ella.

—¿Por ver la bella sonrisa que traes ahora? Por supuesto —le aseguró, dando una sonrisa propia—. Algunas pruebas fueron más difíciles que otras —admitió—, pero sí, todas y cada una valieron la pena.

—¡Woai ni!

Una segunda parejita se les aproximó, sin ser otros que sus amigos Ryoga y Ukyo. Mousse, al llevar los lentes puestos, pudo ver con claridad que el chico de colmillos tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la cocinera.

—¡Cuánto amor! —expresó la castaña.

El de lentes saludó al chico perdido con un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —le recriminó— ¡Ni fuiste a despedirme!

—Estaba ocupado estando, ya sabes, inconsciente.

—¿Acaso yo te mandé a darte contra ese poste de luz?

—¿Acaso no pudiste detenerme? —le retrucó.

—Un tanque soviético no podría contra ti —acusó Mousse—. Sigo sin entender como ese poste sí pudo dejarte fuera de combate.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Neko-Hanten, charlando amenamente sobre lo sucedido últimamente y poniéndose al día. No les tomó mucho llegar al local, encontrando que los esperaban. No eran otros que Ranma, Akane y Nodoka.

—Fang-Yi me llamó —explicó la mujer de la katana cuando le preguntaron—. Luego me llamó Cologne, lamentablemente ninguna de las dos llamadas tenía como finalidad hacer sociales. Será mejor que entremos.

—

 **El** Neko-hanten era un caos.

—¡Ranma, mi niño! —lloriqueaba Nodoka sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo.

— _¡MO-TZU! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!_ —regañaba Fang-Yi al suyo en mandarín.

—¡Te dije que arreglaras esa estúpida estantería, Tzao! —chillaba Cologne como posesa.

Akane trataba, en vano, de despertar a Ranma con ayuda de su suegra. Resultaba que las matriarcas, quiénes ahora cuchicheaban entre ellas, le habían dicho a Mousse que no tenían las pruebas suficientes y qué había que hacer más, él, por obvias razones, se enardeció. Empezó a gritarles sin pudor alguno que le dijeran la verdad, que todo lo que querían era que él no se casase con Shampoo, en esa furia ciega, se le dio por agarrar los mazos de combate de Shampoo, que muy lejos no estaban, para arrojarlos a la pared y enfatizar su punto, con tanta mala suerte –buena para Mousse-, que uno de éstos golpeó contra una estantería que estaba floja, haciendo que cediese y terminara desplomándose sobre Ranma.

Shampoo no sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que sólo se quedó mirando alrededor, ciertamente desconcertada.

Ryoga y Ukyo, por su parte, comían unos snacks, disfrutando del espectáculo. En determinado momento, sin embargo, Ukyo decidió que era momento de poner orden. Llamó la atención de todos, pidiendo calma e indicando a Ryoga y a Mousse que llevasen a Ranma al piso superior y le pusieran hielo en la cabeza. Nodoka y Akane les siguieron.

— _Mo-Tzu_ —llamó una de las matriarcas cuando él, Ryoga y Akane volvieron abajo—, esperábamos esta reacción tuya.

—¿Qué? —corearon todos.

—¿L-lo esperaban? —tartamudeó el chico pato debido a la sorpresa.

—Así es, Mousse, aunque no lo parezca, sí tienes temple de guerrero amazona —le explicó una segunda.

—Las pruebas por las que te hemos hecho pasar no han sido en vano, muchacho —combinó una tercera—. Como ha dicho mi hermana, esperábamos algo así. Hay un potencial muy grande en ti que, aunque Cologne no quiera admitirlo —miró a la aludida sobre su hombro, que entrecerró los ojos—, puedo ver que el Clan del Tigre podría utilizarlo para bien. Debo admitir que lo que no esperábamos era que derrotaras al otro prometido, pero eso le añade aún más peso a tu causa.

—¿E-entonces?

—Muchacho impaciente —regañó dulcemente la primera que le había hablado—, el consejo ha decidido que la ley que te hace prometido de Shampoo continua en vigencia, más aún ahora que derrotaste al otro chico —levantó la palma al ver que los comprometidos y sus padres querían comenzar a celebrar—. No festejen todavía, aún hay algo más, porque aunque Fang-Yi, que es la matriarca del Clan del Cisne, haya aceptado, aún falta la aprobación de la matriarca de la Clan del Tigre que, déjenme agregar, es también miembro de este consejo —todos voltearon a ver a Cologne con expresión incierta.

La mujer se sintió repentinamente poderosa, pues tenía en sus manos el poder de decidir sobre el destino de su bisnieta. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba a Shampoo si, ahora que Mousse había, finalmente, derrotado a Ranma, no se casaba con él. Lo mismo que le iba a pasar cuando estaba comprometida con Ranma si no se casaban: exilio.

¡NO! No podía permitir que su adorada bisnieta terminase como… ¡NO! Evaluó sus opciones, descubriendo que no eran muchas. O permitía ese matrimonio o se vería en la horrible situación de tener que olvidar que siquiera tenía una bisnieta. Dicha jovencita le miraba, aferrada al brazo de Mousse casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su niña apartó la mirada, que se había mostrado suplicante, e incluso pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

Su niña, su dulce Shampoo, a la que una vez sostuvo en brazos y acunó hasta que se quedaba dormida, a la que contaba cuentos, a la que le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, que la escuchaba incluso si no la entendía, que hacía todo por complacerla. Esa niña era ahora una mujercita que se está abriendo camino en el mundo con todo lo que le había enseñado.

 _«¡Te quiero mucho, abuelita!»,_ la había oído decir tantas veces.

Sin saberlo, su corazón ya había tomado la decisión.

Siempre le había dicho a Shampoo que, a veces, era bueno no usar la cabeza y guiarse por el corazón. Ella parecía haberlo hecho al elegir a Mousse. La boca de la mujer se sintió repentinamente seca. Bebió un poco de agua y miró a su adorada bisnieta, que era para ella más como una hija.

—¿Cologne? —inquirió una de sus hermanas.

Ni siquiera la miró.

— _Xian-pú, acércate_ —le ordenó en mandarín.

La jovencita obedeció, arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su nivel, todos miraron expectantes, esperando la respuesta final de la matriarca. La vieron susurrarle algo a Shampoo, que miró sobre su hombro a Mousse, para luego ver nuevamente a su bisabuela y asentir. Cologne volvió a susurrarle y ella nuevamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo una condición —dijo en voz alta, para que todos la oyeran, dirigió su mirada a su nieta, que la miraba expectante—. Quiero ser la que haga tu vestido de novia…

Shampoo y Mousse intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

—¡Por supuesto, abuelita! Tú coser vestido bonito para boda, ¿sí?

—Pues claro, mi niña merece verse bien en su día especial, ¿no es así? —dijo, abrazando a su niña, limpiando discretamente una lágrima que cayó de sus ojos carmín para rodar por su sonrosada mejilla—. No llores, pequeña —le susurró como tantas veces.

— _Te quiero mucho, abuelita_ —la escuchó susurrar de vuelta en mandarín.

—¿Qué esperas, cariño? Ve con tu prometido, no lo hagas esperar, que no se te escape —le murmuró, sonriendo antes de soltarla.

Sonrieron cómplices.

—

 **Mousse** suspiró cansinamente, tomando un balde de agua fría que traía consigo. Sus amigos, expectantes, le miraban curiosos. Ranma ni siquiera se había enojado con él por hacerle caer una estantería encima, es más, se vio muy contento cuando supo que la última cuerda que le ataba a alguien que no era AkaneTendo había sido cortada.

—Como sabrán —empezó a explicar, mirando las ondas que se formaban en el balde debidoal movimiento producido cuando lo levantó—. No fue fácil conseguir la cura para la maldición de Shampoo, pero yo tomé ese riesgo —buscó el rostro de su futura esposa—,y no me arrepiento de nada.

—¡Ya, Mousse! —se quejó el de la trenza—. Deja de hacerte el misterioso y ya cuéntanos que pasa.

El joven chino rodó los ojos, típico de Ranma ponerse así de impaciente. Sin venir mucho más a cuento, se echó el balde de agua helada encima. Tembló ante la brusquedad del cambio térmico sobre su cuerpo. Escuchó jadeos de sorpresa, ¿y cómo no? Si desde el punto de vista de sus amigos él no había cambiado.

O eso pensaron, hasta que Mousse levantó el rostro, mostrando unas facciones mucho más finas, casi idénticas a las de Fang-Yi. Aquello también les hizo notar que los hombros del chico eran menos anchos y su pecho más pronunciado, sus manos se habían vuelto finas y delicadas.

—Cuando estaba buscando el agua… me caí adentro de la poza —les relató—. Como yo no sé nadar, me entró el pánico de que me iba a ahogar, entonces en su momento no me di cuenta de que no había cambiado… demasiado. Aún es raro.

—¡Mi pobre Mousse! —murmuró apesumbradaShampoo, para luego abrazar fuerte al chico.

—Esto significa que las maldiciones cambian cuando caes en una poza diferente —supuso Ranma.

—En realidad, las matriarcas dijeron que tuve mucha suerte —explicó el de lentes—. Las maldiciones podrían haberse mezclado y ahora parecería un monstruo.

—Yo igual querer tú —acotó Shampoo.

—Eso ya lo sabía —sonrió el muchacho—. Oye, ¿qué te dijo tu bisabuela antes? —ella lo miró sin entender—. Cuando te pidió que te acercarás.

La chica del cabello azul fantasía sonrió.

—Preguntar mí si yo amarte y si ser feliz a tu lado… yo responder que sí ambas veces.

—

—¿Es la única manera? —preguntó Ryoga con preocupación

—Me temo que sí —le contestó Mousse.

Los tres chicos se hallaban en el piso superior del Neko-Hanten, en el pequeño cuarto de Mousse. Sentados junto a la ventana para obtener un poco de luz, ya que el resto del cuarto estaba en penumbras para preservar el fresco en una tarde tan calurosa, ojeaban el libro nuevamente.

Estando en China, Mousse había encontrado nueva información.

—Hay que hacerlo —animó Ranma, luego extendió su mano abierta al frente—. ¿Equipo?

—Equipo —aprobaron los otros dos muchachos, extendiendo sus manos también.

—Está hecho —sonrió el de la trenza.

 **-Fin primera parte-**

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Guest:** Ryoga y Ukyo son mi pareja favorita, amo escribirlos juntos :). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Flakita:** Genma ya andaba necesitando ponerse a dieta xD. Ey, mira, Mousse y su mamá ya volvieron xD. Ahora todos son felices… por ahora. Gracias y besos :3.

 **HaruriSaotome:** Para mí, estas son las parejas que tendría que haber hecho Rumiko, digo, así, por lo menos, son felices todos.

 **Dee-DeeZednem**

 **15/09/17**

 **01:58 p.m.**


	10. Una despedida perfecta

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 10:** **Una despedida perfecta.**

 **Ryoga** se separó de los labios de Ukyo más pronto de lo que ella esperaba, haciéndola mirarle divertido. Se hallaban ambos acostados en el pasto del pequeño patiecito atrás del restaurante, bajo el cálido sol de la mañana, que ya pronosticaba mucho calor para más entrado el día.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, volviendo a acostarse de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo.—. No me digas que todavía te da vergüenza.

—Te recuerdo que tu papá está adentro —apuntó, con la cara sonrosada.

—Bah, está mirando la televisión. Además, infórmate, no estamos haciendo nada malo —la chica se incorporó en un codo, apoyando la cara sobre la palma de su mano y, con la que tenía libre, le acarició la mejilla al chico—. No te olvides que soy tu novia, Ryoga, no tienen que darte vergüenza las cosas que hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dejó un beso en la nariz y se levantó, mientras que el muchacho del colmillo sólo se sentó. Se ocupó en mirarla en tanto ella se estiraba de a poco, haciendo que su extensa falda se bambolease con el movimiento. Cuando su padre llegó desde Osaka, trajo consigo unos cuantos paquetes que eran regalos de los abuelos de Ukyo. En su mayoría, ropa y joyería.

A los ojos de Ryoga, la chica parecía una bella gitana con esa falda larga de color azul príncipe, su camiseta a rayas blancas que iba a juego, su cabello suelto, con su siempre presente moño blanco atado con descuido y sus pies que se movían, descalzos, sobre el césped verde.

—Eres hermosa.

Ukyo volteó a verlo, sin comprender del todo a que venía el inesperado cumplido. Sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de su novio. Luego se arrodilló frente a él y sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello.

—Y tú eres el chico más dulce y apuesto que conozco, Ryoga.

—¿De veras?

—¡De veras!

—Yo… hum, tengo… algo para ti.

Tomó la mano de la chica y una de sus muchas bandanas, atándola alrededor de la muñeca de Ukyo. Explicó avergonzado que no era nada caro o lujoso, más que nada porque ella había insistido mucho en que él no gastara dinero innecesario en alguna joya costosa que nunca se iba a poner. Es decir, ella sabía que la familia de Ryoga estaba en buena posición económica, pero no por eso iba a estar aceptando que él diese regalos porque sí y gastase dinero a lo tonto.

—Cuando me pierda, porque sé que me voy a perder, quiero que lo veas y te acuerdes de mí —dijo bajito, mirando la cinta amarilla ahora atada firme pero suavemente a la muñeca de su Ukyo—. Porque, la última vez que me perdí tenía miedo de que te olvidases de mí.

—Ryoga… —quiso decir ella.

—Porque eso es en todo lo que pienso cuando estoy lejos o cuando cierro los ojos a la hora de dormir —continuó, ignorando la interrupción—. En ti, Ukyo. Y, estando perdido, sólo pienso en volver a tus brazos. Y-yo… te amo, Ukyo.

¿Quién diablos quería regalos materiales inservibles cuando te decían cosas como esas?

—Te amo, Ryoga —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—S-sé que no soy el más listo, o el más fuerte, o el más-… —ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios enternecida, haciéndole parar. Cuando ella se apartó, prosiguió—. Bueno, todo eso, pero yo te amo mucho, Ukyo —dijo, como si excusase una travesura, evitando los ojos de la chica.

—Ya te dije que te amo, Ryoga —le recordó ella dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba—. O sea, que te quiero como eres. Ya deja de estresarte por tonterías.

Kentaro Kuonji se alejó de la puerta trasera, habiendo presenciado todo el intercambio entre su hija y su yerno. Sonreía satisfecho. Sip, su hija había elegido bien.

—

 **Ranma** miró a Akane practicar unas katas tras la puerta abierta del Dojo, claro que ella no sabía que estaba siendo observada y él aprovechaba eso para poder tomar cada detalle de su esbelta figura. Akane no era tan voluptuosa como otras chicas, claro está, pero era bonita a su manera, cosa que adoraba. Nunca lo había dicho por vergüenza, por orgullo o por celos de que alguien notase lo mismo que él –porque seguro todos notaban lo bella que era la chica de los ojos avellana como lo hacía él-, tal vez ese alguien si supiera decirlo con palabras y su mente no se convirtiera en un embrollo que le hacía decir exactamente lo contrario.

—Akane —la nombró con tranquilidad, haciéndose notar y entrando al lugar.

—¡Oh, Ranma! —sonrió—. No te vi, ¿necesitas algo?

Desde que le pidió que fuese nuevamente su prometida, ella lucía tan plena y feliz, que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al pensar que era por causa suya.

En ese momento, había algo que quería regalarle. Algo perfecto, que nadie más podría darle, porque sólo él entendía lo que significaba para ella.

—Entrena conmigo —pidió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?

—Claro que sí, si vas a ser la próxima Señora Saotome tendrás que entrenar mucho, Akane. Mi esposa no puede tener menos nivel que yo, obviamente —explicó sonriente—. Tenemos que estar de igual a igual si queremos que este dojo vuelva a su antigua gloria —agregó paseando sus ojos por las vigas del techo.

Akane chilló extasiada y le echó los brazos al cuello a su prometido, llenando su cara con besos que lo hacían reír.

—Eres el mejor —la oyó decir, para luego dejarle un beso en los labios.

—Claro, te vas a casar con el artista marcial número uno de nuestra generación y las que vienen —le recordó con tono de obviedad.

—Ay, tonto —rió—. Tienes suerte de que te quiera.

—Eso no lo discuto —aprobó.

—

— _ **¿Te**_ _gustaron los pasteles, Mo-Tzu? ¿Y las galletas?_ —preguntó Shampoo en mandarín juntando las palmas, observando los dos platos y la taza vacía que se hallaba en la mesa frente a su prometido.

—¡Mucho! —aprobó contento—. No creo que pueda comer otra cosa más —agregó complacido, palmeándose el estómago.

—¡Qué bueno! Abuelita decir que esto ser parte de entrenamiento —le explicó juntando los platos, bajo su incrédula mirada—. Ella estar preparando mí para ser buena esposa. ¿Recordar que decir que no saber cómo serlo?

—Shampoo… —musitó tomándole la mano—. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Sí tiene que, Mousse —explicó Cologne—. En el clan del tigre tenemos esa tradición, he entrenado a todas mis niñas para que sean excelentes esposas. Shampoo no será la excepción —la jovencita rió, llevando los platos a la cocina con rapidez y facilidad—. También entreno a mis yernos para que, como mínimo, sean guerreros decentes. Tú tampoco serás la excepción. Empezaremos esta misma noche, después de cenar.

Cuando Cologne dejó la habitación, Mousse dejó caer la cabeza de lado sobre la mesa, dejando escapar un gruñido de fastidio. _«Así que por eso estaba entrenando a Ranma…»,_ pensó. Alguien le palmeó la espalda, por lo que se apartó los mechones que cayeron frente a su rostro, poniéndolos tras su oreja y descubriendo que era su suegro.

—No te preocupes, hijo —le tranquilizó—. El entrenamiento de Cologne no es tan malo como puede parecer, sólo algo riguroso.

—¡Mis entrenamientos no son ningún paseo por el parque, Tzao! —reclamó la anciana mujer, desde la otra habitación.

Horas después, Shampoo y Mousse se encontraban en el cuarto de este último, sentado en la cama. La chica del cabello de fantasía aplicaba algo de alcohol a las heridas que se había hecho su prometido al entrenar. Eran bastantes superficiales, por lo que no creyó que tardaran mucho en sanar. Soplaba con delicadeza tras cada roce del algodón, cosa que el chico encontró agradable.

—¡Listo! —afirmó ella—. ¡Tú como nuevo!

Empezó a guardar las cosas en el botiquín.

—¿Shampoo?

—¿Sí? —contestó sin dejar su tarea o mirarlo.

—¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo hoy? —ella levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja y sintiendo que se le calentaban levemente las mejillas, adquiriendo un tono rosáceo—. No me mires así, sólo quiero que me, um, acompañes esta noche, ¿está bien? Como cuando me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shampoo asintió y sonrió. Más rápido de lo que Mousse fue capaz de prevenir, la muchacha se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole en la lengua materna de ambos que volvería enseguida. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Mousse se quitó los lentes, dejándolos en la mesita de noche y se talló los ojos con cansancio. Sólo para acabar acostándose en la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en meterse bajo las sábanas. El día había sido agotador y el que le esperaba lo sería aún más.

Su bella prometida volvió entonces, con el pijama puesto y el pelo cepillado, se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó contra él. Mousse suspiró y colocó un brazo alrededor de ella.

— _Buenas noches, Mo-Tzu. Que sueñes con los angelitos, o sea, conmigo_ —le dijo en mandarín.

—Yo siempre sueño contigo, buenas noches, Shampoo.

—

 **Ukyo** le deseó buenas noches a su padre y dejó la habitación que le había preparado. Su pequeño apartamento no tenía cuarto de invitados o, siquiera, más de un dormitorio. Lo que sí tenía, era un depósito no muy espacioso, pero no por eso diminuto, bastó apartar un poco las cajas –Ryoga la ayudó con ese detallito la mañana antes de perderse, luego de que pasasen la noche juntos-, para que hubiera espacio suficiente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, bostezando y dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

De camino, tomó su confiable espátula, para tenerla cerca como acostumbraba. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su cuarto, apenas sí llegó a entreabrir un poco la puerta cuando vio una figura que entraba por la ventana. Quien quiera que fuese, se percató de su presencia también. Sin molestarse en encender la luz o en llamar a su padre, pues le pareció que podía sola con ello, se abalanzó hacia el intruso con la espátula ya empuñada, lista para dar un golpe mortal.

— _¡No me pegues!_ —rogó una voz que Ukyo conocía demasiado bien, atisbando a ver como se cubría la cara y la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de su golpe.

Ya era tarde, lo único que la cocinera pudo hacer fue apartar su arma y dejarse caer sobre Ryoga lo más delicadamente posible. Aún así, su novio cayó de bruces al suelo con ella sobre su regazo. Dejó la espátula a un lado y le abrazó por el cuello, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Perdón, bizcochito, no me di cuenta que eras tú.

—Tal vez no debí haber entrado por la ventana —razonó él.

El chico de la pañoleta amarilla la tomó de las mejillas y la besó delicadamente, para sorpresa y agrado de Ukyo. Cuando se separaron, apoyó su frente contra la suya y suspiró. Está de más decir que le parecía que Ryoga estaba actuando rarísimo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Le gustaba que fuese menos tímido con ella cada vez, pues comenzaba a sentir que aquello se convertía en un cariño que iba pero no volvía. Los labios del muchacho se apoyaron suavemente en su cuello.

—¿R-Ryoga…? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo —le susurró al oído.

La joven cocinera se puso colorada hasta las orejas, no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con esa situación, ¿ella a los besos con su novio en un cuarto a oscuras con su padre al otro lado del apartamento? Miró la puerta entreabierta, temerosa de que su progenitor apareciese de un momento a otro.

—¿Uky? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó al sentir su incomodidad.

—R-Ryoga, esto no está bien —alcanzó a susurrar.

—¿Qué cosa? Sólo quiero pasar la noche con mi novia, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido, Hibiki! —con la luz que entraba de las farolas de la calle pudo ver el sonrojo, completamente adorable, que le decoraba las mejillas.

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que no teníamos que tener vergüenza de las cosas que hacíamos? Digo, hemos dormido juntos antes, Ukyo…

—¡Pero esto es diferente! Ryoga, no estamos casados, no es correcto.

—Woah, woah, woah… no me digas que crees que yo te estoy pidiendo… —el sonrojo de la muchacha aumentó, igual que el suyo—. ¡N-NO!

Ella le cubrió la boca con ambas manos lo más rápido que fue capaz, haciendo que se quedaran quietos, escuchando. Ukyo le gesticuló con los labios que no se moviese y se levantó.

El chico suspiró cuando vio la puerta de papel cerrarse tras de Ukyo. Siempre arruinándolo todo. Qué imbécil. Siempre lo mismo. Se preguntó nuevamente qué rayos hacía allí, la verdad era que sólo quería estar con ella antes de irse. Frunció los labios, ¿le perdonaría por lo que haría cuando saliera el sol? Lo más probable era que no, pero debía hacerlo. Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella tuviera el corazón para seguirlo queriendo.

Cuando regresó, apenas si levantó la vista para verla acercarse.

—Ukyo… yo…

Ella le ayudó a levantarse y le abrazó.

—Quédate esta noche… —pidió en un suave susurro que le dio unos agradables escalofríos.

—

 **Ranma** se movió sigiloso para salir de la habitación que compartía con sus padres, ya vestido y con la mochila al hombro. Su padre dormía en forma de panda y su madre con su pijama de seda y el cabello suelto. Sonrió al verlos dormir juntos –en futones separados, claro está, o esa sonrisa sería un escalofrío-. Los vio una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina. El joven artista marcial sabía por experiencia que no era buena idea beber mucho antes de emprender un largo viaje, pero realmente estaba muy sediento.

Tras beber una copiosa cantidad de agua fresca, notó el bento rojo que solía usar para la escuela sobre la mesada, fuera de su sitio. Tenía una nota encima.

 _«Ranma:_

 _Sé que hoy saldrías con tus amigos. Así que, para que no llegues tarde, te preparé el desayuno. ¡Diviértete! Te amo._

— _Mamá»._

Sonrió. Una de las cosas que más agradecía del último tiempo era la de haber recuperado a su madre. Así como también agradecía tener solo a Akane como su prometida, como siempre debió ser o el hecho de que ahora fueran sus mejores amigos aquellos quienes siempre estaban tratando de "matarlo" antes, rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo, él era el mejor artista marcial de su generación, después de todo, ¿cómo lograrían hacer semejante cosa?

Miró la hora, aún era muy temprano, ni había salido el sol. Así que tomó el bento y se sentó a comerlo en el techo. El clima era agradable. La casa se oía tan silenciosa que, por un momento, dudó que fuese el Dojo Tendo. Al acabar, se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos para quedar acostado sobre las tejas. El aroma a rocío de la mañana le cosquilleó la nariz. Cerró los ojos, pensando muy bien lo que estaba por hacer. A sus ojos, era necesario.

Se levantó despacio, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Primero tenía que despedirse.

Momentos más tarde, entraba por la ventana de la habitación de su prometida. Moviéndose en puntas de pie, llegó hasta la cama. Se inclinó con cuidado, pues lo último que quería era despertarla., le plantó un suave beso en los labios y volvió a salir por la ventana.

Estando aún medio dormida, Akane se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió.

—

 **Cuando** Ukyo volvió a despertar, se encontró decepcionantemente sola en el futon, ¿tal vez Ryoga ya se había levantado? Nah, su padre podría haberlo visto y demandar explicaciones. Con cierto rubor en las mejillas notó que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, que constaba de su ropa interior y la camiseta de Ryoga, nada más. Se sintió atrevida al dormir con su novio estando los dos en paños menores –Ryoga sólo llevaba los bóxers puestos-, hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba él? Apenas amanecía, pero él no estaba en la habitación. No se iría sin su camiseta, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y caminó con los pies descalzos sobre la fresca madera, aún no tocada por el calor que, seguramente, asolaría Nerima más entrado el día. Se asomó y vio la casa de enfrente, ¿estaría él allí? Frunció el ceño, para luego cerrar la ventana. Sí, probablemente fuera lo mejor, su padre podría haberlos descubierto o algo. Lo que sí, le pareció dulce que no la despertase para recuperar la prenda que llevaba puesta. Era casi gracioso pensar que el chico había salido de allí sin camisa.

Decidió que se vestiría y saldría a desayunar con su padre. Un cuadrado blanco sobre su escritorio le llamó la atención. Era un sobre. Curiosa lo abrió, notando que definitivamente esa era la caligrafía perfecta de su Ryo-Kun. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más con cada palabra de la carta, hasta que ésta, simplemente, resbaló de sus manos. ¡NO!

Casi como si estuviese hipnotizada, la chica caminó de forma mecánica hasta el futon y se volvió a acostar entre las sábanas que había compartido con Ryoga la noche anterior, esperando que eso la despertase, como si todo se tratase de un mal sueño, nada más. Cuando no despertó, o, más bien, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba despierta, las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Pateó la ropa de cama y releyó la carta, que había quedado en el suelo.

 _«Amada, Ukyo:_

 _Para cuando leas esto ya no estaré a tu lado. Debo emprender un viaje, del cual no sé cuando volveré. No voy a rogar que me esperes si no es lo que deseas. Sin embargo, ten por sentado, mi amor, que haré lo imposible para volver a tu lado lo antes posible. Hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte, hacerte saber y tengo tan poco tiempo… ahora duermes a mi lado, tranquila y hermosa. ¿Te he dicho, mi vida, lo mucho que te pareces a un ángel? Es casi como si estuvieras hecha para mí._

 _Me parecía soñar cada vez que te escuchaba decirme "te amo" o que mi maldición no te importaba, cuando a mí me repugna y me da vergüenza. O cuando dices que, si me vuelvo a perder, harás lo imposible por perderte conmigo… eres tan, tan dulce y hermosa._

 _No creí que volvería enamorarme, pero tú me demostraste que era posible, que la magia existe._

 _No sé cuándo leerás esto, ni cuándo voy a volver, pero ruego porque, cuando finalmente lo haga, pueda volver a tus brazos, amor mío._

 _Esto no lo hago sólo por mí, esto lo hago porque quiero ser el hombre que mereces, pero no puedo obligarte a dejar todo para que me acompañes en esta travesía, en la cual tu recuerdo sea lo único que me dé ganas para seguir adelante…_

 _Me voy pero mi corazón se queda contigo._

 _Te amo, Ukyo._

— _Ryoga Hibiki»._

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo era capaz de ni siquiera decírselo a la cara…?

—¿Por qué? —musitó, atragantándose con las palabras debido al nudo en su garganta—. ¿Por qué? Si me hubieras dejado… yo te hubiera acompañado.

Ukyo volvió a acostarse en el futon una vez más, sin poder sacarse de encima esa horrible sensación de _deja vu_ , que no dejaba de hacerla recordar una vieja memoria de cuando tenía seis años y tuvo que despedirse de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas caían sobre la almohada, pero ella no les prestaba atención. Se sentó, mirando la espátula que aún descansaba sobre el escritorio, casi como si la viera por primera vez.

Decidida, se levantó y comenzó a armar una mochila de viaje.

—

 **¡Esta historia cumple hoy 10 meses desde su publicación original el 01/01/17! ¿Qué mejor que celebrarlo con el décimo capítulo?**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, cariño, ¡gracias por comentar y leer!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/10/17**

 **09:01 p.m.**


	11. Carta de amor a Beijing

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 11:** **Carta de amor a Beijing.**

 **Ryoga** no podía creer todo lo que podía suceder en un solo día. Tras dejar la habitación de Ukyo esa mañana e ir a su casa para buscar su mochila de viaje, él, Ranma y Mousse abordaron un tren que los llevó a la Ciudad de Minato, para poder subir a un pequeño barco de carga, donde trabajarían todo un día a cambio de un viaje gratis a China.

No contaban con que Ukyo los venía siguiendo de cerca y los alcanzó cuando tomaron el segundo tren. Venía sola. No tuvieron más remedio que llevarla con ellos. Y aunque no lo admitieran, Ryoga sabía que a los chicos no les molestaba su presencia, es más, estaban agradecidos porque sabían que lo más seguro era que, una vez que llegaran, ella cocinaría. Siendo sincero, él sólo estaba contento de que hubiera ido a buscarlo.

El capitán del barco, con el que Mousse había hablado previamente por carta, un hombre regordete y amable, no tuvo problema cuando le explicaron que, además de ser su novia, como se molestó en dejar BIEN claro, Ukyo era cocinera. De modo que a Ranma y Ryoga se les encargó ayudar al resto de la reducida tripulación a subir la carga y Mousse y Ukyo estarían en la cocina, reemplazando al chef, que se había reportado enfermo.

A Ukyo le dieron un cuarto aparte.

—¿Era por aquí? —murmuró Ryoga para sí mismo, mirando en ambas direcciones—. ¿O estoy en el lado equivocado del barco, otra vez?

Maldiciendo su horrible orientación, volvió a caminar, esperando encontrar pronto el cuarto de Ukyo, pues, pese a que era verano, la brisa marina nocturna había logrado bajar considerablemente la temperatura. Se frotó los brazos descubiertos, pues llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color amarillo. Quería hablar con Ukyo, la había notado distante y quería…, no, no quería. NECESITABA saber el por qué.

Cuando estaba por rendirse, se encontró de pronto en la popa, es decir, la parte "trasera" del barco y, allí, a la luz de la luna, pudo ver la bella figura de su cocinera favorita. Vestía esa camiseta que le había regalado y unos ajustados shorts, nada más.

 _«Se va a congelar»_ pensó fastidiado.

Se acercó a ella, haciéndola voltear. Ella sonrió tímida y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. El calmo mar se deshacía en hilachas de espuma tras el paso calmo del barco. La abrazó de la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

—Hmm… —murmuró con aprobación, enterrando los dedos en el cabello del chico.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó bajito.

—No… Bueno, un poco.

—¿Qué hice?

—Decidiste por mí.

—Quería protegerte.

—Lo sé.

—Será peligroso.

—Lo sé —repitió, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Una pausa los envolvió.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Jusenkyo —ella se congeló en su lugar—. O algo así —agregó al sentir su reacción. Dejó un beso en su cuello.

—Te quiero como eres —trató de razonar ella—. Aunque hagas estas estupideces —su tono rozó lo venenoso en las siguientes palabras—. Aunque creas que dejarme es la mejor opción.

La abrazó con más fuerza, ¿cómo explicar el por qué de su elección? ¡Más aun siendo que ni él mismo lo entendía! ¿Cómo explicar que su inseguridad le hacía creer que no la merecía, que pedía demasiado? ¿Cómo explicar que la amaba con una locura que no había conocido jamás? ¿Cómo explicar que, pese a que sabía que ella podía defenderse perfectamente bien, a veces tenía _aquel_ sentimiento que le hacía desvivirse pensando en mil y un formas en las que ella se podía lastimar? Si ese viaje era peligroso para él, ¿entonces para ella qué?

—Deberías tenerme más fe —se quejó, quitándoselo de encima—. No soy de porcelana, ¿vale? —le dio la espalda—. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Ryoga.

Comenzó a alejarse de él, pero le tomó la mano con rapidez, evitando que se marchase. Ella sonrió ante el gesto y arriesgó una mirada sobre su hombro, descubriendo que los ojos de su novio la miraban suplicantes. Suspiró y volteó cuando el muchacho de colmillos la soltó, sólo para enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarle.

—Dime, Ryoga, cariño.

Él nuevamente la abrazó.

—Tengo tantas cosas que decirte… —admitió—. Emm… ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? O camarote, como se diga —aclaró cuando ella abrió la boca para corregirle—. Hace frío —agregó.

—Tú sólo quieres meterte a mi cama, picarón —acusó, tocando la punta de su nariz.

—¿Por qué habría de dormir en otro lado? —le siguió el juego, fingiendo confusión—. ¿Qué mejor lugar que junto a la mujer que amo?

—Aww, vale, Casanova, vamos.

Le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Llegaron al camarote de Ukyo y entraron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Era un cuarto simple, una cama y un escritorio era todo con lo que contaba. Para ella estaba bien, no podía decir que había dormido en lugares peores, pero era un cuarto decente y acogedor a su manera. Se sentaron sobre la colcha.

Ryoga sintió un agradable escalofrío, definitivamente se estaba mejor en la calidez del pequeño cuarto. Ella apartó las mantas y se acurrucó en ellas, palmeando el sitio libre a su lado. Pronto estuvieron, al igual que muchas noches, abrazados bajo las sábanas. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, cosa que hizo a Ryoga sonreír.

—¿Qué querías decirme, cariño?

—En vista de que en cualquier momento nos quedaremos dormidos, te lo resumiré: lo siento, te amo.

—También lo siento, reaccioné de más, es sólo que, em, bueno, tú sabes.

—Shhh… —la acalló, acariciándole la mejilla—, lo sé. Te juro que no me fui con esas intenciones, sólo quería… —el chico cerdo se mordió el labio, inseguro de cómo continuar.

—¿Ser el hombre que merezco? —ofreció, recordando la carta. Cuando lo vio suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, le dio un piquito en los labios y le abrazó nuevamente por el cuello—. No te preocupes por eso, tú ya eres el hombre de mis sueños, Ryoga. No cambiaría nada.

—Lo mismo pienso, eres lo que siempre busqué.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?

—La verdad no sé. Lo que más me acuerdo es que… comencé a notarte más, supongo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —insistió.

Los blancos dientes del muchacho se abrieron paso entre sus delgados labios, hablar de sus sentimientos con Ukyo le resultaba de lo más sencillo. Era un buen cambio a estar tartamudeando como idiota tratando de siquiera decir el nombre de su enamorada.

—Empecé a notar la linda manera en la que sonreías —contó, levantándose sobre su codo para verla mejor—. Y lo diferentes que eran tus sonrisas, por ejemplo, la sonrisa que usas con los clientes no es la misma que cuando escuchas una canción que te gusta. Son muchas cosas, amor —frunció el ceño—. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, no volverá a suceder. Varias de las cosas que necesitaba decirte estaban en esa carta, yo no sé qué agregar.

—No hace falta que digas nada más. No me prometas el para siempre, Ryoga, sólo prométeme el ahora.

—

—¿Crees que tendremos la misma suerte? —preguntó Mousse a Ranma a la par que trapeaban la cubierta.

El muchacho de la trenza miró en la dirección que su amigo de lentes señalaba, encontrándose con Ukyo sentada en la barandilla del barco con Ryoga sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no cayera, mientras charlaban y reían.

—Todo lo que sé es que me van a moler a mazazos —masculló trapeando con aún más fuerza una mancha que se negaba a desaparecer.

—Ukyo estaba molesta ayer, pero ya no. ¿Crees que Shampoo y Akane nos den tiempo para explicarles?

Ranma frunció los labios, pensando. Sí, era verdad que él y su prometida ya no peleaban tanto, pero se iba a poner como una fiera cuando descubriese su ausencia.

—No lo sé, Mousse —decidió—. Está complicado. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en que al mediodía llegaremos a Beijing.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? —inquirió Ukyo, acercándose a los dos chicos, seguida por Ryoga, ante el asentimiento de Ranma, preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Y cómo nos orientaremos allí?

—Mousse ha estado en Beijing varias veces —le explicó el chico de la trenza—. ¿O no, amigo?

—Es cierto —aprobó el ex-chico pato—.Fui varias veces con mi Mamá, así que conozco algunos lugares a dónde ir.

La mañana continuó su inevitable marcha. Los tripulantes quedaron encantados con la cena de la noche anterior y de igual manera el almuerzo, ganándole unos cuantos piropos de los tripulantes más jóvenes a la cocinera castaña, para disgusto de su novio.

Ukyo se encontró a sí misma guardando las pocas pertenencias que sacó en su corta estadía en el barco. Era la primera vez que viajaba en uno. Cuando acabó con su mochila de viaje, se miró al espejo colgado de una de las paredes. Se ajustó la cinta del cabello y lo acomodó para que cayera libremente sobre sus hombros. Sonrió y batió las pestañas a su reflejo. Desde que había empezado a salir con Ryoga se sentía más femenina y bonita, le encantaba sentirse de ese modo.

—¡Ucchan! —la llamó Ranma, golpeando la puerta—. ¡Ya casi llegamos, estate lista!

La joven cocinera sonrió y tomó su mochila, mirando una última vez la habitación antes de salir a cubierta, donde la esperaban.

—

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ukyo, mientras caminaba detrás de Ranma y Mousse, tomada firmemente de la mano de Ryoga, teniendo que tironear de ella cada tanto para no perderlo.

—Pues pensaba en que lleguemos, por lo menos, hasta los límites de la ciudad y acampemos allí esta noche. Sin embargo deberíamos apresurarnos, Beijing les parecerá caluroso, pero, en cuanto se ponga el sol, comenzara a llover y bajara la temperatura —miró a Ranma—. No deberíamos arriesgarnos a que se pase el efecto del jabón.

—¿Cuál efecto?

Ante la pregunta de la chica, los tres muchachos se voltearon a verla, casi como si hubiesen olvidado que ella estaba allí. Ranma le explicó sobre el jabón restaurador que había descubierto Shampoo y que anulaba, aunque temporalmente, las maldiciones de Jusenkyo. La joven de ojos azules escuchaba atenta mientras Ryoga quería que la tierra lo tragase recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado por ese condenado jabón. Miró de reojo a Mousse, quería ser honesto con él, pero, pensando en su integridad física, tal vez sería mejor si no se enteraba de lo que pasó con Shampoo en el túnel encantado. Y si Ukyo tampoco se enteraba, aún mejor.

Aun así, debía admitir que Mousse se mostraba menos posesivo y celoso con Shampoo. Hasta se comportaba normal-… bueno, "normal" en los estándares de Nerima, claro está.

Se sintió mal amigo cuando recordó que Akane también había estado envuelta en aquella situación.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Ranma.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Traje mi parrilla portátil! Si tienen hambre, les prepararé el almuerzo con mucho gusto, chicos.

—¡Yaaay, comida! —aprobó Ranma.

—Muerto de hambre —se burló Ryoga.

Justo entonces, un borrón rosa y azul atravesó el campo de visión del cuarteto, para pronto convertirse en una jovencita que muy bien conocían que se aferraba con fuerza al torso de Mousse, quién preguntó si tenía los lentes puestos. Ante la afirmativa de sus extrañados amigos, correspondió al gesto de la chica.

—¡Oh, Shampoo! ¡Sí eres tú!

Ella río, pese a que estaba molesta, más que eso, furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a volver a China dejándola en Japón? Cuando notó su ausencia entendió lo que le había querido decir con lo de _"esta noche quédate conmigo"_. Sin embargo, y pese a su ira, se había hecho una promesa, había lastimado mucho a su prometido en el pasado con los malos tratos. Eso no se podía volver a repetir. Prefería cortarse una mano a volver a pegarle a Mousse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer si él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla así como así.

Aunque no había que olvidar que seguía siendo una guerrera amazona, por lo que tenía el derecho de pedir una explicación.

 _«Primero Ukyo y ahora Shampoo»_ , pensó el chico de la trenza. _«¿Quién sigue? ¿Akane?»_.

—Oye, no es justo, ibas a esperarme —dijo, justamente la chica del cabello corto, apareciendo de forma menos abrupta que Shampoo, acompañada por Cologne.

—¡Sentir mucho, amiga Akane! —se disculpó sin soltar a Mousse.

—Oigan, ¿por qué a Ukyo si la invitaron? —quiso saber a Akane, tras asentir con la cabeza en dirección de la jovencita china.

—No me invitaron, tontita —río—. Me colé.

—

Una hora más tarde, tras haber sido víctimas de una inesperada lluvia, no tan inesperada si tienes una maldición de Jusenkyo, se encontraron frente a un hotel. No era muy lujoso, pero tampoco era una pocilga. Fueron recibidos por una mujer que reconoció a Cologne y enseguida los hizo pasar. La anciana mujer le explicó al grupo que aquella amable señorita era una de las amazonas de Joketsuzoku.

—Es más común de lo que creen —contó—. Muchas de nuestras hijas prefieren salir a probar suerte fuera de Nyuchezu, por lo que solicitan un permiso al consejo.

—¿Y si quieren volver? —preguntó Ukyo curiosa, mientras sostenía a un empapado cerdito negro contra su pecho.

—Las recibimos con los brazos abiertos. Nunca se pierde definitivamente el contacto con nuestras hermanas que están en el extranjero. Se paga un tributo y puede pedírseles que regresen temporalmente a la aldea si las necesitamos. Para que se hagan una idea, un parte de las ganancias del Neko Hanten viene para China.

—Lamento la tardanza, Matriarca Cologne —se disculpó la joven dueña en perfecto japonés, para que todos la entendiesen—. Ya tengo las tres habitaciones que me pidió. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga compartirían una habitación, Akane y Ukyo una segunda y la última sería compartida por Shampoo y Cologne. Todas eran habitaciones simples y poco personales, con la única diferencia de que los cuartos de baño eran de estilos diferentes.

Ukyo acomodó la ropa que usaría después del baño, estaba esperando que la chica de pelo corto acabara su turno en la ducha, cuando tocaron la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con Ranma, ya bañado y nuevamente varón.

—¿Ranchan?

—Emm… hola, Ukyo, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Es por Ryoga.

—Seguro —aceptó, algo desconcertada—. ¿Le pasó algo?

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

El cuarto de los chicos se hallaba cruzando el pasillo, así que enseguida estuvieron allí. Mousse, ya bañado también y nuevamente varón igual que Ranma, leía un libro, sentado en una de las dos camas, pero levantó la vista para verla antes de volver al mismo. Sin entender muy bien la situación, un tercer ocupante salió del baño.

Era una chica. Tenía grandes y temerosos ojos dorados, labios temblorosos y el cabello rubio. La joven cocinera arqueó una ceja, más aún cuando notó que la extraña tenía una camisa blanca y dorada de seda china, que conocía porque se la había visto puesta a Ranma. Sin embargo, su expresión, su manera de moverse, eran extremadamente conocidas…

—¿Ryoga?

La chica rubia agachó la cabeza, negándose a mirarla o explicarle lo que sucedía. Antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Miró a Ranma.

—Mousse encontró algo del agua que usó para curar la maldición de Shampoo. Le sugerimos a Ryoga que… —Ucchan arqueó las cejas—. Emm, bueno, él accedió y luego, no sé, se encerró en el baño-…

—Está bien, muchachos —le acalló levantando la palma—. Yo me encargo desde aquí. Pueden quedarse en mi habitación, ¡pero toquen antes de entrar! Akane se estaba bañando.

Cuando sus amigos se retiraron, Ukyo tomó aire y se dirigió al baño, que, vaya sorpresa, era de estilo japonés, a diferencia del de la otra habitación, que tenía una ducha. Apoyado contra la pared más lejana, se hallaba Ryoga, llorando. La castaña cerró despacio y esperó. El chico, convertido en muchacha rubia, pronto notó que no estaba solo. Ukyo se sentó a su lado contra los fríos azulejos del piso y la pared, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Había consolado a Ryoga tantas veces que ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Está bien, cariño, estoy aquí.

—Recordé muy tarde que tenía que bañarme para volver a la normalidad —balbuceó—. No quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien, amor, tómate tu tiempo, estoy aquí, ¿sí? —repitió.

Ryoga se quedó quieto, ya no lloraba, pero la chica sabía que eso no significaba que se sintiese mejor. Él se levantó y se miró al espejo, siendo prontamente seguido por su novia, quién lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda, visiblemente menos ancha.

—No quiero darme un baño —se quejó—. No si tengo que verme… así —concluyó sonrojado.

—Te voy a ayudar —decidió ella—. No te preocupes, amor.

—¿Ayudarme…?

—Ajá.

Mientras Ryoga seguía mirándose en el espejo, asimilando ese cuerpo que no era el suyo y preguntándose si era así como Ranma se sentía cuando estaba convertido en pelirroja. Ukyo, por su parte, llenó un cuenco con agua caliente del grifo y lo vació sobre la cabeza del desprevenido chico, quién soltó una exclamación.

—¿Ya ves? —le dijo—. ¡Tú siempre ahogándote en un vaso con agua! —río.

—¡Qué bueno que siempre estás para mí! —chilló de felicidad el chico, abrazándola muy fuerte.

El color subió por las mejillas de ambos se colorearon a más no poder, quedando congelados en sus lugares al notar que Ryoga no tenía más que una camisa puesta.

—Aah… —titubeó Ukyo.

—Eh…

Ella se separó de él.

—¡Ya me voy! —Ryoga gruñó con vergüenza tapándose la cara cuando su novia desapareció por la puerta—. ¡Tómate tu tiempo!

—

La noche había caído en Beijing, la ciudad se había llenado de luces y gente con ganas de pasar un buen rato. Entre el tumulto, un curioso grupo compuesto por tres muchachos, tres jovencitas y una anciana caminaba camino a un restaurante.

—¡Recordar cuando venir nosotros aquí! —le dijo Shampoo a su bisabuela con mucha alegría—. ¡Amigos gustar mucho este lugar!

Dicho y hecho, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa capaz de ubicarlos a los siete. Cologne se encargó de decirles qué era cada cosa del menú y luego hizo el pedido.

—¿Qué tal si ahora nos cuentan? —sugirió cuando todos ya tuvieron sus platos, cuando los muchachos la miraron sin entender, sonrió—. Cuenten cómo se les ocurrió esta locura.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, para luego suspirar con cansancio y explicarse. Las chicas escuchaban atentas, aún algo enojadas por haber sido dejadas de lado con algo tan importante como era una cura para la maldición de sus prometidos, novio en el caso de Ukyo. Tras terminar de cenar, volvieron al hotel y durante la caminata Cologne les explicó lo que sucedería.

—Muy bien, no se pongan muy cómodos, mañana partiremos de nuevo, con destino a Joketsuzoku. Una vez allí, haremos una nueva parada y veremos qué hacer.

—

Ranma se levantó a eso de la medianoche. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, dándose cuenta de que, junto a la cama matrimonial que él estaba compartiendo con Ryoga, Mousse, que había sido más listo y no quiso pelearse por la cama grande, optando por la cama de una plaza, tenía a Shampoo acurrucada contra sí. El chico de trenza reprimió una risa, a él nunca le gustaron las atenciones de Shampoo, la veía sólo como una amiga. Su amigo de lentes, juzgando por la manera en que abrazaba a la chica, no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

Cuando se estaba levantando, Shampoo se removió en su sueño.

—¿…Ranma? —murmuró adormilada, para luego tallarse los ojos—. ¿A dónde ir?

—Voy por algo de beber.

—¿Traer algo mí?

—Bueno.

El chico de los ojos azules se levantó y rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenía puesto y no se había molestado en cambiar. Había dos máquinas expendedoras en dónde terminaba el pasillo. Una de refrescos y una de dulces. Sin más, salió de la habitación. Se llevó dos botellas de agua y un paquete de gomitas. Porque cuando hay antojos, hay antojos.

Al volver, la luz de noche se hallaba apagada. Supuso que Shampoo o Ryoga, que eran los más próximos a la mesita, les había molestado el brillo y prefirieron apagarla. La volvió a encender y se sentó al borde de la cama. Dejó las botellas sobre la mesa y abrió el paquete de gomitas.

—Ranchan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ranma y sus gomitas casi salen volando del susto ante aquella voz tan cercana, justo tras de sí.

—¿Ucchan? ¿Pero qué-…? Estoy bastante seguro de que no estabas aquí cuando me fui a dormir.

—No, es que… um… sólo vine a hacerle compañía a Ryoga —admitió sonrojada.

—¿Y yo dónde voy a dormir?

—Hay una cama vacía en mi habitación.

—Como sea.

El joven artista marcial estaba tan cansado que lo último que quería era discutir. Así que se puso la camisa roja de seda china, sin abrochar los botones, tomó SU agua y SUS gomitas y enfiló a la habitación del lado contrario del pasillo.

Casi como si en su durmiente estado supiese que sucedía, Ryoga sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a Ukyo.

Una vez que los primeros indicios del amanecer comenzaron a penetrar las ventanas del hotel, más de uno se encontró con una sorpresa. Mousse encontró a su prometida acurrucada contra él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su cabello color fantasía de su rostro. Se volvió a dormir. Ryoga, por el otro lado, casi tiene un infarto al encontrarse abrazando una figura femenina envuelta en sábanas, pues pensó que a la persona que abrazaba de forma tan cariñosa no era otro que Ranma convertido en chica. ¡El alivio que sintió cuando, al apartar las blancas sábanas, se encontró con que era Ukyo!

Ella se desperezó y le saludó con un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Buenos días, guapo.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

 _«Quiero despertarme a su lado todos los días»._

En el cuarto que estaba cruzando el pasillo, Akane comenzó a despertarse. No sabía si era por el ajetreado viaje o la emoción de visitar otro país, pero realmente había estado muy cansada, lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida cuando su cabeza apenas si tocó la almohada. Vaya sorpresa, se encontró con que algo no la dejaba voltear. Miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el durmiente rostro de su prometido.

¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA!?

Sí, y no peleaban tanto como antes y ella hasta había aceptado ser su prometida. ¡Pero no estaba lista para eso! Sus mejillas se colorearon, ¿no podía siquiera preguntarle qué era lo que ella quería? Claro, ni aunque le preguntase podrían hacer eso en casa, pues, de ser descubiertos, iban, como mínimo, a terminar derechito bajo el altar. Era lo último que quería, amaba a Ranma pero ambos eran jóvenes aún, no había razón para apurarse. Tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la manera en que su prometido la abrazaba en ese momento.

¿Y si simplemente no decía nada?

—Hmm…

Oh, oh, parece que el bello durmiente despertó.

Akane entró en pánico, quedando congelada en su lugar, ¿qué decir? ¿Qué hacer?

—¿A…kane? —murmuró Ranma, aún medio dormido—. ¡AKANE!

—¿Q-qué ha-haces en mi cama, Ranma? —logró preguntar temblorosa.

Había aprendido a que no siempre era lo que parecía, cosa que estabas obligada a aprender si eras la prometida de Ranma, así que trató de calmarse y escuchar.

—¿Esta es tu cama? —preguntó él, igual de sorprendido y sonrojado—. Ah, perdón, ¡es que estaba buscando la cama de Ukyo!

De nuevo, aún tenía algunas cosas que aprender.

—¡¿TÚ QUÉ COSA?!

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Reidite88:** Continuadito :). ¿Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Ukyo sabe que Ryoga siempre está de viaje, pero, esta vez, Ryoga se fue a propósito, por eso ella se molestó. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar hermosa!

 **Devi2791:** La desiciones de Shampoo y Akane no estuvieron muy alejadas de la de Ukyo, ¡simplemente no podían dejar solos a sus chicos! :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Andy Saotome Tendo:** ¡Tarde pero seguro, yay! Gracias por leer y comentar, divina.

 **Haruri Saotome:** La aventura apenas comienza, pronto veremos si funciona o no el plan de ir a buscar una cura. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **07/11/17**

 **08:35 p.m.**


	12. Jusenkyo

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a RumikoTakahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 12:** **Jusenkyo.**

— **¿Ya** vas a decirme qué te pasa? —demandó saber Ukyo a una muy molesta Akane.

Hacía ya rato que habían dejado la posada y cada vez se acercaban más a la zona montañosa. Según Cologne llegarían a Joketsuzoku por la noche. Akane había comenzado el día de mal humor y nadie sabía por qué, pero, viendo que Ranma tampoco estaba tan alegre como siempre, no les fue difícil deducir que se habían peleado. La gran pregunta al respecto era, ¿qué tenía que ver Ukyo? La más joven de las Tendo no se había dirigido a la cocinera desde la cena de la noche anterior, cosa que molestaba a la castaña, pues ni siquiera sabía por qué. Es decir, ¿qué había hecho Ukyo para incitar el enojo de Akane?

Akane sólo la ignoró y continuó caminando hasta colocarse junto a Cologne, que se hallaba al frente. Ranma la siguió con la mirada, pero no emitió palabra.

Poco después, una vez ya entrados en la densa vegetación, pararon a almorzar.

—¿No toma días llegar a Joketsuzoku? —preguntó Ukyo, dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

—No si sabes por dónde ir —le explicó Mousse, antes de dar un sorbo a una cantimplora—. No tomaremos la ruta de turistas, obviamente.

—Llegaremos en la noche, tal y como dije —les recordó Cologne.

Cuando recogieron las cosas que usaron para el improvisado picnic, Ukyo tomó a Akane del brazo, pidiéndole que se quedase para hablar con ella un momento. A Ryoga le dijo que se adelantase y, cuando éste quiso ir en dirección contraria, fue Ranma quién lo agarró de la parte trasera del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró por el camino correcto.

Una vez que Shampoo y los tres muchachos se hubieron adelantado, Ukyo procedió a interrogar a Akane sobre su comportamiento. Aunque a regañadientes, la chica no tuvo más que contarle lo que había sucedido esa mañana entre ella y Ranma. La cocinera se echó a reír, ¿así que sólo se trataba de eso?

—¡Lo tienes todo mal! —explicó ante su severa mirada—. Mi cama estaba vacía y Ranchan lo sabía, yo lo mandé a que fuera de hecho. De ahí a que se metiese a tu cama, ¡yo ya no tengo la culpa!

Akane se ruborizó, pero no por eso se quedó callada.

—Espera, ¿por qué estaba tu cama vacía? —increpó, tratando de ignorar el calor que aún se mantenía en sus mejillas, negándose a desaparecer—. ¿Tú dónde estabas?

—En la cama de Ryoga —contestó sin pudor. Sin embargo, arqueó una ceja al ver como el color continuaba subiendo por las mejillas de Akane—. ¿Qué me pones esa cara?

—U-ustedes…

—Dormimos juntos a veces, sí. No veo qué tiene de ma-… —sus mejillas se colorearon considerablemente de golpe—. ¡Akane! ¡No así, degenerada!

Ambas se quedaron calladas y muy avergonzadas, hasta que Ukyo se le dio porque se reuniesen nuevamente con el grupo porque ya las estaban dejando muy atrás. Trotaron de nuevo hasta donde el resto continuaba su lento marchar, aunque, cuando las dos chicas faltantes los alcanzaron, comenzaron a moverse con mayor rapidez.

Ranma, por su parte, no llegó a preguntar nada que la espátula de la cocinera aterrizó sobre su cráneo, haciéndolo caer al suelo y llevándose a Ryoga consigo, pues aún tenía al chico de colmillos agarrado de la camiseta.

—Aprende a expresarte —regañó a Ranma, antes de ayudar a su novio a levantarse.

Aunque Ryoga odiaba su inexistente sentido de la orientación, sabía que alguien tenía que guiarlo si no quería perderse. No había de otra. Si podía elegir, entonces prefería que lo guiase Ukyo que, en lugar de arrastrarlo como saco de patatas como hacía Ranma, lo tomaba dulcemente del brazo y se aseguraba de que se mantuviera junto a ella.

—¿Qué tanto sonríes, tontito? —le preguntó antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nada, sólo recordaba lo mucho que te amo —contestó.

—Aww —soltó una risita y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Tú siempre de galán, Hibiki?

Cologne sonrió, ¡el amor joven es una cosa tan linda! Casi le recordaba a ella cuando tenía esa edad. El resto sólo pudo pensar que eran un par de empalagosos y que ya mejor llegaran porque les iba a dar un subidón de azúcar.

* * *

Llegaron agotados a la pequeña aldea de Nyuchezú. Las chicas se quedarían en casa de Shampoo y los chicos en casa de Mousse. Tras el banquete de bienvenida que les prepararon para recibirlos se fueron directo a acostar.

—Tu cuarto aquí es más grande que el que tienes en el NekoHanten —comentó Ranma, sentándose en la cama para quitarse la camiseta. El calor nocturno era peor que el de Nerima.

—Eso es porque, en realidad, no es un cuarto, era un depósito. Cuando me mudé, Cologne me hizo mover todas las cosas a la buhardilla que está sobre el restaurante —le explicó, sentándose junto a él y dejando los lentes en la mesita de noche.

—Oye, Mousse —llamó Ryoga, sentado en el piso sacando una bolsa de dulces que ofreció a los dos muchachos—. ¿Quiénes eran esos que te hablaron? Parecías enojado.

—Los otros pretendientes de Shampoo —contestó encogiendo los hombros, pero con una mueca molesta.

Ranma empezó a toser, se había tragado el caramelo de la impresión. Era uno de esos caramelos duros. Bastó que Ryoga le pegase en el pecho para que Ranma lo escupiese… y le pidiese otro. Sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos, típico de él, ¡diablos! Ranma no aprendía más.

—Entonces… —comentó Ryoga, retomando la conversación—. ¿Decías, Mousse?

—No sé por qué rayos les sorprende tanto.

—No todos vemos a Shampoo como la ves tú, Mousse —le recordó Ryoga.

—¡Y dudo mucho que esos imbéciles lo hagan! —empezó a despotricar—. Sólo les gusta Shampoo porque la vieron bonita, ¡te apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguno sabe cuál es su color favorito, la película que más le gusta o cualquier otra cosa! ¡Yo sí!

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron, nunca habían visto al ex-chico pato tan molesto. Para colmo, tocaron la puerta. Mousse se puso los lentes, costumbre que, finalmente había tomado gracias al esfuerzo colectivo de sus amigos con sus constantes: _«Mousse, ponte los lentes»_ , _«Mousse, vas a caerte»_ , _«Mousse, los lentes»_ , etc.

Los otros dos esperaron al chico abriendo sus bolsas de dormir. Tras unos momentos, oyeron un portazo y el chico de lentes entró echó una furia a la habitación.

—Eran esos idiotas.

—¿Y qué querían? —preguntó Ryoga con cierta acritud, esos chicos comenzaban a caerle sumamente mal.

—Me desafiaron. Los tres.

—¡¿Eh?! —soltaron.

—Cobardes —masculló Ranma—. No entiendo para qué.

—Por la mano de Shampoo, obviamente. A ella no la pueden vencer, pero, por algún motivo, creen que a mí sí. Es al amanecer.

El chico, aun visiblemente molesto, sacó la mochila de viaje del armario, que había guardado nada más llegar, y sacó la bolsa de dormir.

—¿Para qué la bolsa de dormir? —inquirió Ryoga.

—No voy a dormir en la cama mientras ustedes duermen en el piso, o todos en la cama, o todos en el piso. Y no insistan, que ya bastante enojado estoy.

Mousse volvió a dejar sus lentes y apagó la luz. Acomodó la bolsa de dormir entre la de Ryoga y la de Ranma, justo bajo la ventana que dejaba entrar un suave viento fresco nocturno.

—Mousse —murmuró Ranma en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó más despabilado de lo que su amigo hubiese esperado.

—¿Qué harás con lo de mañana, amigo?

Lo oyó suspirar cansinamente.

—No lo sé, el duelo es al amanecer. ¿Y si-…?

—Y si, nada, Mousse —interrumpió Ranma—. No me digas que te da miedo perder.

—¿Contra esos? No tenían mucha complexión para las artes marciales —comentó Ryoga, antes de bostezar—. _Nya_ , ni los tres juntos van a poder contra ti.

—Además tú mejoraste mucho desde nuestra primera pelea —siguió Ranma pensativo—. Hemos estado entrenando mucho para este viaje. Apuesto a que tu nivel es, como mínimo, diez veces mejor de lo que era cuando te fuiste de aquí.

Un sollozo les llamó la atención.

—¿Mousse? —probó Ryoga.

No hubo respuesta.

—Mousse, ¿qué rayos? ¿Estás llorando?

—Te-tengo algo en mi-… e-en mi ojo —reclamó refregándose ambos ojos—. Y qué bueno que somos amigos…

—Ah, rayos, no tienes remedio —se lamentó Ranma.

El amanecer les llegó más pronto de lo esperado, por lo que los chicos desayunaron algo rápido pero completo y se cargaron a la espalda sus mochilas. Habían decidido partir tras la finalización del duelo de Mousse. Tanto el chico de la trenza como el del colmillo estaban impacientes por dejar a aldea –a Ranma le preocupaba que terminasen con una prometida extra a cuestas cualquiera de ellos tres-, llevaban esperando media hora junto a las chicas y Cologne cuando sugirieron marchar, pues lo chicos no pareciese que fueran a hacer aparición.

—No presentarse a un duelo significa sumisión total contra el rival —explicó Cologne con cierto fastidio—. Es darle la victoria. No puedo evitar pensar que es lo que quieren.

—Yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que les dé una paliza, eso se los garantizo.

Mousse estaba furioso, cosa que era de esperarse. No pensaba arriesgar la más mínima chance de perder a Shampoo después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

Y allí estaban, ellos tres. Sorprendidos de ver que el chico de lentes seguía allí, esperándolos. Se excusaron alegando un desayuno que tomó más tiempo del necesario. Ellos creían que algo debía de haber hecho Mousse para ganarse la mano de Shampoo, ¿cómo creer que estaba enamorada de él después de que había peleado con uñas y dientes por quitárselo de encima? Hasta dónde sabían era así cuando ella se fue buscando a la pelirroja que la había derrotado y pronto se corrió la voz que Shampoo tenía un prometido extranjero, ¿ahora resultaba que el prometido era Mousse?

—¡Esperar! —interrumpió Shampoo—. Yo olvidar algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mousse tan descolocado como sus rivales cuando ella estuvo frente a él.

—¡Shampoo olvidar dar Mousse beso de la buena suerte!

Acto seguido, tomó a su prometido de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. Detrás de ella, uno de los chicos jadeó, otro chasqueó la lengua y uno incluso pareció recibir una patada en el estómago por el ruido que hizo.

—Shampoo…—musitó Mousse, medio ido.

—Concentrar —le ordenó ella, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice—. Querer partir pronto.

El chico sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse un poco y procedió a ponerse en pose defensiva en tanto la chica del cabello color de fantasía volvía a saltitos donde su bisabuela oficiaba la contienda.

-—¡COMIENCEN! —ordenó Cologne en voz alta y clara.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo Mousse con una enorme sonrisa, tronándose los dedos antes de que sus manos volasen a rebuscar entre sus mangas.

Los chicos sólo pudieron tragar audiblemente.

* * *

El viaje era largo, pero el tramo que les quedaba no era muy extenso, así que lo terminarían a la mañana siguiente, por el momento, descansarían. Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo hicieron equipo para cocinar la cena, mientras que Ryoga, Ranma y Akane montaban las tiendas de campaña. Originalmente, los tres muchachos compartirían la de Ryoga, pero las chicas habían traído dos tiendas extra, así que hubo que realizar algunos cambios.

Dieron los toques finales mientras sus amigos servían el arroz frito que habían preparado y que Ucchan completó con unos okonomiyakis. Ella se mostró feliz de ver que Ryoga comía con mucha avidez, pues había preparado una porción más grande y elaborada para él.

Por unos momentos no fue más que silencio, mientras comían contemplando las danzantes flamas de la fogata sobre la que habían estado cocinado. Akane fue quién rompió el silencio.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieran hacer una vez que curen sus maldiciones? —preguntó Akane curiosa, antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

—Ryoga y yo nos iremos de viaje —aportó la joven cocinera, sentada a su derecha, guiñando un ojo y haciendo sonrojar a su novio, quién estaba, a su vez, sentado a su derecha—. Será muy útil que Ryo-kun ya no se transforme —agregó sonriente.

—¿A dónde ir? —inquirió Shampoo.

—No sabemos aún —admitió Ryoga—. Si me curo de la maldición, hay un lugar con un lago que me gustaría visitar. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Bueno —tomó la palabra Mousse—, Shampoo y yo —la miró antes de voltear a sus amigos— tenemos que regresar a China eventualmente para oficializar nuestro compromiso —los demás pusieron cara de susto, por lo que soltó una risa y les sonrió, levantando la palma de modo tranquilizador—. Tranquilos, Shampoo y yo hablamos con nuestros padres, así que, cuando vengamos a hacerlo oficial, también le solicitaremos al consejo servir a la aldea desde el extranjero.

—Querer quedar en Japón —explicó Shampoo—. Gustar mucho allá, gustar mucho el restaurante.

—¡Uff! ¡Qué alivio! —rió Akane—. No se iban a ir ahora que todos somos tan amigos, ¿o sí? —todos rieron y la chica del cabello corto miró a su prometido—. ¿Y tú, Ranma?

—Si me hubieras preguntado dos o tres meses antes —razonó pensativo el aludido—, te hubiera dicho que me gustaría conocer a mi mamá. Ahora no sé… la verdad no hay nada en especial que pueda querer o pedir. Todo lo que sé es que será asombroso ya no verme en un cuerpo que no es el mío.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía amigos, una prometida, una familia amorosa que lo esperaba en casa. No había nada que él pudiese pedir… bueno, tal vez una segunda porción de esa deliciosa cena que estaban comiendo, pero fuera de eso, Ranma Saotome no podía ser más feliz.

Se hizo tiempo de retirarse a dormir. El chico de la trenza miró con pánico las dos bolsas de dormir extendidas en el suelo de la tienda de campaña. Shampoo compartía tienda con Mousse y Ryoga con Ukyo. No le sorprendió de la pareja china, ¿pero Ryoga y Ukyo? Bueno, Ukyo no era muy tímida que digamos y Ryoga seguía siendo un cerdo con o sin maldición a sus ojos, tal vez no debería de estar tan sorprendido.

—Puedo dormir fuera o echarme agua fría —le susurró a Akane.

—N-no… —titubeó ella, apartó el rostro para que el no viese su sonrojo—. E-eventualmente… —aclaró su garganta—. Eventualmente tendremos que dormir así —se llevó la mano fría al rostro para aplacar el calor de sus mejillas.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Dejen dormir al prójimo! —les chilló Ukyo desde su tienda, dejándolos sonrojados y muy quietos.

La joven cocinera subió el cierre de la tienda de campaña, resoplando, ¿qué le pasaba a sus amigos que no dejaban dormir a los demás? Se quedó quieta, escuchando, pero nada.

—¿Ya vas a venir? —musitó Ryoga, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

La bolsa de dormir del chico del colmillo estaba abierta de par en par y extendida sobre el suelo de la tienda como si fuese una manta. Él estaba acostado sobre la misma con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el torso descubierto. En la oscuridad de la noche, apenas si pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Ukyo moviéndose en la tienda, se estaba cambiando. Al darse cuenta de ello, volteó la cara.

—No me molesta si me miras —bisbiseó.

No contestó.

—¿Te dormiste? —inquirió, acostándose sobre su pecho.

—No.

La castaña suspiró al encontrar una posición cómoda mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

—No tengo sueño, ¿quieres conversar? —preguntó.

—Como quieras, ¿de qué te gustaría conversar?

—Pues… ah, ya sé. ¿Por qué no me mencionaste lo de ese lugar con lago? —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Ryo-kun?

—Sólo… se me ocurrió. No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

—Oww…pero tú quieres.

—¿Y?

—Si tú quieres, yo también. Aunque después me gustaría visitar las montañas.

—No podrás vender muchos okonomiyakis ahí, amor —le recordó, recorriendo desde la raíz de su cabello hasta encontrar su rostro y sostenerle la mejilla.

Sonrió entre las penumbras. Le encantaba que Ryoga la llamase amor.

—Igual puedo cocinar para ti.

—Eres tan linda —arrulló, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso… que me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti desde el principio. Me hubiera ahorrado un corazón roto y un montón de vergüenza. Contigo todo se hace cómodo demasiado rápido y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, le he perdido la timidez a algo nuevo. Es increíble.

—No podemos cambiar lo que pasó —le recordó ella—. Pero, ¡hey! Esto prueba que, a pesar de todo, estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Destinados a estar juntos… —repitió.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Sólo me gusta cómo suena. ¿Ya estás cansada? Yo estoy cansado.

Ella bostezó.

—Bueno, algo —se acercó a plantarle un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Hay que dormir, mañana será un día largo. Te quiero.

—Yo también, amor —le contestó somnoliento.

Ella se acurrucó más contra él y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo que Ryoga le dejaba un beso en el cabello.

Cuando Ukyo despertó, aún acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su novio y juzgando por la poca luminosidad que llegaba a atravesar la gruesa tela de la tienda, era temprano. Se quedó unos minutos allí, sin moverse, tal vez también fuese así cuando ambos se fuesen de viaje. Ryoga tendía a despertarse primero que ella, pero parecía muy cansado. Tras besarle la mejilla, se deshizo de su abrazo y se cambió.

Charló un poco con Mousse, que ya se había levantado, mientras preparaban el desayuno. Una vez que todos hubieron desayunado, desarmaron las tiendas y siguieron viaje.

* * *

—No es una montaña, pero el reto es el mismo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryoga mirando atentamente a su novia que escalaba el acantilado delante de él.

Sabía que Ukyo era una artista marcial muy capaz, pero temía que se resbalase, pues el acantilado se presentaba como una elevación realmente empinada. Miró a sus amigos, Mousse, quién había proporcionado las cuerdas, escalaba frente a su prometida. Ranma parecía haber pensado lo mismo que él, pues escalaba detrás de Akane observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ambas chicas escalaban un poco más lento, pero nadie les dijo nada al respecto. Era como una regla no escrita, o llegamos todos juntos o no llega ninguno.

Fue cuando pasó.

Sucedió tan a prisa que Ryoga apenas si alcanzó a hacer lo que cualquier persona con los reflejos tan entrenados como él haría.

Cuando quiso saberlo, todos colgaban de la cuerda de Shampoo y Mousse. La chica china se aferraba al torso de su prometido por miedo a caer, Ukyo estaba agarrada de los tobillos de ella y él de su cintura. La cuerda de Ranma y Akane también cedió, por lo que pronto se encontró también sosteniendo el antebrazo del chico, quién sostenía a su prometida, que, a su vez, se aferraba a sus hombros.

Tras unos momentos, suspiraron con alivio, hasta que cayeron un par de centímetros de golpe.

Mousse jadeó.

—¡Es mucho peso! —alertó—. ¡La cuerda se va a romper!

—Entonces cortar —le ordenó Shampoo, extrañamente calmada.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó, pensando que había oído mal.

Cayeron otro par de centímetros. Miró por sobre su hombro, buscando los ojos carmesí de Shampoo, sin embargo, al estar ella tan pegada a él, sólo pudo ver su cabello.

—¡No haber otra manera! ¡Nosotros caer de todas formas! —insistió, antes de acercarse todo lo que pudo a su oído—. _Corta la soga, Mousse_ —finalizó en un susurro, antes de abrazarle muy fuerte.

Mousse entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Un simple movimiento de muñeca fue todo lo que se necesitó para cortar la soga limpiamente.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Leslaut:** No importa si llega tarde, lo importante es que llegó, ¡gracias por tus hermosas palabras! :'3

 **Saritanimelove:** Apuesto a que ahora quieres saberlo que va a pasar todavía más xD.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Tanto Ranma como Akane están aprendiendo de a poco a dejar de lado los celos, por suerte. Y pues sí, se le hizo al pato xD.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Así es Bv

 **Redite88:** Gracias :).

 **Devi2791:** Ranma necesita aprender a procesar sus pensamientos antes de hablar xD.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios! ¡Hoy "Verano de 1983" cumple 12 meses!**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/12/17**

 **10:21 p.m.**


	13. Travesía

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 13:** **Travesía.**

 **Lo** primero que notaron al abrir los ojos, fue que seguían suspendidos en el aire. Un segundo estaban cayendo y al siguiente ya no, ¿qué tan extraño era eso? La vista de los cinco chicos se dirigió hacia arriba, notando que Mousse sostenía una cadena que había logrado enganchar en donde acababa la elevación. Shampoo sonrió, algo en su corazón le decía que su prometido no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¡Escuela de armas ocultas, nena! —aprobó Ranma con un grito.

—¡Sí! —aportó Ryoga—. ¡Bien hecho, Mousse!

El ambiente pronto se llenó de elogios hacia el chico de lentes, quién, por cierto, no podía darse el tiempo a disfrutarlos, lamentablemente. Estaba acostumbrado a manejar cadenas, desde pequeño incluso, ¡pero no con tanto peso extra! Podía llevar una de centena de armas encima, sin embargo, eso no se comparaba con el peso de las mochilas, de sus cuatro amigos y su prometida que aún se aferraba fuertemente a él por miedo a caer. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle, en cualquier momento la cadena se empezaría a resbalar de su agarre.

—¡Bueno ya! —gruñó—. ¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué soy Superman o qué? ¡No puedo yo solo!

De haber sucedido la misma situación un año atrás, Mousse probablemente hubiese optado por salvarse él y a Shampoo. En cuanto a los demás, pues lo siento, mala suerte. Le aliviaba darse cuenta que ya no era así la cosa, que él ya no era esa persona. La cadena comenzó a resbalarse de sus manos debido al sudor y al peso extra que cargaba. En un ágil movimiento, sacó las garras de metal que tenía ocultas en la suela de los zapatos, las mismas que usó cuando peleó contra Ranma la primera vez, y las clavó como pudo en la roca.

—¿Tienes otra cadena? —quiso saber Ranma.

—¡Esa es una pregunta estúpida y tú lo sabes! —le reclamó.

Enredó la cadena alrededor de una de sus manos para evitar que siguiese resbalándose y resopló, sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de rojo debido al esfuerzo. Una segunda cadena se aferró a la cima rocosa.

—¡Akane! —urgió Ranma—. ¡Tómala tú!

Una vez que Akane estuvo firmemente agarrada de la cadena, se balanceó para que Ranma pudiese sostenerse también. Una tercer cadena para Ryoga y Ukyo y listo, Mousse pudo respirar aliviado. Shampoo también tomó la cadena, separándose de él, dándole algo de espacio. Esperaron unos momentos a que el ex-chico pato se recuperase, y recuperarse ellos del susto de casi morir, claro está, y siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, se dejaron caer en la sólida superficie, aliviados. Ryoga comenzó a reír, los demás lo miraron extrañados al principio, aunque pronto se unieron con risas propias. Eso sí que había estado demasiado cerca. Con vidas como las suyas, el peligro siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero, ¿una caída de varios metros de altura hacia la nada? Diablos, eso sí que no era para andar jugando.

—Parece que algo cortó las sogas —le secreteó Mousse a Ranma y Ryoga mientras recogían las cadenas para que el chico las guardase en su túnica.

El de la trenza miró por sobre su hombro a las tres chicas que los esperaban.

—Será mejor no decírselos, no queremos asustarlas.

Sus amigos sólo asintieron.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un improvisado campamento, lamentarían esa decisión. Sentados alrededor de la fogata, se hallaban dos de los tres muchachos, siendo curados por sus chicas. Ranma cada tanto soltaba un gruñido por la brusquedad de su prometida, pero agradecía el hecho de que ella pareciese estar siendo más cuidadosa de lo usual. Mousse se estaba por quedar dormido con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Shampoo mientras ella le pasaba cariñosamente un algodón con antiséptico en la mejilla, miró de reojo, aunque entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar la vista, sus lentes rotos, que se hallaban sobre una pila de ropa amarilla desgarrada perteneciente a Ryoga. No le preocupó mucho, los de repuesto estaban en la mochila de la chica del cabello color fantasía.

En una de las tiendas, Ukyo atendía las heridas de Ryoga, que estaba inconsciente y con el torso cubierto de vendas. Observó con preocupación y detenimiento las marcas amoratadas que tenía en el cuello producto de que alguien trató asfixiarlo, apretó con fuerza el pañuelo con el que le había humedecido la frente al chico. Quién quiera que fuese ese bastardo, si Ukyo se lo encontraba lo mataba. No se preocupó demasiado cuando Mousse, Ranma y Ryoga se separaron de ellos, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Supo que no se había equivocado en el momento en que sus dos amigos llegaron cargando con un Ryoga completamente inconsciente. No reaccionaba, pero al menos respiraba. Sólo por eso Ukyo no los golpeó, porque debía ocuparse de las heridas de su novio.

El ruido de tela desgarrándose la devolvió al momento.

—¿Ah? —soltó mirando el pañuelo que sostenía entre sus manos, ahora rasgado.

—¿Ucchan? —preguntó Ranma, asomándose a la tienda—. ¿Cómo sigue Ryog-…?

Un puñetazo en la nariz lo hizo retroceder.

—Quédate afuera y no molestes, o te parto el hocico —lo amenazó en un ronco murmullo.

Ranma la miró sorprendido unos momentos, para luego salir lo más rápido posible. Ella suspiró con desgano, no quería ser mala con su mejor amigo, pero no estaba de humor. Tal vez tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa más tarde, cuando se hubiese calmado. Acarició la mejilla de Ryoga con el dedo índice, teniendo extrema atención de hacerlo con suavidad, pues temía lastimarlo. El ojo morado, la nariz rota y los moratones que le bajaban por el cuello y el torso ya eran demasiado como para que, por una torpeza, le hiciese más daño.

Se acostó a su lado, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Ranma y Mousse no dijeron mucho al respecto, cosa que la enfureció. De repente la preocupación se apoderó de ella, ellos llegaron al atardecer, y ya era noche cerrada, ¿Acaso Ryoga no había dormido ya suficiente? ¿Por qué no se despertaba? ¿Tanta energía necesitaba reponer?

Alguien entró a la tienda, por lo que Ukyo se sentó de golpe, mirando mal al intruso. Resultó ser sólo Akane, quién venía a avisarle que Shampoo estaba preparando una rápida cena para que todos pudiesen ir a dormir, pues los chicos estaban cansados. Le aclaró que Ranma les explicaría todo mientras comida. Miró dubitativa a Ryoga, sin embargo, tras un poco de insistencia de Akane sobre que tenía que comer y que al chico de colmillo no le gustaría que se descuidase, accedió a ir a cenar e incluso a preparar un par de okonomiyakis para acompañar, esperando distraerse. Dejó un beso en la frente de su novio y salió detrás de la chica de cabello corto.

* * *

 _«Huele sabroso»_ fue el primer pensamiento consciente que tuvo Ryoga al despertar.

Parpadeó desorientado, bah, como siempre. Se sentó despacio encontrándose en el interior de su tienda de acampar, miró alrededor, ¿no estaba hace apenas momentos peleando con…? Sacudió la cabeza, causándose un horrible mareo por el brusco movimiento, se recostó de nuevo. Tenía tantas preguntas, empezando por _¿dónde estoy?_ y _¿qué hora es?_ Había una linterna a kerosene encendida en la esquina de la tienda, así que debía ser de noche.

—Oh, vaya despertaste.

Volteó a la fuente de esa voz tan bella que conocía tan bien, Ukyo entraba a la tienda empujando una generosa taza y un plato grande de comida que se le antojó muy apetitoso a la vista, la boca se le llenó de saliva al pensar en probarla. Ella soltó una suave y aliviada risita, acercándose y ayudándolo a sentarse, dejando sus mochilas de viaje una sobre otra para que él las usase como respaldo.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Él asintió, ansioso.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hora cenar —decretó ella a modo de respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de cenar? —sonrió.

—Ramen de camarón con okonomiyaki de verdura.

—Delicioso —aprobó.

Estaba por tomar el tenedor descartable que yacía sobre el plato, pero ella lo tomó antes y cortó un pedazo de okonomiyaki, dándoselo a Ryoga en la boca. El chico del colmillo masticó feliz, le gustaban los cuidados de Ukyo. El plato, como era de esperarse, sabía perfecto.

—Ranma me contó de tu pelea con el tal Lime —comentó la chica, él paró de masticar, arqueando las cejas, luego tragó audiblemente. Ella llevó la mano a la mejilla del muchacho, acariciándosela con el pulgar—. Ryoga… por favor, no vuelvas a arriesgarte así, me preocupaste mucho.

—Yo… —la verdad no sabía ni por qué había abierto la boca, no tenía la más pálida idea de qué decirle o cómo reaccionar ante esa petición.

—Por favor, come, no te has alimentado desde el almuerzo —insistió, ella cortando otro pedazo con el tenedor y acercándoselo. Un brillo juguetón se apoderó de sus ojos—. ¿O qué? ¿Está feo? —él negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no, vamos, come, si no se te va a enfriar tu ramen de camarón, ¿quieres ir probándolo mientras te busco algo de beber? —asintió—. Vale —le dio el recipiente plástico de ramen instantáneo y los palitos—. Tú ve comiendo, te voy a buscar un poco de agua.

Su mente divagó un poco, tratando de recordar cómo había terminado la pelea, ¿ganaron? Era lo más probable… Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, sólo podía pensar en el preocupado tono en que Ukyo le había rogado que no se volviese a arriesgar así.

Una hora más tarde, Ukyo dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho con una de sus camisas puestas mientras él acariciaba su cabello y, sin saber qué más hacer, miraba el techo de la tienda de acampar en la oscuridad. Sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones marrones en tanto se daba cuenta de que no tenía sueño. Suspiró y frunció los labios. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _«Por favor… por favor… sólo cállate»_ , rogaba internamente mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia.

Ranma estaba dale que dale quejándose de cómo aquella pelea los había atrasado un día de viaje… desde hacía una hora. Entre el molesto picor del sol en sus moratones, la verborragia imparable del chico de la trenza y el cansancio por el cambio abrupto en sus patrones de sueño, Ryoga estaba harto. De hecho, estaba a nada de romperle la nariz a su amigo sólo para que se callase. También tenía las irrefrenables ganas de subirse a la montaña más alta que pudiese encontrar y gritar " _¡RAAANMAAA!"_ lo más fuerte que pudiese mientras agitaba con fervor el puño.

No sabía cómo es que las chicas podían soportar semejante atrocidad. Supuso que, después de un año viviendo juntos, Akane había desarrollado alguna especie de mecanismo de defensa que le permitía simplemente bloquear cualquier sonido que viniese de la boca de su prometido. Shampoo, por su parte, tenía cara de que, en cualquier momento, sacaba sus mazos de combate y se los estampaba en la cabeza a Ranma. Su Ukyo recargaba de modo cansino la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban con lentitud detrás del grupo.

—Ranma —habló Mousse finalmente, en tono frustrado haciendo eco de lo que pensaban todos—. Ya entendimos, ¿qué te parece si ya te callas?

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca, sólo para volverla a cerrar. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no le salieron palabras para contrarrestar ese pedido. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando. Un suspiro colectivo de alivio hizo que el chico de la trenza mirarse sobre su hombro con disgusto, para luego levantar la barbilla con desdén y continuar el trayecto.

La vegetación era densa en esa zona, tanto que Mousse, que iba al frente, tenía que hacer camino con uno de sus machetes.

—¿Exactamente a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Akane, ya cansada de no ver que más que aquel mar verde.

—Parece haber una construcción allá adelante —comentó el chico de lentes por sobre su hombro para contestarle a la chica del cabello azul.

Otra razón por la que Mousse iba al frente, además de ser el único con alguna herramienta para apartar la tupida vegetación, era porque, al ser el más alto del grupo, podía ver por encima de los que ellos podían, pero había llegado un punto en que la vegetación se había hecho tan espesa que ni siquiera en puntas de pie llegaba a ver algo. El chico de lentes frunció los labios, era peligroso seguir avanzando sin saber qué había delante.

—¡Mí ayudar! —ofreció Shampoo con avidez.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese contestar, la joven amazona se trepó a los hombros de su prometido en una ágil movimiento digno de un felino. El confundido muchacho sólo atinó a mirarla por sobre sus lentes, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, enfocó la vista al frente, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos a modo de visera para cubrirse de la luminosidad. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de puro susto y su rostro adquirió una importante palidez.

—¡Al suelo! —chilló la ex-chica gata a modo de advertencia, al tiempo que cruzaba los tobillos y se echaba hacia atrás, arrastrando a Mousse con ella.

Pronto todos estuvieron tendidos en el suelo, escuchando como unos extraños silbidos cortaban el aire sobre sus cabezas. No supieron por cuánto estuvieron así, pero cuando se detuvo y no pareció recomenzar, se levantaron despacio, temerosos.

—¡Ryoga! —chilló Ukyo espantada, llamando la atención de todos.

Los otros cuatro voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por su grito, para luego girarse hacia el chico de la pañoleta, que se sostenía el brazo con fuerza, justo debajo de donde tenía un grueso y enrojecido rasguño, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

—Flechas —sentenció Mousse—. Seguramente pisamos algún tipo de trampa cuando veníamos.

—¿En serio, Sherlock? —preguntó Ukyo, mostrándole el dorso de su espátula de combate, la cual estaba llena de marcas producidas por el golpe de varias flechas que habían quedado esparcidas a su alrededor. Sin duda, alguna era la que había rasguñado a su novio.

—No es nada, amigos —trató de tranquilizarlos el chico del colmillo, apretando con más fuerza, debido al escozor que comenzaba a sentir alrededor de la herida. Una gruesa gota de sangre resbaló desde la herida, producto de la presión que Ryoga ejercía sobre su piel—. O-okey, pa-parece que sí es algo… —nadie le contestó—. ¡Alguien dígame qué rayos hago! —bramó con pánico.

—Ranma, saca el botiquín de mi mochila —ordenó Akane, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

La chica del cabello corto se acercó a Ryoga, siendo seguida por los demás, que, más que nada, tenían curiosidad por saber qué haría la más joven de las Tendo, pues sabían que era algo bruta para curar. NI lenta, ni perezosa, ordenó que necesitaba tela para limpiar, por lo que Ukyo pronto le quitó unas cuantas pañoletas a Ryoga y se las entregó a su amiga.

El chico estaba tan nervioso por su herida que casi no notó la brusquedad de la muchacha mientras le limpiaba y le pasaba un poco de antiséptico. Todos la miraban inquietos. Para finalizar, la chica le colocó una gasa en el corte y luego le ató una pañoleta encima.

—¡Ya está, como nuevo! —dictaminó feliz, levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

* * *

Detrás de la vegetación, hallaron la "construcción" de la que Mousse les habló, la cual resultó ser una choza en muy mal estado, como si estuviese abandonada. La madera de las paredes estaba podrida y mohosa, la puerta debía de haber desaparecido mucho antes de su llegada, si es que alguna vez la hubo. El techo, hecho precariamente de pastizal seco, estaba lleno de bichos. Era como una especie de casa de sólo una habitación, con una mugrienta cama y lo que una vez fue un escritorio. Era… triste.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Ryoga, levantando un roído papel—. ¡Es un mapa!

Ranma se lo arrebató de las manos y trató de leerlo, pero, a su vez, Mousse se lo quitó de las manos, quejándose de que lo estaba leyendo al revés y estar tanto tiempo con Ryoga le estaba afectando. El chico de la pañoleta sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, visiblemente ofendido.

Salieron de la improvisada cabaña y, profirieron unos cuantos quejidos al ver que el mapa los guiaba por una colina sumamente empinada.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —animó alegremente Akane—. ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora, hay qué seguir!

Las enérgicas palabras de Akane reavivaron la llama de entusiasmo en el grupo, cosa que la enorgulleció bastante. El grupo continuó, escalando la empedrada elevación y llegando a un precipicio que se extendía varios metros en picada. Más de uno tragó con dificultad, ¿eso en el fondo eran huesos? Intercambiaron miradas. Al otro lado del precipicio, se extendía una formación rocosa. Mousse evaluó la misma con ojo crítico y volteó a sus amigos.

—Ryoga, si te doy un par de cadenas, ¿crees que podrías engancharlas allá?

—Claro que sí.

—Muy bien, ¡hay que hacerlo! —exclamó Ranma, golpeando la palma y el puño.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Lily Tendo89:** Esta vez Mousse, se lució, por suerte para todos. Y, sí, no encontré donde meter una escena de Ranma y Akane aquí pero pronto tendremos otras más, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Saritanimelove:** Bueno, un año, lo que se dice un año, todavía no xD, eso sería recién el primero de enero, pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa :).

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** ¡Gracias, aquí la continuación! ¡Y gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Pues sí, Mousse está imparable últimamente xD. Gracias por leer y comentar, divina.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **14/12/2017**

 **11:21 p.m.**


	14. Regreso a casa

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 14** **: Regreso a casa.**

 **Ranma** se recostó contra una piedra lisa y fresca en la sombra. Akane se sentó a su lado, secándose el sudor de la frente. Miró de reojo como la chica bebía algo de agua de su cantimplora y luego vertía un poco en su palma para mojarse las sonrojadas mejillas. Apartó la mirada cuando sus propias mejillas se calentaron. En su lugar, miró al frente, dónde Ryoga estaba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas estilo indio frente a su novia, que estaba arrodillada, humedeciendo un paño.

Ella le había pedido disculpas por el golpazo de la noche anterior, así que nuevamente estaban en buenos términos. Al ver a sus amigos tan cerca, no pudo evitar pensar que él y la cocinera nunca hubieran funcionado juntos. No como lo hacía con Ryoga. Claro que la quería, era su mejor amiga y eso nada lo cambiaría. Sin embargo, podía ver que ella estaba _muy_ encima del objeto de su afecto. Justo en ese momento, Ukyo uso el paño que sostenía para humedecerle la frente y las mejillas al chico de colmillos, murmurando algo que a Ranma le sonó parecido a _«No sea cosa que te vayas a insolar»_. No le extraño que Ryoga no la contradijese e incluso se limitase a mostrarle los colmillos con una sonrisa. Pasaba tanto tiempo sólo que no era en absoluto raro que el muchacho se desviviese por esas simples muestras de afecto.

Mousse y Shampoo, eran otra historia completamente diferente. Estaban unos metros alejados de ellos, discutiendo en mandarín. Ranma había aprendido algo del idioma mientras viajaba por China con su padre, pero sus amigos estaban muy lejos y hablaban demasiado rápido como para que él pudiese entenderlos.

Todo había comenzado cuando llegaron hasta allí, tras atravesar todos los obstáculos, que fácilmente pudieron tomar dos horas y media o incluso tres. Encontraron una imponente puerta de piedra con elegantes caracteres grabados en ella. La examinó con atención una vez más, ¡qué puerta más rara! No tenía picaporte, sólo eran dos láminas talladas en la propia roca, ¿cómo rayos la iban a abrir?

Una bandeja de galletas entró en su visión periférica, robándose toda su atención. La "bandeja" era en realidad un bento que había sido llenado con bizcochos, Ucchan se lo estaba ofreciendo.

—Pasó mucho tiempo desde el desayuno, sería bueno comer algo, ¿no creen?

Estuvieron de acuerdo enseguida y comenzaron a comerse las galletas. Fue entonces cuando volvió la pareja que faltaba. Shampoo se sentó, aun luciendo molesta por algo. Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada cuando Mousse, visiblemente incómodo, tomó el lugar a su lado. La chica no parecía molesta, sino más bien triste, sus ojos escarlata lucían levemente rojos en las esquinas como si hubiese estado a punto de llorar.

—¿Quieren hablar? —preguntó siempre comprensiva la cocinera.

—Descubrimos quién escribió el libro que encontró Ranma, el que tiene el mapa y las instrucciones para llegar aquí.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —inquirió Akane llena de curiosidad.

—La tía de-…

—Tía abuela —corrigió Shampoo a su prometido, interrumpiéndole y todavía negándose a verle.

—La tía abuela de Shampoo —completó, para luego tomar la mano de la chica del cabello fantasía—. ¿Quieres contar tú lo que sigue, _Airen_? —ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo—. Bueno, está bien… verán, la tía abuela de Shampoo fue exiliada hace muchos años. Nadie había vuelto a saber de ella…

—El consejo exiliar Tía por no cumplir beso del matrimonio y volver sin esposo.

Nadie dijo nada, al caer en la cuenta de que eso le pudo haber pasado a Shampoo de no haber desafiado al Consejo Amazona para casarse con Mousse. Dicho joven prosiguió.

—Por lo que Shampoo me dijo, ella era una prodigio en el campo de la magia, por lo que no es extraño que haya podido esconderse de la tribu cuando fueron a buscarla. Releímos el libro —agregó con solemnidad—. Hay un detalle que no notamos en la primera lectura —evaluó las expresiones de Ryoga y Ranma, este sería un gran golpe—. No hay ningún manantial del hombre ahogado tras esas puertas.

La noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría a ambos muchachos. Ranma primero pensó que era una broma cruel, pero sabía que Mousse no era de hacer eso e, incluso si fuese una broma, el chico ya se estaría desternillando de la risa por haberlos engañado. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos artistas marciales pudiera acotar algo, Shampoo levantó la palma.

—Escuchar a Mousse —ordenó.

—Como dije, no hay ningún manantial del hombre ahogado. Lo que sí hay… es un manantial mágico que puede curar _cualquier_ maldición o enfermedad. Hay esperanza de que funcione para nosotros, el problema es que es un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales y sólo pueden entrar aquellos que estén malditos. Akane, Ukyo, eso quiere decir que deberán esperar aquí con Shampoo.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, el chico de lentes esperó pacientemente hasta que ellas terminaron de hablar. Aún quedaba algo por decir.

—Por favor, chicas, yo sé que están enojadas, pero el libro es muy específico. El lugar fue construido para ayudar pura y exclusivamente a los malditos y, para evitar que sea desperdiciado en fines egoístas, tiene una especie de "mecanismo de defensa". De por sí ya es una fortaleza, pero sí alguien que no cumple con las condiciones llegase a entrar, el manantial desaparecería y nunca podríamos salir del laberinto.

Nadie dijo nada, asimilaban la información.

—¿Entonces nos toca esperar aquí, eh? —soltó Ukyo, tratando de ocultar el fastidio en su voz.

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Entonces muevan el trasero y entren ahí de una vez para curarse y que así podamos irnos! —les rugió señalando la puerta.

* * *

 **¿Cuánto** llevaban allí? Se sentían como horas y el cuerpo de Ryoga empezaba a cansarse. Se preguntó si sus amigos se sentían igual o más cansados, ¿tal vez se debía a que había sido el más el herido en la pelea del día anterior? Pararon en un cruce de dos corredores, que formaban una especie de cruz. Escuchó a Ranma jadear y vio a Mousse apartarse el flequillo de la frente, donde comenzaba a pegársele por el sudor. Muy bien, parece que no era el único cansado.

—¡Allá! —exclamó de repente Ranma, señalando una de sus dos opciones—. Se oye ruido a agua que corre.

—Sí, también lo escuché —aprobó Mousse—. ¡Vamos!

Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrando ambos colmillos. Su corazón latía por una razón que iba más allá del ejercicio que atravesaba. No más P-Chan, no más Ryoko, que era el nombre que habían elegido para su forma femenina, volvería a ser el mismo de antes…

El corredor era un túnel con una luz al final que dejaba ver una variada y extensa vegetación en medio de una zona montañosa.

Ranma se detuvo abruptamente, balanceado los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Woah! —soltó cuando casi resbala, siendo sostenido por ambos chicos de la parte trasera de su camisa.

El enorme laberinto se terminó abruptamente y descubrieron que la vibración que habían sentido bajo sus pies no era otra cosa que una corriente de agua subterránea que desembocaba en una cascada bajo sus pies. El sol seguía tan alto como cuando entraron allí. Mousse entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo era eso posible? Llevaban tanto tiempo allí, ¿ni siquiera se estaba poniendo el sol?

Ryoga se arrodilló para tratar de echar un vistazo para descubrir qué había bajo la cascada.

—Creo que hay un lago ahí abajo —informó.

—¿Y qué hago? —preguntó Mousse sarcásticamente—. ¿Me lanzo de cara a un cuerpo de agua cuya profundidad desconozco? —sus amigos lo miraron, fingiendo inocencia—. Oh, por dios, realmente vamos a saltar…

Algunos momentos más tarde, todo lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos de los tres al caer desde varios metros de altura. Luego, tres sonoros chapuzones casi simultáneos. Y después llegó el silencio.

El primero en salir fue Ryoga, pues en la orilla había una especie de escalera tallada en piedra, se sentó en ella, con el agua todavía llegándole a las rodillas y se tocó el rostro, se palpó el pecho… y vio su reflejo en el agua cristalina. No era ni una chica, ni un cerdo. Era hombre.

—¡Funcionó, chicos, miren! —chilló extasiado.

No hubo respuesta. Se volvió a sentar y esperó. Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. ¿Tal vez habían caído en un parte más profunda del lago? Un chapoteo le llamó la atención y, reconociendo las mangas blancas y negras de Mousse, enseguida se lanzó al agua.

 _«Rayos, rayos, ¡olvidé que Mousse no sabe nadar!»_ , pensó con pánico _._

Bastó con tomar una de sus muñecas y tironear hasta que llegaron a las escaleras y el chico de lentes pudo recuperar el aliento. No fue hasta un par de minutos después, con el agua aún hasta la cintura que rompió el silencio.

—Ryoga… —llamó, captando la atención de su amigo—. ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Si alguien ajeno a la situación hubiese presenciado lo que pasó momentos después, se hubiera encontrado con una peculiar muchachos, uno de lentes grandes y redondos y otro con una pañoleta amarilla y negra atada a la frente, buscaban como desesperados al tercer miembro de aquel trío en el estanque en el que se encontraban.

—¡RANMA! —llamó él de lentes— ¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Ranma! ¡No nos obligues a decirle a Akane que te moriste! ¡No te atrevas! —insistió el de la bandana mientras sus ojos vagaban frenéticamente por la superficie del cuerpo acuático—. Ranma… no te atrevas…

El chico de la trenza salió entonces del lecho acuático, sosteniéndose el costado.

—¡Aquí estoy!

Salió del agua con algo de dificultad, sentado en el escalón de piedra más alto. Se desabrochó la camisa roja, dejando ver un corte sangrante que, de a poco comenzó a sanar, miró a sus amigos con cara de susto.

—Cualquier maldición y cualquier enfermedad —le recordó Mousse, miró a Ryoga—. Ya no tienes el cuello amoratado.

—Y tú parece que ves mejor… —comentó en broma Ranma.

Mousse sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún veo bastante borroso.

—Tomando en cuenta que apenas si veías sin los lentes, creo que es una mejora.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros. No iba a decirlo, pero sí, definitivamente era una mejora. Tampoco era mucho problema haber perdido los lentes en la caída. Por mero azar, tenía un par de repuesto con menos aumento en la mochila de Shampoo.

El ruido de la cascada no llegaba a ser tan ensordecedor como hubiesen esperado, es más se había convertido en un ruido de fondo. Tomando en cuenta eso, no fue difícil que oyeran un nuevo chapoteo detrás de ellos, que dejó salir una figura.

—Imposible… —murmuró Ryoga.

* * *

— **Miren** y lloren, gané de nuevo —proclamó Ukyo mostrando su juego de cartas.

—¡Tú hacer trampa! —chilló Shampoo, odiando haber vuelto a perder.

—Oigan, ¿ese túnel estaba ahí cuando llegamos? —preguntó Akane desviando la mirada.

—Uh, ¿qué demonios…? —sopesó Ukyo—. No, no me parece. La verdad-… ¡RYOGA!

La joven cocinera se abalanzó sobre su novio en cuanto lo vio salir de aquel misterioso túnel. Al abrazarlo, notó que llevaba la ropa mojada y muy fría. Aun así, su cuerpo no había cambiado. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes, él sonrió con todos los dientes y asintió con la cabeza, logrando que ella chillase extasiada. Mousse recibió un trato similar por parte de Shampoo. Akane trató de ver detrás de ellos, buscando a Ranma. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a Ranma venir con compañía!

Todos se quedaron callados, ¡era imposible! Es decir, ¡Ranma estaba parado justo a su lado!

La jovencita de cabello pelirrojo se quedó callada, pasando su peso de un pie al otro. Se sintió expuesta y cohibida ante tantas miradas que no dan crédito a sus ojos. Esquivó las miradas de las otras tres chicas mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de la camisa roja que le había dado Ranma para que se cubriese. Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

—Chicas… —empezó Ranma—. No van a creer lo que pasó ahí adentro.

Ellas sólo se limitaron a mirar a la nueva integrante del grupo.

* * *

 **A** la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban empacando para volver a partir. En cuanto Ranma les explicó lo que había pasado, trataron a la pelirroja lo mejor posible. No era difícil darse cuenta, la chica no tenía a dónde ir, ni una familia a la cual regresar. En privado, Ranma les mencionó que alguna vez quiso tener una hermana, que pensaba en pedirles a sus padres que la adoptaran. Qué bicho le picó al chico de la trenza para que se le ocurriese semejante cosa, ni idea, pero no lo contradijeron.

—Pueden llamarme Ranko, para que no nos confundamos —les había dicho ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Siendo sincera, agradecía profundamente la idea del muchacho. Así como también agradecía la amabilidad de Akane para con ella. La menor de las Tendo se había empeñado en que ella se sintiese cómoda, cosa que estaba logrando. Podía sentir cierta resistencia por parte del resto del grupo, pero lo entendía, es decir, ¡ni siquiera se suponía que ella existiese! Sólo esperaba que pudiera llevarse bien con el grupo pronto…

—¡Ranko! —soltó Akane, sentándose a su lado en el tronco caído—. Te estaba buscando, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Sólo… necesitaba un momento a solas… ¡pero no te vayas! —prácticamente rogó cuando la chica hizo amago de levantarse.

Ella le sonrió tranquilizadora y apoyó su mano sobre la suya. La pelirroja se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, ¡simplemente no podía seguirle mintiendo a Akane! Atropelladamente, le dijo que tenía que decirle algo.

—¿Qué sucede? Somos amigas, por favor, dime —y nuevamente sonrió.

—Una de las razones por las que Ranma no te dijo lo que sentía por ti… es… bueno, es que a mí también me gusta alguien, y supongo que inconscientemente él lo notó y pues… eso lo tenía confundido.

Akane se río.

—Créeme, Ranma es muy tonto, no se da cuenta de nada. Así que no tienes que disculparte. ¡Pero, dime, dime! —instó emocionada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quién te gusta?

—Uh… no es que me guste, _guste_ , ¿entiendes? Sólo pienso que es… lindo —decía mientas intercalaba miradas a su amiga y al grupo.

—¿Estamos hablando de Ryoga? Porque suena a que estamos hablando de Ryoga.

—¿Cómo siquiera…?

—Lo miraste mientras lo decías. Varias veces —explicó con una sonrisa, luego se puso seria—. Él está con Ukyo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Dije que era lindo… no que quería casarme con él —reclamó la pelirroja, mirando sus manos juguetear sobre su regazo. Había llegado al punto de que sus mejillas combinaban con su cabello—. Además, yo no tengo la paciencia que tiene Ukyo… llegaría un punto en que me hartaría de que se perdiese.

Ambas miraron a dónde el grupo terminaba de recoger el campamento. Justo en ese momento, Ryoga terminaba de levantar su pesada mochila y Ukyo lo premiaba parándose de puntitas para besarle los labios. Ranko comentó que hacían linda pareja, Akane sólo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Shampoo se acercó, sentándose entre ambas. Les explicó que habían decidido no pasar la noche en la aldea, pues no sabían cómo podía reaccionar el Consejo Amazona ante la presencia de Ranko. La aludida se disculpó apenada, la joven amazona le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Les aclaró que gracias a eso, tal vez pudieran pasar otra noche en Beijing antes de volver a Japón.

* * *

 **Ranko** miró a la chica pelirroja y de ojos azules que también la miraba desde el espejo ubicado en el techo de la habitación. Frunció el ceño y la chica en el cristal la imitó. ¿Por qué siquiera había un espejo en el techo? No es como si uno pudiese mirarse a uno mismo mientras dormía. La mera idea de que alguien la mirase mientras dormía le producía escalofríos.

Ya se hallaban en Beijing, habían llegado hacía apenas un par de horas. La repartija de habitaciones volvió a ser la misma. Se suponía que ella compartiese cuarto con Akane y con Ukyo, sin embargo, la cocinera tenía rato que desapareció por la puerta con mucho sigilo. No era ningún misterio para ella a dónde estaba su amiga. Pese al calor infernal, lo más probable es que hubiera ido a acurrucarse con Ryoga. La verdad no le molestaba en absoluto, es decir, la castaña podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Después de todo, el muchacho de colmillos era su novio. Tal y como le había dicho a Akane, ella no tenía ningún interés romántico en Ryoga, sólo le parecía apuesto. Bah, había muchos chicos apuestos en el mundo. Ni que fuera a enojarse porque uno fuera el novio de su amiga… si es que Ukyo la consideraba así.

 _«El chico con el que peleó Ranma también era muy guapo, ¿cómo se llamaba…? Ah, sí. Herb. Y era un príncipe, o un duque o algo así…»_ , recordó.

La verdad ya tendría que dormirse. Habían planeado un recorrido turístico por la ciudad para el día siguiente como manera de despedir el viaje. También tenían pensado ir al puerto a averiguar con qué barco podían regresar a Japón. Regresar… ¿era realmente un regreso para ella? Tembló al pensar en Genma y en Nodoka. Ella sabía y recordaba las mismas cosas que Ranma, lo cual era conveniente y muy cómodo. Lamentablemente, era además problemático. Sentía las mismas cosas, pues, sin saberlo, tenía un lugar en su corazón para esas dos personas que, en realidad, no conocía. Su "hermano" le había hablado sobre la idea de adoptarla y eso la tenía muy ilusionada. La idea de una familia amorosa que la esperaba en casa la hacía sonreír y sentir algo cálido y agradable en su pecho.

No eran sólo ellos, pues con el poco tiempo que había pasado con el grupo, ya sabía que podía confiar en todos y cada uno. Giró el rostro y vio la nuca de Akane, que se había ofrecido a dormir con ella en la cama de dos plazas para que Ukyo pudiese usar la individual. Sonrío, ¡ella había sido tan amable! Podía darse cuenta de por qué Ranma la amaba tanto. Quería agradecerle su buen trato, mas no sabía cómo.

 _«¡Ay, ya sé! ¡Seré su mejor amiga!»_ , se le ocurrió sintiéndose victoriosa. Su mejor amiga. Sonaba bien, podía pagarle su amabilidad a la más joven de las hermanas Tendo y además ganaría una confidente. Todos ganaban. Con ese último pensamiento, finalmente pudo quedarse dormida.

* * *

— **¿Alguien** vio a Ryoga y Ukyo? —preguntó Ranma mientras se sentaba entre Shampoo y Akane en la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban desayunando.

—Salieron temprano —contestó Cologne—. Pasaron por mi habitación esta mañana para avisarme.

Continuaron desayunando y eventualmente, llegaron los dos que faltaban y se sentaron a comer también.

—¡Traemos noticias! —exclamó contenta la castaña.

—Vale, primero las malas —instó Mousse.

El chico de lentes estaba de mal humor, porque, pese a que el manantial mágico le había curado parte de la vista y necesitaba menos aumento, no le gustaba como le quedaban los lentes de repuesto. Se los acomodó sobre el puente de su nariz. Eran cuadrados en lugar de redondos y le quedaban horribles, aunque Shampoo le dijo que lucía adorable.

—¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Todas son buenas! —aclaró.

—Es una buena manera de empezar la mañana —comentó Cologne dando otro sorbo a su té.

—Bueno, primero, ¡parece que el sentido de orientación de Ryoga mejoró bastante!

—Di como ocho vueltas en falso viniendo para acá, Uky… —se quejó el chico del colmillo, antes de morder una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.

—Pero estás mejor, digo, sólo tardamos media hora en llegar aquí —apuntó ella con optimismo, volteó al grupo—. En fin, Ryo-kun y yo llamamos a nuestros padres, mi papá dijo que matará al responsable de este viaje —bromeó.

—Culparemos a Ranma —solucionó Mousse.

Todos rieron, excepto el muchacho de la trenza, y la castaña continuó con su relato. Y aquí venía una noticia aún mejor: tenían ocho boletos para regresar a Japón. Cuando preguntaron cómo era posible haber encontrado un barco tan pronto, fue Ryoga quien explicó. Cuando llamaron a su madre, ella se mostró decepcionada de que tuvieran que esperar otro día más para volver a verlos, si es que conseguían un barco que los llevara hasta allá.

—Entonces me dio el número de su tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que sacase boletos de avión. El vuelo sale esta noche.

* * *

 **Amaya** dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo arrojó al piso y lo aplastó con su tacón. Se recostó en el capó de su auto, mientras esperaba que llegase el resto. Se había encargado de avisar a los otros padres del inminente regreso del grupo. Moría de ganas por ver a su pequeño y a su adorable nuera. Lo había escuchado muy contento por teléfono, cosa que la alegraba también.

—Hibiki-san —llamó educadamente Nodoka—. Hola, qué gusto verte.

—Puedes llamarme, Amaya, Nodoka, soy menor que tú, después de todo.

Cuando llegaron todos, se acercaron a la terminal de pasajeros, dónde anunciaron que estaba por llegar el vuelo proveniente de Beijing. Amaya encendió un segundo cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. Nodoka retorcía un pañuelo de los nervios. Fang-yi, por su parte, conversaba con Soun y Tzao. Su hijo ya había viajado solo desde el país natal de ambos a Japón, no era realmente gran cosa volverlo a hacer. Además, venía acompañado.

Al verlos finalmente bajar del avión, todos sonrieron. Una tibia y repentina lluvia se hizo presente, ¡vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando al grupo le cayó la lluvia encima y no cambiaron! Todo lo que podían pensar era… ¡ha funcionado! Los abrazos y las bienvenidas no se hicieron esperar. Ranko, por su parte, se quedó unos pasos más atrás. En cuanto Nodoka la vio, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Tironeó de la manga de su esposo, que supuestamente "regañaba" a su hijo por no traerle la cura, aunque todos sabían que realmente le daba igual. Miró a su esposa y luego a la jovencita pellirroja, ella se encogió en sí misma y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Nodoka la abrazó. No importaba cómo, no importaba por qué, todo lo que sabía era que ahora tenía también una hija.

—Bienvenida a casa, querida.

* * *

 **Ranma** se sentó a desayunar junto a Akane y, aún medio dormido, recibió el tazón de arroz de parte de Kasumi. Ranko lo miraba divertida, incluso soltó unas risitas junto a Akane. Fue sólo entonces que notó junto a quién estaba sentado.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Era un muchacho más o menos de su misma edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azules. Tenía una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones camuflados.

—Soy Ryu Kumon. Tu nuevo hermano.

—Ah, bueno, mucho gus-… ¿¡MI QUÉ!?

—Ranma, cuando tú y Ranko terminen de desayunar, su padre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes —aclaró Nodoka muy seria.

Dicho y hecho, la familia recientemente expandida se halló arrodillada en el piso del dojo. Ranko y Ranma estaban lado a lado, mientras que el tal Ryu se había sentado junto a Nodoka. Cuando llegó Genma, que había ido a echarse un poco de agua caliente, la matriarca Saotome habló.

—Bueno, como pueden ver, hay mucho de qué hablar. ¿A alguien le apetece un poco de té helado? —ofreció, luego de servir las tazas, continuó—. Muy bien, hay que empezar por el principio. Ryu, como te dijimos, Ranma contrajo una maldición en China y fue allá para curarse. No sabíamos si funcionaría, pero parece que lo hizo. Lo que tampoco sabíamos era que iba a volver con la que ahora será tu hermana.

—¿Entonces sí me van a adoptar? —inquirió emocionada la pelirroja, con los ojos brillantes.

—Ranko, querida —sermoneó la mujer—, no es correcto interrumpir a tus mayores.

—Lo siento… Mamá.

Nodoka sonrió, al igual que Genma y Ranma.

—De los errores se aprende —sentenció—. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí. ¿Dónde más irías sino con nosotros? Eres tan hija nuestra como Ranma. Con respecto a Ryu —volteó al aludido—, ¿quieres contarles tú?

Él asintió y pasó a contarles la razón que lo había traído hasta allí. En síntesis, los Saotome tenían ahora una deuda de honor con él y, como Ryu no tenía familia, Nodoka le ofreció que se quedase con ellos. Les aclaró que era un año mayor que Ranma y que no era mucho el tiempo que se quedaría con ellos, pero que agradecía enormemente aquella oportunidad. Al agregar que también practicaba artes marciales, su ahora hermano adoptivo saltó a la defensiva con que la herencia de la "Escuela de combate libre Saotome" era suya. Genma apoyó sus dichos, alegando que lo había entrenado prácticamente desde que nació y que ya tenían arreglado un compromiso.

—Te puedes quedar con tu título porque no me interesa, Ranma —precisó el chico—. Con que me den comida y un lugar donde pueda dormir, tengo suficiente.

Ranko se levantó y lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes, Ryu, ahora seremos tu familia —le arrulló ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El muchacho del cabello negro se congeló. Nodoka dijo que lo adoptarían, sí, pero él lo imaginaba más como un trámite legal, que sólo se harían responsables de él hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad o pudiese valerse por sí solo. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que querían hacerlo parte de una familia.

—E-eso me… me gustaría… —atinó a decir.

* * *

 **¡Ufff! ¡Último capítulo del año! Y no falta mucho para que lleguemos al final de esta historia. De hecho, sólo queda un capítulo para terminar de cerrar con todo.**

 **Aclaraciones: Ryu Kumon es un personaje del manga que se hace pasar por Ranma para vengarse, dejó de lado las razones para no spoilear a aquellos que no han terminado el manga. Tal y cómo se indica en este capítulo, Ryu no tiene familia, quise aprovechar eso para darle un final feliz al personaje.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Andy Saotome Tendo:** Herb, Lime y Mint (personajes del manga) fueron quiénes los atacaron, claro que por una razón diferente a la acontecida en el manga. Lo dejo a consideración de cada quién ;). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Haruri Saotome** Bueno, quise ahorrar palabras y no incluí la aparición de sus atacantes, pese a que los menciono (?). Los que los atacaron fueron Herb, Lime y Mint, personajes del manga, te recomiendo que leas esa saga si no la has leído. Después de que la leí, simplemente no pude dejar a esos tres afuera de esta historia, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Saritanimelove:** Aquí está, trataré de traerles el último lo antes posible :). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **30/12/17**

 **15:38**


	15. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Verano de 1983.**

 **Capítulo 15:** **Despedida**

* * *

 **Un mes después…**

* * *

 **Ryu** se hallaba sentado en la nueva residencia Saotome. Ranma y Ranko se vieron bastante afectados por tener que mudarse del dojo de los Tendo, claro sólo hasta que descubrieron que la nueva casa quedaba apenas a media calle del lugar. El chico de los ojos azules miró hacia arriba, recostando la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que se hallaba en la propiedad, viendo como los pétalos rosas se mecían con la cálida brisa matutina. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Momentos después, sintió que alguien le observaba, así que volvió a abrir los ojos. Allí en el engawa que daba al patio trasero, se encontraban Nodoka y ni más, ni menos que Nabiki Tendo.

—Ryu, tienes visita.

—Sí, gracias, Mamá.

El muchacho jamás conoció a su madre, su padre le dijo que había muerto, pero, al investigar un poco cuando fue mayor, descubrió que ella los había abandonado y ahora tenía una familia con otro hombre más adinerado. Después de su hallazgo, no quiso saber más nada de ella. O de madres en general. Sin embargo, en ese corto mes pudo conocer, gracias a Nodoka, lo que era el cariño de una madre de verdad. Nadie se sorprendió cuando le oyeron llamarla "Mamá" la primera vez.

—Iré a preparar algo de té —volteó a ver a la muchacha que la acompañaba—. Siéntete como en casa, Nabiki.

—Gracias, Tía.

Sin más, Nodoka desapareció rumbo a la cocina, y Nabiki se sentó junto a Ryu. El chico representaba un misterio para ella, lo cual sonaba como un gran y divertido reto.

—¿Y tu caballero desquiciado? —preguntó, recordando el chico que había visto perseguir a la chica unos días atrás.

—¿Quién? ¿Kuno? —soltó una delicada risa—. Nah, él no está detrás de mí.

—Lo sé —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Ya se lo he quitado de encima a Ranko como diez veces, no sé quién sea esa "diosa de cabellos de fuego" que busca, pero estoy seguro de que no es mi hermana.

—¡Te sorprenderías!

Siendo sincero, sí lo estaba. Sin embargo, no por su hermana. Había sido testigo de lo que la "Reina de hielo" era capaz, ¿cómo podía pasar de ser esa mente fría y calculadora a esa chica normal que se reía sentada a su lado?

—Es muy tranquilo aquí —comentó ella, observando a su alrededor y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Notó que la estaba mirando demasiado, así que desvió la vista.

—Sólo hasta que regresan los gemelos —le aclaró.

 _Los gemelos_ era el apodo no-oficial que habían adoptado para referirse a Ranma y Ranko cuando estaban juntos, lo cual sucedía casi todo el tiempo. Casi como si los llamasen, Ryu escuchó que se abría la puerta de entrada y a sus hermanos discutir sobre algo. Hizo reír a Nabiki una vez más al comentar con un ruedo de ojos que se había terminado la paz.

—¡¿Cómo puede gustarte ese tipo?! —reclamó Ranma indignado.

—No me gusta, sólo creo que es lindo —le replicó la chica.

—¡Lindo! —repitió con fastidio—. ¿Con esos colmillos chuecos? ¿Y esa expresión de _voy a arrojarme de un puente_?

—¡Ay! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Es lindo igual! —sostuvo la chica, para luego cruzarse de brazos y sacarle la lengua—. Al menos… al menos, dime cómo se llama —expresó con avidez, poniéndole los ojitos brillantes a su hermano, sabiendo que no podría resistirse.

—¡Ey, ustedes! —les llamó el mayor, poniendo una mano junto a su boca, con la esperanza de que se escuchase mejor.

Ambos, todavía discutiendo parados en el engawa, lo miraron. Saludaron a Nabiki y luego, como si nada, subieron a sus habitaciones.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Ten —le entregó una bolsa—. Son los uniformes para ti y para Ranma. También hay un uniforme viejo de Kasumi que remendó para Ranko.

—Gracias… —musitó sorprendido—. Um, ¿por qué no simplemente se los diste a mi mamá?

Ella sólo le sonrió.

—Esa es una pregunta fácil, es porque te vi aquí y me dio la gana hablar contigo.

Le gustó ese gesto suyo, por lo que se planteó devolvérselo.

—Oh, bueno, gracias. Umm, ¿sabes? Los gemelos y yo íbamos a ir por unos mantecados, ¿te gustaría venir también?

—No traje la cartera.

—¡No hace falta! —agregó enseguida—. Te estoy invitando.

Y Nabiki volvió a sonreírle.

* * *

—¡Alguna de las chicas va a concordar conmigo! —seguía insistiendo Ranko.

—No, no lo harán.

Los cuatro iban camino a la heladería, con los gemelos todavía discutiendo. Nabiki y Ryu iban unos pasos más atrás, escuchando la incesante discusión. El chico del cabello negro prefirió iniciar una conversación con la chica que tenía a su lado.

—Así que… um… —genial, había olvidado que la iniciación de conversa no era su fuerte—. ¿Podrías contarme algo sobre la escuela?

Eso se oía bien, se dio una palmada mental en la espalda. Escuela, un tema trivial y fácil de sobrellevar. La verdad no sentía deseos de hablar de ello, o de siquiera inscribirse para ir, pero Nodoka había sido clara. Él iría a, por lo menos, obtener el título secundario. Genma, a quién le costaba muchísimo ver como una figura paterna, le sugirió que lo viese como entrenamiento. Incluso alegó que habían hecho lo mismo con Ranma, y a él ahora le gustaba el colegio, cosa que el chico de la trenza rebatió con un sonoro _"eso es mentira"_ desde otra habitación ajena a esa conversación.

—Supongo que es como cualquier colegio… —comentó Nabiki.

—Sí, la verdad nunca fui al colegio —admitió, ante la breve y perpleja mirada de Nabiki—. Siempre estudié por mi cuenta. Espero estar a la altura.

—Podemos hacer unos repasos antes de que comiencen las clases —ofreció sorprendiéndolo—. Claro que viene con un precio.

—¿Cuánto? —quiso saber, no tenía tanto dinero, pero realmente podía darle un uso a esos repasos.

—Unos cuantos mantecados deben de saldar la deuda.

Se sonrojó levemente.

Akane también estaba allí, pues había ido hasta su casa a buscarlos. Ella se limitaba a mirar con cara de aburrimiento la discusión de los gemelos.

—¡Chicos, por aquí! —oyeron.

Ryu vio a dos de los amigos de sus hermanos. Eran Ryoga y Ukyo, Ranma ya se los había presentado. El chico de colmillos llevaba sus usuales bandana y camiseta amarillas, sólo que esa vez también llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean. La joven cocinera a su lado llevaba un corto vestido veraniego de color violeta y se la veía muy contenta. Ella le dijo que Mousse y Shampoo ya habían apartado una mesa y los esperaban adentro.

Cuando todos ya estaban sentados y con sus postres, Akane se inclinó para murmurarle algo a su prometido.

—¿Ves lo que yo veo? —preguntó bajito, mirando a su hermana y al hermano adoptivo de su prometido conversar.

—Claro, Akane… —le contestó sin mucho compromiso—. Umm… ¿qué estoy mirando?

—¡A ellos, tonto! —le siseó—. ¿No crees que lucen lindos juntos?

—No vayas por ese camino, Akane —le advirtió Ukyo, inclinándose para hablarle—, esas cosas de emparejar gente nunca funcionan.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Ukyo? —inquirió curiosa.

Shampoo se río, desde donde estaba sentada a un lado de Ranma. La castaña se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Cuando le preguntaron a Ryoga si sabía algo, este sólo se sonrojo, encontrando muy interesante una pared cercana y se volvió a llenar la boca de mantecado.

—Qué rico que está esto —comentó.

* * *

Nodoka y Fang-yi habían decidido hacer una caminata, iban conversando mientras volvían al Neko-Hanten, dónde planeaban tomar un refresco. La tranquilidad de la tarde se vio interrumpida al pasar por el parque. Parecía que había una pelea.

—Oh, cielos… —murmuró Nodoka, llevándose la mano a la mejilla—. Fang-Yi, ¿acaso veo mal o esos de ahí son nuestros chicos?

La mujer del cabello negro acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, enfocando la vista en el usualmente tranquilo parque, sólo para ver una cadena volando por el aire. Oh, diablos, reconocería esa cadena en cualquier parte, era la que le había dado a Mousse cuando empezó a aprender las técnicas de la escuela familiar. Su hijo estaba en _graves_ problemas. Sin importarle nada, cruzó la calle, con Nodoka detrás de ella pidiéndole que la esperase.

Entretanto, Mousse usó una cadena para desviar los cuchillos que su oponente le lanzó. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Ellos volvían de lo más tranquilos de la heladería y, de la nada, los atacaron. O, mejor dicho, se les echaron encima a las chicas y ellos sólo se pusieron en el medio. Frunció el ceño mientras que el chico con las orejas le imitaba.

—¿No fue suficiente con la paliza que les dimos allá en China? —preguntó, esperando a que su contrincante se moviese.

—Herb-sama no estaba contento cuando fue derrotado por Ranma Saotome. ¡Y yo tampoco estoy contento! —dicho esto, el chico le lanzó uno muchos de los cuchillos que tenía oculto entre su ropa.

Antes de que pudiese bloquearlo, el chico de lentes vio una cadena que no era la suya interponerse y desviar el cuchillo. Observó ambos objetos caer al piso y no pudo evitar tensarse cuando escuchó que le decían en perfecto mandarín.

— _Mo-Tzu, ¿se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?_

—¡Ranma Saotome! —rugió Nodoka cuando vio a su hijo pelearse con otro muchacho—. ¿Qué te parece qué haces?

Un rato más tarde, uno de los tres muchachos se encontraba sentado en una de la mesas del Neko-Hanten. Ryoga vio como Nodoka se iba junto a Akane, Nabiki, Ranko, Ranma y Ryu. Conociendo lo tradicional que era, probablemente los regañase en casa. Aparentemente estaba molesta no sólo porque Ranma había estado a los golpes en el medio del parque en un supuesto "duelo", sino también porque Ryu había estado cerca pero no se metió a separar la pelea. En su defensa, el chico de colmillos logró ver que el de ojos azules no los separó porque estaba sacando a Nabiki y a Ranko de allí para evitar que salieran lastimadas.

No había entendido muy bien cuál era problema que tenía tan molestas a las madres, de hecho, Fang-Yi le insinuó muy sutilmente que si no llamaba a su madre, ella lo haría por él. Así que allí estaba, esperando que Amaya viniese a buscarlo. Ukyo se había quedado a hacerle compañía, abrazada a su cuello y cada tanto tiraba miradas envenenadas al trío sentado en la esquina opuesta del local.

Herb, Lime y Mint los habían seguido desde China para pedirles la revancha, aparentemente, esperaban el momento justo, pero se distrajeron cuando vieron a las chicas. ¿Qué rara obsesión tenían esos dos con el sexo femenino? Ryoga no tenía la respuesta, mas no le iba a perdonar a Lime el habérsele tirado encima de su Ukyo como animal en celo. Herb hasta se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus dos guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. En cuanto notó que Ranma se había curado, demandó saber cómo. Mousse les dijo que no les iban a decir nada y que mejor se volviesen a China.

Ahí fue cuando la pelea comenzó y, como siempre, él se perdió, sólo que arrastró a Lime consigo. Se llevó las manos al cuello, donde nuevamente tenía marcas amoratadas. Apartó la mano y la hizo un puño sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Al notar su malestar, Ukyo le hizo mimos en el cabello, desatando más miradas celosas por parte del chico tigre y su amigo. De por sí ya habían estado celosos cuando la vieron curarle las heridas.

—¡Consíguete la tuya! —le había dicho él.

Estaba realmente muy enojado consigo mismo por no poder defenderse bien. En China, sino hubiese sido por una distracción de Mousse, Ranma no hubiera logrado quitarle de encima a Lime, sólo para que él lo derrotase con un _Shi-shi-hokodan_ cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aire, para luego desmayarse una vez más. Por alguna razón, creyó que en esa segunda oportunidad lo podría vencer sin ayuda. Grave error. En cuanto no reconoció donde estaban, se asustó pensando que su sentido de la orientación había vuelto a ser tan malo como antes o incluso peor. Fue cuando Lime se aprovechó y lo golpeó hasta que quedó en el suelo. Afortunadamente, antes de quedar inconsciente, alguien le quitó al chico tigre de encima.

Lo que sucedió fue que, cuando Ukyo no lo vio, se preocupó y se puso a buscarlo. No traía con ella su espátula de combate, pero, como estaban en una parte del parque llena de árboles, todo lo que hizo fue agarrar una rama gruesa con peso y tamaño parecidos a los de su arma predilecta, esperando no tener que usarla.

Se la terminó partiendo en la cabeza a Lime.

Mala idea, pues Lime se había volteado visiblemente molesto con su atacante. Ahí es dónde Ryoga lo atacó y le ganó.

—Ryoga —le llamó Fang-Yi, volviendo a entrar y devolviéndolo al momento.

—¿Sí?

—Tu madre está afuera, vino por ti.

—Ah.

Él y Ukyo se levantaron de la mesa, con ella dándole una última mirada envenenada al trío. Le dejaron saludos a Mousse y a Shampoo y le agradecieron a Fang-Yi. Amaya se horrorizó cuando vio el ojo morado, el labio partido y los moratones con forma de manos en el cuello de su hijo. Demandó conocer al desgraciado responsable, pero su hijo lo impidió, la quería lo más lejos posible de Lime.

—Mamá, estoy muy cansado —señaló él con la voz acorde—. ¿No podemos irnos a casa?

Eso pareció calmarla.

—Claro, _chérie_. Ukyo, ven sube, te llevamos.

—Oh, no, no hace falta-… —quiso decir, pero Ryoga la interrumpió.

—Por favor, ven… quiero que te quedes conmigo un rato más.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el asiento trasero del Mercedes. Ryoga se sentó adelante junto a su madre. Fang-Yi los observó irse, para luego volver a entrar, pasando de largo junto a la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos hablando con Cologne. Llegó a la cocina, donde su hijo terminaba de secar los platos que había lavado. Frunció el ceño, podía ver que tenía una bandita en la mejilla y el tabique amoratado, también tenía varias cortadas en los brazos, que pudo ver gracias a que se había arremangado la túnica. Tras unos momentos él notó su presencia.

—Ya terminé, Mamá.

—Siéntate, Mousse —contestó ella, indicándole con una mano la mesita.

El muchacho de los lentes se acomodó la coleta y obedeció. Su madre tomó un paquete de papel madera del armario y, poniéndolo frente a ella en la mesa, se sentó.

—¿Sabes por qué te regañé? —preguntó.

—¿Por casi empezar una guerra tribal con la Dinastía Musk? —preguntó a su vez a modo de respuesta, después rodó los ojos—. Mamá, conozco perfecto nuestras leyes. Esto es territorio de Juketsuzoku, en cualquier caso, ellos habrían empezado la guerra.

—Eso lo sé, no olvides quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Sin embargo, no es eso, Mousse y tú lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Explícame.

—Mousse, ese niño es más pequeño que tú-… —empezó ella.

—Tiene mi misma edad —interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no sabía cuántos años tenía Mint.

—Me parece que estaba hablando —reprochó ella, mirándole por sobre sus lentes.

—Lo siento.

Mousse se puso a jugar con las manos encima de la mesa, le molestaba mucho que su madre estuviera regañándolo por una cosa así.

—Además no sabes si estaba armado —ante la sorprendida mirada de su hijo, movió la mano, restándole importancia—. Sí, sí. Vi el cuchillo con el que te quiso atacar, pero, ¿y si sólo tenía ese?

—-Tiene varios —contestó—. Hace algo parecido a lo que hacemos nosotros, pero el arsenal que él tiene es bastante limitado. O, por lo menos eso me pareció. Debe de tener docena o docena y media de cuchillos encima. Creo que también tenía un par de shurikens pero no estoy seguro.

—Ya veo —soltó pensativa, llevando su mano a la barbilla—. Hablaré con él antes de que vuelvan a China para ver dónde lo aprendió. Espero que Cologne pueda solucionar esto.

—Lo siento —volvió a murmurar, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y enterrando la cara en ellos.

Colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de su hijo causando que él levantase la levemente la cabeza para verla.

—Mousse —murmuró suavemente, casi como un arrullo—, necesito la historia completa. ¿Por qué empezó la pelea? No importa si hiciste algo mal, yo te voy a defender, pero me tienes que decir todo. ¿Quién empezó la pelea?

—Herb quería saber dónde conseguimos la cura. Yo le dije que no íbamos a decir nada, no me pareció correcto, porque… bueno una de los nuestros fue quién creo el manantial —su madre asintió—. Ranma me siguió la corriente y las cosas se fueron al demonio desde ahí.

Frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras de su hijo, pero asintió.

—Pero eso era entre Ranma y Herb —acotó—. ¿Por qué te peleaste tú con Mint? —pasaron unos minutos, pero Mousse no contestó. Sin embargo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien—. ¿Acaso Mint dijo algo sobre Shampoo, Mousse?

Su hijo se tensó considerablemente, haciéndola notar que había dado en el clavo.

—Él sabía que somos de la tribu de Joketsuzoku, trató de desafiarla para que saliese con él. Casi no pude vencerlo cuando peleamos allá en China… creo que entré en pánico. Lo siento…

—Está bien, cariño… en serio que está bien, pasaste por tanto para conseguir ese compromiso que no puedo enojarme contigo por esto, hijo. Además, tengo noticias para ti, buenas noticias —empujó el paquete de papel madera hacia él—. Ábrelo.

El chico de lentes obedeció, encontrando un conjunto de ropa, era una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una chaqueta a juego con botones dorados. También había un maletín. Cuando él la miró sin entender, ella le mostró un papel.

—¿Me inscribiste en la escuela?

—Estuve hablando con Tzao, Nodoka y Amaya. Esta misma mañana fui a comprar los uniformes, traje uno para Shampoo también. Cologne está de acuerdo en que empiece a ir a la escuela. Amaya ya inscribió a Ryoga y Nodoka a Ranko y Ryu, ¡todos tus amigos estarán ahí! ¿No te pone contento?

—Sí… —admitió descolocado—, pero… ¿y mis turnos en el restaurante?

—Tzao y yo nos encargaremos por las mañanas y las tardes, así Shampoo y tú tendrán tiempo de ir a la escuela y hacer la tarea. Trabajarán sólo por las noches. Será difícil al principio, sí, pero como ustedes quieren quedarse en Japón cuando se casen, estudiar aquí es la mejor opción.

Mousse se levantó, abrazó a su madre y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Mamá, aprecio mucho todo esto.

* * *

—¿Realmente es mi color? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Luces hermosa —confirmó Ryoga.

Iban tomados de las manos, camino al festival de verano, el padre de Ukyo no los acompañaba pues tuvo que volver antes a Osaka, su hija lo entendió. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Kentaro le dejó un último regalo: una yukata de color púrpura con bellos diseños en dorado para que se pusiera en dicho evento. Se mostró poco convencida al principio, ¡no se ponía un yukata desde que era niña! Ryoga, sin embargo, no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que estaba. Él se había puesto una camisa amarilla y un pantalón de vestir negro.

—Hmm… —la detuvo tomándola de ambas manos—. Te tengo que decir algo… —tomó la rosa amarilla que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Oh, Ryoga, es hermosa… —musitó al verla—. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Él puso la rosa en su cabello, teniendo cuidado de no desarreglar su peinado. Se sonrojó.

—Esto… ¿recuerdas a tu admirador secreto? ¿Qué siempre te mandaba flores y todo eso?

Ella soltó una risilla mientras lo tomaba fuerte del brazo y entraban al festival. Si bien el sentido de orientación del chico ya no era tan desastroso, tampoco era perfecto, ¡hacía unos días hicieron la prueba y tardó dos horas en traer el pan de la tiendita de la esquina! Aun así, la chica era feliz sabiendo que no pudo enamorarse de un chico más dulce y atento.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Ryo-kun, hace mucho que no recibo flores —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Y tampoco me importa, yo ya tengo a mi Sid —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Acabas de usar a los Sex Pistols para decirme que me quieres? —soltó estupefacto.

—Curioso, ¿verdad? Tomando en cuenta que no tienen canciones de amor como los Ramones.

— _Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend… Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend…_ —canturreó Ryoga—. En fin, traje el tema a colación porque… um…era yo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—El que te mandaba las flores y los poemas. Era yo…—a partir de ahí Ryoga empezó a hablar muy aprisa y a mover exageradamente las manos, sonrojándose—. E-es que fue ese día que te vi triste, ¡y a mí me encanta verte sonreír! Entonces se me ocurrió eso… y justo fue ese día que tuvimos el restaurante lleno y… um, ¡funcionó! Te pusiste _tan_ contenta. Y cuando me preguntaste si te las había mandado yo, como que, ¡entre en pánico! ¡Lo que pasa es que me dio vergüenza! Pensé que había sido una tontería, pero te ponían muy contenta las flores y, como te dije me gustaba verte feliz. Entonces te los seguí mandando —un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

—" _No sé por qué cuando te veo, parece que el tiempo se detiene, no sé por qué pero me hechizas. Ni la rosa más hermosa se compara a tu belleza, ni la miel más dulce se compara a tu perfume. Si un deseo pedir pudiera, pediría tus labios con los míos probar…"_ —recitó de memoria mirándole a los ojos y pasando a pellizcarle los labios a su novio con el dedo índice y pulgar para que no se le ocurriese interrumpirla _._

—¿Memorizaste esa porquería? —inquirió contra los dedos de Ukyo que seguían pellizcándole los labios, logrando que ella le soltase.

—¡No es porquería! —le discutió, haciendo puños a sus costados y poniéndolos en sus caderas—. ¡Es mi poema favorito y me encanta porque es hermoso!

—… —Ryoga estaba sin habla.

—Además, lo escribió mi escritor preferido… —admitió sonrojada—. Te voy a regalar un cuaderno para que me lo llenes de poemas.

Ella había apartado la mirada, pero Ryoga la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, haciéndola sonreír.

—Si sigo hablando, diré algo estúpido y lo arruinaré, ¿te puedo besar ya?

Le miró divertida.

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.

Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Ryoga se inclinó levemente para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran…

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Ranma, con Ranko detrás.

—Hola, Ranma —le saludó Ryoga sin mucho entusiasmo.

Sin importarle la presencia de los gemelos, Ukyo le dio un piquito en los labios y le tomó del brazo. Los cuatro fueron a encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Habían planeado comer algo y luego ver los fuegos artificiales desde un lugar alto que Mousse encontró. Al verlos, Shampoo, hermosa como siempre en uno de sus atuendos chinos, los saludó con efusividad. Akane igual.

—¡Ay, miren! —exclamó Ranko, realmente intentando ser discreta, para luego señalar a otra parejita que caminaba junta en el festival. Ryu y Nabiki. Frunció el ceño—. Akane, creo que shippeo a Nabiki y a Ryu —comentó.

—¡Yo también, Ranko! —contestó Akane, riendo.

—¡Wiii! —aprobó.

Después de comer, los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a subir a un techo cercano, más por una cosa de decoro de ellas, que otra cosa. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados y listos, Ranma tomó un momento para apreciar al grupo. Si le había parecido que era lo mejor del mundo ser él esa noche acampando frente a la fogata allá en China, pues no podía creer lo feliz que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Ya empezar! —chilló Shampoo emocionada.

Todas las luces del festival se apagaron, para dar lugar a las coloridas explosiones en el cielo. Exuberantes de brillo y causando emoción en todos los presentes. Akane recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Ranma, sorprendiéndolo, pero pronto enredó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más hacia sí. Un rápido vistazo alrededor le confirmó que Ryoga y Mousse estaban en la misma situación, el chico de lentes incluso tenía a la ex chica gato sentada en su regazo.

Tomó la mano de su hermanita y ella le sonrió contenta.

Y él también sonrió.

* * *

—Este uniforme es una porquería —comentó Ranma mientras iba camino a la escuela con sus hermanos.

—Sí, pero es el uniforme, deja de quejarte —lo reprochó Ryu—. ¿Cómo es que te has salvado de usar uniforme hasta ahora?

—¿Yo qué sé? ¿Deux ex machina? —ofreció como posible respuesta.

Notó que Ranko miraba algo en la distancia, detrás de ellos. Rápidamente Ranma fue a su lado y Ryu le dijo que se apresurara, que Nabiki y Akane los esperaban.

—¿Qué estás viendo, Ranko? —inquirió.

—¿Uh? No, no es nada. Vámonos.

Dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

—¡HASTA LUEGO! —exclamaron los dos juntos.

" _ **Este no es el final, simplemente es el cierre de un capítulo… porque la historia recién comienza".**_

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Haruri Saotome:** Espero que este final te haya gustado, y sí, se agrandó considerablemente la familia, ¡muchas gracias por todas tus lecturas y comentarios, hermosa!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Puedes elegir la razón que más te guste, eso lo quiero dejar a consideración de cada uno :3. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar siempre, diosa!

 **Hoy es el día en que se cumple un año desde que empezó esta historia y quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un tiempito para leerla y disfrutar de los personajes en esta locura que se llama "Verano de 1983".**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Por los reviews:** Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Saritanimelove, Lily Tendo89, Leslaut, Reidite88, Devi2791, Flakita, Elisa Lucia V2016, Rosefe-123, Konni1, ElvisF231, Deliza22, Hanmad y todos los guest :3.

 **Por los follows:** A. Redfox, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Channy Saotome, ElvisF231, Hanmad, Haruri Saotome, Kleirrampage, Konni1, McColour, Nathgarcin, Nanders, Paul Ter Geist, Reidite88, Saritanimelove, Vivian Alejandra, Deliza22, Devi2791, Leslaut, Mooki, Rosefe-123 y Vabt1719.

 **Por los favoritos:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo, ElvisF231, Hanmad, Haruri Saotome, Kleirrampage, Lily Tendo89, Missnasa, Nadezhna Saenza, Nanders, Saritanimelove, leslaut y Mooki.

 **Y sobre todo a aquellos que están en más de una categoría:** Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Saritanimelove, Lily Tendo89, Leslaut, Reidite88, Devi2791, Rosefe-123, Konni1, ElvisF231, Deliza22, Hanmad, Kleirrampage, Nanders y Mooki.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **Dee Dee Zednem**

 **01/01/18**

 **11:32 p.m.**


End file.
